


Children of Chaos- Book one

by Dawn_Siren



Series: Children of Chaos [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Bisexual Female Character, Bucks is the cool uncle, Bucky has a girlfriend, Complete, Death, Deviates From Canon, Disability, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Except for Adrenah, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Fights, Fluff, Hel and Hela are different people, Loki has a twin sister, Loki has kids, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nat loves her work children, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts, The tiny ones are the scariest, There's a plot I promise, Thor reverts to the first movie personality, Tony spawned two daughters, like five different languages, loki is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Siren/pseuds/Dawn_Siren
Summary: What do you get when you push together an angel, a half-mermaid, a siren, a raptor splice, a girl who can control metal, a blind girl with mind powers, a ghost summoner, and a couple aliens? Complete, absolute chaos. Fluff (Seriously, it's like 90% fluff), fights, realistic relationships, emotional trauma, and a huge amount of diversity. Also aliens and cool powers.





	1. Prologue: Adrenah

I hear the ones of sharp needles and white coats speaking outside of my transparent prison, but I remain still. I cannot move if this is to work. To stay still is torture, to ignore the scaled prey is pain, but I must. My kin in the next tank is restless, but I cannot join her in a search for escape. 

The man of heavy boots and loud speech moves off, and I hear the rough scrape of the cold grey lid sliding back. Not much longer now, no. The woman of red hair and long sticks will have the loop-stick to hold me away from her. I must time everything perfectly. Too soon and I will fail, too late and the loop-stick will have me. 

The stiff loop brushes my head, and I strike as fast as I can.

I lock my hands around it and pull her into the deepest part of my tank, taking a breath and shoving her down deep. I hear my kin’s voice through the glass, her high-pitched clicks of excitement driving me on. She has taught me much, from her days being free. I know humans cannot last underwater as long as I. 

The human-prey thrashes, kicking at me. But its struggles weaken, its muffled shrieks drowned out by a powerful tail smacking against the glass separating me from my kin. Thinner than what blocks us in, it shatters within five concussive slams, and I feel her water tangle with mine, and I move sideways to share the meal. 

We eat quickly, and only what we need. I climb up onto my ledge, then climb from my prison of many seasons. It takes a moment, but my kin makes the shift and escapes also. The human legs are unsteady and awkward but serve their purpose.

Luckily, the sea is not far. As hot, damp air bathes my face, I can see its wide expanse. My kin and I run for the blue water, her making the shift as soon as it reaches halfway up her legs and darting farther from shore. It takes me a bit longer, but I catch up quickly. 

Unlike her, I cannot take on a tail, but my legs are strong and work well enough. And while I would like to share her speed, I have learned to keep up, if not to match or best the speed of a tail.

She hovers there, waiting. The echoing call, a summons for the pod, calls to my blood. I echo it, knowing it well enough. Like the other calls and clicks, it is a part of me, a sound and meaning I know like my own skin, scarred as it may be.

The pod arrives by late-sun, six other sirens. 

One, a dark-haired one of perhaps fifteen summers, charges me. I know that she sees me as prey, as I do not have a tail. A flash of fang and a furious screech from me quickly corrects that, and she swims backward, a bloodied shoulder clouding the water black. No prey she or I know of fight like that yet look like the human-prey.

A sharp roll of my kin’s tail confirms my statement. She has accepted me, and none can fight her. 

Well, they could, but she’s the matriarch for a reason. No siren reaches that rank without spilled blood.

A series of short squabbles with anyone willing reestablishes her rank and carves out mine steadily in the middle. Not bad, but not the best. 

Finished with adjusting the hierarchy, the matriarch leads us towards the place the sun disappears, choosing a small island in the chain as our home. It’s free of the human-prey, small, and riddled with underwater caves perfect for storing dead prey for later feeding. It shall be our home, and at last we will be free of the water-filled glass boxes of the human-prey.


	2. Chapter One: Trinity

“For the last time, ma’am, no, we do not sell pumpkin spice lattes. Please stop threatening to report me to my manager.” 

Trinity Blair feared that her cheery face from behind the counter would soon turn to a grimace. The fake smile was already starting to hurt her cheeks.

“Well, just take all those spices and kinds of milk and make it! I know you have the right mix!”

“Miss, please. I am trying my best. Just...be patient. Perhaps some chai tea would interest you? It’s my favorite, personally.”

“I don’t care what you like, girl. I want my pumpkin spice latte. I always get one here, and I know you’re just trying to get away with being lazy and useless by pretending not to have it!”

Trinity tried not to flinch when yet another cramp shot up her back. It would just add to the supposed facade. “Ma’am, we do not have pumpkin spice lattes. We never have, and, with the way you’re acting, never will,” she said bitingly, then quickly bit her lip.

Oh dear. She’d blown it, and hard, losing her temper in front of a client. With how this day had gone, chances were she wouldn’t be able to work the counter anymore.

“How DARE you. Speaking to me like I’m beneath you. WELL, it’s time you learned a lesson, Trinity. The customer is ALWAYS right. ALWAYS. So make my coffee and then go quit, because college dropouts like you aren’t even good enough for a job like this.”

“Ma’am, I’m saving for tuition, and if you need to talk to my manager then do so.”

“You know what, never mind. I’m done giving you ungrateful dropouts my money. Go to hell.” 

Trinity blinked back tears. “Don’t let them get to you,” she muttered to herself.

“Hunch-backed freak,” muttered the woman, and Trinity’s heart sank even lower.

Then a voice rang from behind her.

“Excuse me, miss, but may I have a word?”

“You may not. I have to get to work,” said the customer, rather sourly.

“I would like to discuss your treatment of my...employee.”

“Discuss it with someone else, hmm?”

“You said you wanted the manager? Well, here I am.”

“We’re done. Bye-bye, now,” said the customer condescendingly.

“Not until you apologize for insulting my daughter.”

“Fine. I’m sorry, Trinity.”

“Alright. Such a sincere apology. I accept.”

As the customer scoffed and turned to leave, another one, a young woman with strange grey streaks in her hair, walked through the door, letting her hand linger briefly too long on the door handle before sitting down at a table.

The rude woman screeched, a visible crack of white-blue static appearing for the briefest moment, and Trinity couldn’t help but suppress a grin.

Tia turned to her daughter, a flash of mischief mixing with worry in her grey-green eyes. “Well, she was a piece of work, eh? I’ll go take her order,” she said, pausing to rub Trinity’s back softly.

“Hello. You have the… the…” The woman waved her hand towards the menu, obviously struggling with the language.

Trinity looked around. There weren’t any other customers that were ordering. She walked over. “I can help, if you need it, ma’am.”

“Yes. The… What do you call… in the cup… What is the word…” She waved a hand in frustration towards the coffee pot, clearly annoyed with herself.

“Coffee, ma’am.” Trinity tried not to giggle.

“Yes, the coffee. With milk, please?”

“Cafe au lait? Any pastries with that?”

“What do you call them in America… brow-knees?”

“Hmm….what kind? Nuts, no nuts, white chocolate? You know, we just added the white chocolate ones to the menu. I made them myself,” rambled Trinity.

“Yes... The white chocolate sounds well. American chocolate is usually too bitter for me.”

“Well...we are quite a bitter country, judging by last election season. Where are you from, exactly? I mean, we don’t normally get a lot of visitors in Iowa, of all places.”

“Outskirts of Barnaul, originally. I arrived in America a few years prior to the космическое вторжение. I do not know the English well.”

“....Russian?” Trinity wagered.

“Originally, yes. I lived there for a time, with my семья. Family. My mother was Romani, but my father was Russia, and that is where I lived.”

“Oh. I mean, before Mom--err, Tia and I moved here, we lived in Slovakia. I still know the words for hello, goodbye, feather, candy, and ribbon, but not much else.”

Dang it. Now she was pouring out her life story to customers.

“I have only learned the… the English recently. Friends who have been longer here are trying to teach me, but I am not well with the speaking of it.”

“I get it. I’m currently taking Japanese at school, and it’s hard as all-” she cut herself off before cursing.

“You are learned Japanese? If you would like, I can know someone could help. He speaks many languages.”

“Thank you. I’ll go get your order now.”

___________________________________________  
Tia

 

“So, I see you made it.”

“Yes. Mr. Stark allowed me to borrow the plane.”

“Stark, eh? That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.”

“Yes. Captain Rogers and he made nice, so all is accepted.”

“I was expecting, say, Coulson sent you.”

“I’m unsure as to who that is. I’ve heard nothing of him.”

“Last I heard, he was alive.”

“I’m rather new, I’m afraid. I was freed a few months before гражданская война. The fight about the papers. SHIELD fell long before I knew of them.”

“Ah. So, why did Stark or Fury or...whomever...send you to me?”

“Your offspring. She is of interest to us. Special, like myself and Ms. Maximoff.” As if to demonstrate, sparks sprung to life, dancing on her fingers.

“Trin? There’s….nothing all that unusual about her,” Tia said, glancing about.

The sparks flickered away. “Are you so certain, Tatiana? We would train her. With the events of late… safety is harder.”

“What have they told you?”

“Not as much as the others know. They are not sure of what all HYDRA may have done in the time they had me. Enough to know that she is safer with those like her.”

“I’ve seen what can happen to agents. I don’t want that happening to my Trin.”

“We will protect her, Tatiana. You have seen what we can do firsthand as a former agent to SHIELD.”

Tia tensed. “I left that life behind after the New York incident. The most she knows is basic self-defense!”

“I do not doubt you could protect her against other humans. But what happens when the world’s roof falls inwards again? She will not be safe.”

“If you absolutely need a Blair, take me. I have more experience. She’s a kid. She needs to go to college, to learn!”

“She will learn. We will let her have a life outside of this, but she must come with me. She must learn to protect herself against what you cannot hope to fight.”

“Please. She’s all I’ve got, besides the shop.”

“You may visit her at any time. She will have access to things you do not, and I’m sure Dr. Banner would be happy to teach anything she wishes to learn.”

“If someone has to put their life on the line, let it be me. I’m on the higher end of forty. She just graduated! She’s too young, and there’s no others her own age.”

“Wanda is 21 now. I’m 24. We may not be quite as young as she, but we are close enough. It needs to be her, Tatiana. I think you understand that, even without accepting it.”

“Why the young? I was twenty-five when I was recruited, and half of that was desk work. Now you’re sending nineteen year-olds off to the front lines?”

“We do not always have a choice in our lives, Tatiana. Sometimes these choices, they are taken in an attempt to protect a loved one. Or they are taken by force, with bloodshed and war. Which would you prefer for her, if she cannot truly have her own choice?”

“So...what all-important decisions are being made for me within earshot of my bedroom?” came a voice from the doorway.

The woman turned, nodding to Trin politely. “Tatiana, would you like to explain?”

“Go ahead, miss. Tell her why you want to sacrifice her.”

“Trinity Blair, you’ve been selected to come work with myself and...like-minded others. You will be trained to protect yourself as well as others, and receive other learnings in the process.”

“No, no. It’s not that part. I heard all of that. But...what exactly is Shield? I mean, I’ve read the name somewhere.”

“SHIELD is the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. While it dissolved due to HYDRA infiltration some years ago, some agents still remain active, including Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, whom I’m sure you may have heard of.”

In response, Trinity simply made a “flew over my head” gesture.

“SHIELD technically no longer exists, but while it did, it protected against… outside threats. They also formed the Avengers Initiative.”

Trinity nodded. “That, I’ve heard of.”

“I’m a representative of those same Avengers. You’ve been invited to train with us.”

Trinity gulped. “Miss, I am a nobody from Iowa. I doubt you want me.”

“Are you, Trinity? I’m not so sure that’s true.” Those same sparks of electricity appeared again, dancing up the woman’s arm.

“I have no...super crime-fighting ability. At all.”

“Perhaps not. But that does appear to be a feather poking out of your shirt. I have a feeling you’re more special than you’re letting on.”

“Oh, it’s some stupid trend. Why did you come to the least-criminally populated state in America, looking for a soldier?”

“It’s as real as my own… Skill? Mutation? Whatever you want it to be. As for the why, well, you know the events of late. We will need every ally we can find.”

“Sure, there’s a few psycho aliens. But, frankly, you’d have better luck with Karen, the taco vendor down the street, than me.”

“If that is so true, Ms. Blair, I’m sure you’d be more than willing to show me those wings of yours, yes? You’re better off with us than being found unprotected by whoever decided to see what happened.”

Trinity wrapped her arms around herself. “Nobody’s looking for me. And no one will find me.”

“Someone will, eventually. And someone will question it. Let me make you a deal, hmm? You come with us, train with us for six months, and then, if you want, you can go back to this life. We will not follow you, but you will have learned to defend yourself against whatever may come.”

Tia got up. “I’ll make some tea, angel. Take your time with this decision.” She hugged Trin, and left the room, pausing to give a short, unsure look at Sierra.

“I know self-defense. Tia taught me. And, well, I did mention this was the least crime-ridden city in America, right?” 

“I didn’t think that anyone would come to take me away from my home either, and yet it happened-”

Trinity cut her off. “No. I was making a point with that. I did say it’s crime-free, right? This used to have some rough surrounding neighborhoods…”

“I see. Six months of training, of learning from some of the most skilled people on earth, and you can come back.”

“In exchange for what? You give me something, and besides six months without customers barking at me, what am I sacrificing, exactly? Besides...Tia.”

“If things get bad, and we need extra help, we’ll call you in. It most likely won’t happen, but that’s all that we’d need. Your word to help when the world needs it most.”

“Still. Anything immediate? If there’s anything I’ve learned, everything comes with two prices. One’s upfront, but one’s always hiding until it’s too late to back out. Let me guess: Making the most horrid person in the system my roommate? Needed a virgin sacrifice for one of those Asgardians? Never mind. What’s the upfront?”

“No catch. Upfront is simply training for six months, as we agreed. I swear this, on the three spirits.”

“So...how much activity do you usually get from around here?”

“Not too much, actually. Although I do think that’s your little achievement, hmm?”

“...What do you know about me?”

“Enough.”

“Very detailed. But seriously? Since when have superheroes come from corn country?”

“Is that really important right now? The world is at a tipping point. Origins no longer matter here.”

“Yes. You must have heard of something, to come here.”

“Recently, we got ahold of some files. Something called Project Chimera? Your name was in there.”

“Tia told me that files don’t matter. It’s skill. And what skill do you see in me, besides patience for customer service and decent latte art?”

“You’re strong, Trinity Blair. Stronger than you know. The only choice left here is what you want to do with your strength.”

“Well, I sure as hell am not joining HYDRA. But-” her voice paused. She wanted to tell, should tell. But could she risk it?

Sierra waited, letting the sparks dance through her fingers with tiny flashes of light.

“Have you heard of any...vigilante activity around here?”

“Of course. Why else would I be sitting in a certain vigilante’s house?” Sierra, if that was really her name, held out a blurred photograph from a security camera. Trinity recognized the silhouette. Human in every way...except for the wings.

“Yeah, the Weeping Angel, I think they’re called. Must be some nerd from that career academy. But who knows, they could live in our apartment building.”

“Ms. Blair, I do hope you realize that lying to us does no good. We know that’s you.” 

Trinity scoffed. “Isn’t there a... rather obvious difference?”

“What could be considered one, if not for the fact that I know how you’re hiding it.” Sierra replied, before saying something in rapid Russian, clearly to someone else not in the room or, indeed, in the house.

Trinity tensed. “What am I hiding, exactly?”

“It’s rather obvious. They’re tucked under your shirt. The feathers are poking out from under the hem.”

Trinity sighed. “Tell me who you’re talking to, and I’ll unbind them. Truth for truth.”

“Natasha Romanova, otherwise known as Black Widow.”

“THE Black Widow? Just what am I getting into?” Trinity said and stripped off her shirt. “Sorry for making this awkward, but I have no choice.”

“It’s perfectly all right.”

Trinity reached under her sports bra, groping around her back for the sarashi bandages. She found a loose end, and began to unwrap it.

“Again, I’m sorry for this. It’s kind of elaborate.”

“It would have to be, to hide something so large.”

A ripping sound came as the bandages came off, and Trinity let out a relieved sigh as she flared her wings.

“Better? I can imagine that would hurt, having them like that all day.”

“Didn’t you see Tia rubbing my back at least fifteen times?” she muttered as she ran her fingers through the ebony-black feathers, pulling one out as she went.

“I did. Now, I have to ask, should I tell Natasha to fire up the plane?”

“Plane? This soon? Don’t I get to say goodbye?”

“Of course. Go say goodbye, pack whatever you’d like to take with you, and then we’ll go.”

Trinity practically sprinted into the kitchen. “Mama...I have to go.”

Sierra fired off more Russian into the comm, speaking to Natasha.

Tia opened her mouth as if to say something, but then nodded. “I’ll put some chai into your to-go cup. Your favorite.” She looked as though she might cry. “Remember the emergency bag? The one full of clothes in case you have to leave quickly. Go get it.”

When Trin had left, Tia turned to Sierra. “May I speak to Miss Romanov?”

“Of course.” Sierra detached the tiny comm from behind her ear, handing it to Tia.

“So...Natasha. I haven’t heard from you in quite a while. How’s Clint?” Tia said, her voice cracking.

“He’s good. Mostly retired now, but good. We hear from him every now and again.”

“Good. So… you told me that this was likely. Why did you send a rookie?”

“I trust Sizova. She may be less experienced than some of us, but she makes up for it in other ways.”

“Do you have a team for her? Who’s training her?”

“I’ll be training her personally, Tia. As for a team, well, we’re working on it.”

“If they’re putting her with you… just how dire is this? And what do you mean by “working on it”?”

“She’ll be on a backup team with Sierra. We’re recruiting others.”

“Who are these...others?”

“Girls of similar ages and backgrounds.”

“Would I know of any of them?”

“Most likely no. They’re skilled, but most of them aren’t really active.”

“Say, would a headline such as “weird kid found in parking lot” or something lead me down a trail?”

“Possibly. It can be difficult to determine what’s real and what’s a hoax, though.”

“Can you tell me about what you’ve got, at least?”

“So far? We have Sizova and Trinity, and we have agents working on recruiting a few others. A girl able to speak with spirits, another whose DNA has been mixed with that of a velociraptor.”

“....I’ve heard of the raptor girl. The Nublar one, right? She seems like a sassy little thing.”

“She is.”

“You’ve started training with her, I take it? So, five. Let me guess, the team’s complete once you get her?”

“Yes, we have. Most likely yes, but we’re also keeping an eye on some people we suspect to be… unique.”

“So...any more issues with the Asgardians? Heard the last few months have been rough for them, while Stark and Steve were having a hissy fit in a parking lot.”

“No more issues. We’ve gotten them settled in an uninhabited portion of Norway, at least for now.”

“Any in with us?”

“None besides the usual yet, but that’s liable to change.”

“Liable? Who do you have your eye on? I mean, I heard that Siv or whatever her name was quite a handful.”

“She is, but we’re more interested in a young woman by the name of Hel Lokisdottir.”

“One, that’s a rather unfortunate name…”

“And two?”

“I hate to intend a pun, but by all that is holy, WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU SMOKING?!”

“It’s a valid question, Tia. But we’ve decided she’s non-threatening, and definitely less of a risk than her father.”

“I’ll say. I saw everything that bastard did, and if he swaggers in and lays even a finger on my baby girl-”

“She’ll be kept away from him if he decides to show up.”

“And that spawn of his? Any, say, pictures or information I can have on her? Maybe look her up in a mythology book?”

“She’s nothing like what the myths personify her as, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Haven’t even read ‘em.”

“She’s safe to be around. That’s all I can tell you at this time.”

“You haven’t even met her, have you?”

“Directly? No. But others have. Thor told me about her.”

“Oh, yes, Poptart-addict Rapunzel who’s scared of the toaster. His judgement must be excellent.”

“Tia.”

“What? I was the one who had to educate him that the toaster does not lead to Muspelheim eighteen times.”

“Land of the fire giants? I’m pretty sure it doesn’t,” said Trinity, as she walked back in. At Tia’s expression, she simply replied, “What? I read. And took a mythology class.”

Sierra took back the communication device from Tia. “Are you ready, Ms. Blair?”

Trinity squared her jaw and nodded. She turned to look back at Tia. 

“Zbohom, Mama,” she said, using the Slovak word. Tia felt a lump in her throat rise. She only used that for serious goodbyes.

“Come with me, Ms. Blair.” Sierra said, gently steering Trinity towards the door.

Tia simply whispered, “Kym sa znova stretneme.”

Until we meet again.


	3. Chapter 2: Helene Argente (Hel)

Far away from the American Midwest, in a town known as Etretat, a young woman shelved books in a library.

It was the mythology and historical section. Her favorite. Helene drew a finger across the spines. L’histoire de Norvège and La Mort Noire gazed back at her.

A noise disrupted her from poring over the books. A steady sound like the whirr of an engine. She repressed an urge to shush it.

The noise settled to a quiet hum and then was replaced by a steady whirr and a thunk. Then footsteps on the roof.

She sighed, and simply kept shelving books.

The footsteps got louder, changing to light clangs as they progressed down the metal steps from the roof to the second floor.

“Silence, s’il vous plait,” she said in a dry tone, and casually flipped through a tome of Egyptian mythology.

“Я не говорю по-французски.” Sierra said.

“Je préfère ne pas parler Russe, Mademoiselle.” 

“We speak… the English?”

“Alright. What brings you to Etretat? I have some book recommendations, if you need them.”

“No… not the bound papers. You.”

“Are you entirely sure? Shakespeare’s quite good, as is Lewis Carroll.”

“I have heard of these men, but the english of today… it is very difficult to read. The old english would not be possible to be read by me.”

“Ah, okay. Je suis...I mean I am... Helene Argente, at your service.”

“Sizova Ivanov. Or Sierra, if you cannot say it well.”

“Sizova suits me just fine, thank you.”

“Thank you. Now, Ms. Argente, we’d like to talk to you. Do you prefer you to be called Hel? Or Helene?”

“While we’re within the library? Helene, please.”

“Understood.”

“Is anyone with you. Miss Ivanov? Please answer truthfully. I would so hate it if the books got...messy.”

“Two others, in the plane on the roof. One’s a relative of yours, I think?” Sierra said, letting careful sparks dance between her fingers.

“Yes, and I have a feeling I know exactly which one.”

More clanging came from the back of the library.

Sierra turned towards the noise, using a tiny, concentrated ball of electricity as a light source.

“You didn’t think to bring Fadir?”

“...Fadir? Forgive me for not knowing the name.”

Hel sighed. “My native language, for Father.”

“Loki? No. Natasha thought it would be… unwise. He’s not much liked.”

“Perhaps not by you. So, that leaves one option…”

“Your uncle. Thor.”

“I thought as much. Where is he?”

“Upstairs.”

Another thud-this time closer.

“Uncle, if you wouldn’t mind...there are very delicate manuscripts at risk of being destroyed, what with you galumphing about like a bilgesnipe.”

“HEL! MY FAVORITE OF MY BROTHER’S OFFSPRING!”

“You and I both know you prefer Fenris, when he’s able to shift. He can fight and spar and whatnot, I can’t. Besides, he was very cute as a cub, as opposed to me. So, on with it?”

“Why, you must come along with us! Very important things are happening on Midgard today!”

“...You lost an eye. I wish Fadir had informed me of that.”

“Ah, yes. It was a glorious battle!”

“In which Asgard was destroyed.”

“Asgard is not a place, Hel. It is a people!”

“Quoting Afi now, I see.”

Sierra coughed lightly, leaning against a bookshelf.

“Yes, Miss Ivanov?”

“Natasha would like to remind Thor that we have a… gone bar? No…. I have forgotten the proper word.” 

“Of course there is,” Hel said. She quickly made the pen on her desk write up a false sick notice.

“Our means of leaving is on top of the book house.”

“I thought as much,” Hel replied. Thor merrily grabbed her hand.

“Uncle. You forget my...condition,” she said calmly, as the grey, parchment-thin skin over her bones tore.

“Right. Up we go!”

________________________________________________________  
PoV  
Sierra

The sea glittered darkly far below, a shimmering blue expanse. No matter how harmless it looked, it was hard to forget what could lurk beneath. Secret prisons, sharks, jellyfish… The sea was dangerous. More dangerous than her and the storms she held sway over.

Hel, unlike Trinity, who wept on the way there, simply sat in silence and gazed out the window. It was somewhat unsettling, how still she could be.

Natasha’s voice broke the silence. “Sizova? We’re coming up on a storm bank, and I’d like to not get fried today. Do you mind redirecting the lightning?” 

“Yes, Natasha. I will do this.”

“Do you require assistance, Lady Sierra?” echoed Thor’s voice from a corner.

“I can handle it, Thor. But thank you, for wanting to help. I need the distraction. The sea…. It holds unpleasant memories.”

“Something we have in common,” mumbled Hel.

Sierra made a soft, neutral sound, more focused on shifting bolts of lightning away from the jet. She used some of it to charge, sparks flickering every time she claimed a portion of the storm.

Hel, meanwhile, turned to a page in her book. Les Miserables. Rather a long read. 

Sierra cursed loudly in Russian as one bolt slipped past, just missing the wing of the jet. Nat’s string of swears in the same language followed immediately after as she flipped the jet sideways to avoid it.

Hel read on. ‘People with troubles do not look back; they know only too well that misfortune stalks them,’ said Monsieur Hugo’s words. A wise man, she thought.

An hour later, Sierra hit the floor, the storm behind them. She was a tad dizzy from overexerting her powers, but nothing too bad.

Hel, meanwhile, simply clasped her hands together, calming the tempest of magic in them. It was lucky of Sizova, to not have looked out upon the sea, and have seen what was truly there. 

“Look down, don’t look them in the eye,” she said to herself. 

Sierra leaned back against the side, closing her eyes and quietly singing a Romanian lullaby to herself. It calmed her, when she needed it and the person she felt safest with wasn’t there with her.

Hel, meanwhile, simply kept humming.

“We’re coming up on the base soon. Buckle in, everyone,” Nat said.

Hel’s solitary seeing eye gleamed, underneath a curtain of white hair. “I’ll see Fadir again, she whispered, her voice containing veiled happiness.

Sierra moved to her seat, clipping the buckle shut and looking down at the water as it turned to land, land that slowly but surely grew closer as they descended. Flying never ceased to fascinate her.

“Are you excited, to be returning to the base?” Hel asked.

“Yes. There is someone I would like to see.” Sierra said distractedly, her fingers splayed against the glass.

“Mr. Barnes? I’ve nearly met him, a few times.”

Sierra jumped hard in her seat, a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks. “Y-yes.”

“I know you as well. I know most everyone in your line of work.”

“I’m not shocked, actually. Men in metal clothes and a girl with magic…. You are no longer shocked when odder things arrive. Less so when you are an impossibility yourself.”

“You know of near-death experiences, yes? It is my job to escort those who have perished. And when an escortment seems near, for a moment, I see through the veil. Well, saw.”

Sierra jumped when the plane landed, as she hadn’t been expecting it. “Yes, I see. Now, I need to… ahem. Well. I will see you at another time.”

Sierra unbuckled her seatbelt, moving quickly out of the confines of the plane.   
_________

Hel turned to Thor.

“Won’t Fadir be surprised, seeing his youngest has escaped her chains? All on her own, too. No more scheming or getting in trouble with the mortals.” 

“Ah, Loki. He is a mischievous one. Good at escaping. He will think it is something from him that you used.”

“He hasn’t seen me in centuries. Since I was...what the Midgardians would know as ten. Couldn’t I have grown?”

“He knows you could, but he will know you.”

“Well, onto the reunion, I suppose. Does he know? I’m not great at masking myself, but as he never found me in Etretat…”

“He knows.”

“...apparently self-teaching isn’t as useful as I thought.”

“Many things are less useful than they seem, but that does not make them useless.” 

“Shall I glamour myself? Just for a little surprise? It seems that he only knows I’m free, not my location, or else he would’ve found me before.”

“If you would like, sure. He does miss you, it seems.”

Hel smirked, and replaced the fragile grey skin with a cinnamon brown. The ivory hair became ebony black, fading to blonde. Her one good eye turned from ruby to emerald.

“Well, Uncle? What do you think?” She let her simple white dress turn into a blue pencil skirt and a white blouse.

“You look absolutely wonderful, Hel. Like one of the schoolgirls from down the street.” 

“...I’m not sure if that’s a compliment,” Hel said as she walked out of the jet, cane in hand.

Ten yards or so from the plane, Sizova was being spun in the air by Mr. Barnes, both of them laughing. Hel gave a rare, genuine smile. 

“Love almost replaces thought. Love is a burning forgetfulness of everything else,” she mused. “As displayed in front of us.”

Mr. Barnes set Sierra back on her feet, pulling her close to his side and turning to wave.

“Mr. Barnes, is it? Helene Argente. I’m a new recruit. Pleased to meet you, Winter Soldier.” She held out her hand.

He shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Helene. Please, call me Bucky.”

“Your Sizova was lovely company on the journey over. I do hope our paths cross again.”

Sierra nodded politely in return, trying and failing to smother a wild grin, the kind that left your cheeks hurting long after it was done.

“Farewell, lovebirds,” Hel said with a wink. 

“Goodbye, Hel.” Sierra said, finally managing to get her smile somewhat under control before the two left.

“Thor, I know it doesn’t run in your veins, but mind stirring up a little mischief? As a bit of an attractant?”

“What kind of mischief are we discussing, Hel?”

“The kind that would lure, ahem, ‘Luca Silver’, into believing he’s my trainer?”

“What should I do?”

“Whatever you wish.”

“All right. BROTHER!” Thor yelled.  
_________

Hel smirked. This would be fun.

She was walking through the American Museum of Natural History, marveling at the bones of strange creatures and precious jewels that surrounded her. 

She checked a clock. It was time to go to the “Gods of Norse Lore: Facts and Fiction” exhibition. The designated meeting place.

She arrived at the exhibition. Thor was late. Of course.

She went through the exhibit, shaking her head at the inaccuracy of many things. A familiar thudding gait hit her ear. In a museum, of all places...Thor could never contain his excitement.

“Helene, the door to your orientation is this way. Behind the longboat. Head in and meet your trainer.”

“Thank you, Thor,” she said, sliding into her best North France accent. She sauntered into the room and sat down.

“Monsieur Silver, non? Enchante.”

“Ah. You must be Ms. Argente. The intern my brother’s forcing me to train.”

“Ah, desole. I understand. I have three back home in Paris.”

“Well, we might as well get on with it, Ms. Argente. The sooner we’re done, the sooner I can leave and you can go back to sitting at a desk getting an education.”

“Monsieur, I intend on staying.”

“If you insist, Mademoiselle.”

“So, time for the interview?”

“If that’s what you’d like to call it, Ms. Argente.”

“Go ahead. Ask the questions, put me through the examen.”

“I think you misunderstand. There will be no questions in this interview, per se.”

“Well then. Hit me with the best throws?”

“No,” he simply replied, and a flash of green light filled the room.

“Quite interessante,” Hel said, trying to keep from smiling. It was a simple conjure of a dragon that even she could duplicate. “What talent.”

“That is not all.”

“Really. So, what am I here for? Magical front, desk work, science team?”

“I’d like to keep my daughter at a desk, yes.”

Hel laughed. “What daughter? I’ve heard you get quite amorous with mortals. Is that true?”

“Hel.”

She felt her glamour, her beautiful, wonderful...normal mask being torn away to reveal the cripple-legged, pitiful thing beneath.

“Uskit’r,” she muttered.

“Hel. You may be older, but that doesn’t mean I can’t gag you with a bar of soap for that.”

Hel didn’t bother to listen. She simply swept her hair in front of her body, obscuring most of her. Put your shroud back on, meyla, she thought to herself. Keep yourself away from the world.

“Shall we return to the base?”

“What? No hello? No “oh, my darling, how I’ve missed you?”” said Hel, shocked by her own outburst. She attempted to change back, but she felt a force pushing against her. “And taking my glamour as well? Some warm welcome I get.”

“Perhaps I’m a bit shocked to see you. After all, it’s been quite some time.”

“Quite some time!? Quite some time is a mortal year, at most. It’s been centuries! And taking away my glamour? How am I supposed to get home with these?” She gestured to her legs, black and brittle and peeling to the bone. 

“Go ahead and put it back. Just checking to make sure it was you.”

“Of course you were,” she muttered. “Tik-sonr,” she added even more quietly.

Loki waved her towards the door, choosing to ignore the swear. “Go on now. Have a tea party with the other girls, or whatever you teenagers like to do.” 

“All I wanted was to see you again. Apparently, I can’t have even that,” she said as she stormed (well, more of a fast limp) out the doorway.

As she walked, Freyr’s words echoed in her head. I chain you, half-corpse, daughter of lies. And all the world shall be against you.

“Oh, my daughter… I have missed you.” Loki said quietly, once she’d gone. “But all the same… I wish you had stayed in Niflheim.”

________________________________________________________  
PoV  
Adrenah

The whirr of the human-prey’s floater roars a challenge. I shriek at it. It is not friend, and it wishes for battle.

Far above, I hear three of the human-prey laughing. The pod is hungry. Next to me, the matriarch clicks softly. It must be hunted if we are to survive.

We raise our heads from the water, where the song can be heard by weak human ears. Their boat crashes hard into the rocks, throwing them into the water. Our home, no matter how much they try to make it theirs.

Scaled tails flash, jagged barbs tainting the water red, darkened by black where a miss strikes another of the pod. The still-spinning blades of the human-prey floater slash into my arm, releasing a thick black cloud.

I bite back the shrill call of injury. I cannot be weak here, not while we hunt. 

The frenzy of the kill over, we move in to share the prey. A few of us have marks of other’s tails, but I have the worst. My arm stings in the salted water, torn down to bone.

Matriarch coos her concern softly, floating in front of me to inspect the wound. I hiss softly as her hand touches it. The contact hurts.

Black-hair and Scarred-tail swim up to inspect it as well, hissing something I don’t catch to Red-scale. Matriarch wraps her arms around my waist, carrying me to the island and tucking me in an underwater cave with an air pocket. Red-scale arrives with thick kelp, and Matriarch ties it tightly around my wound. 

It will heal. I take a deep breath of air, resting on an outcropping with my head out of the water while Swift-fin catches fish and brings them to me periodically. I’ll stay here until I’m well enough to travel, and then we will move on to the next island. I am safe with the pod. I am home.


	4. Trinity

“So...let me get this straight. You see ghosts, and I’m half velociraptor. Like my life wasn’t weird enough already.”

After a quick pit stop in New Orleans to pick up another crew member, they had arrived at the base. A certain Steve Rogers had taken them to their rooms and left them to get acquainted. Trinity had since learned that her fellow team member had quite a bit more personality than she bargained for.

“The spirits here are so calm. New Orleans is so full of them, and a lot of ‘em are restless. But here… The few that hang around don’t talk much. It’s nice to have some quiet.” 

“Eh, don’t give me that bull, lil’ LaVeau. You were just going on and on about how your best friend was a ghost,” said Elodie. “So, Blair, what’s your story?”

“Me? Oh...same boat as you. Experiment,” she continued, quietly reaching for a red colored pencil.

Sierra’s voice came in over the intercom. “Girls? The dinner is ready to be eaten. You will need food before train.”

Elodie pulled out an earpiece. “Stark gave me this,” she said mischievously. “Hey, Sierra? When do we get official suits? And does Nat have my supplement?”

“You’ll get suits when you need them. And yes, she does.”

“Excellent,” Elodie said, pushing another of the minuscule, colorful buttons. “Vision, right? Can you send a few messages, metalhead?”

“I suppose I could put some letters in the mailbox.”

“Nah, I need a broadcast. Tell Rogers, Stark...hell, everyone, that if they call me Ellie one more time, it’s curtains for ‘em.”

“Understood, miss.”

“Lodie is my personal favorite of all the various names I have. Also, tell Stark that calling me “Hissy Fit” isn’t funny.”

“I’ll do my best. Now, could you get the girls downstairs? Dinner is ready.”

“Fine, fine. Anyone else awaiting our little team?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

Elodie-now Lodie-sighed. “Anyone else have a nickname, material or activity requests? I’m the one with the comms here.”

“If it’s alright...I like Trin,” said Trinity.

“Metalhead, Blair likes to be called Trin.”

“And, well, I sometimes make art, mainly watercolors…”

“She wants paint, Jarv.”

Nat’s voice came over the intercom this time. “Girls. I understand you want social time, but dinner really is ready. Everyone’s waiting for you. Save the requests for later, okay?”

“Alright, Natasha. Hey, anyone else here? Blair told me someone else was en route.” 

“She’s here, actually. But you have to come downstairs to find out who she is.”

“Alright. Last one down’s stuck in solitary confinement!” shouted Lodie as she rushed off.

“She’s not that bad, once you get to know her,” said the girl with the Southern accent. “Youngest of us, y’know?”

Trinity simply sighed. “Well, here’s the catch.”

_________  
(PoV: Elodie)

“Sierra…what is this?” Lodie wrinkled her nose.

“It’s called okroshka. A soup from my homeland.”

“Why...is it cold?” Lodie internally winced. Mark that down on the “ways I failed socially today” record.

“That is how it is made. Cold soups are a common thing back home.”

“And...rye bread, I see. Very nice.” Not very high in lysine, she thought. Hopefully, something with wheat or oats would show up soon.

“Yes. A favorite of mine, actually.”

Oh, damn. She hoped she didn’t have to eat it every day. 

Sierra finished ladling the soup into bowls and handing them out, taking the seat next to Bucky and murmuring something quietly before she started to eat.

“So, where’s our new gal?” asked Lodie, taking a tentative sip of the soup. She was pleasantly surprised.

“Settling in. She’s somewhat… the word is… avion rămas… jet lagged, it appears.”

“Ah. Hope she comes to dinner. Sierra, my faith in your cooking is restored.”

“There will be chak-chak for dessert. It’s in the fridge right now.”

“Whatever that is, I’m…” She took a bite of the black bread, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “...in?”

“Chak-chak is bread dough bits made into a ball by pouring honey syrup on them. The syrup becomes hard, and it is ready.”

“So...honey bread...Nice…” She said, trying not to gag. She wondered if she could wipe her taste buds with a napkin and still be considered civilized.

Sierra nodded politely, smacking Bucky’s arm as he tried to stifle a laugh.

“Erm, Barnes?” she whispered. “I think this is what really killed the Romanovs.” She paused, and added, “The non-Natasha ones.”

Bucky nodded, pressing a hand to his mouth and trying hard not to laugh at her look of disgust.

Behind her, Anaise began to hum ‘Once Upon a December’.

Sierra took another sip of the soup, subtly scooting her chair a bit closer to Bucky. Elodie sipped the soup as well, both enjoying the wonders of Russian cuisine and desperately trying to rid the taste of the black bread from her mouth.

When the soup had been finished, Sierra got up and got the dessert, passing out balls of honey-encrusted bread bits. Lodie picked one up, and chewed on it. That was when the new girl walked in.

“FINALLY. She arrives!” Lodie said in her best (not all that great) high-class British accent. She glanced around, seeing everyone’s general confusion, and simply did jazz hands.

“It is excellent to see again, Sizova,” said the young, dark-skinned woman standing in the doorway. She wore a blue flapper dress. 

“That it is, Hel. I saved some soup for you. If you are hungry, that is.”

“Thank you, ma copine,” said the girl (apparently Hel), taking her bowl and sitting down in the chair next to Lodie. 

“So...who in Hel are you?” Lodie glanced around to unamused looks. “Fine, no one? Okay, so…..why are there so many extra seats?”

It was Sierra who answered. “Not all choose to live here. Some have families elsewhere, others are out on long-term missions. It’s unusual for the table to have everyone.”

Anaise giggled. “Oh, I see a few full seats. But anyway...anyone else coming? Because I might want a picture with the mighty Thor. Is he around?”

“Yes,” said Hel. “He did escort me in.”

“Currently Thor has taken the plane to Norway. He is king, after all.”

“Oh, right,” said Anaise, mildly disappointed.

“Natasha and I are going to the training room. Join us when you’re done, and I suggest removing all metals before you enter.” Sierra said, standing up and walking off in the direction of what must be the training room, with Natasha following.

Simultaneously, all girls eyed each other.

Suddenly, Hel pulled violently on a strand of her hair. “Not again!” she cried. Then she began cursing (Lodie could tell by the tone) in a language that, frankly, sounded like a bad throat infection.

“Is she possessed?”

“Not in any way I’m detecting.”

Trin gulped. “I’ll just...go to the training room now.” She quickly left, patting Hel on the shoulder.

Then it happened. It seemed as if she was taking off her skin, withering and changing color in the process. 

“What in the name of...BARNES?! You’re the adult here, so tell us what the hell is happening!”

“Don’t ask me, because I have NO idea.”

Hel had finished her abrupt transformation. She turned, and what Elodie saw was a living corpse.

There weren’t any rotted holes or bones poking out, but she knew. She knew when something was off. 

“Don’t I know you?” said Anaise. “The lady that shows up whenever a spirit leaves? Or, well, you used to show up…”

Hel said nothing.

Lodie stood up. “Well, I’m out.”

Anaise paused and turned to Hel. “You know, I wish I had hair like yours.”

______

(Trinity)

“Soooo…..Hel has seizures?”

“No. You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“So, I took out my earrings. What are we having tomorrow? I really hope it isn’t caviar. Also, is Tony all that bad? Tia doesn’t like him.”

“Tomorrow is Steve’s night to cook. As for Tony… he’s an arierat, but a good man.”

“I speak Slovak, not Romanian. So, does that mean we’ll have dinner with Steve? Who else is coming?” said Trin, trying to keep the childish excitement out of her voice. She cringed as her back cramped up.

Sierra shrugged. “Depends on who is busy. Also, feel free to go unbind the wings, at least here. There should be a no back shirt in one of the changing room.”

“No. I’m kind of...saving them for tomorrow. At dinner.” She dodged one of the bolts.

“If you insist. Now, start running laps without the lightning. I want to hide the tricks from the other girls for now.”

“Ah, well. So, my plan for tomorrow night is to act like I’m doing a magic trick, then take off my sweater and watch them be uncomfortable until I unbind.” Trin paused. “How is that?”

“You are still speaking. While it is a good plan, you need to run faster. If you speak, you must try more.”

“I just thought...never mind,” she mumbled as she walked into the next room. “Oh, hey, Natasha! Here to be my...running buddy?”

“Until the others get here, yes.”

“Alright, I hate jogging, but I’ll do it.”

“It would help if you unbound your wings.”

“Um...no, thank you?” She said, hugging herself.

“Trin, you’re not the most unusual thing here. Unbind your wings.”

“No. Please, Miss Romanov, you have to understand. I don’t want to see them.” I don’t want to see myself, she thought. I don’t want to see the monster in the mirror.

“Look, Trin. I can guess why you don’t want to, but you need to come to terms with yourself. They’re a part of you, and you need to learn to live and use them comfortably.”

“But, miss-”

“Take off the binding, Trinity Blair.”

Trin sighed and took off her sweater. Well, it was getting too hot anyway.

Nat handed her a thin, breathable top that was obviously backless to allow for wings.

“No...I’m fine with just my sleeveless tank. Thank you for the offer, though.” Trin tried to hook a finger on her sarashi. She couldn’t reach.

“Ah, well. I guess no flying today!”

“I’ve got it,” Natasha said dryly, grabbing the end and pulling it free.

Trin spread her wings, stretching them grudgingly.

“Better,” Natasha said, watching the other girls slowly filter in one by one. 

Trin flapped, slowly but surely lifting herself into the air.

Natasha clapped sharply, turning to face everyone. “Alright, ladies. We’ll start off running laps. Get on the track and get going. Hel, you can consider yourself exempt from this due to physical issues.”

Hel sat down on a nearby bench, lugging a book the size of Trin’s top with her. Anaise looked like she might puke at the prospect of running, while Lodie was off like a shot. 

“So?”

“Join in, Trinity. Keep the wings tucked for now. You’ll know when you can use them.”

Trin sighed and began to run.

She kept glancing over her shoulder. After a minute, she saw Sierra come in. Natasha gave her a “now” signal. 

“Everyone, get down!” she said, shocked that she was this calm. She flared her wings (her monster).

A lightning bolt crashed down, headed for her face.

She dodged, accidentally knocking Lodie over in the process.

Lightning bolts were flying everywhere, some tossed randomly and others directly aimed at the runners. 

One slammed directly into Lodie’s chest, knocking her to the floor.

Trin, forgetting how annoying she was (doesn’t matter now), landed at her side. “Are you alright?”

“Feels like hell, but I think I’ll be okay.”

“So...any ideas for some sort of plan?” echoed Anaise’s voice from a corner, where she was huddled under a bench.

Lightning spiderwebbed across the floor, hitting anyone who was in contact with the mat. More cursing from Elodie.

Always on the floor...hmm.

Another bolt flew like a whip, lashing across the middle of the wall, its tail wrapped around Sierra’s hand.

“Hel!” Trin whispered.

Hel looked up from her book. 

“Anai, go to Hel. Try to create a distraction. Be obnoxious.”

Sierra waved the bolt to avoid Hel, flicking it towards Trinity’s leg.

Trin felt it graze her leg. “Lodie, you run fast?”

“Not quite Quicksilver, but yeah.”

“And good at physical, I hear?”

Lodie grinned, revealing sharp teeth. “Excellent.”

“While they distract, you attack. Avoid all metal.”

“On it, babe.”

Lightning was flickering all over Sierra’s body, especially around the vibranium wristbands she wore. 

Trin thought of her self-defense classes. She hoped it would be enough. She took to the air, and, somewhat clumsily, flew toward them.

“Lodie, how we doing?”

“I think we’re managing, boss. Sierra’s a bit confused...which is the best we can expect.”

“Alright. I need to take out Nat?”

This was cut by a shriek from Anaise as she was knocked down, courtesy of Natasha.

“I’d take that as a yes, boss.”

Sierra flung the electric whip towards Trinity, trying to wrap it around her waist or a wing.

Trin landed and hit the ground running. She took to the air again, and dove for Natasha.

Nat flipped out of the way, ducking to avoid a blast of arcing electricity from Sierra.

She ran straight into Elodie.

“Ah, the mighty Black Widow, eh? A pleasure to see you again, even though now you’ll be nothing but a Nat.”

Lodie took a flying leap.

Sierra flung a lightning bolt.

Hel simply smiled and put up a barricade.

It held. But Nat was still on her feet, unarmed, but ready all the same.

“Hey, itsy bitsy spider! Go back to climbing the waterspout!” said Lodie tauntingly, managing to get a (very small) swipe on Nat’s arm. In return, Nat grabbed her wrist and flipped her around, dropping her to the floor with a knee pressing on her spine.

A second later, Trin dove directly into Natasha’s back, flipping her off of Elodie. 

Natasha landed on her feet, a thin, shimmering shield of electricity forming by Sierra’s hand and pushing hard towards Trinity. 

Lodie was getting up. Trin grit her teeth, flared her wings, and took the hit. 

It felt like her spine was on fire. She let out a small, thin cry, and fell to the floor.

Sierra broke the shield immediately, pulling away any stray sparks that tried to cling to Trinity.

Lodie, who had gotten out of Trin’s way, saw her chance, and sped by Sierra, giving her a nice, hard clawing on the back. 

(Well, not clawing. It was more of a faux-brass knuckled...keratin-knuckled? punch)

Sierra hissed from the reverberation of the hit, although most of it was absorbed by the thin vibranium plating in her suit.

Lodie grinned. She got in a damn good hit today. That was enough.

Sierra spun and flung a branching whip that split from either side of Lodie, wrapping tight and tossing her ten yards off before releasing.

It was a rough landing. But Lodie smiled at Hel from across the room. Hel smirked back.

Power absorption was such fun, especially when they didn’t realize you were doing it.

Sierra’s sparks were slowing down as she ran out of charge, what was left concentrated into a twisting serpent of lightning that chased after anything that moved, swerving only around Hel and Nat.

Hel, meanwhile, felt rather sad she couldn’t join in the real fight. But the weakness proved stronger than she had thought. 

Anaise hadn’t had the best of times, conjuring spirits, but she had managed. And the session was nearly over.

The last of the electricity disappeared, and Nat whistled sharply to get everyone’s attention. “You all did well. You’re already working as a team, and that’s good. Now get some rest.”

“So...no hard feelings about the trash talk?” said Lodie to Natasha.

Nat shrugged. “Wait and see.”

Lodie squirmed. “That’s...ominous.”

The lights flickered to darkness.

“Oh, damn.” I am so dead, Lodie thought. So  
very, very dead.

“So sorry.” It was Sierra’s thick accent that pierced the darkness.

“Oh, thank god! I thought Nat wanted to murder me or something!”

“She still might.” Natasha said from somewhere behind Elodie.

Lodie smirked, looking at Nat in greyscale. “Eh, got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Lodie, you’ll be blindfolded or asleep when I come for you. That little trick won’t be effective.”

“You’re smiling.”

“So I am.”

The lights flickered back on. Lodie ran out of the room.

“Natasha, don’t scare the poor girl!” Sierra said.

“Eh, it’ll keep her alert. For a while at least.”

__________

It was too quiet in the bunks. Elodie missed the wild calls and sounds of Nublar. She missed Claire, and Owen, and the raptors.

“So...where y’all from?” she asked.

No answer.

“Anyone...awake?”

Again, no answer.

“So, it’s just me and my feelings. Yup. All alone...heh, so very alone.” 

Lodie pulled something out from under her pillow. A stuffed Tyrannosaurus, by the name of Chomp. 

She hugged it to her chest. Wetness pricked at her eyes. 

Alone, in the dark, the dragon of Nublar began to cry.

She dug out the earpiece. She tapped a button. 

A loud voice echoed over the main base intercom. “Everyone wake up and downstairs. Now.”

Lodie had already tapped the dial. “...Nat?”

“Yes, it’s Nat. No, I don’t know why I’m awake at two in the morning. Wake everyone up and get down here. A report just came in that needs to be taken care of.”

“We’re just recruits, Nat. Do we have to go?” She sniffled.

“Lodie, honey, I know. But this is important, and almost everyone else is occupied with other matters.”

“...okay. See you there.”

Lodie poked Trin’s face. Trin groaned.

“Trin, we have to get down. Time for a little impromptu pajama party.”


	5. Anaise

The intercom had been loud enough to wake the dead.

That explained why there was one in her room. 

The spirit was faded. It had no corporeal form. But it kept following Hel around. In her head, Anaise jokingly called it ‘Hel’s Pet’.

She staggered down to the meeting room, bleary-eyed, and sat by Lodie. Lodie’s eyes were red, and she clutched a stuffed animal...alligator, perhaps? She couldn’t help but smile at Lodie’s pink dragon pajamas.

Sierra was the last one down, actually being carried bridal-style by Bucky before he set her down on the couch. 

Lodie, who seemed wide-awake, noted that Bucky was shirtless, turned to Anaise, and raised an eyebrow.

Sierra muttered something sleepily in Russian and snuggled deeper into the back of the couch. 

Lodie wiggled her brows, this time slightly more suggestively. 

Anaise noted that without makeup, Lodie was slightly more strange. She had scales on her forehead. And no eyelashes. And a tail hanging out of her modified pajamas.

Ah, well. She’d seen stranger spirits. And besides, Miss Ivanov and the sergeant were much more interesting.

Nat’s mouth quirked slightly at Sierra’s next utterance, whatever ‘  
Прекрати щекотать меня’ meant.

“Ooh, what’s she saying? Wait, let me guess. We’re getting beautiful, metal-armed, deadly children in nine months,” Lodie said with an innocent grin.

Nat waved towards a piece of down that was resting lightly on Sierra’s arm. “She’s saying “stop tickling me.” 

“So...no beautiful death-children. I am both sad and grateful that my life is being spared.”

“Заткнись” Sierra muttered

“Hey, I could always summon their Aunt Lodie for playtime,” replied Anaise. Lodie snickered.

“Yeah, I could tell them so many stories. So. Many.” She gave a devilish grin.

A random, tiny lightning bolt nearly hit Lodie in the face.

“Well, hormones are just wonderful, ain’t they, Lodie?” said Anaise.

She looked at the strange blond man sitting nearby. “We’re here all week, folks!”

Bucky leaned down to speak to Sierra quietly in Romanian, a slightly desperate tint to his voice.

“Oh, Sierra, my love,” Lodie said in a dramatic tone.

A tiny lightning bolt hit Lodie in the nose as if she’d stuck it in a bug zapper.

“Well, sparks are just flying in this beautiful relationship, eh, Lodie?”

Nat coughed. “Well. As amusing as this is to watch, I didn’t call you down to make a comedy routine.”

“I can do a musical number, too,” Lodie offered.

Sierra groaned and rolled over, blinking at the table and the people seated around it.

Lodie, meanwhile, was semi-softly singing the Love Medley from Moulin Rouge.

“Okay, Sizova is awake. Anyways, reports just came in of mysterious shipwrecks off the coast of Lehua. When investigated, the ships had been cleaned of any fish or valuables on board. The owners of said ships have only been found a few times. All of these were just small parts of said owners.”

Lodie had been singing ‘Under The Sea’. She stopped. “...er, bad time? Wait...parts… oh damn.”

“Yes. The most recent wreck was a small recreational speedboat, carrying a small family out for a bit of fun. The boat was found crashed against some rocks, nearly destroyed.”

Anaise paled. “Kids?”

“One. A little girl, about four years old.”

“Dear god,” muttered Trin.

“When the boat was inspected further, it was found that small bits of what appeared to be human flesh were stuck to the rudder.”

Lodie wrung her hands. She growled in her throat. It reminded Anaise of a bull alligator. “I’ll hand their asses to ‘em, Nat. Just point me to them, and I’ll rip them to pieces.”

Nat nodded slightly. “There was also a black fluid washed up on the beach. When analyzed, it didn’t belong to any known species, yet it was obviously some sort of blood.”

“Probably some oceanic alien things that we’ll have to go through,” Anaise said.

“Heh, we can go through them easier than the Chitauri and Sakaarans combined!”

“For a moment, I thought it was my brother,” said Hel softly. “But his blood is green, not black.”

“Sleep, if you can. We leave first thing in the morning.” Nat said quietly.

Anaise took her leave. But before that, she saw Lodie, a strange glint in her eyes.  
_______

She felt it pressing on, the anger. It wasn’t normal anger, or Hulk-like. No. 

This made her want to taste blood. To rip someone to pieces.

“Natasha...I think it’s best if I don’t go back to my room.”

“Understood. As long as you try to sleep.”

Everyone filed out of the room. Except for one. The blond man, who quite obviously wasn’t Thor.

“What’re you looking at?”

“And here I thought the weirdest thing science created was me.”

“Yeah, what about it? Do you really want to go through me?” Her claws flexed.

“Not if I don’t have to. You seem like a nice girl. Funny. A bit too quick to ask for a fight.”

“Yeah, tell that to Bucky. I’m just an idiot who thinks her little comments are funny.”

“I have told him that. Since the 1930s, actually.”

“I--I’m trying. To be professional about this.”

“Don’t. Everyone here is family.”

“Maybe to you. Natasha threatened to kill me. I mean, sure, it was a joke, but for a second--WHO ELECTROCUTES KIDS ON THE FIRST DAY!?”

“Believe me, I’ve been hit by that before, and it wasn’t a training match. She wasn’t even trying to hurt you. At all. If she was, you’d be in pretty rough shape, if not dead. Ever been hit with a high-voltage fence? Multiply that by ten.”

“It’s just… I know every superhero has a villain. But… you guys made it so… so awesome and cool. It didn’t seem like anyone was dying in those numbers on the screen. It didn’t seem like little kids were in those numbers.”

“We do whatever we can to prevent casualties. But… We can’t save everyone. No matter how hard we try. The important part is making peace with the ones that you can’t save. If you stop regretting every death, then it starts to become a problem. That’s when people start turning bad.”

“Yeah, heh, well, nobody regretted it when my momma died. They went and tore her to pieces. Didn’t have the decency to even eat her. Bastards.”

“You regret it, don’t you? Animals work differently than us. We try our best.”

“Well, I’m one of them. And I regret. So, perhaps not all that different. I’ve seen grief, in the packs, out in the field.”

“That’s not the point. Try to make peace, to do better next time and learn from what went wrong.”

“You don’t always get “next times”. And everything goes wrong when I’m around and upset. Why do you think I’m out here instead of asleep in my bunk? I have the advantage of near silence and night vision, and the emotions that make me want to tear things apart, that leave me seeing momma’s monsters, and four sleeping, nearly helpless targets. Well, except for Hel. She holds her own but good. But the other gals, with a surprise? They’d be gone before I even saw blood.”

“Lodie? Sleep down here tonight. Meditate, if you think it’ll help. I’m down the hall if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

She woke again at five, pulse heightened, claws tensed. 

She brutally attacked one of the couch cushions, slamming it against the wall, ripping into it with her teeth, gutting it of its stuffing. 

She sat back down, panting.

From staircases and hallways emerged Steve, Bucky, Sierra, and Natasha, in defensive positions, shield in hand- Steve- and covered in a crackling electric cocoon- Sierra.

They found her sitting in the remains of what was once a glorious and very comfortable couch.

Sierra narrowed her eyes and said something sharply in Romanian, letting the electricity fade away as she rubbed her hip.

Lodie simply looked down. “I don’t know what you said, but yes, ma’am.”

“No, not you, Lodie. Him.” Sierra said, pointing at Bucky as she awkwardly limped down the last few steps.

“Well, Lodie, it appears you killed the couch,” Natasha said dryly.

Lodie hugged her chest. “I know, ma’am.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, that couch was falling apart anyway. It’s like twenty years old,” said Steve.

“Steve, we bought that last week,” replied Bucky.

“I hated it anyway.” Steve retorted.

“It was more comfortable than my own bunk, Steve.”

“We’ll buy a new one.” 

Nat silently handed Lodie a wad of tissues.

“Huh?”

“Your nose is bleeding, honey.”

“Oh damn,” said Lodie, pressing the tissues to her face. “You guys can go back to bed. I’m all right.”

Sierra said something to Bucky in a weird mix of both her native languages, still yelling at him as he got an ice pack and carried her back upstairs. 

Lodie curled into the remains of the couch.

“Oh, honey, is everything okay now? I mean, as okay as can be expected right now?”

“Who’s talking?” Lodie asked, her voice muffled by the tissues.

“It’s Nat, honey.”

“Not really.”

Nat sat down, rubbing Lodie’s back gently.

“Isn’t that for Trin?”

“No. It’s supposed to be soothing.”

“Oh. My bad. Sorry for...snarking off when we were about to go to war.”

“It’s okay, honey. Can I give you a hug?”

“The great Natasha Romanov wants to give me a hug. Well, this is strange.”

“Well, can I?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Nat hugged her tight, stroking her hair lightly. “Go to sleep, honey. It’s going to be okay in the end.”

“Isn’t that when you’ll murder me? Also, I have questions.”

“I’m not going to murder you. And if you have questions, ask them.”

“Who’s Steve? Who picked me for this team? Why was I picked? Do the Asgardians have cooking days, and if so, should I run? When do I get a suit? What’s our team name? Does-”

“Slow down a bit, honey. I can only answer so many questions at once!” Nat laughed.

“But seriously...can you at least do my top five?”

“I’ll answer what you just asked. Steve is Captain America, I picked you, you were picked because I thought you’d be good for the team, sometimes Loki cooks and yes, you should run, you get a suit tomorrow, and your team isn’t named yet.”

“Wait...I just poured my heart and soul out to Captain friggin’ America?”

“Yes, you did, Elodie. Yes, you did.”

“...did he tell you or anyone else what I said?”

“No. He wouldn’t do that.”

“...I think I like America’s captain better than the country.”

“....I think everyone does….”

“But...in what ways am I good? Sassy, temperamental, I make bad puns, cry at nature documentaries...wait, scratch the last one. That’s only between Claire and I.”

“You kind of remind me of Tony, in a way. You try to do what’s best for everyone, not just yourself. Everyone needs someone like that in their life.”

“Well, I’m not a player like him. Though with these looks, all the boys come runnin’, am I right?” she said, twitching her tail and doing a little shimmy.

Nat laughed, poking Elodie’s cheek.

“One last question. Why should I run when Aesir cook?”

“They think powdered jalapeno peppers should be applied liberally to all foods.”

“All foods? I just thought they were, y’know, Norway-weird. Like, soapy fish and crap like that.”

“All foods. But that too.”

“Dear lord...oh damn, it’s six now.”

“Sizova won’t wake up for another hour. I’d rather let her sleep, honestly. She’s very foul mouthed in the morning if someone wakes her up. Plus, she cracked her hip on the floorboards.”

“Not to mention, she needs her Bucky-Bear...oh god. I am so sorry for all the innuendos at three in the morning.”

“You’re lucky she was asleep. Mostly. She did cuss you out a few times.”

“What else did she say?” 

“The string of curse words and the bit about being tickled were all that were coherent. Everything else was just random words. A few were a weird mush of romanian and russian.”

“So...do we get codenames? Because if that’s a high-level thing, I get it. Got a dose of reality last night.”

“No code names. For anyone.”

“So, I can’t call you Black Widow? Dangit, I thought I had a good name, too. Ah, whatever...Do I get to actually meet Tony? I talked to him on a phone once. Or Banner. Or...dang, what’s his name? Webster-Dude.”

“Mr. Parker will be joining us, but that’s it.”

“Okay. Also, I’m just figuring this out as I go… but do I have button access to everyone on this?” She held up her earpiece.

“You do.”

“Alright. None of these are labeled, except for “Natasha/Trainer” and “Vision/Whoever’s on the Intercom” so…I’ll be back in my room.”

“The buttons are color-coded.”

“But I don’t know the code.”

“You’ll figure it out fast, I’m sure.”

Lodie walked back to her room. She paused. “Thanks, Nat.”

“You’re welcome.”  
_______

“Okay...blue button. HELLO, MYSTERIOUS VOICE I DON’T KNOW!”

“Eh…. who is this?”

“Lodie the new recruit. And you?”

“Wanda Maximoff.”

“Nice to meet ya. Okay, gold button! RISE AND SHINE, STRANGER.”

A muffled and highly irritated groan came back, followed by the crunch of something breaking and then static. 

“Um...sorry, whoever? …Should I hit that kinda brown-green button now? Alright, I’m gonna do that....Hi!”

“What… It’s so early… why are you awake?”

“I don’t know you, but it’s nice to meet you! And I was awake for...reasons.”

“It’s Bruce. Can you tell Nat to stop giving the recruits radios at six in the morning?”

“No can do. But oh my gosh! I am currently speaking to my favorite Avenger! Wow. I had no idea today was going to be this great!”

“Um. Thanks? But could speaking to me wait for a more reasonable time? Like, eight?”

“My apologies, Mr. Banner. It’s just that frickin’ Tony didn’t even label anything other than “whoever is on the intercom,” “Vision” and “Natasha/Your Trainer.” So, figuring things out. I currently have “Wanda”, “Bruce”, and “Ominous Crunch.”

“I’m guessing you hit the gold button?”

“Yep.”

“Irritated noises?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Gold button is Bucky. Sierra doesn’t like to be woken up.”

“Noted. Bye, Bruce! Ooh, purple button!”

“Yeah?”

“Hello!”

“You’re very awake for six in the morning. I’m usually the only one up this early.”

“Oh, hi, Steve!”

“Checking out the buttons, I’m guessing?”

“Labeling them as I go, yep.”

“Alright. Tell me who you have so far and I’ll give you the rest so you don’t accidentally wake someone up who wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Oh, already did that. I pushed Bucky’s button.”

“He doesn’t mind it that much. I’m guessing Sierra was annoyed?”

“Yeah. I also hit Wanda and Bruce. And you, obviously.”

“Alright. Grey button is Sam. Dark pink button is Tony. Purplish-white is Sierra. Dark red is Scott, brown is Rhodey.”

“Dang, we don’t have buttons yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, thanks, Steve. PINK BUTTON, AWAY.”

“Heeeeeeey, Tony!”

“Yeah, kid?”

“You could’ve labeled these way better….I have earned the wrath of Sierra. You know how bad it is when you piss off a trainer.”

“Eh, if she even remembers, the worst you’ll get is a week of static from everything you touch.”

“So, Stark. Heard we get suits! How’s Pepper?”

“Yup. They’re ready for whenever you head out. Pepper’s good.”

“Heard you proposed.” Lodie did a short wolf-whistle.

“I did. We’re married now, actually.”

“Aww, congrats! But, seriously, labels. Are. Everything.”

“Understood.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t tick off Bruce. Wanda was mostly confused. And Steve was Steve.”

“Steve was already awake. Has been since about five in the morning.”

“Good for him. I’m out.” She pressed Natasha’s button.

“Nat?”

“Sierra’s up. I suggest you lay low until she can speak English again.”

“Will do. Steve gave me the ins and outs.”

“Apparently not before you woke her up.”

“Yeah...sorry.”

“It’s not me you have to apologize to.”

“Well, I’m not going near her.”

“You’re going to need to. The plane is leaving in half an hour. I’ll have Steve bring up some breakfast.”

“Alright.”

She whistled “GIRLS!”

Anaise groaned. 

“We’re moving out!”  
_________  
(Hel)

Hel limped into the dining room, wearing one of her many white dresses. “Good day to you all.”

Sierra crossed her arms. “это был бы хороший день, если бы Элоди не разбудила меня.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Lodie.

Sierra leaned back, apparently satisfied.

“Bucky, I’m sorry you had to destroy your radio.”

Bucky shrugged. “There are extras.”

“I was simply figuring out which button did what.”

“Ah.”

“Miss Sizova, dinner last night was lovely,” said Hel.

“Спасибо, Хель”

“Might I suggest pelmeni for next time?”

“Посмотрим.”

“Very well. So, we’re expecting Mr. Stark to make a delivery?”

“He should be here soon,” said Natasha.

The bell rang. 

“Delivery!”

Hel opened the door. “Mr. Stark, I presume?”

“You presume correctly. And I brought a friend.”

A boy, not much younger than Trin, stuck his head out from behind Tony. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

“...A pleasure to meet you.” Hel mumbled. 

“...You’re really pretty,” Peter said awkwardly.

Hel said nothing. Inside, Gaston Leroux’s words spoke. ‘You must know that I am made of death, from head to foot, and that it is a corpse that loves you’. “I realize...I forgot to eat breakfast. I’ll... go to my room now.”

She limped away. “Without a glamour? What madness has settled on him?” She said to herself. 

She looked through her books. Shakespeare...no, altogether too romantic. Victor Hugo seemed too deep for today. And Leroux was too...personal. No, Lewis Carroll would do. It was going to be quite a mad day.

She walked back out, book in hand. “Ah, Trinity. Good to see you don’t have your face in your scrambled eggs, what with the way you slept last night.” She attempted, once again, to glamour herself. It didn’t take.

“Father, what have you done to me?” she muttered to herself as she took her seat.

Lodie seemed quite excited. “So, on with the suits!”

Tony passed them out, the only one not given a suit being Sierra, who already had hers on.

“Nice stretch to the fabric! The only question is...How do I put this on? It’s a giant, green-and-black onesie” 

“It zips and fuses together in the back.”

“Alright!”

“I noticed...it’s backless. ...can I wear a coat over this?”

“Just backless enough not to trap your wings. We’re going to Hawaii, Trinity. You’ll suffocate if you wear a coat.”

“I mean, cool-looking leather jacket.”

“You need to be able to fly, Trinity.”

“You’ve heard that jackets are removable, right?”

“Where will you be putting said jacket?”

“Tie it around my waist. Ooh, thanks for the mask.”

Meanwhile, Anaise was thrilled. “You gave me genuine summoning beads?”

“Yes, we did.”

“Thank you!” Tony was given a rib-cracking hug.

“Okay. hugs. Not expecting those today, nope,” he squeezed out.

“Oh, sorry. But seriously, thank you!”

Hel opened her briefcase. She was...rather disappointed.

“No mask? No actual suit?”

“We thought it would work best for you.”

“Just...a cape. No offense, it’s a lovely color.”

“Boots…” She wondered if she should note that she couldn’t wear those.

“They’re specially made for your situation.”

That, she could appreciate. “Many thanks. And...a wrapped something.”

“Go ahead and open it.”

She did as she was told, and gasped. She lifted a thin band of delicately carved silver from the box. “My circlet. I thought that the nobles had had it destroyed.”

“No. We tracked it down for you.”

She put it on, the metal settling lightly on her head. “Perfect fit. As always. And...what is this? I don’t recognize it.” She lifted a silver wristband up. She examined the carvings. Eight hoofprints. A wolf’s head, mouth open in a howl. A blind eye-her own. And around them all, a serpent’s coil. “It’s lovely.”

“It’s yours.”

She slipped it on. “Who commissioned this? The craftwork is excellent”

“Loki, actually.”

She looked up at the ceiling. “Thank you.”

She put on the boots and cloak. “How do I look?”

“You look lovely, Hel.” A voice said from across the room.

She turned.

“Fadir. We weren’t expecting you!”

“Well, I’m not actually here, and I won’t be joining you.”

“Figures,” muttered Elodie. “Your dad’s bleeping weird, Hel.”

“You got it back,” Hel said, gesturing to the diadem while ignoring Elodie’s comment.

“I found it a while back and kept it safe.”

“I suppose even the bastard princess needs her crown,” Hel whispered to herself.

“Stay safe, Hel.” The image began to flicker away.

“Can you please give me back my glamour?”

“I think you’ll be alright without it, Hel. You can have it back when you’re ready for it.” He faded completely.

“Uskit’r,” she muttered to herself. “Fadir, I love you, but you can be quite the ormstunga. Not to mention, a kuensami.”

Nat whistled sharply. “Get changed. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

Hel turned to grab her bookbag. She said, over her shoulder, “Mr. Parker, thank you for your courtesy, but instead of flattery, I’d prefer the truth.”

Peter nodded awkwardly.  
________

The plane ride was even more awkward. Between Trinity yelping each time they hit turbulence and Elodie constantly asking if they could make a pit stop in Costa Rica, Hel was more than happy to disappear into the world of Wonderland.

Sierra peered out the window. “Looks like we’re nearing upon Lehua. Everyone is ready?”

“You bet I am, hon!” Elodie whooped.

Hel simply replied, “It’s rather debatable.”

Nat circled the small, crescent-shaped island, scouting. The remnants of fishing boats were washed up on the pebbly shore, shattered against rocky protrusions.

Trinity looked as though she’d be sick. 

Hel simply sighed and burrowed deeper into her book.

“We’ll set down in the center of the island. Keep an eye out,” Nat said, slowly dropping altitude.

“Well, time to get our hands dirty,” Anaise said.

The plane set down in a small open area on top of a cliff, startling a swarm of seabirds as the ramp lowered.

Hel sighed, and put down her book. It was time.

There was a magical aura about the place. She could feel it.

Deep in the water below, something silvery green arched out of the water, diving deeper with a flash of light.

Anaise turned to Natasha. “I’m going to try summoning, and see if we can get proper information.”

Something shifted in the trees, with a flash like ink reflecting light.

_____  
(Anaise)

She took a breath, beads in hand. “Oh, spirits and lost souls of this island. I call you to come to me now and tell me your sorrows. So may it be.” She reached for the bag around her waist, pulled out a needle, and pricked her thumb. Blood dripped onto the rocks. A brief pause. Mary in heaven, please let this work.

“Nice little show. Why don’t you try summoning a unicorn?” said Lodie in the background.

The small, floating specter of a four-year-old girl appeared. Her voice was a wisp of sound.

'Hello.'

“Hello to you too, little one.”

Elodie’s jaw had dropped. Anaise smirked.

'You want to know what happened to us. Ask.'

“Tell me, Miss…”

'Adeline. They came quickly after we crashed. One was not like the others. The one of ink and oil and emeralds had legs. '

“Huh. So...what were they?”

'They were nothing we had seen. The mermaids of old. '

“I thought that mer would’ve been nicer…” mumbled Lodie from the back.

Hel nodded. “Miss Adeline, if you don’t mind my interference, I have seen many things in my life. But a mermaid eating a human is not one of them.”

'There were seven, besides the ink-haired one. Oil poured from their veins and our blood stained their teeth. They saw prey only. '

Elodie gagged. “You’re four. How do you know all this?”

'The dead know many things. Even in water red with blood, I could see them as I died.'

“Were there any weak spots?”

'We fought, but blood only flowed when they hurt each other. We could do nothing except pray for our deaths.'

“So...no way I could beat them to a bloody pulp?”

'They live in the water. You would die before they did. They are stronger.'

Hel stepped towards the little ghost. “You know who I am, don’t you?”

'I do. Hel, daughter of Loki, son of Laufey. '

“Half-corpse, daughter of lies, Lady of Death. I have nothing to fear from them.”

'Perhaps not. But the others-'

The little ghost spun in the air, looking behind her, and then vanished to nothing.

“Well, we know one thing,” said Anaise. “Stay out of the water.”

From the bushes, a quiet, breathy ‘heh’ sounded, almost inaudible.

Lodie tensed. “Nat,” she said, quietly.

“Girls. Stay close to me.”

A deep hiss, like an irritated rattlesnake, was the next sound.

Lodie hissed back, hers reverberating, almost a snarl. 

Behind Lodie, a second hiss, from a different source. Then three. Four. Six. Eight. 

“Oh, damn,” Lodie whispered. 

“Looks like we’re in for it, girls,” Trin said, her voice wavering.

The original hiss’s source turned to a deep, throaty string of clicks, taken up by the other seven. 

Trinity had heard that all attacks were at sea, or on a shore. “Natasha, get them to the highest ground here.” 

The second one that had hissed let out a shrill, barking screech. The patter of feet was heard, and a flash of movement as all but one dove off the cliff, that one vanishing down a hill with a flash of raven-black hair.

“I’ll just see if these things have wings.”

The original seven vanished deep into the water, quickly joined by the last one, kicking down with two legs and chasing the silver flickers.

Trin stripped off her jacket, tying it around her waist. “Alright, ladies. Let’s see how well you do when you don’t have the upper hand. Nat, what’s the plan?”

“I have to advise against going in the water, however, it also appears that these things can come on land somehow. It seems like they may have some sort of advanced communication system as well.”

“Any idea on how to defeat one?”

“None.”

“Any idea what they are?”

“I can guess. I’m sure at least some of you have read the myths about sirens?”

“Oh, damn, not these things!” Lodie said from the cliffs.

“That’s what it looks like. But that one that didn’t jump off the cliff with the others… I don’t know what to think of her. She was the first to find us, too.”

Lodie’s eyes widened. “Did anyone besides me bring their earpieces, earbuds, or headphones?”

“No. Oh… дерьмо.” Nat muttered.

Hel smirked. “I’ve got it. Of course, that means less power later on.” In her hands were white and grey earbuds.

“Good.”

Lodie yelled to Trin. “Call someone, put on your favorite playlist, anything.”

A head of black hair poked out of the water below and shrieked at them in rage, joined by the other seven as they rose almost completely out of the water.

Lodie simply grinned and pressed the “Vision” button. “Eh, metalhead?”

“Yes, Ms. Elodie?”

“Put on my “Let’s Kick Ass” playlist. I sent it to you.”

“Of course, Ms. Elodie.”

The sweet, sweet first chords of “Welcome to the Jungle” reached her ears. You wanted to fight the dragon of Nublar? Well, you’d get one. “Come on, ladies. You can do better.”

A siren with dark brown hair whistled and clicked at the others, leading them over to a swarm of sharks attacking a bait ball. Within minutes, the water was thick with blood, bits of shredded shark bobbing on the surface.

“Well, Nat, they’re not hungry anymore!” Lodie yelled.

Sierra spoke softly. “Perhaps. But those were quite small sharks, and the legends… they require much food. We are as well on their territory, which they most likely are not happy with us.”

“Hey, Sierra! Catch!” Trin said, throwing her cell phone to Sierra.

Sierra caught it awkwardly, looking at Trin in confusion. “I have caught. Yes?”

“Electric, right? I can charge it up on the plane.”

“Yes. But there are batteries in my suit. Do not waste phone battery for me.”

“Eh, I can take it. Go. Hit the water. I’ll be a distraction.”

She soared low over the water.

Hissing, five of them shot out of the water, one landing solidly on Trinity’s wing and slashing with a spiked tail. The other three let out rapid, high-pitched clicks, watching.

Trin managed to shake one off. She slammed herself against the cliff side as hard as she could.

The one with legs was ready, clinging to the cliffside. When the opportunity came, she jumped, sharpened teeth digging into the place where Trinity’s neck met her shoulders.

Trin tried not to scream. It would just encourage it.

Another weight on her back. Then nothing.

She looked up. Lodie held a harpoon-like grappling hook in her hand, the barbs sunk deep into the legged one’s flesh. Black oil-like blood oozed onto the rock, and Lodie simply smiled. “Anyone up for sushi tonight?”

A heart-wrenching wail ripped the air and the legged one shrieked, gripping the rope tightly to keep the barbs from digging deeper. 

Lodie smiled and drew a clawed finger across the legged one’s lips, drawing blood as she did. “Shh. No more murder for you today.”

The largest of the sirens clambered quickly up the cliff, keeping out of Lodie’s sight before a sharp spine slashed the rope apart. The siren took hold of the legged one, carrying her down towards the sea.

Trinity caught the rope and held onto it. “Not today,” she muttered, pulling out a handgun. She fired a round at the large one.

In the background, Lodie was simply screaming, “Seriously, you bitch!?”

The bullet pinged off the rocks, and the next slash of the large one’s tail severed the last section of rope, allowing her to take the legged one out of sight underwater. 

“Dammit,” Trin said.

Lodie waved to Trin. “Can you carry a human? I have a backup harpoon, but I think we need some close-up combat,” she said, taking out a double-bladed knife. She glanced at Trin’s shoulder and cringed. “I’m guessing no. Well, I’ll do it myself.”

Lodie shot her harpoon onto a tree close to shore and swung off it...landing straight on a siren’s back.

Oh. She’d been aiming for an offshore rock...but this worked too. Even with the spines embedding themselves in her leg.

“Hi, hon,” she said to the siren, slashing its spine with her knife.

The knife barely scratched the silvery scales, however, said siren twisted around and bit her in the gut.

“Seriously, Stark? They can cut through anything, he said. What a-” Elodie paled at the gash torn in her stomach.

Trin couldn’t just wait and watch her die. She flew down and, ignoring the ripping flesh of her shoulder, scooped Lodie up. She pulled her pistol out again, and fired, this time aiming for the skull.

The siren dove at the last second, the bullet punching through the very edge of the stiff fin.

Trin collapsed on the beach, pushing Lodie towards Natasha. Trin took the earpiece. 

She looked at the messily-written labels. They didn’t have time. She simply pushed one of the many buttons.

“Hello? Elodie, please....” Stark’s exasperated voice came over the radio.

“This is Trinity Blair. We need backup in Hawaii,” she said, choking out the words.

“I’ve got your coordinates. Sending an emergency helicopter your way.”

She glanced at the cliffside. Two sirens were crawling up it. “We don’t have time, Stark. We don’t have time!” She felt liquid streaming down her face, and wondered if it was blood, seafoam, or tears.

A lightning bolt cleaved the air with a force that set everyone’s hair on end, forcing the sirens to jump back to the water or be fried.

Trin found she couldn’t stand up. She crawled towards land.

“Please come! Please come for us, Stark!” she yelled, practically sobbing.

“I’m coming, and I’m bringing as many medical supplies as I can carry. Do what you can until I get there.”

Anaise suddenly ran over. “Spirit, I know you’re restless. Have your revenge. So may it be!” She took blood from a cut on her forehead and smeared it on the sand.

Hundreds of ghosts rose, cramming themselves towards the water but unable to touch it or pass over it. A barrier, but it wouldn’t last forever.

Hel sighed. Her power was draining. She felt it in her bones. Well, this was worthy a cause as any. “I, Lady of Death, grant you passage over the water. Bring us the legged one.” A ball of magic coalesced over her head.

“She is deep underwater, Lady. We cannot reach her by any magic.” the ghosts said as one.

Hel grit her teeth, summoning her last seidr. “And underneath, you may walk as well.” The starlike orb forming over her head burst, spreading tendrils of light everywhere, and left Hel panting on the sand.

The ghosts swarmed underwater, dragging the legged one ashore and battling the other sirens as best they could.

The legged one’s back was bound with kelp smeared with a strange paste as she glared at them.

“Natasha…” mumbled Lodie.

The legged one’s nostrils flared and she raised her head, hissing quietly, her breath rasping. 

Anaise grit her teeth. “Not these ones, you bitch,” she uttered, in a voice not her own, and brought the stone down on the siren’s skull.

She fell unconscious, with a final echoing call.

A familiar form came toward her. “Adeline?” Anaise breathed.

'I am here, summoner.'

“Is Stark near?”

'He is. And as for this one… do not give her death. She does not deserve it.'

“Understood. I hope I fulfilled your wishes as you wanted.”

'Yes. This life is over for me. I am at peace.'

“And with peace may you go,” Anaise said as Adeline flickered away. She looked at her fallen comrades. “Natasha!” she screamed.

“His helicopter is almost here, Anaise. If we’re taking this siren with us, we should probably bind her. And put some clothes on her.”

“I hadn’t even noticed.” She lifted her head and heard the copter blades whirring. Thank you, Mary in heaven, Mama Erzulie, Melitte, Adeline...


	6. Adrenah

When I wake, I am in a new place. It’s not the first time. I know I went to sleep on the metal table and woke up in the glass box with Matriarch nearby. But the Before is hazy, like fog over the sea.

This time, I fell asleep on the beach and woke up on a soft platform.

Wearing the human-prey’s fabrics, with ropes around my legs and arms.

The human-prey that I now realize are watching me. Red-hair and Bird, as well as a few male human-prey.

“Mornin’, Ariel,” says a voice from beside me.

It is Mean, the strange prey with the sharp anchor that hurts my back. I snap at her, flashing my fangs.

“Whoa, settle down there, cowgirl. I have enough scars already.” She lifts up her fabric to reveal wrappings around her stomach, from where Small-fierce bit her. “Your friend got me good.”

I turn my head, sniffing the air. The male blonde human prey will be named Strange-smell. He looks strong of body. But perhaps weak of mind? I will have to see.

“Sorry about the harpoon, cowgirl. But, hey, you attacked first. And to quote Steve here, I don’t like bullies. No matter where they come from.” Mean gestures to Strange-smell.

I am able to raise my arms, though with some pain. I hiss at everyone and rip at the rope. with my teeth. It takes a few tries, but it breaks easily.

Strange-smell clicks his tongue. “Don’t worry. We’re not going to hurt you. Now, what’s your name?”

I know what he is asking, vaguely. The idea of a name exists in the pod as well. I make the short string of clicks, squawks, and whistles that identify me.

My arms free, I bend down and start working on my legs.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a hoarse voice whispers.

I look over, tilting my head at the strange-looking prey. It looks like human-prey left to rot in the sun for a week. Dead-prey seems a fitting name. But I cannot shake the feeling I have seen her somewhere.

“Not-prey. What a lovely name,” says the walking corpse.

I hiss at her sharply, clicking her name and glaring at her.

“I wasn’t being sarcastic,” she says, through clicks and whistles. “And yours is accurate.”

I hiss at her and go back to working on my legs. I will not hunt them yet. Alone, against so many, I could not win. This pod of human-prey is strange, but still prey.

“My name is Hel,” Dead-prey clicks.

I tilt my head at her. She does not speak like a siren, therefore she must be prey. I start trying to take off the human fabrics covering me. It is hard, but I know it can be done.

Dead-prey shakes her head. “No.”

I shriek at her, managing to get the human fabric off of my upper body. Strange-smell covers his eyes.

Dead-prey says, “It is considered rude.”

I express my hatred through a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

“I know. But some men… if they see that…”

I growl softly. Prey only. I know what the male human-prey think, but prey is easily killed when it is distracted.

“Would you like to know the true names?”

I hiss at her, my annoyance with her bumbling obvious.

“I know you know me, Adrenah. It isn’t wise, to get on my bad side.”

I let out a final, loud, sharp hiss of warning as I wrench off the rope around my legs.

“Adrenah,” Dead-prey says again.

I ignore her, repeatedly calling for the pod. I want Matriarch, and Scarred-tail, and Singer, and even Red-scale, as long as I wouldn’t be alone again, locked away from the ones I consider family.

“I know how that is.”

My hiss is clear. Send me back.

“I cannot, I’m afraid. I do not wish for more to die.”

I stand up, studying the part of the wall that moves. I know these can be opened, but how… I call again, listening for an answer I know won’t come. Wherever I am, the sea is farther than it was in the glass box, where the sharp sticks cut me when I tried to run.

“As Steve said, we will not hurt you,” said Dead-prey

I give up on the part that turns, instead forcibly shoving the moving wall out until it breaks free, hitting the floor.

I search for an exit, still calling for the pod. If I can find a way to salt water, I can get home. No matter how long it takes.

Then hands grab my shoulders. It’s Red-hair.

I spin around, releasing a furious screech and trying to sink my teeth into anything within my reach. 

“Shh, Shh. Calm down.”

I ignore her words, allowing the long, wavering shriek to escape the way it wants to. 

She begins making a noise, not song, but not speech either. 

It comes from her throat and mouth. It reminds me almost of the sound Matriarch uses to calm Black-hair when she gets too aggressive. But Red-hair is not Matriarch. Her voice is too low, too raspy. But I can’t stop listening.

I eye her warily, the soft heh coming unbidden to my lips as I watch her.

She loosens her grip but still keeps making the calming noise. Then the words come with it. 

She does not speak them like she spoke the other languages. They have a rusty, unsure sound to them. It is beautiful all the same.

I join her, letting my own song blossom and twine with hers. Mine is wordless, the truest sound born from this world. I know it like I know my pod, every note a part of me.

“You sound beautiful,” she says in the human language.

I let the song fade, my heart calming. I still don’t like any of this, but I am no longer panicked. Now I can plan my escape.

Red-hair points at herself. “Natasha,” she says.

I look at her, then repeat the string of sounds that are my name.

“I’m very sorry, but I can’t pronounce that. Hel tells me you have a matriarch, yes?”

I chitter what the humans would call a yes.

“Well, think of me as the matriarch of this pod.”

Red-hair’s pod must be very small, with so few females.

“There are others you haven’t met yet, honey.”

I tilt my head, then spot something around her neck. I take it so I can see it better, clicking softly as I turn it over, looking at the strange green rock.

“I know you don’t have males in the pod, but we do.”

I ignore her speech, fascinated by the rock hanging from her neck.

“Oh. It’s a necklace. Lots of...females wear them. What do you think?”

I tug it closer to me, touching the shiny rock.

“So, Hel...you’d know her as “Dead-prey”, she tells me you have names for everyone.”

I chitter at her again.

“Well, I’m here to give you some pointers. Mean is named Elodie. Lodie, if that’s easier for you to say.”

I try to mimic the noise, struggling to make it for a minute before giving up.

“And she’s not that mean.”

I hiss at her and show Red-hair my back. The wound is already starting to heal, between the natural speed of healing and the paste Swift-fin spread on my back. But it’s very obvious that it was bad.

“Yes. I understand. But have you ever had someone attack your kind, and you fought back?”

I click out a no. It is a fact that only fools try to fight us. All are either prey or danger, and both end up dead in the end.

“Well, have you ever fought a dangerous thing?”

I gesture to my legs and trace the shape of Scarred-tail’s bite mark, miming a shark biting.

“Yes. You fought back, didn’t you? Well, that was what Lodie was doing. I agree she took it too far, but you saw her stomach. She’s taken her lumps.”

I tip my head up a bit and smell the air. Food is near, and I am hungry. I follow the smell to a room full of food.

“I almost forgot it was dinnertime. Sit down...Adrenah, is it?”

I chitter at her absently, picking up something round, smooth, and red before biting into it. It crunches, and a disgusting sweetness floods my mouth. I spit it out and toss the rest at a wall.

“Not a vegetarian by any means. I see. Luckily, Steve’s cooking tonight. Steve? What are we having?”

“Thought I’d make steak,” Strange-smell says. I open the white box and am hit with cold air that makes me hiss. Inside is a large bag of mussels, which I take out and tear open, cracking the brittle shells and eating what’s inside.

“Oh...do you want me to take you out to eat? There’s a great sushi place just down the street. I can pick something up, if you want to stay here.”

I chitter at him, searching through the box of cold food for more.

“Pick-up, please,” says Red-hair. “I’ll give her a ...proper introduction to our girls.”

I find a bag of shrimp and rip that open, starting to eat the small creatures.

“Adrenah,” says Red-hair, practically singing the name. “Come with me.”

I hiss at her, clutching the shrimp-bag closely. It is my prey. I fought for it.

“You can take it with you.”

I follow after her, eating as I go.

She leads me into a strange room, with soft platforms all over. Inside are the humans who took me here. There’s Bird, white human fabrics on the place I bit her. The scent of blood makes me freeze. Injured prey, my prey. Not dead, but I can change that.

As if reading my mind, Dead-prey steps in front of her. “Don’t try anything,” she clicks.

My kill. Even Dead-prey cannot stop me from claiming my kill.

“Not yours. She is our pod.”

Bird is weakened. The weak must die.

Yes, she is their pod. 

But she is not mine.

“Adrenah,” clicks Dead-prey. “I give you one chance to back off.”

I do not move to hunt, but I do not back down. To back down is to be weak, something I can’t afford to be. 

Dead-prey pulls a feather from Bird’s wing and gives it to me.

“Smell it. Do you smell the table? The same table you were on?”

I take a careful sniff, unsure. Dead-prey is crafty, and not to be trusted. Dead-prey should stay dead, not be a walking corpse.

Sure enough, the feather smells of the table. I stand firm, taking another small sniff.

“The same crimes against you have been done to her.”

I do not care what happened to Bird. Matriarch would not let the weak, hurt prey escape, and neither will I. I feel my muscles bunch, readying to pounce.

“She is like you. She is pod, Adrenah, and you will not touch her.”

She is not pod to me. If she is not prey, then she is an enemy. We fight, and either she dies or I do. That is how things are.

“You are a siren, Adrenah. But the blood of humans runs through your veins.”

Human blood is red. Mine is black and stays black always.

“Yours dries the same color. I have seen every wound. Every surgery.”

I let out a firm, loud ‘heh’.

“You know of the lady of death, yes?”

Death takes everyone. The weak die, and feed the strong.

“I am she.”

I let out a shriek of challenge. If she is pod, I have the right to fight for rank. 

“I could drain every ounce of life from your body. Do you honestly think you’d win?”

She would not fight like a siren. The walking corpse is prey, but not prey that is safe to eat.

“No,” she said as if she was reading my mind. “I would not fight like a siren. I would fight like a goddess.”

I hiss at her, then turn and shriek my challenge at Red-hair. 

“Go ahead. But nobody dies today.”

Red-hair may live only if she chooses to. I will not back down.

“Nobody, Adrenah.”

I will follow the normal rules. Until death, or until surrender. That is the only way.

_____________  
(Hel)

She shook her head as the young siren hissed. She was a fool. Young and strong, but a fool. She walked out of the room. She had had enough fighting for one day.

She stepped into the hallway and came face-to-face with the Parker boy.

“Good evening…” Hel said cautiously. Curiouser and curiouser.

“Oh, hey, Hel. So… I heard …”

“You heard what?”

“Someone shrieking?”

“That was just the siren we brought home,” she replied, toying with her armband.

“Oh. Didn’t one of those bite Elodie? Why did we bring one home?”

“We thought it would be good to get information from her.” She slid the armband off and then onto her wrist.

“Does she speak English or no?”

“Understands it. Not a speaker. And won’t listen to reason, even when I play by the siren’s rules.”

“Well, she’s not human. We can’t expect her to listen to us.”

“You forget I’m not, either,” said Hel, tracing a finger over the carvings and runes.

“You’re closer to it than she is.”

“She’s not siren. She’s...like Trinity.”

“Does she know that?”

“I told her myself. She did not believe me. Now, if you don’t mind, can you lead me to the Manhattan library?”

“Yeah, sure. C’mon.”  
_______

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so...extravagant.”

“Well, that’s Manhattan for you.”

“I wasn’t expecting Midgardians to have libraries that rivaled Asgard’s own.”

“Yeah, well, people write a lot of books.”

“What section is your favorite, Mr. Parker?”

“I like the nonfiction. Y’know, science books and stuff.”

“Science. Both a blessing and a curse. I prefer the classics. But I’m trying to find something that’s not already in my collection.”

“I mean, there’s a pretty big biography section. The fantasy section is pretty good too.”

“Bring me your favorite? Also...what are...movies?”

“Sure. And movies are like a bunch of pictures moving really fast. It shows people doing stuff, played by people called actors. They’re pretty good.”

“So...a play, but...you can’t throw things at the actors?”

“Exactly. And you can watch it over and over again, and it’ll be exactly the same every time.”

“Very well. I shall go find myself a book. Mr. Parker? Could you find me a few...movies?”

“Sure! I’ll get all of the Star Wars movies. Not the prequels though. Those were pretty bad.”

“Hmm. What about these....animations I hear about?”

“Sure. I’ll grab a couple of those too.”

“Very well.” Hel dragged her finger along the spines of the books. She picked one called “To Kill a Mockingbird” and another called “The Ocean at the End of the Lane.”

She met Peter at the front desk. Peter was under a pile of tapes and DVDs.

“Do you have the card?”

“Yup.”

They checked out, and stumbled back to the base.

“So...let me see these “movies”.

Peter passed her the first Star Wars movie. Hel wrinkled her nose. “I have seen enough wars among the stars to last me a lifetime.”

“They aren’t real wars. Most movies are just actors performing a story that didn’t actually happen.”

“Still. What else?”

He passed her a small pile of Disney movies.

“Your fairytales...do the stepsisters still get their eyes pecked out?”

“No. These are made for little kids, but adults still enjoy them too. There’s nothing like that.”

“Hmm..The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I read the book.”

“Do you want to watch it?”

“Alright.”  
_______________

It was significantly more entertaining than she had expected. Except for the gargoyles. Death could’ve come to the gargoyles, and she would not have batted an eye.

“They’re singing….?”

“Oh, yeah. There’s a lot of singing in Disney movies.”

“I don’t mind it. Just...unexpected.”

“Ah.”

The movie experience had gone without a hitch, despite Peter cringing when Frollo killed the mother,...until the scene at the Festival of Fools.

She knew it was coming. She had read the book. In the novel, he had almost deserved the punishment. But in this...she found she had a tear in her eye.

A few moments later, she was weeping.

“Hey, uh…. You okay?”

She couldn’t answer through the tears choking her throat.

“Okay, do… you need water? Chocolate?”

“Water…”

Peter got up and brought her a glass of water. She took it, hoping to wash the tears away.

“So… keep watching? Or stop for today?”

“Whatever you wish.”

“I’ve seen it. So… go rest? Sleep off the feelings?”

“No, it’s..alright.” The voices of Freyr and the others echoed through her mind. And all the world shall be against you.

“I really think you should go to bed. You aren’t looking too good…”

“No. I need to face him down...” She began to laugh hysterically.

“...Are you okay?”

“I just realized...the villain in my story and Frollo...their names start with the same two letters.”

“Ah. Do… you want to talk about it?”

She shrugged. “No use pretending it never happened.”

Just then, a loud screech echoed from the far end of the base.

“The siren girl’s complaining.”

“I can tell. We should probably check that out before she kills someone.”

“I guess…” The movie had kept playing in the background, and yet another song was playing. Even as she walked along, she heard it.

‘No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven’s light.’

Hel paused for a moment. 

“Hel?” 

“Oh, um, coming,” she said, taking the disc out of the player.

Adrenah’s furious screech sounded again. 

She limped down the hallway after him. But she had heard the last words of the song, and she smiled.

‘My cold, dark tower seems so bright.... I swear it must be heaven’s light.’

____________  
(Adrenah)

I screech at him again, berating him for his stupidity. The arrogant male had crossed me for the last time. Such stupidity would not be tolerated.

Dead-prey limped in, her weakness fully showing. “Natasha!” she called.

Red-hair arrived, and I hissed at them. This was between me and the arrogant male. If he wanted to challenge me, he would get the fight he wanted.

“Are you alright?” said Dead-prey to Red-hair.

“A bit bloody, but I’m still fine,” Red-hair replied.

I hissed. I did not care about them.

Arrogant male averted his eyes. Backing down? He must be weak, to back out of a challenge he initiated.

I shriek at him in rage. He dares be a coward?

“Seriously, Stark. Don’t piss her off,” says Mean from her platform. “I did that to one of her friends. You know what happened. Just have a little tussle and get it over with.”

“That seems like a bad idea. You got bit once with the means to defend yourself and almost died,” says the arrogant male.

The coward. I hiss at him loudly, making a false charge.

“Well, her tribe was rather...militaristic, apparently,” says Bird. “She wants a fight. Just give it to her and call it a day.”

“Fine. But if I die, you’re paying the medical bills,” says the arrogant male.

I release a high-pitched growl and leap at him, slashing with fangs as he kicks at me. 

“Go, Tony!” yells Mean.

He struggles, managing to get on top. Of course, that is a bad place for him to be. I sink my teeth into his arm as he yells, then kick him off into a table, the wood cracking and breaking.

“Oh, damn,” Mean says.

I wipe the red smear off of my face, pacing slowly towards him. If he gives in, I will let him back down. If he does not, I will bite him again.

Arrogant male coughs. “I’m good. Come at me.” 

He is not done? Odd. I lunge at him again, slamming into his stomach and slashing my fangs. It takes five more bites before he surrenders, and I back off. A trickle of black runs down my cheek from a worthy blow, but he is worse off.

He lost, as I thought he would.

Mean sighs. “Ugh, she won! Now she’ll think that she can just strut in and kill whoever she wants.”

I turn and hiss at her.

“What? It’s the truth! She’ll just come in and kill everyone she thinks isn’t strong enough, just because she thinks she can! At least raptors are sane! They care for wounded packmates! They aren’t...monsters.”

I hiss at her again, an invitation to challenge me if she so wishes.

She made a “heh” noise of her own. “Come at me, you little demon. There’s no water for you to run to.”

I walk up to her and take her weapons, tossing them away.

“I’m not an idiot. Fair is fair. And even without them, I can still win.” 

________  
(Lodie)  
Adrenah shook herself out, her mouth still stained from Tony’s blood. A high-pitched growl came from somewhere deep in her throat.

Lodie growled right back. Come and fight, coward.

Adrenah made something that sounded like a purring cough. 

Lodie didn’t stop to reply. She lunged. 

Adrenah lunged right back, swinging hard with her left arm and aiming a bite.

Lodie sank her teeth into Adrenah’s shoulder. She clamped down. She no longer abhorred the taste of blood.

She hated to find herself enjoying it.

Adrenah sank her teeth into Elodie’s shoulder, slamming a leg against her hip with bone-cracking force.

Lodie didn’t wince or gasp. She just clamped down harder. She dug her claws into Adrenah’s back. She was not letting go.

Adrenah returned the favor, ripping a bloody shred away from the side of Elodie’s back and slamming an elbow into the side of her head.

Lodie’s leg found Adrenah’s. She kicked, tripping the siren. Not so strong, eh? Her teeth touched bone.

Adrenah used the fall to her advantage, both forcing Elodie to let go and crushing her down against the floor as she rolled over, twisting Elodie’s arm up across her back.

Lodie saw her moment. She ripped the flesh from Adrenah’s shoulder, grinning as she did it. She lunged once more, kicking at Adrenah’s gut. “That was for Trin,” she whispered.

Adrenah grabbed Lodie tightly by the throat and dragged her into the next room, taking a deep breath before plunging into the pool.

________  
(Adrenah)

Her shoulder stung, but the pool was already waking her up. This was her element. She kept ahold of the thrashing Mean with the uninjured arm.

_______  
(Elodie)

Lodie held her breath. She was not going to die this way. Claire would never forgive her, for getting herself killed in a stupid fight. She remembered. Her tail was tucked. She uncoiled it and wrapped it around Adrenah’s legs. She pushed herself to the surface, getting a gasp of air.

Adrenah dragged her back down, using the tail as leverage as she ripped a deep gash in Elodie’s thigh.

Lodie, in response, bit into Adrenah’s stomach. And that’s for me, she thought.

Her blood clouded the water black as ink. Adrenah pulled herself onto Elodie’s back, gripping her throat in a crushing grip.

Lodie smirked, and simply twisted her jaw, ripping away the flesh of Adrenah’s stomach to reveal the organs and muscle beneath.

Adrenah slammed her knee hard into the softest part of Elodie’s chest, forcing the breath from her lungs.

Lodie took her own hand and jammed it deep into Adrenah’s wounded shoulder. She managed to hit the surface and get a breath as the siren recoiled.

Adrenah, as a last resort, sank her teeth into Elodie’s throat. Not enough to kill, but enough that any large movements could do it.

Lodie kept her head tilted back, and clawed at Adrenah’s face.

Adrenah grabbed her wrists and forced Elodie deeper into the water, almost thirteen feet deep in the lowest part of the pool.

Lodie kicked at Adrenah’s stomach wound, trying to tear it open.

Adrenah shifted to the kick just barely nicked it, Elodie’s movement sliding her teeth slightly deeper.

Lodie had managed to wriggle her wrists out of Adrenah’s grip and started trying to pry her jaws apart.

Adrenah dug her uninjured hand deep into Elodie’s shoulder wound, ripping at it as blood filled the water.

Lodie managed to get the siren’s jaws off of her windpipe. She reached the surface. “Nat,” she croaked.

Adrenah stayed deep underwater as Nat ran over.

“Elodie! Oh my god. We need to get you to a hospital now.”

Lodie crawled out of the pool. “Who’s top siren now?” she gasped.

“I’m calling an ambulance,” Nat said, dialing the number.

Lodie pulled Nat’s pistol from her belt and aimed it for the dark spot in the pool’s deep end.

“See you in the afterlife, bitch.”

Adrenah dove deeper, out of sight, and ducked under a dent in the pool’s side.

Lodie pushed herself toward Nat. She had fought Adrenah and won. She’d make sure that the little monster wouldn’t try anything funny. Satisfied, she passed out.

______

She woke up in a hospital bed. She coughed. Her spit was tinted black.

She smiled. She had gotten in some damn good hits. Her team was safe.

She glanced to the side and came nose to nose with Captain Rogers.

“Steve,” she said, her voice hoarser than normal.

“Try not to speak. Thirty stitches to the throat wound alone.”

She shrugged. “I’ll live.”

“Consider yourself lucky she wasn’t trying to kill you. What were you thinking?”

“She beat Tony. She thinks she’s dominant. She was going to kill Trin, and everyone else, if I didn’t stop her.”

“If she wanted to, she would’ve done it already. As for thinking she’s dominant, she listens to Nat. Kind of. Nat spent the next hour after your little fight coaxing her out of the pool so we could bandage her up.”

“What!?” Lodie sat straight up. “You HELPED that little bitch!? Look, despite what you may think, I know what someone trying to kill me looks like! Just because she “kinda” listens to Nat, suddenly we should all be pals!?”

“We reviewed the footage, Elodie. She was holding back. If she had genuinely wanted you dead, there was at least five different times where she could have done it easily.”

“I wish she hadn’t held back,” Lodie muttered. “Then I could’ve snapped her stupid neck and not have felt guilty.”

“If there’s one thing we’ve learned about her, she doesn’t try to kill during those sort of challenge fights.”

“Well, I saw the look in her eyes when she saw Trin’s wound. She wanted to hunt. Like she didn’t have human in her! Even after Hel gave her evidence! What a little psycho. You weren’t there!”

“Whatever those scientists did to her changed her. Sirens see things differently from us. It doesn’t excuse her actions, but it gives us a reason why she does what she does. You, of all people, should understand that.”

“Me!? I’m nothing like her! I’m not the... the monster she is.” Another fit of coughing. More black blood in her saliva.

“But you could be, in different circumstances.”

“I’m not like her! I’m not like THEM!”

“No. You grew up in the right way to avoid that. But she didn’t. She grew up with another siren for company, and no positive human contact.”

“I grew up with raptors! I’m, frankly, pretty normal! I don’t slaughter people!”

“Do you need to see the tapes? Of the fight?”

“No. I was there.”

“I think you should see it from a different perspective.”

“Fine, fine.”

Fifteen minutes later, Lodie spoke again.

“You don’t understand! She was going to kill everyone!”

“The only reason she attacked Tony is because he decided to be an idiot and challenge her.”

“She’d kill anyone with a paper cut.”

“Do you know that for sure, or are you assuming because of what she is?”

“It doesn’t matter! If the pack is at risk, be on your guard! It’s the same with your family, your team...everyone!”

“Tell me one thing, Elodie. Has she attacked anyone outside of a challenge? Has she killed any one of us?”

“It doesn’t matter. She was hunting! Hunting another human! Do you really think the “has shes” matter? Her life, our lives are at stake! I can’t let it happen again!”

“Let what happen again, Elodie?”

They were there. They were there, and she could trust no one.

“MY MOTHER’S BLEEPING MURDER, YOU BASTARD!” Her voice gave out, making the end of “bastard” squeak.

“It wasn’t Adrenah, Elodie.”

“Same. Bleeping. Story. Just a different chapter.”

“Elodie, you need rest. Get some sleep.”

He left. Well, they all did, eventually. 

She glanced to the table by her hospital bed. Chomp was sitting there. She wondered who had brought him.

She took the stuffed dinosaur and curled around it like it was the last lifejacket on the Titanic.

Nat walked in. “Lodie, honey, you awake?”

She quickly closed her eyes, slowing her breathing.

Nat walked over, kissed her forehead, and then left.

___________

“That fight was seriously disgusting. I saw Adrenah’s intestines!” said Anaise.

Adrenah had already healed enough to move fluidly and was currently darting around underwater as if nothing had happened.

Trinity said nothing. She simply looked down at her paper and started to paint again.

She’d been doing it for the last hour. No one had been able to talk to her. She was fine with it.

More people almost died today. All because of my stupid wings.

She heard a splash from the pool.

Adrenah had leaped out of the water, pulled Anaise in, and was now swimming small circles around her, occasionally leaping back out of the water.

Oh well. At least she hadn’t drowned her. Trin dipped her brush into the red paint.

A shrill scree was made, a sound of delight rather than anger or fear. Trin smiled, ever so slightly. She dipped her brush in green.

Adrenah pushed Anaise under, then let her bob back up as she dove down to the very bottom of the 20-foot deep end. She’d been at this for hours.

A splash of black paint here. A swirl of green-grey there. It was nearly complete.

Adrenah leaped out of the water again, then floated there, kicking her legs. It was amazing how high she could jump without the benefit of a tail fin.

Trinity signed her name at the bottom. “There we are.”

Adrenah climbed out and walked over, sitting down to look, careful not to get the paper wet.

“What do you think?” It was a painting of Elodie and Adrenah. But she had taken artistic license. They were both sirens, for one thing. And for another, they weren’t locked in battle. They were playing the same game Adrenah was with Anaise.

Adrenah looked at it for a moment, particularly at Elodie, then made a loud, echoing call.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll just take it back to my room…” Trin stood up. Oh, well. You couldn’t please everyone.

Adrenah shook her head, a motion she’d started to pick up.

“You like it?”

Adrenah nodded, bringing her legs together and moving them like a tail.

“What does that call mean?” she said to herself.

Adrenah wandered away, still calling.

“Hel? What is she saying?”

“She’s…. Looking for Elodie.”

Trin blinked. “Really? I mean, I’d still be pissed.”

“Sirens think differently. To her, that fight wouldn’t mean anything. It’s how they decide who outranks who. Afterwards, normally, they’d clean each other’s wounds.”

“So...she’s looking for her?”

“She is.”

Trin pulled out her phone. She had to tell Nat about this.

‘Nat? U still @ hospital? How’s Lodie?’

‘Doing better. Adrenah?’ Nat texted back.

‘Looking 4 Lodie. Wants 2 know when she’ll be back, according to Hel.’ Trin attached a video of Adrenah and Anaise playing.

‘How fast is Adrenah healing? Last time I saw her, she was almost disemboweled’ Nat said.

‘Adrenah’s doing fine. Better than ever.’

She felt breath against her neck.

‘She says hi :)’

Adrenah took the phone, tilting it back and forth curiously.

“I’m talking to Nat. Want to write her something?”

Adrenah poked one of the letters, jumping slightly at the soft click before poking another one. And another.

“What is that? What did you write for Nat?”

Adrenah gave the phone back to Trinity. It read “potato waffles are sexy”.

“Interesting input.”

There was silence from Nat.

‘She hit send, didn’t she,’ Trin typed. ‘That was Adri. I do not find latkes attractive.’

‘Whatever you say, Trinity Blair ;)’ Nat replied.

‘She likes this painting I made,’ she typed, sending a photo of it with the message.

‘I like it too.’ Nat replied

‘<3’ Trin paused. ‘Did u show her reaction 2 the painting 2 Lodie?’

‘I will. She’s sleeping right now, I think.’

‘K.’

She stopped texting. “I heard from Hel you call me “Bird,” eh?”

Adrenah nodded, stroking the feathers of one of Trinity’s wings. Her hair almost matched the color of the feathers, but perhaps was a few shades darker.

“Call me Trin. Can you say that?”

Adrenah seemed deep in thought for a moment, before she clumsily formed the word. “T-Trin. Trin.” The r was a soft trill, a sound caught between english and the language of sirens.

“There you go! Now this,” she pulled up a picture of Natasha on her phone, “is Nat.”

“Naat.” Adrenah tried, stretching the a somewhat. Her voice was rough, but still carried a note of siren to it.

“A little shorter next time, but good. Now, repeat after me. ‘Hi’.”

“Hhhhiiii,” Adrenah said, the word sounding more like a hiss than a proper word.

“That’s a greeting, I mean, you probably knew that, but let’s practice while I dial.” She began to type in Nat’s number.

Adrenah repeated the word, alternating it with a bubbly whistle. 

Trin felt the phone stop ringing. “Nat?”

“Yes, Trinity?”

“Adrenah has something to say to you.” She handed Adrenah the phone.

“Hhhhhhiiiii, Naat,” Adrenah said awkwardly, then repeated her bubbly whistle.

“That’s Adrenah?” Nat asked.

“Yeah!” said Trin.

Adrenah tilted the phone around, looked for Natasha, then made a light coo followed by that same echoing call.

“She’s learning, Nat.”

“I know. I’m not surprised, actually. From what little I know about sirens, they’re supposed to be more intelligent than most humans.”

“Yeah, Hel told me that...where did she run off to? But I also taught her something else I didn’t realize she had heard. It was an accident, but she’s been repeating it.”

“...What is it?”

Trin smiled and handed the phone to Adrenah. “Go for it, Adri.”

“Dahm.” Adrenah said loudly. “Dahm, dahm, dahm.”

“Where did she learn that?” Nat asked incredulously

“You know Lodie….tell her the other ones.” She handed her the phone back.

Adrenah said a series of awkward, single-syllable swear words.

“Oh, and there was one more thing.”

“Trrrin,” Adrenah trilled.

“Not me. The things you heard from us, that I didn’t have to tell you.”

“Saafe.”

Trin swore she could practically hear Nat smiling over the phone. “You feel safe?”

“Saafe.”

“That’s good. Like with your pod? Or just, you feel safe?”

“Saafe.” Adrenah shook her head slightly, then called again.

“Not...safe?” Trin asked.

Adrenah shook her head, denying that. “Saafe.” Adrenah clicked, squeaked, and trilled the names of her podmates

Over the phone, Nat said, “Are you scared someone else isn’t safe?”

Adrenah shook her head harder, frustrated. 

Trin motioned with her arms. “If you need to show me with these....”

Adrenah pointed at Trin, then made a motion like someone swimming while shaking her head. “Saafe.” She shook her head again. “Trrin. Naat.”

“You feel safe with us? Or you’re scared for us?”

Adrenah shook her head, denying both, and obviously getting more frustrated.

“I don’t understand. Was that...your pod names?”

Adrenah nodded, then made a shrill, barking screech followed by a soft hiss and a hum-like sound.

“But you feel safe here. Oh, you miss them?”

Adrenah nodded, then paused, adding another word. “Ho-Home.”

“So, where is home, for you?”

Adrenah took a blank piece of paper and a brush, dipping it in black paint and making the rough outline of Lehua, surrounded by wavy blue lines. “Home.”

Trin nodded. She pulled up a picture of her and Tia at the coffee shop. “My home. My pod.”

Adrenah pointed at the rough drawing of the island. “I go.”

“Not yet. Maybe soon.” She pointed at the walls of the base around them, at the girls that made up her team. “But this is also home. This is also my pod.”

“I go!” Adrenah said, followed by a shrill screech.

“You will, soon. Be patient.” She smiled wistfully at the painting of Lodie and Adri. “You know, you can have more than one if you like.”

Adrenah threw back her head and made a sound she’d never made before, a high, loud keening that went on forever like some sort of massive seabird.

Trin did something she never thought she’d do. She hugged Adrenah.

Adrenah snapped at her and broke free, diving into the pool. When she hovered at the bottom, the sound could still be clearly heard.

Trin whistled. She held up a picture she had taken minutes ago, of her and a smiling Adrenah. “Pod,” she said, pressing a hand over her heart.

Adrenah surfaced just long enough to shake her head.

“Maybe I’m not pod to you. But for me, you are.”

Adrenah, twenty feet from the surface, didn’t respond.

“Good night, Adrenah.” Then a pause. “Love you.”

She walked out of the pool area.

_________  
(Adrenah)

The water swirls around me, a powerful sadness piercing my heart. As safe as I am here, I cannot stay. This is not home. 

When Trin leaves, leaving the room empty, I surface without a sound, climbing out in the darkness. I move to the door that leads out, and pull it open, moving quickly into the trees. The sea is far, but I can still smell water. Fast water, with the smallest hint of salt. A river leading out to sea.

A way home.  
_____________

Hel was crying at the stupid moving pictures again. This time, it was something called Pocahontas.

“So...of all the movies...this one doesn’t get a happy ending.”

“I mean, if you think about it, it’s kind of bittersweet.”

“Still. Even Death loves a happy ending.”

“There’s a sequel, but it isn’t very good.”

“Okay. I won’t watch it…”

“You can watch it if you want to. That’s just my opinion on it.”

“Opinions, opinions.” She shook her head. “Honestly, Parker, one of these days…”

“What, Hel?”

“Sorry, I forget myself. On Asgard...we...tend to agree more on things.”

“It’s okay, Hel.”

“Such as who stays, and who is banished.”

“Oh. You sure you’re okay?”

“It’s over and done with. I’m free, Freyr is dead, and I may laugh in his face.”

“Okay... Cool.”

“Well, less “cool” and more “sweet, cold, revenge.” But yes.”

She sighed. “When one’s powers reveal themselves...they aren’t exactly controllable.”

“Got it. So….” 

“I accidentally drained a child’s life from their body.”

Silence.

“She was a little girl. Younger than me. Not bad company, either. I wasn’t...much liked.”

“Oh…. I’m so sorry.”

“You have to understand. I was...oskilgettin.”

More silence-this time bewildered.

“The bastard princess of Asgard. The corpse bride to the throne. My father was already...affianced to another when I came along.”

“Oh…”

“They had been friends since childhood. Odin thought it a good match. And Sigyn knew about my mother. It just...well.”

“So, I accidentally murdered poor Atla. And when Odin found out, he ruled that I was too dangerous to be free. Just like my brothers.”

“You’re free now, though. And I don’t think you’re dangerous.”

“But Odin had her father, Freyr, do the job of chaining me. And he put a curse upon me. That even if I escaped...I would never be free of misfortune...I believe I just demonstrated that today at Lehua. Two people nearly died. Coincidence? No. I heard him all day long.”

Another movie, Beauty and the Beast was in the background.

“You think the world would’ve had enough of these silly love songs,” she said softly, trying to change the subject.  
“It seems like they never do.” Peter replied.

“There’s enough to fill all nine realms, and they just keep running back for more.”

“Well, these movies are kind of addictive.”

“True…” She found herself humming “Heaven’s Light”.

“It’s getting pretty late. We should probably go to sleep.”

“I guess so.” She got up from the couch, gasping at the pain in her legs.

Peter caught her awkwardly, careful not to hurt her skin. 

“Erm...this is...rather strange.”

“....Yeah. You okay?”

“Yes. I simply forgot my crutch in my room.”

“I’ll go get it. Sit down.”

“Fine, fine,” she muttered, taking a sip of tea as she sat down. Peter disappeared down the hall, coming back a moment later with her crutch.

“Thank you.” She laughed to herself. “It’s funny, Mr. Parker.”

“What’s funny, Hel?”

“It’s just that you Midgardians are so...intent on knowing who one is. But the funny thing is, I believe that I cannot go back to yesterday, for I was a different person then.”

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing?”

“I suppose. It’s a poor sort of memory that always works backward.”

“Lewis Carroll?”

“You’ve read him, I see? Yes, I was reading his work earlier today.”

“Yeah. He’s a good author.”

“Then I suppose we’re both mad,” she said, with an unexpected giggle.

Peter laughed with her, handing her crutch to her.

“Thank you. I’d almost forgotten.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“I wish I could forget, sometimes.”

“I think everyone does, about one thing or another.”

“And by one thing, I mean the last four and a half centuries.”

“That’s a long time.”

“My entire banishment.”

“....wow.” 

“Indeed…” She paused, thoughtfully. “I was lying when I said “Even Death loves a happy ending.” I have no endings that I prefer. All endings are simply that. An ending to be mourned. And yet, I lie to you again, for I love happy endings all the same….I must make no sense. I need to sleep.”

“I mean, it’s almost nine. So…”

“To the bunks, then. I suppose I will see you when I can, Mr. Parker.”

“Yeah. I need to get home anyway. Aunt May gets worried when I stay out too late.”

Hel smiled. “Thank you for showing me your...movies. They were quite fascinating.” She gazed out the window, at the moon shining above. Like heaven’s light, she thought, and smiled. “Farewell, Mr. Parker.”

“Bye, Hel.”  
_______

Later, in the bunks, Hel turned to Trinity. “Miss Blair...do you know what it is, to fall in love? I’ve had...feelings of a sort, but I’m not entirely sure what falling in love is, exactly.”

Trin sighed. “I don’t know, exactly. Here’s Lodie’s radio. Maybe you can dial Sierra.”

Hel hit the button. “Miss Sizova?”

“Mmph.”

“It is Hel.”

“Hel? It is late. Can nothing wait for the morning?”

“This can’t. I need to know. I spent the evening with the Parker boy…”

“Mm. Yeah?”

“Nothing...risque went on. We simply sat on the...couch, is it? And watched movies.”

“Say whatever your question is and then let me sleep, please, Hel.”

“What is it, to fall in love? I want to know if I have sprung the same trap my father did.”

“It is hard to know, always. But love… you wish to be near, and your stomach has the butterflies, and you can’t stop being happy.”

“Then...I think I have fallen in love, and quite thoroughly.” Hel blushed. “This is… rather unfortunate. I wonder what Fadir would think, off me, the sensible one, becoming a fool in the same way he did.”

“Simply follow what the heart says. When you are in love, others do not matter with their thoughts.”

“But the others do. Others’ thoughts killed my mother, called us monstrous, made a scandal of it...and then the chains came.”

“I cannot quite say I understand, but I have had similar things. Go to sleep, Hel. You will feel better when the sun wakes up.”

“I certainly hope so. But the butterflies are more like dragons. Good night, Sizova.”

“Good night, Hel.”

She turned off the comm.

Silence.

Then Anaise’s voice. “You do realize I heard that entire conversation?”

___________  
(Adrenah)

Cold. Dark. Mud squishes under my feet as I wade into the river, fish flickering past. I catch one, food for the long journey. Finished, I slip the rest of the way into the cold river, taking a deep breath that should last me half the night. 

I duck under and let the current carry me to the place the sun rises, and out to sea. When the sun rises up, I am somewhere new. Closer to the sea, in a small lake with a few bobbing boats on the surface.

If the entire way is like this, I will never go hungry.

I continue on.


	7. Elodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I stopped breaking up chapters. It'll say 7/30, but that's kind of a placeholder as I try to find spots to stop and start a new chapter. Also, warning in this chapter for some pretty dark and intense suicidal thoughts/behaviors. If you are having suicidal ideations, please call the National Suicide Prevention Hotline.

Lodie, to put it bluntly, was friggin’ pissed.

“Natasha, why did you wake me up!?”

“Because we just checked you out. You can come home.”

“My actual home, or the base?”

“The base.”

“Of course it is,” she mumbled.

“You can visit your family at any time. But, if they don’t know about this… having thirty stitches in your throat alone is probably not the best way to tell them.”

“You didn’t tell them? Isn’t that a standard procedure to tell the family when a member has been injured? What am I supposed to do? Saunter in like, “Hey, Claire, check out this massive scar on my throat”?”

“The doctors were sure there would be minimal scarring if any. It won’t be obvious.”

“You know what I meant.”

“As far as they’re concerned, you’re busy with an internship.”

“They know the truth. Claire practically hacked their system doing research. Stark doesn’t hire just any kid for an “internship.” Now, Nat, can I borrow your phone?” She said, sitting up.

“Alright,” Nat said, and handed her phone to Elodie.

Lodie dialed, her fingers stiff and aching. “Owen? Are you there?”

No answer. She dialed Claire’s number. Claire always answered.

“Claire?”

“Yes? Who is this?”

“It’s Lodie. Y’know, your sort-of daughter?”

“Lodie? Are you okay?”

“I need to speak with Owen...is he alright?”

“He’s out with the raptors. There’s no service in that part of the park, Elodie. What did you do now?”

“I almost got myself...into a Code Red.”

“How many stitches and where, Elodie? It must be a lot if you’re still miraculously alive.”

“No clue how many in what locations, but there’s thirty on my throat.”

“Sixteen in the shoulder, thirty over the right shoulder blade, fractured hip, torn ligament in the arm, a minor concussion, fifty-five in the right thigh.” Nat recited for her.

“Erm….yeah.”

“Elodie, what were you thinking?” Claire snapped.

“You didn’t even ask HOW I got them!”

“You’re asking to talk to Owen, Elodie. That usually means you screwed yourself over. Forgive me if I wonder what’s going through your head when you do these things.”

“Well, I sustained a stomach wound protecting my teammate. That had twenty-five stitches. Nat, why don’t you tell her about THAT?”

“Ms. Dearing, your daughter got into a squabble with someone we brought back from Lehua. The other girl was not responsible for the stomach injury.”

“Why aren’t we talking about the Lehua injuries? They hurt like the devil!”

“Yes, but it could have been much worse. We were on what they consider their territory, which, while not an excuse, gives us a reason as to why.”

“Okay. So, basically, this one siren chick decides “Hey! Look at Trin! She’s wounded! Let’s make sashimi out of her!” What else was I supposed to do, sit back and enjoy the show?”

“On Lehua? No. But at the base, she backed down when Hel flashed her teeth. She’s trying to find out her place, Elodie. I think you might get that.”

“So, Claire, is that really such a crime?”

“Had she attacked someone for no reason, or killed someone, I would say no. But I’m in no place to judge, I wasn’t there.”

Nat spoke again. “Elodie, before you start up again, I want you to hear something and see if you recognize the sound.”

“Alright. Claire, I’ll put you on hold.”

Nat took the phone back and opened the video of Adrenah wandering around the pool area calling.

“What? She’s just doing the stupid scream again.”

“That’s the exact same call she made when we first brought her back and she was looking for her pod. This time, she started doing this after seeing a picture of you.”

“...what.”

“Yes. Before this, she was playing with Anaise in the pool.”

“And tried to eat her soon after. I know how this ends.”

“No, actually. She got out and was watching Trinity paint. She didn’t hurt anyone after the fight.”

Lodie was silent. “Oh, crap. I forgot to put Claire on hold.”

“Yes, you did, Elodie,” said Claire.

“...how are the girls?” She asked.

“The girls are all good,” said another voice. One she hadn’t heard for a while.

“Owen!”

“So, Claire tells me you did something stupid?”

“....yeah.”

“Who did you fight this time? What happened to you, how many stitches?”

“I fought a siren. I have...many, many stitches. Some in awkward places.”

“How many injuries? At least tell me you got some good ones in.”

“Owen!” came Claire’s exasperated voice.

“If it was a normal human...I could be in a jail cell.”

“Good girl. But seriously, don’t do that again. Please.”  
“I might’ve ripped her shoulder and stomach open. Hey, one of her buds did that to me! The stomach thing.”

“She’s fine now, by the way. Almost completely healed.” Nat said.

“Anyway. The shoulder thing was for my friend Trin, and the rest was because she tried to drown me!”

“You did decide to challenge her, Elodie. That’s kind of a serious thing for you to have done.” Nat said dryly.

There was silence from the other end.

“Owen?”

It was Claire who replied. “You did WHAT, Elodie?”

“She was being aggressive towards Trin, whom she injured! She was hunting her!”

“Elodie, that was hours before you challenged her. Hel made her back down, and she was calm, at least until Stark riled her up.” Nat said.

“Owen, you understand, right? The pack always comes first, against enemies.”

“From where I’m standing, it reminds me more of when we added Fuego into the pack. They fought it out to find out where he stood, and then everything was fine again.”

“If she did become dominant, she’d think she could pick off anyone she wanted!”

“Those challenges are something sirens only do with their own pod when a new member is introduced. They fight, figure out who stands where, and then it stays that way. She lost to me and backed down to Hel, and I’m pretty sure she sees you as an equal.” Nat said.

“Why are you all taking her side!?”

“She’s in a new place, far away from home, and she’s figuring things out the only way she knows how.” Nat said.

“Well, maybe I am too! I never asked for that psychopath! I was expecting, I don’t even know, street thugs! Aliens! Things that wouldn’t have a tragic backstory that makes you like them!”

“Things aren’t always black and white, Elodie.”

“That’s not how the story works! The heroes beat the villains! That’s the way it works! That’s the way it’s SUPPOSED to happen.”

“This isn’t a story, Elodie. It’s real life, and things are more complicated.”

“Life IS the story. And if you don’t like it, you need to pick another one! I’m the hero, she’s the monster!”

“There are two sides to every story, Elodie. You should know that.”

“You signed me up to be the hero. Now that you like the villain more, you’ll just leave me in the dust. I’ve seen that story too.”

“I’m not going to abandon you, Elodie.”

“Really. Because it seems pretty damn clear that that’s a lie, Miss Romanov. And Miss Dearing, Mister Grady, I forgot myself when I referred to myself as your daughter. I’m simply your ward.”

“You are our daughter, Lodie. Whatever you may think, that’s the truth.”

“Yeah, tell that to the state. Hell, tell it to my mother’s grave.” She hung up. “What?” she said to Natasha. “If you want to leave, go ahead. I’ll manage.”

“I’m staying here, Lodie. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“But you can always get rid of me.”

“That’s not happening.”

“Well, it can.”

“It won’t.”

She smirked. “Then I’ll do it myself.” She reached for Nat’s belt. Where Nat’s gun was. “They always did say I was an abomination of nature. A little natural selection can turn that around.”

Nat unloaded the magazine and dropped it down her shirt.

“Oh, you want to play that way? Fine.” She began to draw a claw over her wrist.

Nat grabbed both her wrists and squeezed, forcing her to stop.

“You can always say I was delusional. That I succumbed to my wounds, ripped a stitch, got an infection…”

“I’m calling the doctor to put you in restraints, Elodie.”

“No, you aren’t,” Lodie said, her eyes blank. “You aren’t, Natasha. All of you will leave. Claire will, as soon as she can pawn me off to a foster family. You will, for that siren girl, and all the others who aren’t...psychos like me. But Momma never left. Even when she got herself killed, she was right there with me. So I’m going to see her.”

“I’m going to stay with you, Elodie. If I have to restrain you to keep you here, I will.” 

“Sure. Chain me up, just like they did.”

“Do you want me to call everyone up? I can probably get Claire and Owen here too, but it might take a while.”

“They won’t care. I’m just another recruit, intern, whatever.”

“I’m texting everyone.”

An hour later, Lodie was practically tied to the bed, and nearly every single person from the base and from Nublar was there. 

Lodie simply stared at the ceiling, under the influence of some sort of drug.

Nat talked quietly with the others.

Then the missing person entered the room. Loudly, and with style.

“Lodie?”

Lodie blinked.

“It’s Tony. I’m not sure exactly how much they had to give you, so if you can hear me, blink twice.”

Blink, blink.

“Can you speak?”

He was simply given a sort of disgusted wink.

“Everyone’s here, Lodie. I don’t know if you remember why they had to sedate you.” 

Widened eyes and a rather dramatic frown. A slight head shake.

“You were… in a really bad place mentally. They had to restrain you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself.”

“Oh…” 

“Yeah. I know what that’s like. Most of us do, actually.”

Lodie tilted her head, gesturing to the earpiece Tony had in his hand. With her unrestrained hand, she waved over the buttons.

“Everyone’s here, Lodie. Only so many of us can fit into this tiny room at once.”

“Claire?” she said, though it sounded more like “Clay”

“And Owen, and Jackie, and anyone else we found in your contacts.”

“Even the pizza guy?”

“Well. Not the pizza guy.”

“But I only see you and Nat.”

“We thought it might be better not to shove everyone on you at once.”

“Do I know everyone?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Everyone? Like, everyone on there showed up? How… Why…?”

“Because everyone cares about you a lot.”

“...Can I leave? The hospital gown is itchy.”

“Yes, you can leave the hospital now. But they want to give you some meds, for when this kind of thing happens.”

“Okay. Nat? I feel dizzy.”

“You haven’t eaten anything for a day or so. You can have some soup when we get home. Liquids and soft foods only for the next week.”

Lodie reached out her hand.

Nat took it.

“It’s weird. Most kids have only one mom. Maybe two at most. But I have three.”

“You’ll probably get more as time goes on. I’m glad to be considered in the count.”

“You’re my work mom. Claire’s my sort of mom. And my actual mom’s up there.”

“I’m sure she’s proud of you.” Nat hugged her carefully.

“I guess.” Nat opened the door.

Outside in the hall was everyone Elodie knew, and a few people from the base that she didn’t.

Claire immediately ran toward her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Claire…” She glanced at Nat. “Who the hell are the rest of these people.” She glanced forward. “Who gave you permission to bring the girls on the plane?”

“Oh, a few people from the team you haven’t met yet. Clint, Rhodey, Sam…. A few others.”

“Oh...I have their numbers. Except for Clinton,” Lodie managed to squeeze out, as Claire was aggressively hugging her.

Claire held her at arm’s length, looking her over. “I’m still convinced you’re too fiery for your own good.”

Lodie shrugged. “Yeah…”

“Just stop picking fights you know you can’t win, and we won’t have to do this as often, hmm?”

“Sierra!” Lodie grumped. “I could’ve won easily. Now, the real question is, who’s the weird guy in the corner, and how did you get raptors on a jet? Trin? Oh god, who woke you guys up?”

“The raptors… we used very large dog crates and a lot of treats. As for who woke them up, that would be Nat.” 

“That doesn’t explain the weird guy in the corner, but okay.” Blue ran up to her, bumping her chest. “Did you miss me, Blue?”

The raptor chittered, sniffing the stitches in Elodie’s throat.

“Yeah. Had a bit of a scrape.”

Blue inspected her further, finding the other spots where the skin had been torn.

“I know, I know.” She scratched Blue’s neck.

Blue made a sound like a giant purring cat.

“So, you still don’t answer my question about the weird guy in the corner.”

“Oh, that’s Bruce.”

“Oh. Wasn’t expecting him to look so nerdy.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of shy and anxious sometimes.”

She walked up to him, trying to ignore the raptors mobbing her. “Mr. Banner?”

“Oh, hi Lodie.”

“Nice to actually meet you.”

“Yeah.”

She glanced about. “So...where is everyone going after this?”  
__________  
(Trinity)

Lodie came home that night...along with four velociraptors.

That kept her distracted enough that she didn’t notice Adrenah’s absence until noon. Normally the siren would have been in the fridge or had a shrieking fit at least once. 

It was the lack of enraged shrieks that caught her attention.

She couldn’t help herself. She took Elodie’s earpiece-it might as well be the team earpiece now-and dialed Nat.

“Nat?”

“Yes, Trin?”

“Have you seen Adri?”

“No… I was wondering why there hadn’t been any shrieking yet today. Did you check the pool?”

“I did...she’s gone.”

“I put a tracker in her while she was out in case this happened. I can pull it up on the computer, figure out where she is.” 

“Good. Do that. Please.” She walked back into her room, to find Hel snuggling with a towel.

A long silence. “...Trin. You should come to see this.” said Nat’s voice over the intercom.

“I’ll be there...what are you doing?”

“This blanket is very comfortable. I found it in the showers.”

“That’s a towel…. You use it to dry yourself off after a shower.”

“Oh…”

“See you. Got to go.”

She ran to the tech room. “Nat? What is it?”

Nat pulled up a map on the biggest screen, marked by a thin red line headed by a rapidly moving, blinking dot. “She left the base at about nine last night. She just passed through the Panama Canal a few minutes ago, and she’s moving fast.”

“Lodie’s parents are flying back, right? Panama’s near Costa Rica…”

“Yes, they’re taking the plane. Adrenah’s made a few stops, but for the most part she’s been following the coastline nonstop all night.”

“Can you send a warning?”

“Already done. But I’m just surprised at how fast she’s moving. Even at top speed, that’s a two-day journey by boat. She’s covered the same distance in sixteen hours.”

Trin’s eyes widened. “I can fly at least ten miles a minute, on a good day.”

“It’s 2,312 miles. To cover that in sixteen hours… That’s 144 miles an hour. How….?”

“I don’t even know.”

“We need to see if we can meet her there. We know where she’s going, but she’ll probably still get there before us.”

“She can’t just swim around South America all that fast.”

“She’s using the Panama Canal.”

“This makes it...trickier.”

“Do you require assistance?” came Hel’s voice from the doorway.

“We’re trying to catch Adrenah, but between a sixteen-hour head start and how fast she’s moving….”

“I said, do you require assistance?” Hel said, more sharply. The towel was draped around her shoulders like a cape.

“Yes, we do.”

“We’re going to the Manhattan docks.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Immediately.”

“We’re leaving Elodie here. She won’t like it, but she’s still healing. And if we run into Adrenah’s pod….” Nat said

“We will be alright.”  
_______

The docks smelled of fish and garbage. Trin wrinkled her nose.

“Come,” Hel called from a distance away.

Nat picked her way over a pile of salt-encrusted fishing nets, then paused, bending down to look at something.

“What is it, Miss Natasha?”

“I think Adrenah might have been here. This net’s shredded.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” said Trin.

Hel walked over to an isolated, seaweed-riddled dock. No boats were around. A lone seagull squawked at her indignantly.

“Hel?” Nat asked, looking around as if expecting a boat to appear.

Hel laid a hand in the water. “Brother, come to me,” she whispered, ignoring the dead fish bobbing against the dock.

A man’s voice came off the water. “Hey! What are you doing out here! Don’t you know this is where the sea demons live?”

Hel turned, pulling her hair back, fixing both her living, scarlet eye, and her pale blind one on the man. “Yes,” she said coldly. “I do.”

“I hope you’ve come to kill it. The little bitch.”

“I will...take care of her, sir. Now, if you don’t mind, I came down here with my friends to enjoy a day near the sea. Please leave us in peace.”

“It ain’t safe for pretty girls like you. Came leaping right out of the water and gutted my buddy right there on the deck. Managed to beat her off with a harpoon before she dived back in the water and took ‘im with her.”

“We can handle ourselves,” said Trin, surprising herself.

“I’m sure you can, little miss. But I’ma thinkin' she’s still down there somewhere.”

“She is. And we will find her.”

“Good. ‘Ave a good day now, and keep safe, you hear?”

“We shall.” Hel waited until the man was out of sight. “Brother,” she said again.

The water started to churn, a great silver and red, serpentine head rising from the sea. Trin almost fell over herself backing away.

“What is THAT!?” She shrieked.

“Jormungandr. My brother.” Hel said calmly.

“That’s your brother!?”

“Yes. He is not adopted.”

Trin opened her mouth and no sound came out.

“Hello, my brother.”

“Hello, little sister. Why have you summoned me today?”

“You are the guardian of all seas, my brother. I wish to find someone.”

“And of all creatures in them, yes. Whom do you seek?”

“A girl between worlds. Between understanding and ignorance. Living as a siren, but with no fins to her name.”

“I know the one you seek, yes. She is under my protection. She may have been human once, but what was done cannot be undone. She belongs with them, I think.”

“To whom? Fadir always said to be clear.”

“The sirens. I sense them, the ones she searches for. But faintly. They have been taken too far from the water.”

“But brother...she also belongs to us. She is of both land and sea. A friend.”

“Perhaps. But in the end, she is siren. Unable to change form, but that is all that separates her from the rest of her kind.”

Trin stepped towards the beast. “Oh, great serpent, I am as she is. But instead, a child of sky and earth.” She unbound her wings and bowed.

Jormungandr looked at her. “You are closer to human than she. Gifted with wings only, instead of everything that could be offered.”

“She has been given much more than that, brother. But that does not concern us today.”

Trin bowed her head. “She is as a sister to me. I wish for her return. You, of all gods, should understand.”

“I see what she wants. She does not seek you. Even now she reaches the island. She searches for them. I can send you there, but it will not help you.”

“Brother, I scried last night. It is a gift you were not given, I know. But I saw much in the future that awaits us. Our threads intertwine.”

“Perhaps. But it will be a long road. She would choose their safety over yours, even if she does care for you.”

Trin held out her phone, playing the keening sound. “What does this mean? Do you recognize it?”

“Yes. It is a sound of grief, of the loss of one greatly cared for. What caused her to make it?”

“No. Before she leaped...I saw tears in her eyes. From what I have heard, guardian of the sea, sirens do not weep.” Trin said, and gulped, hoping that she didn’t offend the creature in front of her. “Is this true?”

No response. “Is this true, Midgard Serpent?”

“A remnant of her human shape. If I can sense her, she is too much siren to fit with the humans.”

“But if she is human enough to cry, she is too human for the sirens. An in-between girl, as I am.”

“She was raised among sirens, and if she has the chance, will die among them. It is her wish.”

“If it is the least you may do, brother, let Trinity have some comfort. Here is a message from her.” Hel said it in Merish. “You know Siren better than I. Please deliver it to her.”

“I will, little sister. And I have a message from Fadir.”

Hel paled. “What is it, brother? What has he told you? What does he say?”

“He says that you are stronger than you think, and that he is proud of you.”

“Well. One of those was...unexpected.”

“...yes.”

“Farewell, brother. And next time the sea meets the sky...tell Fenris I send my love.”

“Of course, little sister.” He sank back into the sea, below the restless waves.


	8. Adrenah

I swim loops around Lehua, ducking into every underwater cave and calling until my voice breaks. I even search the land, though I know our hatred for it. 

Giving up, I follow a vague scent to the shore of another island. Glancing about, I see the humans. As much as I hate it, I have to wear the human-fabrics. Blending in is important. 

I take the ones I need off of a line between two trees, getting dressed.

An angry voice makes me raise my head. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?”

I hiss, and take a steel pole from the ground, throwing it at the loud prey. It screams as the pole pierces its dwelling, turning pale. I stalk closer, hissing quietly. It is suspicious of me and must die.

The kill is easy enough. Silent, and clean. No blood gets on the human-fabrics. When the loud prey is dead, I move on, following the faintest scent of Matriarch.

“Not-prey,” says a voice from the sea.

I pause, turning slowly, a loud hiss falling from my mouth. The voice is not pod, so either it is food or it is an enemy.

Something that looks like a giant oarfish raises its head. “Not-prey,” it says again.

I hiss at it. It is much too large for prey. If it wishes me harm, I will fight. 

“I wish you no harm,” it says.

I crouch between it and my prey. My kill, not this thing’s kill.

“Your kill, not mine. You are right, Not-prey.”

It lays its head on the beach, the head and top of its throat alone the size of a whale shark.

Whale sharks, with enough help, can be killed. But this thing… It would not die easily, if at all. Even with hundreds of pods.

“You know Dead-prey, I have heard. She is my sister. Dead-prey is my pod.”

Dead-prey is strong. But I do not fear Dead-prey. This thing is not Dead-prey.

It laughs, the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. “Dead-prey is the youngest of our pod. She is like your Red-scale, but far less...of a nuisance.”

Red-scale is the weakest of us. If Dead-prey is like Red-scale, then this one is like Matriarch. Perhaps- no. None is stronger than Matriarch.

“Oh, no. We have a matriarch. He is quite strong. On occasion, stronger than I.”

I grow bored. I turn away from the large one and start to drag my kill to a more secluded spot to eat.

“You have heard of the guardian of the seas, yes?”

This thing’s babble is not important. I require food. Then I will find my pod.

It curls around the island, its forelegs still in the sea. “You do have legends, don’t you? Why, you’re a legend yourself.”

What the human-prey choose to believe is not of my concern. I bend down and begin to eat.

“It’s a shame. Every creature in all the seas knows of me. But you don’t…”

I know of him, but currently, he is not my concern. 

It sits quietly and waits until I finish my kill. “Are you willing to speak now, Not-prey? Did Matriarch ever tell you of the sea’s guardian?”

Silence. 

“Not-prey…I am the sea’s guardian. And I bring a message.”

A pause. “It is from a friend. Trin.”

I stay still, listening without deigning to give him my full attention.

“She wants you to come home.”

I am home, in the sea. With my pod. Hers is perhaps an ally, but I do not belong with them.

“Not in that way. She wishes to see you again, and hopes that you are safe.”

I can protect myself. As for seeing Bird again, we shall see.

“She also wants you to have this.”

I turn to look at him, using seawater to clean my face.

It’s the picture of Mean and I, in the true form.

“My sister put a spell on it, so the sea won’t damage it.”

I take it, then look down at my legs and click out my question.

“I cannot, little one.”

Cannot, or will not, I wonder. Perhaps he is not as strong as he says.

“There are some fates that are not to be changed.”

Will not, then.

“I am most sorry, Not-prey, but it is the truth.”

Lies come easy to the tongues of those too strong for consequences.

“I am the son of the Liesmith, Not-prey. Deception is in my blood, but what I have told you is truth.”

My gaze flickers to the water. I wonder, for the first time, if I can drown.

“I am trapped in a form not my own as well. Do not drown yourself over it.”

I turn to go, climbing over the creature’s coils with some difficulty. I will swim to the main shore, where I know, somewhere inland, I will find my pod.

“Good luck, Adrenah,” echoes the thing’s voice.

 

_____________  
(Sierra)

At base, Sierra was watching the dot of Adrenah’s tracker head slowly inland. Elodie was standing next to her, talking.

Sierra partially ignored her, busy figuring out the fastest way to the siren’s location.

“So, I was talking to Steve, and he told me the most hilarious story about Bucky.”

“Mm?”

“He said that once, when they were growing up in Brooklyn…”

“Go on.”

“Steve got into a fistfight, and he had to step in and save him! Imagine that, Steve being the troublemaker.”

“Yes. The small Steve… He was often fighting when he could not win.”

“He’s so calm now, though.”

“I think that when he grew, the fights shrank.”

“And meanwhile, they just get bigger and bigger for me.”

“The bigger ones tend to be more important.”

“Well, Nat tells me they aren’t.”

“When many people gather to fight a common enemy, there is usually a reason.”

“I meant bigger as in difficulty.”

“Yes. That is how it is when your job is this.”

“Nat thinks it’s idiotic for me to keep sparring.”

“When you are hurt, yes. But some sparring is good. It keeps you ready for when you must fight a real enemy.”

“So...up for a round?”

“Not now. You are very hurt, and besides, more important things are happening.” Sierra replied, gesturing to the screen tracking Adrenah.

“A watched pot doesn’t boil, Sierra.”

“I don’t think watching water removes the way heat and science work, Elodie.”

“It’s an idiom. Meaning that if you get too preoccupied with something, it tends to take forever.”

“I see. I did not recognize it.”

“Hel has her brother tracking her down. Why don’t we have some fun?”

“...I do not think I will like your idea of fun. I was instructed to prevent anything that could reopen your injuries.”

Lodie pulled a box out of her knapsack. “Do you want to play monopoly, then?”

“How does one play this game?”

“You take over real estate in illegal ways. But it’s fun.”

“....That seems….. Odd.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty entertaining though, especially with large groups.”

“There is only two of us. Will that be…. Harder?”

“But Trin, Hel, and Anaise are home. That’ll make it more difficult.”

“Hel and Trin are back?”

“Yeah. Have been for a while.”

“Ah. Yes, I think I will try to play this game. As long as it is done by the time the storm gets here? I would like to be outside for it.”

“Alright!”

Elodie opened the box and took out a board, small game pieces, and colorful paper notes. “Hey, ladies!” She called down the hallway.

Loki poked his head around the corner. “We’re coming.”

“I was referring to our team...but okay?” She pitched a game piece at him.

“Her right now, Elodie. Not him,” he- er, she,- said, catching the game piece

“Alright, alright.” Lodie shrugged. “You’re Loki. As long as you change your appearance, just so I’m not confused.”

“Sure,” Loki said, shifting into a biological female shape. “Better?” 

“Don’t look half bad, actually. Wish I looked like that.”

“Now you do,” Loki said, a flash of green light blinding everyone. Lodie was now an exact clone of the female Loki.

“This is creepy- oh god, I even have the accent! I meant-” Lodie gestured to her chest.

“What more do you want? You’re already good in that area, Lodie.” Loki said.

Lodie blushed. “Erm...never mind. So..do you have another name?”

“Still Loki.” Loki said.

“So, I can’t call you Lokette or Lucy or anything?”

“No, you can’t, Lodie.”

“Not even Lindy? That means “of the serpent”, you know?”

“I think you might be mistaking me for my son,” Loki said dryly.

“Still! You must get double the presents on all of the Parent’s Days?”

“No. Jormungandr, Fenris, and Hel cover Father’s Day, and Sleipnir does the Mother’s Day present.”

“Aww. I never got to do either.”

“I’ll be your parent.” Loki offered, only half joking.

“If you teach me magic, I’m in! Well, I already have Nat, and the Femmes, and my adopted family, and my momma….”

“Yes, I’ll teach you magic.”

“Can you...how do you Asgardians tell who’s related to who, besides “blankety-blank’s-son”?”

“We keep records.”

“But, if someone screwed a mortal….Momma had Scandinavian relatives…”

“You usually can’t tell.”

“Is there a spell for that, or do you tell by magic color?”

“The seidr’s color is typically a good indicator, but not always.”

“Hel’s is white, though. Oh, right. Must come from her….did she have a mom or a dad?”

“She had a mom. As did Jormungandr and Fenris.”

“Okay. So, she gets that from her?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so what’s the first spell? Screw Monopoly.”

“Well….”

Sierra tuned them out, heading outside. Cool, humid air bathed her skin, bristling with the prickle of the distant storm. Looking around, she picked out her usual spot, a ridge a little ways away. Not as high up as she would have liked, but it was the only place she could walk to. 

Bucky was waiting for her at its base.

“I thought you’d be here eventually. The weather channel said a storm was coming about three in the afternoon. But you knew that,” he said. 

“Bucky, you know you shouldn’t be out while I do this. The metal… it likes the lightning a bit too much.”

“I know, Sizova. Just wanted to check in. Things have been busy lately. How are you doing?”

“I am well. The memories come and go, but they don’t hurt as much anymore. And you?”

“About the same. But we’ll get through it the same way we get through everything else. It just takes time,” he says.

I sit down next to him and we stay there in silence. He doesn’t try to start a conversation, knowing how the storm is keeping my attention. I’ll have to send him back soon, but for now, I’m happy to just sit.

Eventually, though, the storm is almost overhead, and I force him to go back into the base. He’s safer there, with the storm being what it is.

I climb the ridge to where the thunderhead is closest, dragging the first lightning bolt towards me. It strikes at my feet with an explosion of sound, but where others would hear destruction, I hear a friend.

Come, storm-sister. Join with me. Come home, the storm seems to say. Even as the rain soaks me to the skin, I twirl and laugh in the swirling winds. There’s something powerful about a force that can’t truly be controlled. 

Thunder and lightning twist through the sky, the electricity dancing through every part of me. I can share power with the storm, but I know it isn’t mine. As it shouldn’t be. 

When I can’t take anything more, when my legs tire and the wind steals away my breath, I sit, sinking into the softening ground as rain splatters my skin. I’ll stay here until it’s over. I just couldn’t be inside while something of this magnitude played overhead. 

Somehow, with the sky’s song pulsing through my veins, I end up giving way to sleep.  
________  
(Elodie)

“Okay, so...how do I conjure something?”

“That’s not too difficult. Gather the energy you need and envision what you want to appear.”

“But what do you want me to do?”

“Well, to start, you’ll want to find the basic energy needed for magic. It should be kind of a faint buzzing somewhere in the back of your mind.”

“I feel a buzzing back there. But I think that’s weird raptory instinct.”

“Try to draw it forward. If it moves, then it’s magic.”

“Okay...now we just doubled the buzziness.”

“See if you can get it to be visible. This works differently for everyone, so just try what you think will work.” 

“Does visualizing it help? The magic stuff”

“Yes, it does. Visualization is a bit part of making magic do what you want it to do.”

She closed her eyes and thought of her girls.

Good. Blue, keep running. Just because you’re beta doesn’t mean you get to go easy on exercise. Delta, to my side. Nim, back up. Echo, Fuego, to the sides. Yes, a v-shape, just like that. Ready, Blue?

“Forward!” She accidentally yelled out loud, a blast of light coming from her palms.

Loki fell backward and cursed in Norse. “Keep control of it, Elodie. Uncontrolled, you could seriously hurt someone.”

“I’m as in control as I can be, babe! What color was it?”

“Green.”

“....oh, damn.”

“Eloquently stated, Elodie.”

“But accurate.”

“Very. What was your last name again?”

“Harding. Don’t know my dad’s name.”

“Harding. Redhead?”

“Yes. Very red.”

“Mm. The thing with the chaos theory guy?”

“Okay….no clue who he was, but okay.”

Loki thought for a moment. “If I’m remembering correctly, your father would be my…. Thrice-great nephew, I believe.”

“Okay...why are we discussing that bastard? I mean, I know he’s related to me, but it’s in DNA only.”

“Because I have reason to believe you are related to me through him.”

“Okay...you have a sibling?”

“No. I mean, yes, but he’s not the one I speak of. Mortal terms of relation are difficult. I may not be using the correct ones.”

“Wait, let me guess. There’s an angry demigod or demigoddess out there with….parental issues? Cripes, it’s hard to keep the facts straight, what with all the shapeshifting.”

“It was quite a while ago. I would be rather shocked if my daughter was still alive. She’d be… Over a hundred years old, I’d think.”

“Okay. So, how many kids do you ACTUALLY have?”

“Besides Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Hel, and Fenris? ….Good question.”

“...Wow. I see it runs in the family.”

“So it appears. Also, that odd question of what hurts more? Having experienced both, I would say giving birth.”

“Good to know. As no one will ever date me, I’m perfectly fine with that fact.”

“You’re not allowed to get pregnant until mid-twenties at least anyways.” 

“Again, I am perfectly fine with that. Not planning on it. But seriously? So that makes Hel and I….really awkward cousins?”

“....I believe so.”

Lodie ran down the hall. “Hey, Hel!” She trilled.

“Yes, Elodie?”

“GUESS WHO’S YOUR COUSIN!”

“Due to your level of excitement, I’m guessing it’s you.”

“You guessed right!” said Lodie, lightly tapping Hel’s nose.

“I’m not terribly surprised. Fadir’s affairs with mortals are rather frequent.”

“Still! We’re COUSINS! Do you realize I have NEVER had a cousin!?”

“It would appear we are.”

Lodie hugged Hel enthusiastically.

Hel patted her back awkwardly.

“Oh, did I hurt anything?”

“A little. Not the first time it’s happened.”

“So...do we get inter-cousin gossip sessions now?”

“....Very well.”

A loud explosion of thunder rolled, knocking out the power.

A scream from Anaise.

“Anai? You okay?”

“Sorry….just….startled.”

Lodie took Hel’s hand. “Okay. I can see through this. Come on.”

“...Sorry. I messed up. Let me just…. Find the lights room,” Sierra’s voice said as she dripped into the building.

“Okay. Lokette? You okay?”

“Do not call me that.”

“Okay, then, Luce.”

The force of Loki’s glare was almost enough to light up the room.

“Hey, I oughta keep doing this. We’d have a power source.”

Sparks coalesced into a ball of tangled electricity in Sierra’s hand, lighting up the immediate area. 

Lodie had broken off from Hel. “See, Anai? Nothing to be scared of. We’re fixing it, babe.” She held her hand out.

“I am going…. To check on the siren. Something does not feel right.” Sierra said carefully, pushing electricity through the console and lighting up the screen, where the blinking red dot was somewhere in Arizona.

Anaise stumbled into the light, blinking. Trin simply walked out, a rather abstract painting in her hand.

“...This does not make sense. Why would she be so far into the land?”

“Unless…” Trin said, a metallic taste in her mouth. “She was captured.”

“Or others were. I think…. She might do this. For her family. See how the dot is moving? It does not follow the roads, and none would simply carry her.”

“Right….almost like she went feral…” Lodie muttered.

Trin shook her head. “I hope she got her painting.”

“We should go to where she is. If she is not in or near the water, something is wrong.” Sierra said.

 

“Right! Femmes, move out!” Lodie said with a dramatic hand signal.

“Where do you girls think you’re off to in the middle of a hurricane?” Nat said, arms crossed.

“To save the siren, duh! Now, Femmes, move out!” Another gesture.

“How do you expect to get to Arizona, exactly?”

“The Quinjet. Femmes, move out,” Lodi said, exasperated.

“You do realize it’s practically a hurricane outside, right?”

“We leave when it’s over. Femmes, move out. When Nat says so.”

“Lodie, why are you calling us this?” Sierra asked.

“We have to have a team name. The Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy...we’re the Femmes Fatale! Oh, we need our names, too!”

“Ah, роковая женщина. Yes.” 

“What do you guys think? The name, I mean.” Lodie, for once, seemed nervous. “Is it...okay?”

“Yes. I like it.” Sierra said.

“I was talking to the others.”

A chorus of yes’s and nods.

“Nat? Do we get cool names now?”

“Go ahead. Do what you like, it’s your identity.”

“Fine. I’m…” she paused dramatically. “The Hupia!”

Silence. “Anyone?”

Crickets.

“It’s a Costa Rican thing. Vampire legend. Native name for a raptor….Any good?”

“Ah, okay. Good, yes.”

Anaise stepped forward. “Lady Loa. Y’know….like a spirit.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Trin shrugged. “Weeping Angel. Per usual.”

Everyone turned to Hel.

“Is my true name not enough?”

“Okay, you can keep it.”

Everyone looked at Sierra.

Sierra backed up a little and shook her head. “I would… rather not.”

Lodie nodded. “So, we’re official. Do we get buttons?”

“No.”

“Dammit. So, Femmes, when are we moving out?”

“Perhaps now. The storm’s starting to move on, and I can clear any lingering threat. Lightning’s not easy, but it’s easier than…. Nevermind.” Sierra said, trailing off.

“It’s fine. We need to prepare,” Nat said.

“Preparation would be best.” Sierra agreed.

“So...ladies, to the bunks!”

One by one, they all scurried off to set about packing. Except for one.

“Fadir. Why have you come?”

“I’m not allowed to check on my own daughter?”

“Heh. Check on your daughter. You could’ve done it centuries ago!”

“I could not have, Hel.”

“You lie yet again, Fadir-or shall I say, Silvertongue. I am more a daughter to Nidhogg than I am to you.”

“Silvertongue does not mean unable to tell the truth every once in a while.”

“Or half-truths. You left me down there to rot. Remember when I simply had a clubbed foot? Look at me, Fadir, and say this is the same daughter you sired!”

“I know she is not. You have grown in ways I never could have imagined.”

“Yes. There are quite a few of those lovely growths on my limbs. Care to have a look?” She said acidly.

“I know what that place does to someone. Freyr hid you from even my sight, and while I looked as hard as I could, he had hidden you too well for me to find.”

“Heimdall could have. Fenris, Jormungandr, any of them could have come to my side. I have scried to that time, Fadir. You left me for dead, and this is what I became.”

“We tried, Hel. There are places that even we cannot enter. We are not the gods everyone might think.”

“But I am. Even you will age and die, eventually. But I, I was saddled with something much worse than the ability to live for millennia. Freyr gave me true immortality, and that is viler than the chains.”

“I know what he did to you, Hel. The price he has brought upon himself can never be paid.”

“And what is that? What could I pay?” Her voice took on a slightly conniving tone.

“His death could free you. But he has made this…. Difficult.”

“I suppose his being patron of life doesn’t hurt.”

“No, it most certainly doesn’t.”

“Anything besides his death?”

“Nothing I have found in or beyond the nine realms.”

“My hand in marriage? No, that wouldn’t work....”

“Mainly because, well… He rather hates you.”

“Hmm...I could turn myself into a horse…..Forgive me, Fadir.”

“I’m sure you’d make a lovely horse, but really, I doubt he’d fall for it.”

“You could sever my head. I can live in pieces. It’s happened before.”

“I would really rather not.”

“One time my leg fell off…” she mused. “Don’t you see, Fadir? The longer I live...the more cold my body turns.”

“Perhaps lifting the curse would fix that.”

“I already lifted one. But it is a price I cannot pay again.”

“Understood. Quite honestly, I’m still liking the idea of killing Freyr. Slowly.”

“I already killed myself, and that was difficult enough. It’s a daunting task.”

“...What?”

“I cut out my heart and traded it to Freyr, in exchange for my freedom.”

“....So that’s why you…..”

“Seem distant? Am so obsessed with the literature of mortals? It’s the only way I truly feel anymore.”

“...Yes. We’ll make sure to get that back as well.”

“Perhaps it is better this way.”

“Perhaps not. The heart is rather crucial outside of emotion, after all.”

“Not for me. No ties to anyone, as I will outlast them all. The ability to not feel shame as the others gawk. That is a good bargain, for me.”

“Perhaps. If that is what you wish, I will respect it.”

“And yet your voice trembles.”

“There are many reasons for such a thing, Hel.”

“Liesmith. As always.”

“I will not force your heart on you against your will, but I do still think it is of your best interest to take it back.”

“To feel is not synonymous with “to live,” Fadir. You know that quite well.”

“I do. But I also know that life is not truly living without emotion.”

Hel sighed. “How would you know?”

“I have experienced it myself, and been alive long enough to see the different ways a life can be lived.”

“You have never lost a heart, Fadir.”

“I’ve come close enough.”

Hel tilted her head.

“Your mother. Angrboda.”

“The one I killed.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“And how do you know that?”

“My brother.”

Hel tilted her head to the other side.

“If you remember the war with the giants, she was caught in the crossfire. He found her with you in her arms, and brought you to Asgard. To me.” 

“She was weakened by me.”

“Somewhat. But even at full strength, she couldn’t have stopped the sword that pierced her heart.”

“Could she have?”

“Against a normal soldier with a normal blade? Yes. But her killer was not a normal soldier, and he did not wield any sort of normal blade.”

“Then who was he?”


	9. Adrenah

My call, at last, gets an answer. But instead of the echoing call of an ‘I’m here’, it is a scream of distress and pain.

It comes from below the earth.

With nothing around that could be considered something of safety for the human-prey, I assume the small, lone, ramshackle building leads down.

I’m right.

I choose to be stealthy. I could kill everyone inside with ease, but I know these places often have loud, shrieking birds that scream as soon as something goes against the human-prey’s wishes.

I am nearly to the source of Singer’s screams when something sharp thrusts its way through the skin of my neck.

________  
(Elodie)

“We are ready to go?” Sierra asked, holding her bag and checking the screen one more time.

“Yes...except...where the hell is Hel?”

“She is talking to her father.”

“I know him. I’ll be fine.” Lodie sashayed her way to the main room. 

“Hel, Loki...take it to the jet. We have to go.”

“I think I, at least, will sit this one out. Hel?” Loki said.

“It is my duty, Fadir.” Hel stood up and made her way towards the door.

Sierra was already in the jet, typing in the coordinates. “Settle in, ladies. It is going to be a long flight.”

The jet rose into the air with a mighty thrum and shot off towards Arizona.

“Do not worry, ladies. I can fly the jet. I flew it with no prior knowledge of how to do so and didn’t crash, even after years of sedation, and Tony walked me through it earlier. Everything is fine,” Sierra said.

“Very comforting,” Trin said nervously.

“We are not going to die due to my piloting skills.”  
_______  
(Adrenah)

I wake in another glass prison. Every bone in my body aches. But wait. Something is different. 

I glance down and do a double take at the long silver-blue tail. It cannot be mine, can it?

It is. I am in the true form, somehow, impossibly.

I have to laugh. The sea-guardian’s power, surpassed by that of the human-prey.

I flex the powerful tail, enjoying the way it moves and ripples all the way down to the long, slicing barb. But now, I am hungry. 

One of the white-coated human-prey arrives with their thick stack of papers on the flat wood. 

She takes down something with the ink pen, then pushes back the lid, forcing the loop stick over my head. 

I fight it, then freeze when I feel the vibrations through the water. Matriarch’s signal to begin the hunt. 

Many-papers drags me closer, a needle in her hand. 

It takes little effort to drag her deep into the water and rip her open.

The shrieking birds begin, and I leap easily from the water, taking the human form and breaking the moving wall down, emerging to see the others in the human shape as well. 

We take the fabrics from the dead prey, eating as we go. It’s not hard, after studying them from the glass boxes, to know that we will be more easily noticed without the human-fabrics.

_________  
(Elodie)

“Approaching last known coordinates. Be ready. We do not know what will be faced.”

Sierra circled the small, barren patch of land. Movement.

Sierra played with the console, bringing up a zoomed-in picture of people in bloodied clothing. “What in the….”

“I knew it,” came Lodie’s voice from the back seat. “I bleeping knew it. The little bitch betrayed us, and now they’re going to kill us all. Just like I said. Don’t start crying now, Trin. They all leave in the end.”

“....I fear you may be right, Elodie. Those others…. They look like the ones from Lehua,” Sierra said

“They ARE the freaking ones from Lehua. I know she was your little friend, Nat, but remember what I said: Everyone leaves in the end.”

“Remember she is a siren. Perhaps now more than ever, it seems. But now is not the time for anyone’s emotional crisis.”

“What? All I’m saying is the truth, Nat. If the truth is such an ‘emotional crisis’ to you…”

“Lodie, we don’t have the time for this.” 

“Oh? Very well,” she said, a wild gleam in her eyes.

“Look, Elodie, we can do this later, but if we don’t get down there now, people could die.”

“Fine. Probably some InGen bastards anyway. Let them die.”

Sierra landed the jet, a storm starting to swirl overhead. Odd, in the desert.

“Have fun saving those who deserve to die.”

“When it comes down to it, Elodie? I will choose the ones in danger over the ones that threaten them, no matter who it is,” said Sierra, carefully forming a shimmering shield of electricity to cage the sirens in.

“Do your research. Hell, look at the logo on the side. They’re BioSyn. Even worse. Do yourselves a favor and bomb the place.”

Nat pursed her lips, scanning the facility. “Empty. Zero life signs, but some dim heat signatures. It appears that everyone inside has been killed.”

“Good,” Lodie spat. “Take the she-demons with them.”

Sierra cringed slightly, but let the storm overhead grow.

For a moment, all was dead silence.

Then, a powerful song washed over the area.

The storm faded, and Sierra hit the dirt, staring at one of them. “...mamă?”

Anaise tugged on Sierra’s arm. “It’s a trap! I can see it!”

Sierra was frozen to the spot, her gaze unfocused. The song grew in intensity.

“Ah, dammit. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO BRINGS EARBUDS?”

Nat was the next person to fall.

Lodie, meanwhile, was screwing around with the ship’s broadcast system. “Anaise? Any preferences?”

“None.”

A sharp-nailed hand needed only a moment to tear off Elodie’s earbuds. 

Anaise ran to the stands and rifled through the discs. Ah well. This one would do. It was loud.

She put it on, and turned the volume to the maximum.

The glorious, eardrum-rupturing words of “NAAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA” flooded the ship.

At least, until it exploded.  
___________  
(Adrenah)

Singer stumbles back, away from the smoke and fire. Somehow, I don’t think she meant to do that.

Matriarch barks the signal to kill, and I waver. Should I obey? 

Swift-fin stalks towards Red-hair and Sharp-touch.

The defiant screech is automatic, the entire pod turning to look at me, confusion or anger in their eyes.

I take the opportunity to step between the pod and the humans, screeching again. These ones are not prey.

Matriarch makes the purring cough. She will give me one chance to back down and move out of the way. 

I do not move, glancing back to see Sharp-touch and Red-hair moving back, the song clearing from their heads. 

I repeat Matriarch’s sound, and she glares at me, joined by Singer- slightly singed- and Scarred-tail. 

The ghost caller stumbles back, trying to keep Mean from running to Singer. “Mom….you’re back…..” Mean mumbles.

I screech in Mean’s face.

She blinks. “Anai….what the hell?”

I click softly at her for a moment, then turn to shriek at the trio of higher-ranking sirens. 

Mean raises an eyebrow. “Adri...what are in hell are you doing?”

I chitter at her, returning the answering shrieks with one of my own.

“Trin? Can you translate? Hel?”

“....She’s…. Protecting us. By defying them.”

Mean’s eyes widen. Then she grins, and for some reason, grabs my hand.

I look at her blankly. I think this is a human gesture, but I don’t know what it means. Is it like fin-touch? Or something else?

With her other hand, she slides out the hook-rope. 

Matriarch lunges, and I slap her away with a deep hiss. Then a cry of pain, from Singer.

Mean drags her towards her on the hook-rope. “C’mon, Femmes!”

Sharp-touch cleaves the earth with a flash of crackling light, then flinches hard as another siren drops, thrashing.

Trin takes to the sky, soaring low, taunting them.

All is chaos until Matriarch makes the shrill, barking screech to retreat. 

“Nat? Let ‘em go, or keep on?”

I put slight pressure on Mean’s shoulder as if asking her to sit. They will leave without issue, and go deep, where they should be if not for me.

“I was asking Nat...but thanks for the advice,” Mean says with a sheepish grin.

I pause, taking a closer look at her face. Her teeth are sharp, like mine. 

“What? What is it? Nat, should we go after ‘em?”

“I think we should let them go. They’ll want to get far away.”

I click absently in agreement, examining Mean’s teeth.

“What are you doing? Get your fingers out of my mouth!”

I make noise with no meaning.

“Stop laughing at me!” Mean says, taking my hand out of her mouth and running back to the jet. “Can we still fly, Nat? Or did I jack it up?”

I tune out her response, walking over to the faintly smoking metal bird. Then another bird comes to me, and, as she did the night I escaped, wraps her arms around me.

“You’re back,” Trin says.

I purr at her, a soft murmur that vibrates the air.

“I thought, after what Jormungandr told us…”

I sit down and make the shift, for just a moment.

Mean blinks. “That is...pretty bleepin’ awesome.”

I click at her and turn back, wandering into the jet and finding a thick book of pictures of something that is broken in the jet. I show it to Nat.

“Is it...driveable?” says Dead-prey.

I start to search for the tools shown, then go and look at the part that makes it move. 

“I was asking Miss Natasha, Adrenah.”

I hiss, realizing that the moving part won’t do what it should because of what Singer did. The humans can’t get home with this bird.

“Should we try calling someone up, Nat?” Trin says.

“Go ahead. I know Tony’s supervising some workmen in the pool room. He’s definitely there.”

“I could summon my brother. Not Jor. One of the others, if anyone wishes.”

“Alright. Yes.” Sharp-touch agreed.

Dead-prey made a whistling noise. “Fenris, my brother, guardian of the skies, I summon you!”

Trin shrieked and ran into the bird’s rubble. 

“So...what’s this one?” Ghost-call said nervously.

“The wolf?” Sharp-touch guessed.

“I’ve heard so,” said Mean, cautiously taking out her knife.  
______  
(Hel)

If Hel had been able to tap her foot impatiently, she would have done so.

Unlike Jormungandr, whose timing was both dramatic and impeccable, Fen was often late.

“Fenris, I summon you,” she said again. “Norns, I should’ve summoned Sleipnir. At least he would give a damn.”

A man appeared from the air. At least, he looked mortal from a distance.

“Finally. You arrive, brother. Good to see you well,” Hel said.

Trin poked her head out. “THAT’S Fenris, devourer of Odin?”

“And you, baby sis. What do you need this time?” Fenris said, sauntering up to Hel. His blue skin would have brought out his scarlet eyes if a mop of black curls hadn’t been falling over them.

“Transport. As you can see, our plane is not going to be flying anywhere.”

“And you expect it for free? C’mon, I have to have payment, even from my favorite sister,” Fenris said, ruffling Hel’s hair. “Especially for a group of this size.”

“Sleipnir would’ve given it to me for free,” Hel said, raising an eyebrow.

“I see. In that case, it won’t take long at all. The siren also?”

“Yes.”

____________  
(Adrenah)

The world swirls and packed sand turns to muddy grass that cakes onto my skin. I hiss furiously and try to wipe off the muck. The coarse brush of damp sand I can handle. The slippery smoothness of waterlogged clay is almost pleasant. But this clinging, thick muck is more than I can take. 

I try to brush it off, growling low in my throat when it simply smears across my skin, spreading farther. The moist air is appreciated, but the mud is not.

“Brother!? What in Tyr’s name are you doing!?”

I ignore Dead-prey’s yelling, walking into the human dwelling. A human in painfully bright fabrics appears from around a corner, startling me into shrieking at him. He stumbles back with a yell.

Mean runs into the room at top speed. “What the hell!?”

I back towards her with a low hiss, keeping myself between her and the man in bright fabrics.

Mean sighs. “Adri….that is one of Tony’s workers. So, Alejandro, how ya doin’?”

The man says something to her, but I walk off to search through the box of cold foods. Sure enough, there is something edible inside. A large crab, which I proceed to crack open easily to eat what’s inside. 

“Hey, we were saving that, but okay.”

I hiss at Arrogant Male, pulling the crab closer.

“It’s fine. Keep it. So, Little Mermaid. Tomorrow, prepare to have your mind blown.”

I tilt my head at him.

“You’ll find out, kid. It’s a surprise.” He walks out. “Good to have you back, Adri.”  
__________  
(next day)

I follow Arrogant Male into the place with the strange water. Trin, Dead-prey, Mean, and Ghost-caller trail after me.

The sight that meets my eyes is startling.

It’s a huge saltwater lagoon, with sand everywhere and rocky outcrops for perches or hiding spots, varying sizes of caves carved into it both above and below water.

“Oh my gosh…,” says Trin. “Stark, what did you...it’s beautiful!”

“I gave it a little upgrade for Adri. It’s stocked, but I made sure most of it was stuff I thought she wouldn’t mess with. There’s some tuna, sardines, herring, and other things in there for her to eat if she wants.”

“So,” Ghost-caller says nervously. “Do we still have swim training?”

“I HOPE WE DO!” Mean yells! “THIS IS AMAZING!”

“Yes, you can still swim in it. Nothing in there is going to hurt you.”

Trin smiles. “Femmes, Adri...move out.”

Mean whines, “That’s my line!”

I leap headfirst into the water, shifting immediately and pumping my tail to get to the bottom. It’s almost three times deeper than it was before, with a small kelp forest and sprouting corals.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Trin lightly dip her feet in the water.

I duck into the kelp forest, making my way up and around, using the craggy rock for cover. When she is in reach, I pull her into the pool, then dart over to hide in the ball of fish.

She shrieks and starts treading water. “Adri!” she yells.

I surface and chitter at her, a meaningless sound of amusement.

Mean is wearing short leg coverings, a short-sleeved body fabric, and a strange jacket over it. “Of course. I’m the idiot who walks into the pool area and forgets her swimsuit. Oh, what the hell!” She says and throws the shirt and jacket off, revealing a shorter body fabric underneath (why do they feel the need to do that?). “Mind if I join the party?”

I call at her, then dive back to the bottom of the lagoon.

“Is that a yes? If it isn’t, I’ll just leave…”

I dart back up, grab her by the arm, and pull her in.

She squirms and starts laughing. “Oh, this is cool-OHMYGODTHAT’SANEELTHAT’SANEELTHAT’SANEEL.” She swims quickly to the side.

I look at the thickly coiled creature in its cavern, its mouth stretched wide. Not something I’d like to fight, but not prey or a threat.

Mean, meanwhile, is curled by the side of the lagoon. Ghost-caller lurks back by the wall, and Dead-prey simply wades in the shallows.

I flick my tail sharply at the eel, and it retreats into its hole.

Dead-prey does not wear a short fabric like the others. She wears her usual long cloth, but without the arms. Her hands look like the bones of prey. How odd.

I swim for a large outcropping of sharper rock spikes, ducking into one of the caverns below the water, my tail scraping against the pockmarked stone. Trin follows me, glancing around in wonder. Mean slowly uncurls herself, and swims after us, trying to catch up.

The cavern slowly slopes upward, until my head rises from the water, then my body, and then my tail slithers easily across the damp stone that has been smoothed to a fine gloss.

“Wow...your own personal island!”

I purr lightly in the dim, the space barely lit by small holes in the stone. 

“Can we share?” Mean says, squirming like a young seal, though she looks much less appetizing if that were my intention, which it is most certainly not.

I chitter out a yes, shifting back to human.

“Oh..erm...oh my…”

I stare at her blankly. Humans are so sensitive, overly so when it comes to the natural state of being.

Trin, meanwhile, is covering her eyes. Dead-prey wades forward a bit, it sounds, from the faint splashes. Soon, a strange fabric covers my chest and the tops of my legs.

“You picked a good swimsuit for her, Hel! The color brings out her eyes!” says Mean to Dead-prey.

I tug at the tight fabric, growling in protest. If the shift will make it go away, then it will be good. I take the fabrics off and shift.

“Well, that was nice while it lasted.”

I ‘heh’ at them and leave the cave, swimming over to the shallow end where Dead-prey is, flipping water at her with my tail.

“It’s a lovely home, Adrenah. The water feels good on my legs,” she says, her voice blank.

I flick my tail at her, curling it up to inspect the sharp, slicing barb on the end.

“Yes. Good weaponry as well…” she trails off. She looks like there’s a hook in her mind. She always looks that way.

I clatter at her, a sound implying a question.

“Yes, Adrenah? What is it?” She says softly.

I flip my tail towards her head, a concerned coo.

“It’s nothing you would understand.”

I nod at her, understanding, and sift through the sand, lowering my head and sniffing lightly.

“I sold something of mine, Adrenah. And I will likely never get it back.”

I trill softly at her, looking up and then returning to my careful digging. I smell food.

“It was something very important.”

I drag a large clam out of the sand, leaning back to listen.

“Well…” She takes my hand, and drags it to her chest.

The deep throb present in every chest is gone. I take my hand back, tilting the clam around to study it.

“It’s alright if you wish to leave. I understand,” she says with a sigh.

I coo soothingly at her, finding the clam’s seam, where it opens.

“That looks like a good one, Adrenah.”

I hiss at her and clutch it to my chest, swimming to the bottom to eat, where others cannot steal it.

“Oh….I’m sorry.” Dead-prey sits on the shore, her hand resting in a tidepool.

I crack the clam and eat the meat inside, swimming back up and sitting on the sandbed.

Dead-prey has the “hook-in-my-mind” look again.

I brush my fin lightly against her legs- carefully, to avoid my barb and her delicateness.

She startles. “Oh, it’s just you. I did not mean to offend you-”

I coo lightly at her, swaying with the gentle lull of the water’s movement. Food is a delicate thing, to take it, or to imply that it is wanted from someone, is cause for a warning. It is to be shared or ignored, depending on the will of the one who caught it.

Dead-prey simply stares at the water.

I watch her calmly, swaying. If she will not speak, I won’t either.

She draws a finger across one of her cheekbones, jutting like a shark’s fin. “You know, I used to not be able to see these.”

A low croon, a gentle splash.

“What? I-I can’t come with you!” She gestures to her legs. “I’d be at the bottom in seconds.”

I nod lightly. She cannot swim far.

“I wish I could,” she says, in a voice soft as seafoam.

I coo lightly, sadly, at her. To not be able to feel the pleasure of swimming….

“I know.”

Trin swoops over and waves at me. “So, no bunks for you, huh?”

I shake my head. I live here, although maybe I’d take from the cold-box. The Arrogant Male keeps many things that can be eaten in there.

“Tony did well, didn’t he? There are so many people for you to meet!”

I flip in the water, chittering.

“So, that guy,” she says, pointing to Arrogant Male, “Is Tony Stark. He runs this building. His first name is easy to remember because it has two body parts in it.”

His name is still Arrogant Male. It fits him better.

“Stark, if you want to be sassy….we all call him that unless he did something really good.”

I chitter, then swim over and douse him with a powerful splash.

“So, you’re a Stark girl, not a Tony girl.”

Arrogant Male is now very, very wet from seawater.

“Over in the corner is Anaise,” she says, pointing to Ghost-caller. “She’s okay with Anai, if you like that better.”

“Ah-naye.”

“Yep, like that. Then there’s Elodie. Lodie, for short. It’s what we all call her.”

“Lo. Lo.”

“Lolo it is. Sierra is the lightning girl.”

I struggle with the word for a minute, then give up.

“She’s also called Sizova, if you like that any better.”

I can’t say that one either.

“Siz, maybe? That could work.”

“Siz.”

“And this, obviously, is Hel. Simple, easy to say, comes with a lot of puns.”

“Hel.”

“There! Now we have the whole team, and there’s Steve and Bruce and Vision and Wanda...we’re a pod, I guess.”

A soft male voice makes me spin, hissing loudly and slamming my tail down against the water.

“Mr. Parker. Hello,” Hel says, in a strange voice.

The flat sting of my tail against the water’s surface intensifies, hissing louder and glaring at the intruder.

“What have you been up to?”

“The usual. Now, um… Should I go? She seems kind of mad.”

“She’s like that with strangers. Adri, this is Peter Parker. A friend of mine.”

I calm and dive deep into the water, doing lazy circles around the bottom.

A splashing from overhead. It’s Trin. Holding something.

“Jormie-Jorumun-err, Hel’s brother found this washed up on a shore. I thought you might want it back.” She drops it into the water-my sea.

It is the picture of Lolo and I, swimming in our true forms.

“I’m sorry the colors are wrong-I didn’t know what they’d look like.”

I chitter at her gratefully.

“I thought you could use it to decorate your cave.”

I purr at her gently, holding it.

“I...may have written something on the back of it.”

I tilt my head slightly and turn it over, looking at the strange collection of small black marks.

“It says “welcome to the pod.”

I chitter lightly at her, then dive into my cave to put it in a safe place.

“I got everyone to sign it.”

Her voice is made wavery by the water, but I understand it well enough. The picture safe, I dive down into the swarm of herring, catch one, and bring it to her as a gift.

“Oh...erm...thank you,” she says, passing it to Lolo.

I dive down and catch a herring for myself, floating in the water on my back to eat.

“What is this adorable flappy thing? I WANT TO TOUCH IT!” says Anai.

I glance at the spotted ray gliding through the water. They are not good to eat, and so I will not hunt that one.

“Tony, CAN I PET IT!?”

“Sure, Anai. It’s a spotted eagle ray.”

“IT’S SQUISHY AND ADORABLE IS WHAT IT IS.”

The ray fluttered past, giving me a wide berth.

“Are we allowed to ride them?” Lolo says, in a joking tone.

“I’m sure you could try, but I doubt it would work.”

“Also...are those sharks?”

“Leopard sharks. They’re harmless.”

“I was just saying….it’s cute.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Her name is Amphitrite. I have spoken.”

Arrogant Male laughs, and I start digging in the sand again, knowing that there’s clams somewhere below the surface.

A laugh from Dead-prey. This is unexpected.

I look at her curiously, then get distracted by a tuna darting past.

_______

(Hel)

Hel was being tackled by a stingray.

Well, tackled was too strong of a word. “Being flapped upon aggressively” was a better choice.

It reminded her of happier days with Atla. Atla’s mother had been Ran, goddess of the sea, and they went there often. It wasn’t unusual for some of its inhabitants to become a little more playful when Atla was around.

Adrenah hovered in the water, half watching Hel with the ray and half watching a lazily-moving tuna.

“You’re a sweet little one, aren’t you?” Hel whispered to the ray, feeling slightly foolish.

The ray fluttered against her, laying on top like a blanket.

“You know, my friend had freckles that looked like your spots,” she said, petting the ray’s rubbery back.

The ray, predictably, didn’t say anything.

“Heh. Little Atla,” she mumbled, still petting the ray. She absentmindedly dug a clam out of the sandbank. “Here.” She held it out to the ray.

It snapped up the clam, brushed its fin against her face, and then swam away.

“Goodbye,” she whispered.

“Hey, so… this is really pretty.”

“I know. Mr. Stark did an excellent job, didn’t he?” She said, surveying the room. Captain Rogers walked in. She gave him a friendly nod.

Adrenah immediately dragged him into the pool.

“So, Peter, it appears we now have an aquarium on our hands. Who wishes to bet that a menagerie will soon follow?”

“Ten bucks,” said Steve, laughing as he came up.

“Peter? Your wager?”

“...Two bucks. That’s all I have.”

“Captain Rogers, your wager pales in comparison to his. He bets all he has, whereas you bet ten mere dollars,” Hel said connivingly.

“Fine, fifteen then.”

“Still rather translucent, but alright,” Hel said with a nod. “It’s too bad I cannot swim well. I would enjoy exploring a little more.”

Adrenah surfaced, laying on her back in front of Hel.

“Yes, Adrenah?”

Adrenah flapped her fins, tapping Hel’s arms. 

“Oh, take your hand? Very well….” She smiled mischievously and grabbed Peter’s hand at the same time she took Adrenah’s.

Adrenah carefully took hold of Hel then mimed holding her breath.

“I won’t have to worry,” Hel said.

Adrenah dove under, carrying Hel with her easily and swimming slowly around the lagoon.

“Oh my, it’s gorgeous!” Hel said, as a colorful fish flicked past her ear. “How are you, Parker?”

Peter, being underwater, was unable to talk, but he gave a thumbs up.  
_____

Above the water, Lodie watched, humming “Kiss The Girl” underneath her breath.

“Stark! Wanna bet?”

“Eh, sure, why not?”

“How long until they start dating?” Lodie dangled her feet in the water. A small octopus curled a tentacle around her ankle.

“A month or so, maybe?”

“Ten bucks says they kiss within the week. Oh, this one’s Coral, by the way,” she said, gently tapping the octopus’ head.

“Ah. California two-spot octopus.”

“You thinking about expanding this?”

“Maybe in the future. I’m sure Adrenah would like it if I did. She kind of reminds me of having some sort of highly intelligent and dangerous exotic pet. Except a little less demanding. Maybe.”

“It would be an excellent way to earn some funding for projects. Just make sure that Adrenah’s spot isn’t on display. Oh, Adri!” She said as Adrenah’s head hit the surface. “Don’t forget to visit us! Maybe come over for dinner once in a while?”

Adrenah dipped under, deposited Hel and Peter in the shallows, and came over holding a large tuna.

“I like to swim in the morning, just to let you know. So don’t be surprised if you get some visitors,” said Steve, who was drying off.

Adrenah nodded slightly at him, then pulled herself out of the pool and offered the half-eaten fish to Lodie.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lodie said, ripping into it.

Adrenah swished her tail in the water, lounging on the rocks under a heat lamp embedded in the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Hel was curled up on the warm sand, trying to dry her thick length of hair, which was not an easy process.

A clatter of stones announced Adrenah’s catch, a small crab that snapped its pincers as she inspected it. Apparently deciding it was too small to bother with, she tossed it back into a tidepool.

Hel sighed contentedly, then winced. “My chest hurts,” she said.  
Adrenah cooed at Hel, flipping her tail lightly.

She glanced to her side. “Mr. Parker, I hope that wasn’t too wild of a ride for you.”

Peter looked slightly green. “I’ve had worse.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” She sighed again. “Wasn’t it beautiful?”

“It was.”

“There’s that chest pain again,” Hel said, gritting her teeth. “But those little yellow fish with the spots were so funny.”

“The boxfish?”

“Yes. The way they swim is so awkward. It reminds me of myself on land.” She said with a smile.

Peter smiled back, then flinched at a concussive slam of Adrenah’s tail against the water that soaked everyone within five feet.

Hel simply laughed. “You looked like one of my uncle’s goats.”

“....Thanks? I think?”

“You went all wide-eyed and strange. Ah, but who am I to judge?” She said, gesturing to her blind eye and angular visage.

“I mean, she was calm one minute and then she made a really loud noise. Most people would jump from sudden loud noises.”

“I grew up on Asgard, land of sudden loud noises, usually from drunken warriors. I believe I’m used to it.”

“Ah.”

Hel began to braid her hair. She glanced at her legs. “That’s strange.”

“What’s strange?”

Adrenah made an odd babbling noise with the same sort of rhythm as Peter’s question.

“My legs. Look,” she said, and peeled back her bandages, taking a layer of blackened skin with it.

Underneath, instead of the usual yellowed bone, was pale grey skin. The same color as the skin on her face and torso.

“Uh…. What…” Peter looked nauseated.

“Usually, all that’s underneath is bone.”

Adrenah gave her a curious look, then went and pressed a hand against Hel’s chest, taking a few startled strokes back.

“What...what is it?”

Adrenah took Hel’s hand and put it over her heart, grey touching grey.

“I….” Hel touched her own chest. “There’s no pulse, Adrenah.”

Adrenah moved Hel’s hand slightly, looking mildly irritated, and tapped her ear lightly, pointing at Hel’s chest.

Hel touched her chest again. “There’s no beat, Adri.”

Adrenah slapped her tail against the water, and pointed at herself, tapped her ear, then pointed at Hel’s chest again.

Hel shrugged, exasperated. “The point is...Peter, there’s skin underneath. It’s healing, somewhat.”

Adrenah made a short, shrill screech, then rose high out of the water, repeating the three motions she’d just made.

“If you say so, Adrenah. I will take your word for it.”

Adrenah ducked under, making quick, irritated circles below the surface, slicing through the water like a knife through melted butter.

“She seems kind of mad,” Peter said.

“I just don’t understand what she is saying. Adrenah, your hearing may be more sensitive than mine.”

Adrenah surfaced again, floating on her back and making a modified version of the hunting click, tapping her ear again.

Hel shook her head with a grin. “The point is, Peter, they’re healing. They...never do that.”

“Maybe it has something to do with what she’s trying to tell you. She hears something. Not sure what.”

Adrenah shrieked, a distinctive sound unique to when she thought someone was being stupid.

“Adri, whatever you hear, I can’t. I’m sorry. But still!” She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around Peter, than realized what she was doing and blushed.

Adrenah soaked them both, then dove down to sulk in the kelp forest.

“Erm….I forgot myself for a moment…”

“It’s, uh, it’s okay.”

“JUST KISS HER ALREADY, DAMMIT,” came Lodie’s voice, followed by a splash and a rather undignified shriek.

Adrenah had dragged her into the pool and pushed her towards the hole where the eel lived.

Hel simply blushed, pushing her bangs off her face to reveal one red eye.

Peter, if it was possible, was redder than she was.

“You know you want tooooo,” trilled Anaise, who had jumped in to rescue Lodie.

“I...apologize for them. They’re young, and…”

“No, uh, it’s… it’s okay. Yeah.”

Hel pushed her bangs back over her eye. “And that’s why I wear my hair in this ridiculous style.”

“It, uh, looks good. Y’know. Mysterious.”

“I much prefer a single braid, Peter. But I’ll take your suggestion.”

“You called me Peter? You usually don’t do that.”

“I feel you know me well enough to go on a first-name basis.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Why are you….glancing about like that? Is there an enemy in the vicinity?”

“No. Just… y’know, with Lodie and Anai and them yelling that... “

“It’s alright. If you won’t kiss me…” She quickly pressed her lips to his cheek before realizing what she had just said and done.

“No, uh. It’s. It’s not that. I, uh….” Peter stuttered, half of it unintelligible.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I really shouldn’t have-”

“No, it was good! I, uh, this hasn’t really.. Happened before so…”

“Well...this is a first for me as well…” Hel said, wringing her hands. “I mean, to someone I ….like.”

“Yeah, I like you too. Um. So… What… I, uh…”

“Well, if we can’t talk…”

“...Talking works good. If you want.”

“Well...you know how Shield is. We could die tomorrow, for all we know.” But not me, she thought.

“...Yeah.”

“So...might as well not waste time.” She kissed him again, only this time less nervously.

He kissed her back.

Lodie climbed out of the lagoon, the terror of the eel finally coming to an end. “Stark...I want my ten bucks.”

He silently handed her the money.

_________

 

“So, since we kissed….do we hold hands now?” Hel asked, tilting her head.

“I guess… If you want to…”

“No, I want to make sure you’re alright with the idea.”

“If you are.”

She took his hand. “To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing more,” she murmured underneath her breath. “The day begins, and now let’s see what this new world shall bring to me.”

“Les Mis? Victor Hugo?”

“Yes… “ Hel said, a smile on her face. “It’s rather a long book.”

“I started reading it once, but I ended up giving up on it after a couple hundred pages.”

“Understandable-” Hel paused. A green light flickered in front of them. “Fadir!” She said, her smile only growing.

“Hello, Hel. I see you found a…. Friend?” Loki said, his gaze landing on Hel and Peter’s hands.

“Yes! This is Peter Parker! Peter, this is Fadir-err, Loki Laufeyson.”

“The shapeshifter guy.”

“Yes! So, Fadir….err-”

“Peter Parker, let it be known that should any harm come to my daughter, physically or emotionally, by your hand, I will throw you into Muspellheim for the rest of eternity,” Loki hissed.

“Fadir, don’t scare the poor boy!” Hel laughed. “Peter, run,” she whispered.

Peter dove into the pool.

“So...Fadir, how are you? How’s Sleipnir?”

“Sleipnir is well. As am I.”

“Excellent to know! Well, I’ll be off….” Hel attempted to walk away. Loki stopped her. “What is it, Fadir?... What did you see?”

“Something is different with you. And the siren clearly hears something.”

“”I...know not what you mean.”

“You seem happy. Something that should not be possible, with your condition.”

“It could be possible that I am just having a better day than most. What did you see?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. But they do say that sirens can even hear heartbeats. She seems quite focused on you.”

“I feel no pulse, Fadir. Not now, anyway. And as to what you saw, I mean….in the lagoon.”

“Perhaps it is so faint that no pulse can be felt, even if the siren can hear it. As for what I see in the lagoon, it seems that the siren is dragging the Parker boy around quite a bit. Do humans need to breathe? He’s looking rather distressed.”

Hel whipped her head around. “Adrenah! Let him go!”

Peter was unceremoniously tossed onto the beach, Adrenah shrieking indignantly.

“Are you alright?” Hel said, helping him up.

Peter coughed. “I’m good. Thanks for noticing when you did.”

“You’re quite welcome. So, on with the introductions?” She said, hugging him.

“Okay,” Peter said, patting her back.

“So...Fadir...if you wish to speak with him…”

“I think I would rather not, at this time.”

She grabbed a towel and handed it to Peter.

“What is it you wish to speak about?”

“I think I’ve said enough for now, Hel. I’ll see you at dinner?” 

Peter started to dry himself off, then was pulled back into the pool.

“Why is it that you are more concerned with the siren than the fact I kissed a boy? With his shirt off?”

“I was not aware of that, Hel. You’re grounded.”

“Oh, haha, extended non-shifting time. Go for it. I don’t mind.”

“As in, confined to your chambers except for dinner, missions, and training, which will be done separate from the boy, for a week.”

“Oh, double that. I kissed him twice,” Hel said nonchalantly.

“Two weeks, dinner and training will be done in your chambers. No contact with anyone of the other gender.”

“Oh, fine. Well, farewell, Fadir,” Hel said with an air of giving no concern. She practically pranced down the hallway.

Loki teleported her to her room and sealed it with seidr. “And Mr. Parker? If you are to continue this with my daughter, you are not to be without suitable clothing in her presence.”

“It was a swimsuit, sir. We all had them on.”

Loki gave him a death glare. “You will wear one with a shirt.”

“Yes, sir.”

Meanwhile, in her room, Hel hugged her pillow and smiled. “Life’s great happiness is to be loved, and love in return, I suppose,” she whispered to the pillow. “Even if you wind up damned.”

Anaise coughed. “Okay?”

“Anaise, you saw what happened. I won’t be out of the bunks for two weeks.”

“Just didn’t think you’d be spouting poetry. Your dad’s kind of scary.”

“Only because, I think, it’s been so long since my mother, he’s forgotten what it’s like.”

“Or maybe he just doesn’t want you ending up like him. Didn’t he… get around… a lot?”

“Yes. Lodie, in fact, is a cousin of mine.”

“Damn right,” said Lodie, “and if Loki thinks he can keep you in here forever, then I’ll stay with you!” She punched a fist in the air.

“It’s only two weeks. Besides, I could not leave if I wished to. Fadir put up a barrier.”

“I’m staying!”

___________  
(Day One)

“Okay, this is kinda boring. There’s just about nothing to do in here,” said Anaise. “Seriously, he cut off the phone chargers too!?”

“Maybe if Sierra stops by she can charge them for us. Would that even work?” Trin said, busy with her watercolors.

“It’s highly debatable,” Hel said.

“So, Hel….I know you’re a book nerd...CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK!?”  
____  
(Day Four)

Natasha knocked on the door. “Lodie...it’s time for training.”

“SOLIDARITY.” was the only answer she was given.  
_________  
(Day Seven)

“Okay, so, the phones are dead again. Bets on when Sierra shows up?” Elodie asked, waving her phone at everyone.

“Lodie...books exist,” Trin said, still perfecting her painting.

“...I’m dyslexic. You know that, right?”  
_________  
(Day Ten)

Anaise ran in. “I HAVE MY MAKEUP BAG! WHO WANTS MAKEOVERS?”

“Anaise! Did you leave to go get that? Because if you did, it has to go in the hall and we can’t use it.”

“Why, exactly, do we have to do that?”

“Because! Hel can’t leave to go get something to do something fun, so neither can we! We’ve stuck it out for ten days, we gotta follow through!” Elodie said. “But I’ve got my makeup bag!”

This was met with cheers.  
__________  
(Day Twelve)

Peter sat outside Hel’s door. 

“Why, hello, Romeo,’ came Loki’s voice.

“Um, hi, sir.”

Peter was quickly transported to a dumpster in Queens.  
________  
(Day Fourteen)

“So, Hel! Last day in here! What you gonna do first?”

“She’s going to go see Peter, duh!”

“I dunno, I’d say hey to Adri. Or go to the library.”

“Don’t kiss him, Hel, or we’re gonna have to call you Rapunzel. Already got the hair.”

“Ah, c’mon, leave the girl alone!”  
_________

 

(Day One of Freedom)

Natasha opened the door.

“Is that...light? And tile flooring? Hallelujah!” said Anaise.

“Alright, girls, it’s okay to leave the bunks now.”

She was nearly knocked over by Lodie sprinting by. “Free at last, free at last!” She practically sang. “Lord almighty, I’m free at last!” She ran to the pool.

Trin walked out calmly and handed Natasha her painting. “Give this to Loki.”

Nat glanced at it calmly.

“It’s a picture of what a child of Hel and Peter would possibly look like.”

“That might not be the best idea. He might send you to Timbuktu.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Trin said, and followed Lodie.

Hel stumbled out last, blinking. “Peter?” she said.

“Hey, Hel. I tried to wait for you, but your dad put me in a dumpster.”

This was met with a peck on the cheek.

“He’s kinda scary, but he won’t scare me off. My last girlfriend’s dad turned out to be my archenemy and tried to kill me.”

“Oh, he isn’t THAT monstrous. Just a little...protective.” 

“I can tell.”

“So, to the lagoon? Don’t forget to wear a shirt.” She said teasingly.  
________

Natasha knocked on the office door. “Mr. Laufeyson? I have a gift for you.”

Loki opened the door. “From whom?”

“Trinity Blair. Your daughter’s teammate.”

“Very well. Give her my thanks.” Loki took the picture without looking at it and closed the door.

Natasha opened it. “That painting was done in two weeks. To be more accurate, the two weeks Hel was grounded. They stayed with her. Twenty-four-seven.”

“She has very dedicated friends.”

“Who were all ready to strangle you, but refrained. It’s a lovely portrait, isn’t it? She’s quite talented. I bet you wonder who it’s of.” Nat said casually.

Loki glanced at it, looked at Nat, and immediately slammed the door shut, presumably to plot revenge.

“Oh, make sure to flip it over. She wrote you a message,” Nat called as she walked down the hallway.

He read it.

“A portrait of your future grandchild. I do hope I got the eyes right. XOXO, Trin.”

Following the message were more signatures and messages.

“Don’t interfere with my OTP, or...well, there will be accidents. Don’t cross the vodou medium. Sincerely, Anaise.”

“PLEASE DON’T PUT US THROUGH THIS AGAIN OR I WILL CUT YOU. Lodie”

Trinity again. “Love, The Femmes Fatale.” It was signed with a lipstick mark.

The table exploded into splinters.


	10. Elodie

Lodie loped into the lagoon. “Hey, Adri! Look who’s back!”

Adrenah hissed, obviously mad at them.

“Sorry, honey, but some weird magic was afoot! What am I supposed to do about it?”

Adrenah slapped her tail against the water.

“Hel got in trouble. We were staying with her, and making sure she wasn’t alone-oh, hey Steve.”

Steve was dragged into the pool and shoved underwater.

Lodie jumped in. “Well, I’m here now!”

Adrenah threw a dead conger eel at her.

“Gee, thanks.”

The eel was, apparently, not as dead as it appeared, as proven when it bit Elodie in the foot and refused to let go.

Lodie shrieked. “I’m sorry! We couldn’t leave! She was pod, and she was trapped!”

Adrenah made a sound that was almost like laughter, watching Elodie and the eel.

Lodie pried it off her foot, snapping its back. “Seriously! Amphitrite’s friends will be all over me!” 

Adrenah took the eel back and started to eat it.

“Steve? Any band-aids?” said Lodie, gesturing to her bleeding foot.

Steve tossed her a waterproof band-aid, before being unceremoniously dunked again and slapped with the shredded, bloody eel.

Lodie bandaged it up. “So, how are you? Haven’t spoken to you since…” She paused.

“Doing good. Spending some time catching up now that the world isn’t in immediate danger of being destroyed.”

“Yeah. I’m...damn sorry about what happened.”

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda used to it by now.”

“....me too.”

“Things are weird when people experimented on you.”

Lodie simply sat on the sandbar, digging at a clam with her claws. A small tentacle wrapped around her ankle. “Would you have said no, if you could have?”

“I actually got a choice. I was lucky like that. I don’t regret it, even if there’s a possibility I might be immortal now.”

“Yeah. Lucky you.”

“I don’t know if it could be considered that. Watching the world move on without you, knowing everyone you care about is going to die before you for the rest of eternity….Doesn’t seem as great as it sounds.”

“No. Lucky you, that you got a choice in it.”

“Yeah, I guess in that respect I am lucky.”

“It happened before I was born. Hell, before I was even in the womb.”

“At least it wasn’t something done to you when you could understand or feel. According to a file we took from Project Chimera, Adrenah had it done when she was ten or so. Sierra was five when HYDRA did what they did.”

“Trin had it done at six months.”

“At least she can’t remember it. Sierra does. Her first few weeks here, she kept waking up screaming. Without someone else close by, well...”

“I can imagine...hell, I know.”

“Almost everyone here has something similar. From the Red Room, HYDRA, the New York incident…. Sokovia… World War Two.”

Lodie had curled her tail over her face.

Steve patted her back lightly.

“I wish I could forget the shed.”

He hugged her, rocking her lightly.

“I thought I wouldn’t remember...they say I wasn’t human then, and maybe I wasn’t. But I can’t forget it. The think I don’t know what was going on.”

He rubbed her back lightly, Adrenah surfacing to make a soft, vibrating hum.

“....I think I ate one of my own, once.”

“As long as you regret it, it means you’re not gone. You can be helped. Tony has a therapist he uses, we could have him come over and talk with you if you like.”

Lodie shook her head. “No, not a therapist, and sure as hell not a male one.”

“We can find someone else to help, if you like. Talking to someone helps.”

Lodie scratched at her back. “Ugh. I’m shedding.”

“Um, I heard that you’re supposed to increase humidity when that happens with lizards… Maybe you should go soak or something.”

“I’m in the most humid room in the place.”

“Maybe you should swim.”

“No. That’ll just make them stick.” Lodie began to roll around in the sand, trying to get the scales off.

“Yeah, okay. You go ahead and do what you’re doing.”

“Adri, help! Seriously!” Lodie looked up, seemingly noticing Steve for the first time. She paled and pulled down her shirt.

Adrenah climbed up onto the rocks, shoved Steve into a small cave, and started demonstrating how to roll on the slightly rough rocks, small bits of dry scales peeling away to reveal shinier scales beneath.  
_________

Lodie wandered into Natasha’s room. “Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure if I like my outfit anymore…” she said quietly, dumping a pile of fabric at Nat’s feet.

Nat held it up.

“It’s too….huggy.”

“You’re uncomfortable with it because of the guys,” Nat guessed.

“Yeah. That, and I was out walking in Central Park…I heard some...girls saying stuff…”

“Oh. I’ll see what I can do with it, okay?”

“Just...does this,” said Lodie, waving to the area between her thighs, “mean you’re a slut?”

“Most definitely not. Believe me, the Black Widow moniker certainly caused some… issues. But basically, if they try anything, make them regret it.”

“But...I need something to cover that up.”

“I’ll do a short skirt portion. Room to move, but it’ll hide that general area.”

“Thanks,” said Lodie, shivering from the dampness.

Nat tossed her a towel.

“Thanks again,” she said quietly.

Nat hugged her.

“Yeah, Nat?”

“Thought you needed it.”

“I guess…”

Nat kept hugging her, rubbing her back.

“I just...don’t want them calling me a slut.”

“Feel free to slap them. You won’t get in trouble.”

“I...really shouldn’t.”

“They deserve it.”

“Still,” said Lodie, her eyes full of stories she wouldn’t tell.

“Oh. I… see.”

“You see what?” said Lodie as she pulled away.

“I kind of get it. Go rest.”

“Alright…”  
_______

Loki appeared about an hour later, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“Wha...oh, hey Lokette. I mean, Loki.”

Loki patted her back lightly. “You need anything? Food? Water? Someone to get teleported to Muspellheim?”

“No...I think they’re dead, anyway….what happened with Sleipnir?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just...no, forget it.”

Loki patted her back again.

“I mean...I just wanted to hear the story. But I’m sorry if-”

“Oh no, it’s fine, I was simply wondering what you wished to know.”

“Just...what the hell happened was all.”

“It’s...complicated. Strange, from a human point of view.”

“I have time. Not going anywhere today.” Lodie curled further into her blankets.

“There was a… rather fine stallion on Midgard. I took a liking to him, turned into a mare, and, well, nine months later, Sleipnir was born.”

“I heard it differently…I was just wondering...”

“Oh? What did you hear? Please, I’m curious.”

“That...it was an...accident.”

“Ah. That version.”

“Yeah…” Lodie stared at the wall.

Loki poked her tummy lightly.

Lodie hissed. “Don’t touch me. Please.”

“Sorry, Elodie.”

Lodie simply hugged Chomp. “I was just wondering if you’d understand was all.”

“I do.”

Lodie lifted her head.

“Life is complicated. Things have happened to me that I would not like to speak of.”

“I should be grateful. It only happened to me once. Some of the older girls…”

“Men on Midgard are not as good as those on Asgard. I’ve learned this.”

“I know.” Lodie paused. “They said it was just another medical test. To see if I was fertile or not.”

“They were just using it as an excuse, weren’t they.”

“It was right before they dumped me at an abandoned farm to die.”

“Humans… they can be cruel. They like to think themselves above everything, smarter, stronger… When they discover that what they believe is a lie, they try to erase what threatens what they see as their supremacy.”

“I guess…” she said, still staring at the wall.

“They create what they see as better versions of themselves, trying to improve their own fragile bodies. When these creations of science prove to have the human will, they don’t know what to do.”

Lodie simply burrowed underneath her blankets.

Loki moved as if to comfort her, but stopped, putting his hand back where it had been before.

“Do you think Trin has leftover sarashi?”

“I’m sure that she does. Why?”

“To make myself look less….appetizing?”

“I see.”

“I wonder what Momma must think of me now…”

“I’m sure she’s proud of you. Perhaps the one with the ghosts could call her down to ask her?”

“I’ve tried. It didn’t work.”

“Perhaps she is at peace, and she has no ghost to walk the earth.”

“I’d like to think that. Y’know...Anaise says Hel has one that follows her around.”

“I can guess who it might be. It is a woman, yes?”

“We think so. It’s rather non-corporeal. She calls it Hel’s Pet.”

“Angrboda. Her mother. At least, that is what I’m guessing.”

“...what was she like?”

“A skilled warrior, and good with magic. She seemed so carefree, so invincible…. And then… she was gone, little Hel still in her arms.”

“You weren’t there?”

“No. My brother brought them both to me when the battle was over.”

“I mean...Hel told me you were there for Jormu-Jormand-Jor and Fenris...so… I thought you’d have been there for her too. You know, when she was born.”

“I wanted to be, but she came early, and I had business in Asgard on that night. I didn’t know for another few days. She wasn’t even named yet, when her mother was killed.”

“Hel told me she was stubborn, according to Jor. She said Jor had...stories. They were kinda hilarious.”

“Oh, she was. Quite the paradox, Angrboda was.”

“She told me...about Fen’s birthday. Not a party. I mean, the actual birth.”

“Yes. It was rather messy.”

“She yelled at you for dragging her off the battlefield while she was in labor? How insane was she?”

“Quite loudly. And not insane, she simply enjoyed her sparring matches. Even when they weren’t what the rest of us would consider sparring.”

Lodie shook her head with a glimpse of a smile.“I have….questions. About you and Hel. I mean...do you really love her? You guys seem...really awkward. And two weeks?”

“I do love my daughter, whatever she may think. I’m rather protective of her, I must admit. Centuries apart tends to complicate a relationship.”

“I guess…” Lodie said. “But seriously? Two weeks?”

“Do you see a problem with my parenting skills, Elodie Harding?”

“Erm…”

“That is what I thought.”

“No, I was just wondering if I should tell you…”

“What, Elodie Harding?”

“Well, they may be planning a...date thing?”

“I will have my brother escort them.”

“Oh, and Loki? Thanks.”  
_____________

Hel was being bombarded by the girls. “Ready for your makeup, miss?” Anaise said.

“Do I require this upon my face?”

“Well, I just thought a little touch of eyeliner never hurt. You have such nice lashes. I thought it’d bring them out. Oh, and maybe a bit of this?” She held up a silvery-blue container of eyeshadow. “It goes with your dress.”

“I’ll do your hair,” Lodie offered as she walked in. “Oh, and here’s a knife. Just in case something happens.” She began to braid Hel’s hair.

Hel sat awkwardly, allowing the girls to do what they wanted. 

“Your dress is lovely. Roarin’ Twenties, right? The color makes you look good.”

Anai was cut off by the door slamming open. “HEL!” said a loud voice.

“Is that…?”

“Hello, Uncle.”

“HEL! I am here to escort you for your rendezvous with the Parker boy, on behalf of Loki.”

“Well...that’s nice,” said Lodie. “Nothing like family support. What are you two doing tonight, anyway?”

“Mr. Parker managed to get something from Tony. He won’t tell me what it is, but we’re booked to eat at a restaurant first.” Hel said, blushing. “I hope it wasn’t exclusive.”

Another knock at the door. “There’s your Prince Charming,” said Anaise. “Got get ‘im, girl!”

Hel opened the door. “Peter!” She said, adjusting her circlet.

“Shall we go?”

“I suppose...let me at least say hello!”

Hel stepped out of her room. “So...my uncle is accompanying us. I hope he won’t be a bother.”

“Thor? Cool! But er, less cool right now. Cause, y’know, date.”

“Yes…so...who’s driving us? And where did you get that suit? You look magnificent.” 

“I can drive. Mr. Stark lent me a suit. Thanks, you look pretty too.”

Hel leaned in for a kiss.

Peter kissed her back, then gently took her arm and led her out to the car.

“So, what is the surprise? Also...Lodie gave me a knife...is this normal procedure?”

“The surprise is a surprise. And no, knives are not standard procedure…. Maybe leave that in the car.”

“AH, but my niece must always be armed! The lizard girl is highly intelligent for gifting it to you.” Thor said.

“I’m sure Elodie would both love and take offense to that comment, Uncle.”

“I will ensure to alert her to her intelligence in this matter when we next meet.”

“Very well, then, Uncle.”

_________

They walked into the restaurant. Hel held Peter’s arm.

“Allow me to show you to your table, sir. Ma’am. Will your escort like a table as well?” Said a stiff waiter, standing at the small check-in desk.

“Yes, sir, he would….slightly apart, if you don’t mind.”

“Very well. This way, ma’am.”

The followed the waiter. Peter and Hel took their seats. “So…” Hel said

“Yeah. Um, what’s your favorite color?”

“White...why do you ask? Oh, and what’s yours?”

“It’s a conversation starter. Mine’s green.”

“I would’ve thought it was red.”

“I like red, but green’s nice because it’s really calming.”

“I like white because it’s simple, pure. Nothing taints it.”

“Yeah. Like snow, kinda.”

“Yes, exactly. So, tell me about your Aunt May. Does she know about me?”

“Yeah, she does. She’s kinda freaking out over… pretty much everything. Mostly the whole being an Avenger thing though.”

“What have you told her?” 

“Just that I like you a lot and that you’re pretty awesome.”

“Not any of...this?”

“Some of it. She’s not against any of it.”

“Really? I would’ve thought-”

“I’m guessing you’re Hel?”

Hel turned around, to see a tall, Mediterranean-looking woman wearing glasses standing nearby.

“You’re May, I presume?” Hel said, blushing.

“I am. Thought I’d drop by and check in on my boy,” she said, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Nice to meet you, miss,” Hel said, covering her face with her bangs.

“Ah, you don’t need to do that. I know what you look like.”

Hel froze. “So, Miss May….. “ She picked at her nails. “I’m very sorry…” Hel grabbed Peter’s hand under the table.

“Don’t be. You make Peter happy, and that’s all I care about.”

“...Really? So...what do you recommend here?”

“Don’t know, I’ve never been here before.”

“Uncle, what about you?”

“No.”

“I’ll order the...fettucine with the shrimp?”

Peter nodded. “Stark said that I should order a steak... “

“Order what you wish.”

“Then I think I’ll have…. The braised beef and tortelloni sounds good.”

“Okay, tell the waiter, and…what is traditional on a date?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never really been on one.”

Hel looked to May helplessly. 

“You eat, you talk, you pay, you go have fun wherever you’re going next, if anywhere.”

“Peter, can you tell me the surprise?”

“I want to take you there. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Come on!”

“I think you might be missing the meaning of the word surprise.”

“Let me guess...a proposal,” Hel said with a smirk.

Peter sputtered. “What- no- It’s only been a few weeks!”

Hel laughed. “It was a jest, Mr. Parker.”

“Okay. Yeah. that’s good.”

“Though, at my age on Asgard, I would’ve been married off already.”

“That seems a little odd. Stiff. Old-fashioned? I don’t know.”

“It’s tradition. Especially for a...technical princess.”

“Just seems a little weird to me, that’s all. We don’t really do that, at least in America.”

“It’s different when you’re royalty. You’re a figurehead when male, but a healer and mother when female.”

“I guess so.”

“So...as the only female heir apparent...oh, look, the food.”

The two ate in awkward silence as Thor made his usual boisterous “small talk”, then Peter paid the bill.

“Why is your aunt watching us like that? And what is the surprise?”

“You’ll see. Put this on.” Peter handed her a strip of white cloth.

“Should I be concerned?” Hel said to May as she blindfolded herself.

“Not at all.”

Hel took his hand. “Alright, Peter. Lead the way.”

He lead her out of the restaurant, and onto the busy streets of Manhattan.

“Which area are we going to? Hmm, Central Park?” Hel guessed.

“You’ll see.”

She heard the honking of cabs.

“Museum district?”

“Nope.”

“Rockefeller Center?” This went on, until Peter stopped.

“Where are we? Take it off!” She said, dragging his hand to her face.

Peter carefully untied the blindfold and took it off. Hel gasped. They were in front of a theatre’s marquee.

“What...how? What show…? Peter!”

“I borrowed some money so we could see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway.”

Hel nearly screamed. “Well….I never! You know I prefer Les Mis!” She laughed at the expression on Peter’s face, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “But I do adore Monsieur Leroux as well.”

“I tried to get Les Mis tickets, but they were all sold out for basically the next six months.”

“It’s alright,” she said, kissing him again.

“Shall we go in?”

“Of course!”  
___________

“WHAT IS THIS STRANGE MIDGARDIAN CUSTOM!?”

“Uncle...it is called a play. Loki is quite the fan. Surely, you’ve seen a few.”

“But, why is there song, Hel!?”

“It’s a musical, which is like a play, but part or all of the story is sung instead of spoken.”

“But...why?”

“Uncle, shut your trap. You are disturbing the theatre.”

Thor shut up.

Halfway through “All I Ask of You,” Peter took Hel’s hand.

She let it stay until the chandelier dropped. During which Thor screamed.

Half the theatre jumped.

As the curtain dropped for intermission, Hel turned to Thor. “Excellent work with making the experience immersive, Uncle.”

Thor nodded.

“Just don’t do it again.”

“Yes, Hel.”

Hel nodded. She then tackle-hugged Peter.

He kissed her.

“How do I say thank you a thousand times without sounding redundant?”

“No such way exists.”

“Uskit’r,” Hel muttered. “If there was such a way, I’d say it right now.”

“I know, Hel.”

Behind them, Aunt May was sniffling.

The curtain rose again.

“And so, the show goes on.”

__________

“So? What did you think? Did you like your surprise?”

“It was...perfect…” Hel said, her eyes tearing.

“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re not about to pull the knife on me.”

“I’m not. It’s simply….”

He hugged her.

“I was Asgard’s Phantom, I suppose….”

“Well, everything’s better now. Isn’t it? You’ve got your dad, and your uncle…. The team?”

“I know...but I finally found my Christine.”

“Just as long as you don’t kidnap me….”

“The metaphor is flawed, I admit.”

“Eh, it works.”

“Who knows. Maybe we could dress up for...Hallows Eve?”

“Halloween? Sure.”

They took hands, the phantom and the bright-eyed dreamer.

And far away, through a glass mirror, Agent Luca Silver watched them and smiled.


	11. Anaise

Nat’s voice over the intercom. “Girls? I have a small mission for you. Three, four people needed. There’s a girl in Miami we want to try and recruit.”

“ALRIGHT! FINALLY!” Lodie said.

“Her name is Serena Williams. Middle child, one of three triplets. Professional gymnast and she’s on the swim team at Miami Beach Senior High School. Get in, convince her to join, get out. Keep a low profile.”

“Okay….more difficult. The diva needs her stage,” said Lodie.

“Lodie, I know you like the action, but this is a pretty calm mission. No fancy suits necessary. Combat is highly unlikely.”

“Okay,” said Trin, binding her wings. “I’ve got this.”

_______  
(Serena)

I dust my hands with chalk and wrap them, taking off my t-shirt for the leotard underneath. Gymnastics recitals, the fourth one this month. Mom said there’s supposed to be some scouts for the Olympics at this one.

The announcer calls my name, and I’m out.

I block out the noise and the crowd, focusing on what’s in front of me. The beam, the bars, the mat and the vault and the rings.

When I’m finally done, I walk out to the audience’s applause, wrapping my arms around Lorelai and Nixie while Ava hands me a water bottle and Calypso talks, her words a blur. 

Some girls saunter into the locker room, in the skirts and blouses that practically scream “private school.”

I unwrap my hands and take a drink from my water bottle. They must be friends of one of the other gymnasts. I take a quick look at them, taking in the details at the same time as I pull out the hair tie and pins holding my hair back in a tight bun.

A tall girl with straight brown hair and glasses walks up. “You’re Serena Williams, right? Trinh Nguyen.”

Nixie laughs. “How could you tell?”

“She’s the one who was just on the court, duh,” says a curvy girl with insane eyeliner, freckles all over, and tightly curled, blue-ombre hair.

“Hey, if you’d seen us in public, you’d never be able to tell. It’s a valid question,” Lorelai says.

Ava pokes me in the arm. “Serena! Adam’s over there, you need to go talk to him. He brought flowers!” She sing-songs in my ear.

I nod at the girls. “Will you excuse me for a moment?”

“Of course,” says Trinh, nodding.

I slip away, heading over and kissing Adam on the cheek. “Hey. How’d I do?”

He hands me the flowers. “First place. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

We talk for a few minutes before he has to go. His dad’s calling him to come help on the boat.

I kiss him goodbye and walk back to the locker room. “Mind if I introduce you to my friends?” Trinh says.

“Go ahead. These silly girls are Lorelai, Nixie, Calypso, and Ava.” I introduce my sisters, taking another drink from my water bottle.

“This knucklehead is Elia,” she says, gesturing to the curly-haired girl. “Then there’s Ana-” A black girl, with a strange birthmark and green eyes- “and Helene-” a sickly looking albino.

“Serena. But you knew that.”

“Yes. We’re from Shield Academics in Brooklyn.”

“Huh. Never heard of it.”

“It’s very exclusive,” says Elia, twisting a curl around her finger. “And a great gymnastics program, too. You’ve received a scholarship.”

“Have I? Do you mind if I see it? I just want to learn a bit more. I’ve been getting a lot of these lately.”

“We’ll need to take you to Headmistress Rushman. She’s in the gym.”

I give my water bottle to Lorelai. “Sis, do you mind talking to mom about this? Brooklyn is kind of far.”

“Miss Rushman will sort it out. Don’t worry, she’s really nice,” says Ana.

“But competent,” says Helene quietly.

Lorelai runs off, and I follow the four girls out to the warm-up gym, where a redheaded woman in a blouse and skirt waits, her back to me.

“Miss Rushman!” says Elia.

The woman turns around, and I stop, analyzing her face. “Have I…. seen you somewhere? You look familiar, Miss Rushman.”

She smiles. “Well, I used to model.”

“That’s… not it. You look like Black Widow.”

“Quite the compliment. She’s a beautiful woman.”

“So… I was told that I was given a scholarship to Shield Academy?”

“That would be correct.”

“It’s not the only one I have. Schools all over the country have offered me scholarships since I was Ava’s age. Even Harvard. What’s the school like?”

“Different. Almost...Montessori-esque. You learn things they don’t teach you in Harvard.”

“Like how to fight aliens,” Serena deadpanned.

“Well, yeah….” Elia said. Trinh elbowed her.

“Our professors are highly educated in the arts, sciences, literature, you name it. One has seven PhDs.”

“You do realize I know exactly what SHIELD was, right, Miss Rushman- or would you prefer Romanov?”

“Smart one, I see.”

“It didn’t take long to figure out. I didn’t suspect them until they named the supposed school, and then I saw you, Miss Romanov, and, well, you’re pretty recognizable.”

“Wait...what? Recognizable?” Elia said.

“Red hair, about 5’ 7, and there’s a pistol in her waistband.”

“Oh...I thought you meant us.”

“Not you. Well, I mean, ‘Elia’ is a little bit more easily noticed. Your tail’s poking out of your skirt, by the way.”

“Oh, damn. But seriously, you’ve seen me?”

“A little bit. Nixie hacked InGen a few months ago and there was a picture of you in the files.”

“Oh...well…”

“The organization crumbled a while back, but the Avengers and a few agents are still active. We’re putting together an elite team of young ladies like you.”

“Right. And how does a professional gymnast with Olympic prospects fit into a group containing biological experiments and a goddess, exactly?”

“And a ghost seer...wait...how do you know all of this?”

“Like I might have mentioned, Nixie likes to hack classified documents in her spare time.”

“We might try to recruit her as well. Listen, we know many things.”

“Anything on a computer in your files, I’ve probably read it. Heck, I’ve read my own file.”

“Exactly. And that’s why we need you and Nixie.”

“Lorelai, Ava, Mom, and Dad have to come too. At the least, set them up in an apartment nearby. Also, if possible, I’d like to be near salt water. The ocean, preferably.”

“We’ll be on a coast.”

“And my family?”

“Will be set up nearby, if possible.”

“I want it to be solid. No ‘if possible.’ Do it.”

“I’m sorry, but sometimes you have to compromise a bit,” says Trinh, or rather, Trinity.

“Done that. Didn’t turn out too great for me.”

“It’s your choice. Help the world when it needs it most, or stay with your family. I won’t resent you for it,” says the angel.

“Look. I’ve been kidnapped- multiple times- and I’d like to keep it from happening again. My family stays safe.”

“This isn’t a kidnapping. It’s a choice. You’ll get to visit. And you know what? Don’t act so….entitled! Look, I don’t get to see my mother, unlike you.”  
“Would you like to know what being entitled involves? It involved getting to eat what you want without getting put in the hospital. It involves not having to do everything you can not to get kidnapped, again, because someone thought it would be funny to stick a needle in my neck and make me something else.”

“You know what being entitled involves? It involves not having to fracture your back just to go in public! It involves not going through the “Quasimodo” comments over and over! It involves not going so numb, you carve yourself up just to see if you can feel!” She practically shrieks. The demon leaves the room, and Elia runs after her.

“Look. I’ll take my chances, ‘kay? That’s how my family is. All of us go or none of us do.”

“Very well,” says Natasha. “Here’s our number, if you reconsider. Oh, and Serena? Sometimes, sacrifices must be made.”

As she left, Serena said quietly, “And I’ve made my share.”  
______  
(Trin)

Trin was on the roof of the base.

Elodie climbed up next to her.

Trin simply shook her head and flew over to the Stark building. She wasn’t wearing her mask. She didn’t care. She didn’t give a damn anymore.

Nat’s voice came softly over the radio. “Trin? Hey. Do you want something?”

Trin turned off the radio.

She sat on the rooftop, watching the people, her monsters, turn into ants she could crush within her mind.

Just another monster. Just another mindless crime. Just another one who didn’t care.

She pulled out a feather. And another one. And another. 

Well, there went half of her glide feathers. But who cared if this Icarus fell?

A clatter on the roof. “Please leave,” she muttered.

“I can’t leave you up here like this. It’s kind of high up.”

“Go away, Stark.”

“I’ve been where you are, both figuratively and literally. You may think you want to be alone, but you don’t.”

“It’s better, so no one can hurt you.”

“It might feel that way now, but it’s not the truth.”

Trin laid back. “How would you even know?”

“Because I’ve felt what you’re feeling.”

“Stark, the great billionaire playboy philanthropist, feeling anything but on top of the world. So fake, just like Tia said.” She scoffed.

“It’s the on-top-of-the-world part that’s fake.”

Trin lifted her head.

“You heard me right.”

“Explain.”

“I have… a very long list of mental health issues. Severe PTSD, anxiety… ADHD.”

“Depression, over here.”

“PTSD and depression are pretty similar.”

“I guess,” she said with a shrug.

“I know what you’re probably thinking of doing. And believe me, once you start, you’ll immediately regret it, and see a solution to a problem you might see as unfixable. Every time.”

Trin shrugged off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. Scars lined her arms.

“Believe me. I’ve wanted to.” She whispered, letting a feather drift from the roof to the street below.

“So have I. I have a therapist that I talk to… I could arrange an appointment with him for you if you’d like. It helps.”

“I had one back home. I’m...mostly over it, I guess.”

“You’re sitting on a roof pulling out your flight feathers. That doesn’t really seem like ‘mostly over it’.”

“There was a...trigger, I guess.”

“The Williams girl.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t let her get to you. We don’t know the reasons she has, or anything detailed about her background or experiences. She didn’t mean to do this to you.”

“Well, she doesn’t give a damn about anyone but herself and her family name, apparently.”

“Maybe there’s more to it than that. We got ahold of some records, and it appears that her younger sister had a twin brother. Perhaps that plays into it.”

“Still. Everybody’s lost somebody. Everyone’s been through hell here. It doesn’t mean you have to be so selfish.”

“I’m not excusing her actions or behavior, just trying to figure out the why.”

“Oh, boo-hoo, her brother’s gone. Well, the rest of her life looks pretty top-notch to me.”

“This is just a guess, but maybe she blames herself. She said something about compromises not working out well for her, didn’t she? And we know-”

“We know almost nothing. Her brat sister knows just about everything. Have they no concept of personal space?”

“Apparently I don’t have a concept of personal space either,” he said wryly.

“Reading your own file or, if you’re a manager, the files of recruits is one thing. Reading everyone’s file?! That’s just being nosy! I don’t want her knowing everything about me I don’t want her to hurt me!”

“I’ve hacked into all of SHIELD’s files before. And she won’t use them to hurt you, because she’s Project Chimera too.”

“My entire life is on that file. She shouldn’t know about these,” Trin said, running her hand over her arms.

“And so is hers. And Adri’s, and countless others.”

“Well, I don’t waltz around reading everyone’s files, even if I want to.”

“You’re more restrained than me, apparently.”

“You could say that,” she said, taking a feather. Its quill was needle-sharp. She paused, and dropped it.

“Apparently angels are real, according to Hel.”

“Well, Hel’s seen a lot.”

“These are natural weapons, according to her. Favored by Fenris. I suppose I used to use them in the wrong way.”

“Can we get off the roof to have this conversation, at least?”

“Okay,” she said.  
_________

“Does anyone know what we’re really living for? I mean, the entire point of SHIELD is laying down your life for your planet.”

“I don’t think anyone knows the answer to that question. For ourselves and for others, I guess.”

“I mean...other than keeping it up for Tia...there’s nothing, really.”

“Probably more than you think.”

“What? Keeping it up to be a laughingstock and load on everyone?”

“You’ll figure it out. It’s different for everyone.”

“What is it that you do, Stark?”

“Protect the world, build fancy tech. Occasionally hack government files.”

“No. What is it you’re living for?”

“Haven’t figured it out yet.”

“I’m fairly sure I’m included,” A tall, blonde woman said, kissing Tony on the cheek.

Tony patted her arm. “Of course, Pepper.”

“THE Pepper?” Trin said, looking up. “She who has mild control over Tony’s actions?”

“Complete control, actually,” Pepper said.

“You have achieved mythical status, miss,” Trin said, with a broken smile. “Seriously, you have. I was asking Tony-”

“What he’s living for. Am I wrong?”

“No, miss. You’re not,’ said Trin, trying to blink away tears. “Stupid allergies.”

Pepper patted her back lightly, rubbing small, soothing circles.

“Well, those were hurting anyway.” Trin sniffled. “What’s...new, I guess?”

Some soothing music came on. “Nothing much. Let’s just work on getting you calmed down a little, okay, Trin?”

“Okay. So...this is the Stark residence? It looks… pretty normal.”

“It was less normal when everyone was living here.”

“I can guess that.”

“You seem a bit better now.”

“I guess,” Trin said, plucking a broken flight feather.

“...Tony had a parakeet when we first met. We still have some stuff to help broken feathers and feather growth. I don’t know if it would work, but we could try it.”

“It’s fine. They grow back really fast.”

“That’s good. We also have birdseed…. Was that offensive? I’m sorry if it was.”

“It’s not, but I don’t eat it,” Trin said, twirling said feather in her fingers, the barbed end shining under the lamp.

Pepper’s phone rang. “Excuse me for a moment? I need to take this.”

“It’s fine. So, according to Hel...I’m not just a human with wings.”

Tony patted her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“She says that the file was very vague, according to you.”

“It was. I can get Friday to pull it up if you want to look at it.”

“It’s alright. But according to her, angels exist.”

“Hel knows a lot of things. Who'd have guessed that demonic man-eating mermaids existed?”

“True. But...what bird has feathers with spears on the ends?”

“All of them, I think, if you do it right. I know that feather quills were a thing. Those were pretty sharp.”

“But these look metallic.”

“...Then I have no clue.”

“Hel says that her brothers have favored peoples. For Jor, it’s mer and sirens. For Fen, it’s angels.”

“What about the horse?”

“...I don’t even know. But...there’s no surgical scars…”

“True. Who knows.”

“Wait...pull up the file.”

Tony took out his holographic projector phone and brought up the file.

“No surgeries...and I’ve tried to google the, ahem, male donor. Nothing came up.”

Tony zoomed in on a line. “Future DNA extraction planned- 2014, May 12, 8:30 AM.”

“Well, that didn’t happen...or was it not me?”

“It’s on your file. As well as estimated sedation dose, and other weird chemical injections.”

“That DNA thing never happened, though. And it doesn’t have my...code after it.”

“It was planned for when you were…. 14-ish? And it’s in the section labeled “Future medical.”

“What does that mean? Not “Future Medical.” What were they planning?”

“DNA extraction, according to the files, was what they did to create Adri. They took DNA from a full-blooded, natural creature, and then fused it with that of a human. It appears they were planning to do it when you were older and more mature, physically. When your body could handle having part of its DNA removed.”

“Natural...full-blooded...you mean…” Trin shook her head.

“It appears, Ms. Blair, that you are an angel.” 

“I can’t sing anything other than alto. And I’m not...perfect. Not angelic-perfect. This can’t be real.”

“It appears that it is.”

“I...how…”

“I’m a man of science, not mythology. My only degree is in engineering.”

“I….it’s just...shouldn’t I be some blonde soprano? A Cosette, if you will?”

“Not necessarily.”

“It’s just...strange.”

“If the myths held true, Adri would be taller and a bit more…. Ahem. Knockout. She’s not bad, but supposedly sirens look like Victoria’s Secret models, which she is not. So clearly, the appearances of certain myths are not entirely accurate.” Stark said, waving at his chest awkwardly. 

“Stark….” said Trin, palm to her forehead. “But I’m supposed to be a petite thing with blond curls, instead of this...gangly thing with uncurlable hair. Not to mention, my feathers are black. Not exactly….picture-book….picture book is Steve with wings. White wings, to be exact.”

“Again, we can’t rely on myths for every detail.”

“I don’t...feel angelic, is the problem.”

“And that’s perfectly fine. You just be you.”

“Yeah...but, am I doing okay? Am I supposed to be, I don’t know, eating stardust or something?”

“No. That would be weird.”

“I’ll ask Hel...thanks, Stark. Oh, I have a few questions.”

“You get three.”

“Okay. One: Do you have any kids? Knew you were kind of a playboy.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Two: Why does Tia hate you?”

“We… kinda had a thing.”

“Okay, can I increase the question amount? Because I have two more, besides the one I was going to say.”

“Alright, Ms. Blair.”

“Any..future kids? And with Tia...was it...like a sexy thing?”

“Pepper and I are thinking about it. As for Tia…” Stark coughed.

“You didn’t answer.”

“Yes. We had a rather… long and complicated relationship.”

“So, can I consider you my dad?”

“...Sure? But you’ll have to talk to Peter about it. He’s kinda my son now, I guess.”

“Oh...and does anybody at the tower have a cat?”

“No….why?”

“So...I brought a random stray in there?”

“...Okay. I guess we can keep it? Just make sure Adri doesn’t bother it. Either keep it away from her or introduce them and tell her to leave it alone.”

“No...it threw up on the floor, and I stepped in the puke.”

“Oh.”

“And then I was like “I need to clean this up,” so I basically cotton-candy rolled my hand in paper towels, but when I picked it up, it squished, and right after I threw it away, I threw up because I was gagging the whole time at the disgustingness. And then, of course, I step in my own vomit…”

“Well then….”

“I cleaned it up, don’t worry.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah…” Trin was texting someone on her phone.

“Whatcha doin’?” Stark said, peering over her shoulder.

“He says “yes, you can call Tony Dad, but only if I can too. Also, Hel is being so adorable right now, snuggling with the towel.”

“Yes, he can call me dad. Also, what is it with Hel and the towels?”

“She thinks they’re blankets.”

“It’s like Thor and the toaster all over again.”

“Exactly…” Trin smirked. “So...any dirt on Tia?”

“None that is appropriate for children.”

“I’m nineteen, Dad.”

“And I’m in my late thirties. You’re a kid.”

“One thing? Please?”

“No.”

“It doesn’t have to be sexy.”

“Fine. She has a weird thing for David Hasselhoff.”

“What in hell?”

“Yeah. Apparently, she likes German guys who don’t wear shirts.”

“Then why did she fall for an Italian dude who wears suits?”

Stark coughed. “About that… Never do an internet search on me, for the love of God, protect yourself. Yes, you’ll get Iron Man things, but… There’s some other stuff there too.”

Trin raised her eyebrows. “I’m tempted now.”

“I know, but seriously. I am not proud of what I did when I was in my twenties.”

(Later)

Tony received a text. “Dad...why, oh why did you describe you and Tia’s sex life in an interview. No XO for you, Trin.”

He texted her back. “I WARNED YOU, TRINITY.”

“A PUBLIC INTERVIEW. AND VIVIDLY.”

“I WARNED YOU.”

“PUBLIC. INTERVIEW.”

“I. WARN.”

“PUBLIC. O_O”

“WAS THAT ALL YOU FOUND. PLEASE SAY IT IS.”

“No….”

A pause. “:.....( <\- my childhood rn.”

“I. WARNED YOU. NOT TO GOOGLE ME.”

“Also...ur first suit kind of sucked.”

“U dont say. Considering I only had minimal resources available and was supposed to be building a nuke, I think I did okay.”

“K.”  
_________

Minutes later, Tia received a text.

“Met dad 2day :3”

“K…?” she replied.

“T. Stark himself.” Attached was a photo of Trin and Tony.

“He told u.”

“Told me what? ;)”

“That we had a thing.”

“Yeah. But I kno who ur true love is.” Another photo...of David Hasselhoff.

“🤬” 

“Don deny ur love 4 ur precious Davie~”

“Im blocking this #, Trinity.”

“Mom, it’s me! I swear!”

“Stop ur crap.”

“Sorry. Just….I googled him. By accident. I might….have read some crap.”

“Now u kno y I hate him.”

“He’s a good dude, mum.”

“He gave a very detailed description of private matters on public television.”

“Yeah...I read a transcript...I learned things about you I realllly wish I could forget.”

“Yeah.”

“But srsly...he’s a good dood.”

“Watevr u say.”

“Love u, Mum. I made some friends.” Attached was a photo of her and a few other girls in a pool.

“Heard of most of them. Who’s the black-haired chick?”

“That’s Adri. She a siren. Also...we inspected files. Some weird stuff came up.”

“I know what u mean.”

“No...I’m an angel. Like, an angel angel.”

“I kind of guessed. Wasn’t sure, and didn’t want to concern you with something that could be false.”

“But...I’m apparently literally magic.”

“Well then.”

“U coulda told me.”

“Wasn't sure. Wanted 2 b sure b4 I told u.”

“U coulda told me everything.”

“Wanted 2 b sure u were ready b4 I did.”

“I was ready years ago, mum. YEARS. AGO.”

“I’m… sorry.”

“Hope u are. Call u later tonite.”

“K.”  
__________

Tony again:

“Will u make me a lil’ Iron Man suit?”

“....Why?”

“So...that we can be a cool sort-of dad-daughter team?”

“...I’ll need to take some measurements, and figure out how to work around the wings.”

“Wait, rlly?”

“If you insist.”

“:D>”

Another pause. “That was me waving around my arms ecstatically.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve never...had a dad b4. This is new :3”

“Good new?”  
“Yes. Very...Mum’s pissed. I kinda...told her stuff.”

“Well, that’s Tia.”

“Yeah. Anything new from the past thirty-three minutes?”

“Nothing.”

“Rly? Aw, dang. Was hopin something exciting happened. But srsly, these 2 r cute!” A picture of Hel and her towel. Hel was reading. Peter was next to her, looking at her like she was some sort of fallen star.

“So cute.”

“What r we doin 4 the weddin XD. Who’s walkin her down the aisle? He proposed.”

Pause. “Seriously! He did!” A picture of Peter holding a ring. “He requested u as best man.”

“Whatever he wants. Loki can walk her down the aisle.”

“Srsly! Come over!”

_______

Tony walked into the base. It was pitch black.

“...Hello?”

Suddenly, the lights were on. “Well, we’ve proven it, everybody,” came Lodie’s voice. “Stark is the ultimate April Fool.”

“Good job, Elodie. You’re good at turning off the lights for dramatic effect.”

“Still. You believe I actually proposed to her? After the second date?”

“First.”

“The pool counts!”

“Actually, logic dictates there must be someone in the pool doing the counting.”

“Oh, Hel. You know what I meant. The kiss at the pool counts as a date!”

“I did not think that was what a date was, but as you say.”

“Anyway...no, we aren’t married yet. But we do have cake!”

“Cake is good. I think Sierra made chocolate and gingerbread too.”

“So...apparently now it’s October. After the trick comes the treat.”

“Yes.” 

“Well, come on! The last one to eat is in Adri’s pool!”

An indignant siren shriek.

“Aw, shut it, Adri. It’s a joke.”

Adri left the pool, shifting out of siren form for the first time in a few days. Almost immediately, a loose skirt and crop top were conjured by Hel to cover her. 

Adri grumbled her irritation, but put up with it.

“Good to see you, Adri. How are the fish?”

Adri made a squeaking noise, like a giant mouse.

“Having fun?”

She chittered.

“Good to know!”

Adri walked over to the fridge and started searching for something edible, settling on a package of raw bacon.

“Good choice.”

Adri ripped the package open and started eating the strips.

“So, Stark, what’s new?”

“Nothing much.”

“Well, come on! Let’s eat!”  
____________

Dinner was relatively uneventful if you didn’t count Steve trying to save the bacon and getting bitten as a result. 

Trin sat by Hel, asking her questions.

“So...why are my feathers spears?”

“Because you are an angel.”

“But why do angels have spear-like feathers, is the question.”

“For self-defense. Like siren tail barbs.”

“Did you know about this?”

“No. Angels and humans look similar, minus the wings, so it was hard to tell whether you were pureblood or a hybridization.”

“So….anything I should be doing for health?”

“You may wish to add some trace minerals and gritty seafood into your diet. Sand-filtering shellfish, like clams.”

“Why, exactly?”

“It is beneficial to your health, and to your digestion of more complex foods.”

“Alright….anything else?”

“That is all. Although it is advisable to not excessively pluck your own feathers.”

“I’m sorry….I just wish to know what I should be doing, what I am….”

“You are no different than any human, minus the wings and a slight difference in dietary needs.”

“I mean...who are my people? How did I get here?”

“Angels are somewhat solitary. As for getting here… Parthenogenesis, most likely.”

“No, I meant...Earth.”

“Angels are native to the highest places of the earth.”

“I just want to know what I am, who my parents were, and how some psychos found me! Is that so damn hard?”

“You are an angel, your parent likely is dead, and they most likely found you when your mother was raising you in a valley meadow. I do not know if they would have left her alive.”

“The entire last half of that made no sense,” said Trin.

“Angels can, and often do, have children without the assistance of another. When the children are born, they are taken down and raised in valleys until they mature.”

“Why valleys?”

“It takes time to develop the lungs needed for high altitudes.”

Trin nodded. “So...I wouldn’t have had a father, anyway?”

“Most likely not.”

“So...good thing I have Tony, eh?” 

“Yes.”

“It was weird. He knew about metal feathers. Or, well, seemed like he knew.”

“He is an engineer.”

“So...how would he know?”

“He is a science man, I’m sure he heard the legends.”

“Science and legend don’t go well together, usually. You’re the one who sees the past, right? There’s something you aren’t telling me, Hel Lokisdottir,” Trin said, eyes boring into Hel’s soul.

“Technically, you are not a pure blooded angel. And your dad is actually your dad, it seems.”

Trin’s eyes boggled. “What?”

“The ones you consider your mother and father are, in fact, your biological parents.”

“What in hell….”  
________

Tia’s phone buzzed, with Trin’s ringtone.

Tia picked up. “What is it, Trin?”

“So, we had a party for no reason, and I was talking to Hel…”

“Ah, yes. Loki’s daughter. What crap did she tell you?”

“She has this ability called scrying. She sees into the past…”

“Uh-huh.”

“So...that’s where the scars are from.”

“She told you.”

“Not all of it. I want to hear your side.”

“I fell in love with a human and had a child that was stolen from me. As a punishment, I had my wings cut off, was stripped of my abilities, and marked as a traitor to my kind.”

“How...did you meet?”

“Mr. Stark was… ahem… on tour in Slovakia. He went up into the mountains for a rendezvous with a reporter, saw me, and sent her back down to the city, still half-naked.”

A giggle over the phone. “Which half?”

Tia sighed. “You take after your father too much, sometimes-”

“That is so weird to hear you say.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I guess. So...continuing on?”

“Yes.”

The “call waiting” beep sounded from Trinity’s end of the line.

“Huh? I’m sorry, Mom, I’ll put you on hold for a bit. Can you text?”

Silence. “Mom?”

“Alright.”

Trin clicked on the waiting call. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nat.”

“Oh, hey, Nat! Where are you?”

“Undercover at the airport. You?”

“In shock, currently.”

“...Perhaps this information should wait, then.”

“What is it? Also….I’m gonna have no problem paying for college.”

“Of course not. Also, it appears that seven plane tickets were bought by a Mr. Richard Williams. Some digging proves that he has purchased a large apartment in upper Manhattan.”

Trin sighed. “Of course he has. But, my point is...does Tony know?”

“I believe he does.”

“Wait...you know?”

“I guessed. There’s some resemblance. Plus, Tony was a bit of a playboy in his day.”

“But...he acted like he didn’t know.”

“He probably didn’t. He can’t keep track, and when it comes to family matters, he can be rather dim.”

“What do I do?”

“That’s up to you.”

She sighed. “Isn’t it always?” She switched back to Tia. “Mom, I’m back.”

“And?”

“Ready to continue speaking.”

“Something’s up, Trin. What is it?”

“Nothing. Just….how do I say “hello, I’m your bastard daughter” without being...weird? And can you please tell me more?”

“Just say it. Preferably without the profanity. What do you want to know?”

“So, the reporter was sent back….was it just a one-night? Or, was it an actual thing? Was I….?”

“A long and complicated thing. Were you what?”

“Just an accident?”

“Yes, but a beloved one.”

“I’m sorry. About what I texted earlier.”

“It’s okay.” 

“And how do I tell Tony he’s my dad?”

“Just outright say it.”

“Okay. Here goes.” She hung up, took a piece of cake, and sauntered over to Tony.

“So, we were discussing if you had potential children, right?” Trin said, eyeing Tony. “Well, surprise! You have a company heir!”

Trin folded her hands awkwardly. “I..should not have said that.”

“Just… kind of in shock is all.”

“Yeah, me too. I can stop calling you Dad or something if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine, Trin.”

“So...what do we do now?”

“...Proceed as normal, I guess.”

“But...hey, you got to skip most of the teenage years. And the terrible twos,” Trin said, her voice cracking

“And it doesn’t mean anything. I wish I could’ve been there, but I’m happy to take what I can get now.”

“So, you and Pep don’t have to produce children to keep the Stark legacy! You already have a perfectly good winged bastard,” Trin said in a faux accent, pronouncing the “ed” in winged.

“Well, I’d still like to produce a sibling for you.”

“I...prefer being an only child.”

“Technically you don’t need to spend every day with them. But Pep wants her own kiddos, and you know I can’t refuse her.”

“But...I exist. Hopefully, she doesn’t get…” Trin made a claw gesture.

“She adores you. And believe me, this won’t phase her much. She was a personal assistant of mine through many, many relationships and one-night stands.”

“So...did you know?” Trin said, her shoulders tensing.

“I guessed. I couldn’t be sure, though.”

“But...do you see much resemblance?”

“No. You look remarkably like Tia, though.”

Trin tilted her head. “You really think so?”

“Not so much the hair and eye color, but in the face, there are quite a bit of similarities.”

“You’re joking. Mom’s all...soft and round, and then there’s me. From a distance, the mugshot you call my file photo could be mistaken for a diagram of an isosceles triangle.”

“I see it.”

“What? Mom’s face or the isosceles triangle?”

“The resemblance.”

“Where?”

“Just… general resemblance. Can’t explain it.”

“What did Mom’s wings look like?”

“Kind of a really dark grey. Shaped like yours, but slightly bigger.”

“She said they were white. Or, well, alluded to it in some bedtime story.”

“There was some white in there. Random feathers, scattered around.”

“What were her blades?”

“...Blades?”

“Y’know,” she plucked a feather. “These,” she said, pricking her finger on the quill.

“Same as yours. Dark gold.”

“That’s silver, Stark.”

“Right. The light’s weird in here.”

“Bet the light was weird in Slovakia, too,” Trin said, then clenched her jaw shut. “Erm…”

“It’s okay. Been a while is all.” He smirked. “Wasn’t paying much attention up there anyways. Was focused on other parts.”

Trin turned beet-red. “Well...erm, that’s nice.”

Tony patted her arm. “Yeah. It really was….”

“So, when was the last time you saw her? Did you know she was….” Trin did an awkward curving gesture over her belly. “Never mind. I’m being kind of stupid.”

“I didn’t know she was pregnant, no.”

“Well, you wouldn’t recognize her today, anyway.”

“Probably not.”

Trin pulled up a picture. “Here’s my thirteenth birthday...we went to see Big Hero Six….I looked like such a dork.”

Stark took it. It was Tia, all right. Her hair had greyed out a bit, and, well, the obvious difference

“What happened to her wings…?”

“Apparently if you screw a mortal...they’re cut off. Consequences are worse if you get knocked up.”

“...Oh.”

Trin looked at the ground. “Yeah….”

He rubbed her back lightly.

“Just another consequence of me...” She looked at Tony. “That was a joke.”

“Good.”

“You didn’t laugh…”

“I try not to encourage self-deprecating jokes in suicidal people.”

“In that case, better make me a humorless zombie,” said Trin with a grin. “That’s my sense of humor. And I’m not all that suicidal.”

“You were sitting on one of the highest buildings in New York pulling out your flight feathers. Forgive me for being cautious.”

“Sorry. Erm, yeah. It’s a stress thing. Also, god, I hate my hair. There is this one patch in it that will not stay straight, no matter how much I brush it.”

“You get that from Tia. I’m sure Pepper would be happy to help fix it.”

“So...I got nothing from you?”

“You got your sense of humor and your mental health issues from me, which I’m not sure is a good thing.”

“Yeah...you don’t have the awkward patch?”

“Nope.”

“So…” Trin inched closer to Pepper.

Pepper turned and sighed at Trin’s hair. She took a brush from her back pocket and started working with it, using some sort of gel-based powder to force it straight.

“So...did you just hear that conversation?”

“Some of it.”

“So...I’m your stepdaughter now. Hopefully, I’m not the evil stepdaughter.”

“So it seems, Trin. You are most definitely too sweet to be evil.”

“Well, you’re not evil or ugly, so you fit no stepmother tropes.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Also..dodon't tell Tony I failed physics and engineering.”

“I won’t.”

“Seriously...I must be a disgrace to the family.”

“He’d be happy to tutor you.”

“No. I’m a hopeless case.”

“Well, he never gives up.”

“I’m a queen at history and home ec, though. If anybody needs help…?”

“We’ll see.”

“So...you have a sort-of child now. Congratulations, Mrs. Stark.”

“So I do. And another one on the way.” Pepper said quietly to Trin.

Trin looked at her. “Hmm….does Tony know?”

“Not yet.”

“How long…..?”

“A month or so was when the strip turned pink.”

“When do we knock Tony...err, Dad... backward?”

“I’m making a plan.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if it involves a prank, I’m in,” Lodie said.

“Kind of, Elodie. Trying to find a creative, funny way to alert Tony that he’s gonna be a dad.”

“How about telling Vision to wake him up with…”surprise-” she said a strong curse word, “-you’re a dad.”

“That could be amusing.”

“Pep, any other ideas?”

“Replace his entire wardrobe with terrible dad t-shirts.”

“Hmm….you strut out at a convention and act like you’re just making general announcements, but then hold up the test.”

“Wonderful idea.”

“Which one should win?”

“Public convention, definitely.”

“When’s the next one?”

“Tomorrow.”

Lodie grinned. “We’ll be there.”


	12. Trinity

Trin sat backstage. She sighed. The neckline of her dress itched.

Pepper was talking on the other side of the curtain. “And now, a very special and arguably the most important announcement…”

“Is that my cue?” she whispered to Tony.

He checked the teleprompter. “Yes.”

Trin took his hand and walked onstage. She nervously folded her wings.

Gasps. Dimly, Trin being introduced as Tony’s daughter.

“Am I...supposed to make a speech?” she whispered.

“No.” He whispered back.

Then Pepper’s moment came.

“You really sure I shouldn’t say something?” Trin said through clenched teeth. “They’re whispering about me…”

Pepper pulled out the pregnancy test, and there was a huge, excited outcry from the audience.

“Are you completely sure, Dad?”

“I’m... sure... “ Tony trailed off, staring at the test in Pepper’s hand. 

He let go of Trin’s arm. 

Trin took the mic. “Pep….should I make an introduction?”

Pepper, busy being smothered by a hug, gave her a thumbs-up.

“So….hello?” The microphone squeaked. Many audience members cringed.

“My name is Trinity Blair…”

Tia, sitting in the audience, smiled at her encouragingly.

“Mom?” she whispered, forgetting the rest of the audience for a moment. “So….I’m nineteen years old…..”

Someone coughed. People stared at her coolly.

“Erm...so, we’re putting together a new team.” She glanced at Pepper.

Pepper nodded at her slightly, still trapped by Tony.

Trin pulled up a diagram from Tony’s phone of their suits. “For the first time in history, an all-female group of heroes. Our name is the Femmes Fatale.”

A few people clapped.

She accidentally scrolled to a bunk selfie she had sent to Tony.

“Erm...that’s just us off-duty.”

Someone laughed.

“How often are you on it?”

“That’s a good question. We’re mostly in the training phase, but does anyone remember the Lehua incidents?”

Nods and murmurs. Someone sobbed.

Trin turned her back to the audience, gesturing to her shoulder, which had scar tissue. “We fought. And we won. We also recruited an ally.” A picture of Adri.

Someone grumbled furiously.

“Though we be but little, we be fierce,” she said. “And we’re here for you.”

Loud applause.

“Does anyone have questions? Or complaints?”

A hand went up.

“Yes, sir?”

“That thing,” He stabbed his finger at Adri’s picture, “Has killed hundreds of people, including my daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. How could you recruit that murderess?”

“I am sorry for your loss. Adeline was a lovely girl, from what I knew of her. But if that’s your criteria...the Black Widow, the Winter Soldier, Agent Luca Silver….all of your heroes, would be gone.”

The man pulled out a gun. “You’re all murderers. All of you!”

People screamed and hid near the floor or under chairs.

“And you wish to join them? How hypocritical can someone be?”

He opened fire. On Trinity, on Tony, and on Pepper.

Trin ripped off the sarashi, and flared her wings over them. “Get back!” she practically screamed at them. “Pep, Dad….run. Get backstage and get out!”

She winced, as the bullets pierced her wings. “You heard what I said! Go!”

“I’m not leaving you alone!” said Tony.

“Pep….for the love of God, run.”

Pepper made it backstage. 

Trin weakly turned to the audience. “Sir, please! There are women and children here!”

He kept firing.

A tear made its way down Trin’s face. It’s your sacrifice.

She dove into the audience. “Lodie, Anai! Evacuate them, or at least try! Hel, put up barriers!”

Hel put up a shield. “Good girl,” Trin said under her breath. She ran through the audience, ushering members towards Lodie. “Sir! Please, stop this madness! This isn’t the right thing! This isn’t going to bring them back!”

She plucked a feather and threw it. At that moment, a bullet hit her back.  
_______________

She woke up to dead silence.

“Hel...keep them up,” she murmured. “Hel…how many...am I...”

“Shh. You’re gonna be okay.”

“I...asking Hel.”

“She’s not here right now.”

“Dad...Loki...Steve…..?” 

“Just me, right now.”

“And who is this…’me’ that I’m talking to?” She blinked, trying to see clearly.

“It’s Pepper.”

“Pep….who made it out? Did anyone…?”

“Everyone made it out. He wasn’t firing on the audience, just us.”

“Dad…is he...?”

“He got hit, but it was in the prosthetic hand, so he’s good.”

“How...prosthetic? Was he suited up? What about you, Lodie, Anai, Tia?!”

“Everyone’s okay, Trin. Tony needs to make a new prosthetic hand, but that’s it.”

“What prosthetic!? I need to check on them! Where are they?” She tried to sit up, wincing at a pain in her side. “Pep, help me up…”

“Shh. Don’t get up. They’re fine. As for your question, during the war with Thanos, Tony tried to use the gauntlet. It messed up his hand pretty badly. Lie back down. Out of all of us, you’re the one who came out with the most injuries.”

“They can’t be that bad. I need to see them. I need to make sure Lodie...she’s so reckless, I’m sure she hurt herself...”

“You have a fractured rib and you lost a kidney. You are going nowhere.”

“I need to see them, Pep. How long have I been out? How’s…” she touched her stomach.

“They’re fine. I’ll bring the ladies to you.”

Lodie strutted in. “Finally! It’s been a week!”

“A week!? What did I miss?”

“Not much. Adri almost killed someone and was super stressed out.”

Tony walked in, along with Tia, who was glaring at him.

“Mom….Dad.” She smiled.

“Well. At least she’s alive, Stark.” Tia said, glaring at him.

“It’s my own damn fault, Mom. I pulled up Adri’s picture.”

“I should’ve expected someone to recognize her…” Tony said. “God, I’m an idiot.”

“I agree,” Tia said coolly.

“So….when do I get back to the base?”

“When the doctor is sure there isn’t any complications from the surgery.”

“I’ve been out for a week. And whose kidney, anyway?”

“They only removed the damaged organ. Unless the other one develops a problem, you don’t need a transplant.”

“So...Mom….this is Pepper….”

“I know who she is. We’ve been friends for years.”

“Wait...so we aren’t getting a mom war? Nice.”

“No mom war.”

“So...were you having a tea party the whole time I was out?”

“More like an “incredibly depressed coffee gathering,” but yes.”

“Why are you all so...shocked that I was the most injured? I was just doing my job.”

“Not so much shocked as worried about you. We weren’t sure if you’d wake up.”

“What? Lodie says a week? That can’t be that bad.”

“It’s usually rather worrying when your daughter won’t wake up and has repeated drops in heart rate.”

“How bad?”

“They had to defibrillate you once, and there were at least five times when your heartbeat was around 20 beats per minute.”

“I...am so sorry.”

Pepper patted her arm comfortingly.

“Tia...I didn’t mean to...I’m so sorry.”

“You’re okay, and that’s what matters.”

“I almost died on you guys.”

“Don’t do it again if you can avoid it, please.”

“I couldn’t let you guys die, though.”

“I know.”

“And Mom….it wasn’t Dad’s fault. I screwed myself on that one.”

“Shh. Rest.”

“Mom, I’m serious. I screwed myself...what happened to that poor man, anyway?”

“Please note that Lodie told you Adri almost killed someone.”

“Oh….so, Dad? I’m sorry. You told me not to.”

“Eh, you wouldn’t be Tia’s daughter if you weren’t a rebel.”

“Mom? A rebel?”

“She had you, didn’t she?”

“That isn’t rebellious, so much as early-twenties...rowdiness,” Tia said.

“I guess.”

“But I am so damn sorry. Did the police show up? What happened?”

“Yes, the cops showed up. He was, erm, disarmed, already.”

Silence. “Dad….do you not have security?”

“....Usually? I am the security. And why on earth did you try to get your wings shot off?”

“I was shielding you!”

“Do that while running. Standing still is just a stupid thing to do.”

“He was aiming for your chest, Pep’s stomach….”

“Trin, don’t stress yourself out. You need to rest, Adri dealt with the problem, everyone’s safe.”

“What about my wings….?”

“I think you’ll be able to fly again. Maybe not as well as before, but still.”

“Since when was I good?” She said, smirking.

“True.”

Tia kissed her forehead and left. Pepper trailed out after her. Only Tony remained.

“Dad?”

“For one, mildly concerned at your lack of reaction to attempted murder. Adri’s, not the guy’s attempt.”

“He aimed at her, too. It counts as self-defense.”

“Actually, she was backstage. She apparently knows what gunfire is, and decided to remove his ability to hold anything.”

“...because Lodie and I did just that.”

“Adri tore his arm off.”

“Oh god….please file a formal apology.”

Tony laughed. “The joke is funny. The reality is… less so. She refuses to clean up and is still walking around looking like she killed someone.”

“Oh...lord. And for two?”

“Two, I’m glad you’re okay. Also if you could make her clean up that would be great, because frankly, it’s disturbing.”

“I will. But I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“We’re having physical therapy for me, right?”

“Of course.”

“I need a flying buddy…?”

“The answer is yes.”  
_______

Trin limped back into the base. “Adri? Nat? Clint? Anyone?”

Adrenah strutted proudly around the corner, letting out a delighted whistle.

“Honey...take a bath. Please. Where is everyone?”

Adri simply echoed. 

“Adri?”

She walked towards the training rooms.

Trin followed her. “What is it? Adri, this had better not be a prank.”

Adri chittered at her and kept going.

Trin simply kept after the siren, reaching for her hand. “Adri...you do realize it’s hard for me to walk, right? What are you doing?”

Adri slowed down but kept going all the same.

“Alright, so, how have you been? Heard you haven’t showered in a week…”

Adri purred proudly.

“Where’s Nat? She must be busy, she didn’t even show up at the hospital…” Trin’s wings drooped. “You guys must be doing pretty long workouts, huh?”

Adri opened up the doors.

Trin’s wings dropped. “What on earth….”

Adri chirruped proudly.

“Lodie? Why are you in the rafters?”

“All thanks to Xavier here.”

“....you named your grappling hook?”

“Yeah, boss. Had to call him something.”

“And...what is this, exactly?” She said, gesturing to the front of the gymnasium. “Nat...there you are! What the hell is happening?And why is Loki here? He normally doesn’t associate with me.”

“Consider it a sort of… welcome home party.”

Trin looked down at the cake. “Thank You for Not Dying,” it read. “Lodie, did you order this?” She glanced around. “Nat? Was it you?”

“Loki did, actually.”

Trin glanced at Loki, confused.

He shrugged. “It was well worth the caterer’s face.”

Trin just barely had time to smile before Anaise rushed towards her and squeezed her tightly. “I thought the last time I’d see you would be taking your spirit home. Don’t ever scare me like that!”

Trin winced. “I’ll try to avoid it.”

“Sorry, just…” Anai bit her lip.

“S’okay, Anai. Just… fractured rib.”

“Right, right….” Anaise blushed. “Sorry, Trin.”

Trinity simply looked around the room. “So...next mission? Any ideas?”

“Some Asgardian chick on a place called… Sakaar?”

“That mound of whores?” Hel said. “Fadir, why in Yggdrasil…?”

Loki coughed. “Sigyn.”

“Who is she, again?”

“My, em, ex-fiance.”

“Oh, a mortal affair, how charming...” Hel yawned.

“Oh, to hell with this! Let’s eat!” said Lodie.

“Right,” Trin replied, with a grin. “I need a nice, long, sugar high.”  
____________________  
(Anaise)

Anaise was woken up in the middle of the night.

“What the devil?”

“Anaise, I need a favor,” mumbled Hel.

“Yeah, Hel?”

“You say there is a spirit following me. I must speak to her. Anaise, can you try?”

Anaise closed her eyes. “She is faded. I might not be able to reach her, Hel. But I’ll damn well try.” She took a breath and pricked herself. “Spirit, guardian of death, come to me, reveal yourself. So may it be.”

'Hello.'

“Good...morning, I suppose. How are you, ma’am?”

'My daughter. Hel.'

Hel paused. “Angrboda? I mean, Modir?” Her hands shook.

The mist managed to gather itself into a tall, humanoid shape. 'Who else?'

Hel was speechless.

“So, you’re her mum, eh? Now that I can see you..yeah, she takes after you, Angerboda.”

'Angrboda.'

“Right….dammit, why do they give you all unpronounceable names?”

'Angrboda just looked at her, as if wondering why Anai was having a problem.'

“Plus...doesn’t it mean depression or something?”

'Sorrow Bringer.'

“Who names their child that?!”

Angrboda drifted towards her threateningly, or at least, as threatening as a blob of mist could look. 

'Sweetheart, there are two classes of Jotunn. The warriors and the seidr-bringers. Judging by my physique, which am I?'

“...Warrior? It’s hard to tell, since, y’know, you’re a blob.”

Angrboda sighed and formed more of the mist into a shape. Curvy, short for her kind, and long-legged.

“Okay… warrior for sure.”

'Guess again. And you know what? I could give every warrior general an ass-kicking at nine months pregnant. '

“Okay.. so you’re magic then.”

'Got that, svassi. So...Hel...why did you wake me up?'

“I wanted to see you. Are you not at peace, Modir?”

'I wish to look out for you from where I am. Do you really think I’d just leave my little ones? You may have your father’s brains, but all the wit of your uncle. And, do you really think I’d miss the party?'

Hel laughed. “I suppose I can be quite a dolt. So...we’re to go to Sakaar tomorrow, Modir.”

'Oh, I love that place! Your father and I have some...great memories there…..' Angrboda winked.

“Modir!”

'It’s actually where you originated, minn elska. Be proud of where you came from, hon. '

“Modir, stop. Please.” Hel had turned rather red around the cheekbones.

'What? It was quite a night. We woke up the next morning in the Grandmaster’s throne room without a clue. I was wearing nothing but a green blouse, and your father-'

“Modir!”

'What were we discussing, again? Oh, and your friends are quite valiant. I approve. I also approve of Mr. Parker. He-'

“Modir, please.”

'He’s an adorable little thing. Just remember, honey, if-'

“Modir, no.”

Anai spoke up. “I’m sure we’d appreciate your tips, Miss Angrboda, but can you tell us about a girl name Sigrunn?”

“Sigyn,” Hel corrected. “A girl named Sigyn. Fadir’s former affianced?”

'Not much, as I never met her. She was your father’s best friend since childhood, though I do not know if that holds true now. Liked to gamble, and was rather fiery.'

“Sounds fun,” yawned Lodie. “Nice new friend you’ve got there, by the way.”

The wisp made something that looked vaguely like a nod.

“So...yeah, this Sig gal. What is Sakaar actually like?” Lodie asked.

“No more...reminiscing. Please, Modir.”

'Very diverse, lots of buildings. Kind of a junk heap, actually.'

“I’ve heard it’s literal trash,” Anai said. “From your brother-in-law.”

'It is. Random scrap piled all over, and everything is basically built from creatively pieced-together garbage.'

“So, anything to look out for?”

“Yeah, anything that we absolutely need to go to?”

'Anyone that looks like they’re eyeing you up. There is a habit of kidnapping particularly unique or beautiful young women to sell to the…. less desirable places. And as your team has an abundance of these….'

Elodie went even paler than usual. “What? You don’t mean...kidnap, right? You definitely meant contract.” She paused. “Please tell me you’re joking, Miss Helsmodir. Or is it Lokiswife? God, I can’t keep track-”

'I am not joking, Elodie. Keep an eye out, and knives close. You may wish to leave large, conspicuous weaponry behind. It makes you a target for people wishing to see how strong you are. Knives are best.'

“Honey, Xavier’s pretty small, but he’s very effective. And none of us have huge weapons.” Lodie mumbled something that sounded like, “And sign me up for the whore liberation squad, while you’re at it.”

Trin, who had been quietly listening, sat up. “Any problems we might have with the government? Heard it’s….Hunger-Games-esque.” 

'The Grandmaster? No. He cares little for what occurs outside of his palace, if you can call it that.'

“Okay. Any chance we could become...gladiators?”

'Stay within the city. The scrappers will bring in anyone they find out in the trash heaps.'

“We’re supposed to be headed to this specific tavern…I’ve heard it’s within the palace area...”

'As long as you aren’t inside the palace itself. Even if it is, there are so many people from so many different places it’s unlikely you’d be noticed.'

“Should I bind up?”

“Yeah. Should I hide my tail? Put on some concealer?”

“Hide my ghostmark?” said Anaise, gesturing to a pale spot on her neck.

“Well, I can’t hide. Fadir took away my glamour.”

'He will give it back for this. As for hiding yourselves, no. The more unusual you look, the less attention you will draw. True humans are unusual on Sakaar.'

“But...aren’t some into….exotics? Wouldn’t that make us walking targets?”

'There is a fine line. Too human and you will draw attention. Too unusual, and you will be a target. '

“So...is unusual makeup alright?”

'Yes. If you have no nonhuman features, it would be a good idea to color your skin.'

Lodie and Anaise looked at each other and grinned. “We both have...extensive makeup kits. Can you teach us some traditional design?”

'Yes.'  
_______________________________

“What do you mean, I can’t draw a third eye on her?”

'Because that would be considered exotic since other species with that color of skin do not have three eyes.'

“Right. Sorry, Trin. So, what color paint do we put on her wings, again?”

'Dye them a bit darker, so they match her hair. And do dark silver stripes on her skin.'

“Her hair is black. Her wings are...black. Why do we have to dye them?”

“Tia told me it’s unhealthy.”

'I think that you will be able to keep them a few shades lighter. But yes, you need the stripes. And put some white around the eyes, so they appear a bit larger.'

As Anaise did so, Lodie squinted. “So, what do I need to do?”

'You stay as you are.'

“Can I still put on my eyeliner?”

'Yes.'

“And as for Anai?”

'Paint her reddish-pink, and put her hair in twin braids. Cornrows, if you can manage those.'

Anai winced. “I had those once. They were hideous.”

'They are normal for the Krylorian females, which is what you are meant to look like.'

“I hate Kryoloria, and I haven’t even been there,” Anaise grumbled as they began to braid her hair. “Seriously. I know that my people originated the style, but I just hate cornrows.”

Angrboda looked them over. 'There. You are free to go.'

Hel hugged the mist. “Thank you, Modir.”

'I love you very much, my daughter.'

The being smirked. 'And make sure to tell the Grandmaster-'

“Modir!”

'Only joking, Hel.'

Angrboda faded.

“Well. I guess we need to get teleported to Sakaar now?”

“Right. Off to Whore Mountain we go.”  
_____________

“Okay...any Bifrost tips?”

“Simply let it carry you. And try not to fall out of it.”

“That’s so comforting.”

“Just don’t be stupid and you’ll be okay. Uncle, proceed.”

Elodie took Trin’s hand. She squeezed it.

A column of rainbow light whisked the group away.


	13. Elodie

They were dropped off in a small alley, out of sight of the main street.

“Well, they’re very into color, I see,” Anaise said, trying to be polite.

A green-skinned woman walked past the entrance, looking at them suspiciously. She had a few cuts, but judging by the dripping knife she was holding, whoever she’d fought had lost.

Lodie swaggered towards her. “‘Scuse me, hon?” she said, using her urban accent to her advantage.

The woman glared at her, then started heading into a tavern.

“I was wonderin’ where to find the palace? Have a meeting at the tavern with a gal named Sigyn.”

The woman paused, narrowing her eyes. “Hon, what would Sig want with a little scrap like you?”

“Well, I never said she knew about it….”

“Stay out. This isn’t the place for children.” She was lost in the crowd, disappearing into the dark doorway.

“Hon, you can tell what species I am, right? By all accounts, I’m likely much older than you. I’ve made my rounds.”

But she was already gone.

Lodie sighed. “Dammit.”

“So… she wasn’t very friendly. But at least she knew Sigyn...”

Lodie strutted into the bar. “Hey! Anybody know a Sigyn?”

About thirty people turned to glare at her. Most of them had a weapon, and about a third were drunk.

Lodie simply smirked and spat on the ground. “I said, anyone know Sig?” She lashed her tail.

Towards the back, a woman sitting on a table stood up. “Depends on who’s looking for her, little one.”

“Miss, I am...one hundred and twelve, but here on Sakaar…..”

Next to her, in a chair with her feet on the table, was the green-skinned woman. She took a drink from a bottle of blue liquid. “Cute.”

“Ah, son of a-”

Hel walked in. “Erm...blessings upon you all…”

The green skinned woman raised an eyebrow, glancing at the woman next to her with a look that said, ‘is she serious?’

And then Trin walked in, careful to separate herself from the group. “Hey! Can you tell me what the best drink here is? I just had a bit of a rough night, if you know what I mean,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

A couple of the men started eyeing her up as if wondering how much she would cost. Someone handed her a bottle of thick red liquid.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Trin said, limping and sitting down a distance away from the two women. She took a swig. Under her breath, she mumbled, “Is this a drink or Muspell piss?”

The green-skinned woman laughed, pulling the other woman back down onto her chair. “Sit down, Sig. These children aren’t a threat.”

“Who might you be, Green Goddess?” Trin said, spreading out her wings.

The woman pulled out a small knife and started sharpening it. “Names aren’t something that’s shared lightly here, little miss. Who’s your madame, hmm? Or rather, should I ask where?”

“Oh, she’s going to be in at any moment. Oh, look, there she is…”

The woman looked over, then grabbed the other woman’s wrist, forcing her to sit and whispering something quietly to her.

“Evening, Eydis,” Trin said calmly.

The ‘madame’ nodded at Trinity.

The hollow clink of a glass bottle hitting the table.

Trin slid Loki the bottle. “Have a bit of fun, why don’t you?”

He- she- drank it.

“C’mon, just down the whole thing! You know you want to! Er, about the courtesan…” She leaned towards Loki as if to have a private conversation. 

Something clicked quietly under the table.

“Help. Please. They think I’m a whore...and they’re not the only ones that think that,” she said, gesturing to a few men in the crowd.

“So. Eydis. And I’d thought I knew the names of every madame from here to the Wastes,” the green-skinned woman said.

“You can’t expect to know everyone, dear,” Loki said lightly. “So, how did it go?”

Trin leaned back to her. “Please. Help.”

“Apparently, you haven’t met me. I’d be offended, but you can’t expect out-of-towners to know the important people, can you?”

Loki patted her arm lightly, a soft gesture that it would be okay. “As a matter of fact, I am. Simply delivering a few prize specimens, hmm? Then it’s back to Xandar.”

“I’d be interested, normally, but I think someone might get jealous.” The green-skinned woman patted the other woman’s arm.

“Aww, how adorable. Now, we really must be going,” said Loki, taking Trin’s arm. “Get Thor,” She whispered. “I should’ve never taken you.”

Trin nodded.

“No, I don’t think you should. Like recognizes like, after all, shapeshifter.”

Trin made her way to Elodie. “We’re leaving.”

Slowly, the air got tenser, patrons slowly backing out of the tavern as the green-skinned woman got up. Knives hung from her belt.

Trin took the arms of Anaise and Lodie. “Girls…”

“Shh. We’ll just talk about this, mm? If you want your shapeshifter to leave, that would probably keep things a mite less tense. Why are you looking for my girl, hmm?”

“I think it’s us who’d rather be leaving, thanks.”

“No… I’m curious as to why a prince of Asgard and his daughter are looking for me,” said the other woman.

“I am no daughter of the throne, miss…” Hel said as the others sprinted away.

“Loki, you can drop the disguise now.”

The green skinned woman was standing by the door.

Trin, outside, pulled out her phone. Lodie pulled out her knife. “Thor, where are you?”

Static.

Trin sighed. “Dad? I mean, Tony,” she said when he picked up.

“Yeah?”

“So, Tony, I’m, like, on Sakaar.”

“Oookay.”

“And Eydis’ brother won’t pick us up. Helene’s the one with the ship, but she’s talking to this chick she met, and there’s, like, all these creepy dudes in there.”

“What are you talking about, Trin?”

“Code,” she whispered, trying to look surreptitious to the outside world. She went back to her normal tone. “So...we really need a ship out here. The party sucked.”

“I’ll try.”

_____________

Back inside the tavern, tensions were rising.

Hel backed away. Loki, meanwhile, shifted to his usual form. “Good evening, Sigyn.”

“Loki.”

Something behind them clicked.

Hel tensed. “Modir...if you’re here, please…”

“Sigyn, we simply want to talk. Tell the Zehoberei to put the knives down,” Loki said.

Hel straightened her back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sigyn. Your partner is lovely as well.”

Sigyn barely spared her a glance. “Loki, if I wanted to be found, I wouldn’t be on Sakaar. Leave.”

Hel looked at her. “The universe is in danger. I can see it. I’ve been through the darkness…” she let her glamour flicker away, revealing what lay beneath, “but I’ve heard you’re quite a bright light.”

Sigyn tilted her head. “I don’t want to go back. I have a life here now. This is your last chance to leave.”

“You cannot go back to Asgard, Sigyn. It is no more. But what was the realm you always wanted to visit, when we were children?” Loki said.

Hel blurted, “Sigyn...Brunnhilde is alive.”

Sigyn paused. “I know she is. She’s here.”

“Not since Ragnarok, my lady.”

A sudden shriek from outside.

The Zehoberei looked at Sigyn for confirmation and then stepped outside.

Hel, meanwhile, ran as fast as she could, forgetting the skin falling from her bones. “Trinity!”

A loud, metallic shink as long blades shot out of the ends of two jewel-encrusted cylinders in the woman’s hands.

Lodie, meanwhile, dragged a man, Xavier embedded in his back. “Take that, bastard,” she muttered. She looked up at the woman, who seemed confused. “What?”

“Where is your angel?”

“He...Anai, is he an is or a was at the moment?”

“Was.”

“Yes. He was attacking her. She took to the sky-oh, there you are? You okay, Trin?”

Trin nodded. “Just a bit of a shock.”

The knives shot back into their hilts.

“Yes, ma’am?’ Anai said.

“Sigyn suggested I assist.”

“But we didn’t need that. As you could tell. Anyway, we hopefully have a ride coming.” Lodie said. “And I thought you two wouldn’t give a damn anyway.”

She turned and left without a word. 

“Lady Sigyn,” said Hel quietly. “Who is your partner? Elodie tends to talk quite a bit. I hope we didn’t offend her.”

“She was hoping for more excitement is all. Her name is Asatira.”

“That is both a great and unfortunate name,” Trin said.

“How so?”

“It starts with a-”

Trin cut her off. “Remember the knives, and don’t be rude.”

“Right….sorry.”

Trin patted her back as Asatira came back around the corner, dragging a man with a small knife embedded in his spine and suspicious claw marks on his arm.

Lodie grinned. “The claws were me.”

“No, actually,” Asatira said, dropping him. “Did I not mention I was a shapeshifter?”

Lodie put a hand on her hip. “Excuse me!” She said, sharpening her talons with her own knife.

Asatira’s skin shimmered, as if turning to liquid, and then in her place was a large, alien creature with foot-long claws.

“Jolly good show,” said Anaise.

“Can’t beat a raptor, though.”

The alien creature turned into Elodie.

“Pssh, I’m not even an actual raptor.”

Back to normal, Asatira shrugged. “I’ve never seen one.”

“I could show you one if you come with us.”

“That’s up to Sigyn.”

Loki walked up to Sigyn’s side. “Sigyn, I know I’ve made many mistakes.”

“No bull.” Sigyn deadpanned.

“I wasn’t asking for you back. I know you and Asatira are quite happy, and that’s what I prefer for you if I were to be honest.”

“Continue.”

“After all, I ran off for my own love. It’s only fair that you do the same. But remember when we were children? Both of us alone, but somehow alone together.”

“I do, Loki.” Sigyn shook her head. “But-”

“This is no home for anyone, Sig. Remember which realm we’d always dream about? You’d make up the wildest stories.” He chuckled.

Sigyn nodded.

“I’ve been there many times. It is a dark place. War-torn and grief-ridden. But it is also beautiful. As beautiful as you imagined. And I’m making you and Asatira an offer.”

“Always with the offers, Loki. Let me guess: I’ll have to help you cut Sif’s hair again.”

Loki shook his head. “No. We on Midgard...have our own Einherjar. They are called Shield. These,” he gestured to the girls, “are some of our Valkyries. But every Valkyrie needs shield mothers to guide her way. We have a few, who are quite skilled, but not enough, and none like you.”

Sigyn looked the girls over, then glanced at Asatira. “Asa?”

She nodded. “About time we left this hellhole.”

Lodie whooped. “YES! I WAS TIRED OF BEING CALLED A PROSTITUTE!”

Asatira glared at her. “Shush, infant.”

Sigyn coughed. “Asa. Shield mothers may use harsh words on occasion, but always with love. I don’t think you’re quite cut out to be one.” Sigyn squinted. “And she looks to be a young lady, not an infant. If a rather immature young lady.”

“And yet, she is just as loud and irritating as one.”

Sigyn laughed and lightly slapped Asa’s shoulder. 

Trin walked up to Sigyn. “Lady Sigyn...how are we to...address you? We call the others our trainers, but you’re a different case.”

“Sigyn is fine,” she said.

“And please be nice to Lodie. She’s the youngest of us.”

“I will. Asa won’t hurt her, but she doesn’t particularly like children.”

“She’s been through hell and back if that means anything. And still sassy.”

“I appreciate her spunk.”

Lodie grinned at Sigyn. “Just you wait until we’re in a training session!”

“Just be warned that she and Anaise can be...irritating when they team up. We think it’s a superpower.” She turned to Loki. “Is Thor still on Earth?”  
“Yes.”

“So...I called my father,” she said, addressing them both. “Hopefully he will be here soon. And hopefully Asatira won’t kill him. He can be...Lodie-esque.”

“Asa is many things, but a cold-blooded killer isn’t one of them.”

“It was a joke, my lady. How do they address shield mothers on Asgard?”

“Lady, or sometimes ma’am.”

“Yes, then, Lady. I noticed you weren’t confused when I said I had a father.”

“Well, it does happen from time to time.”

“I took after my mother...as a question, who was yours?”

A pause. “My lady...did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. My mother is Freyja.”

“Oh...her,” Hel said rather quietly.

“Yes, Hel. We are… rather estranged, if that helps.”

“You know me,” Hel whispered. “I thought you had fled to Sakaar before-”

“Not much before. I know who you are, at least. And, well, news comes in occasionally.”

Hel hugged herself. “I am...well, I suppose.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Fadir took my glamour privileges.”

Sigyn fixed Loki with a deadly glare. “Loki…”

Loki waved his hand at Hel, giving her back her glamour.

“No, it’s alright….I...prefer this,” Hel said, transforming herself back.

“Well, now you get the option.”

Asatira coughed, waving dust away from her face.

“Yes?”

“Dust.”

“Oh! That’s-”

“DAD!” said Trin. “There you are!”

Asatira kept coughing in the dust.

“Can we...maybe never come back here?” Lodie mumbled.

“Yes.”

“How long has it been on Earth? Did I miss fifty years of my life?” Anaise said nervously. “I’ll have missed everything!”

“Do you have flying cars now?” Lodie deadpanned. “Maybe the cure for death? Or at least cancer?”

“It’s been a week.”

“So...two hours in this hellhole equals a week. Good to know.”

“Do we get to go home now?”

“Yes. Bringing your friends?”

“Well, duh.”

Trin simply nodded, her feathers ripped.

“All right, let’s go.”  
_____

As soon as they got into the base, Trin practically fell into Tony’s arms, pulling Lodie with her.

“Woah!”

Asatira hung back, looking everyone over from Sigyn’s side.

“Sorry Dad, it’s just….Sakaar got...bad. Really, really bad.”

“I get it.”

She gestured to her torn-up wings and bruised face.

“There’s a medkit in the pool room. Also, please try to get Adri to take a bath?”

“I will.” Trin walked towards the pool. She gave Lodie a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Lodie patted her back lightly.

“I could’ve…” Trin shook her head, eyes welling up. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Trin. You’re my pack.”

Trin walked into the pool room. “Adrenah! Out of the pool...On the double!”

Adri shrieked at her from the beach, sitting under her heat lamp.

Trin mimed washing her arm.

Adri straightened up and hissed, clearly proud of herself.

“Please.”

Another hiss.

Trin made a gagging sound. “It’s really….not good. And, well...it’s kind of starting to rot….”

Adri made a low whistle and slipped into her pool.

“Good job, Adri,” Trin whispered. She tiptoed her way into the shallows. “Heard we’re getting an expansion of this, Adri. Time to get excited!”

Adri tilted her head.

“More water. Some you won’t swim in. But some you will.”

Adri shifted and doused Trin with salt water.

“What do you want to get?” Trin laid down a sketchpad and a pencil. “Just draw it. I’ll give it to Dad, and we’ll see what we can do.”

Adri slipped out of the water and sat, picking up the pencil and seeming to think for a long moment, then drew a teardrop-shaped fish with horizontal striping.

“Hmm...we’ll get that identified. Keep going.”

A long fish, with a single stripe on its side and a y-shaped fin.

Trin took a pencil of her own and sketched a seal. “Not for you to eat, though.”

Adri hissed, then drew a bunch of different grey-colored fish.

“Yes. That’s your lunch. But Dad’s hoping we could get some endangered sea mammals or something, to help rehabilitate.”

Adri’s tail flicked, and then her pupils narrowed as she focused on something underwater.

“What is it?”

Lightning fast, Adri dove underwater, then came up a minute later with a thrashing tuna.

Trin, meanwhile, drew a sea turtle. “What do you think?”

Adri studied it, thinking. Then tapped her fish pictures.

“There’s a lot of ones that get injured. Maybe we could set up one of those hospitals? Some of our scientists worked in biology or veterinary care.”

Adri flicked her tail, impaling another fish and offering it to Trin.

“I ate already, thanks. So...turtles okay with you?”

Adri nodded eagerly. Almost too eagerly to be considered a safe addition.

“Not to eat.”

Adri swam off to sulk in her kelp patch.

Trin took a picture of Adri’s sketches, then texted them to Tony. 

‘So, Adri basically wants more food. Inquiry no good’

‘And we expected something else why exactly? It’s Adri.’

‘So, what are your plans for the Stark Aquarium? Why are we doing this besides Adri’s tank, even?’

‘While you were gone… The Williams girl’s mother called.’

‘$#^!. Not those three.’

‘Serena and Nixie will be joining us, and saltwater is rather good for her health.’

‘ESPECIALLY NOT NIXIE.’

‘Why not Nixie?’

‘She read everything. And seems to blabber quite a bit.’

‘She’s actually a sweet girl when you talk to her.’

‘Screw it all. So. anything besides that?’

‘Not really.’

‘When does the bitch squad show up’ Trin texted, her fingers hitting the keypads like bullets.

‘They’ve been here for a few days, actually. They don’t live here full time, but they hang out during the day between classes.’

‘Dammit.’  
_______

Trin limped back to her bunk and climbed into her bed. She put her earbuds in and began to paint.

Moments later, something bumped into her bedpost.

“Excuse me.” She said dryly. “I’m busy.” She glanced at Nixie coolly. “Mind leaving me alone?”

“Sorry, miss. I left my phone….”

“It’s fine. Just take it. Busy working on a... school project.” She dipped her brush in green, swirling it across the paper. 

“Hey… I’m sorry for reading your file if that’s what you’re mad about…”

Trin raised an eyebrow. “What do you think I’m mad about?” She rinsed and dipped her brush in white.

Serena walked in.

Trin simply dipped her brush in orange.

“Oh, hey Trin. Met-” Serena made the string of sounds that was Adri’s siren name. “She’s fun, I like her.”

“Yeah. I’ve known her for a while. She could turn on you any day,” Trin said, mixing black with white.

“Eh. If she or you had wanted me dead, she would’ve eaten me by now.”

Trin rolled her eyes and put in her earbuds. “She doesn’t want me dead. But you two have a natural rivalry. Have fun with that.”

Nixie left the room, and Trin sighed with relief. Then she remembered Serena was still there.

“What is it you want?”

“To apologize.” She spun a thick bracelet around her wrist and tugged her shirt down where it had ridden up.

“Yeah?”

“Just… I’m sorry for what happened last time. I know about that, because I have the scars too.”

“Yeah. Don’t think yours are self-inflicted.”

“Actually…” Serena pulled her bracelet off, revealing a thick, straight scar right over the artery in her wrist. “And these.” She pulled her shirt up a bit, revealing hundreds of similar marks crisscrossing her ribcage.

Trin shook her head and kept painting. “So… this doesn’t mean we’re suddenly best friends, but I’m sorry for you. Just….don’t steal my bunk.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Your dear sister apparently was. What have you been doing for the past week, while I pretended to be a whore and almost became one?”

“Befriending your siren, training with Nat. Usual things.”

“You have Nat as well? We have two new trainers.”

“Yeah?”

“Sigyn and Asatira. They’re the reason I nearly became the second playboy-or, well, girl….the second Stark slut.”

“Huh.”

“What’s so “huh” about this?”

“Just… wasn’t something I’d expect from you.”

“Frankly...I wasn’t expecting it either. The slut part and the Stark part.”

“You don’t really look like him.”

“Yeah, I got the brown hair. I take after my mom.” She turned the painting towards Serena.

It was Tia, but with a ghostly outline of wings behind her. Blood dripped from them.

“That’s her.”

“...Wow. You’re good.”

Trin blushed. “Yeah. I went off a photo. It’s her and me at our coffee shop.” She held it up. “That’s me in uniform. The Jackson Pollock-looking thing on the wall was my first watercolor.” She shook her head. “I miss it there. Dammit, I’m rambling.”

“I’m not nearly that good. I can barely draw a circle. And the missing home thing? Well, It’s a big move, Miami to Brooklyn.”

“What do your parents do?”

“My mom’s the CEO of some company, and my dad’s a neurosurgeon.”

“What company?”

“...I think it’s called… Sunrise Co.? I’m not sure.” 

“I don’t know of them.”

“They’re not really a big thing. They oversee a couple citrus orchards down south.”

Trin nodded. “We’re a small business. Mum started it after we moved to the US.” She paused. “We weren’t illegal or anything.”

“Well, that’s good. I mean, everyone’s illegal if you think about it.”

“.....So, we lived in Slovakia until I was five.”

“Cool. I went there for a competition once.”

“Yeah. We actually sell makovnik at the shop.”

“The poppyseed bread things, right?”

“Yep. You know, my mom met my dad on a tour. So, kinda funny. You were...well, not on tour, but there for a convention, and so was he.”

“Guess so.”

“I...have a weird sense of humor. If you can’t tell.” She paused. “So, we’re kind of starting an aquarium.”

“I noticed. Mr. Stark’s making a Carribean one for me.”

“But, any ideas for other tanks? Dad wants some revenue from it, and Pep wants to help with some conservation things, so…”

“I mean, vaquita are pretty cool. They’re pretty endangered too.”

“We can’t get one of those, but we can donate.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean...things we can get ahold of? Not that vaquita aren’t adorable. Pep’s thinking about a marine rehab thing.”

“That sounds like it would be cool. I wouldn’t mind helping out. There’s a lot of issues with the dolphins around Florida. I’m pretty used to working with them when they first beach.”

“I’d like sea turtles. Or seals.”

“Yeah. Sea turtles we could probably put into the lagoon he’s making for me. Don’t know about seals.”

“A separate tank could work.”

“Yeah. Maybe some Atlantic spotted dolphins? They’re fun to play with. There’s a pod back home I used to swim with every day.”

“If the protesters don’t kill us first.”

“If they want to protest something here, it better be human experimentation. Seriously.”

“Well...turns out I wasn’t an experiment, but I definitely see your point, considering they were going to use me to make more of those.”

“Think about it. Half of us had something done against our will. For me, all I got was the language, breathing underwater, and a severe allergy to animal products, but some of the others...”

“Lodie’s been through heck. I mean, she had to relearn two cultures, was left to die for two years, lysine deficiency, and apparently, some sketchy things happened in the labs….I guess I should feel lucky. I don’t feel different….”

“They still did things to you.”

“Yeah. But most things I just did to myself.”

“I know that feeling.”

“At least you learned to embrace it. I can’t fly very well.”

“Even a tiny piece of meat or a little bit of milk or egg can land me in the hospital.”

“Noted. We’ll keep that away from you. But you learned to swim, to love the sea, to embrace it...and meanwhile, I’m basically destroying these every chance I get.”

“Hey, honestly, it’s kind of a blessing and a curse. I dehydrate really easily, and seawater helps keep me from getting sick from it.”

“I have weird vertebrae.”

“Everyone has something weird. Some of us are just stranger than others.”

“Yeah. Apparently, some angels have cool powers. I didn’t get any.”

“Well, I didn’t get any cool mermaid stuff besides breathing in water. Instead, I got animal product allergies. Yay.”

Trin mimed cheerleading pom-poms. “I only got wings and depression.”

“The fun of human experimentation.”

“Like I said…..I was only experimentation in the non-scientific sense,” Trin said, trying not to giggle.

“Lucky you, Trin.”

“It’s the classic story: Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they both think the other one’s hot, they both make promises they don’t keep, girl gets knocked up, girl gets wings cut off for screwing him, child is stolen, girl becomes an agent and gets child back, and they move to Des Moines and open a coffee shop. Y’know, typical stuff.”

“I have one: Boy and girl marry, have a child, the child is kidnapped and experimented on, the child is rescued by police, child gets kidnapped again, her brother is murdered to make her do what they want, child escapes, tries to kill herself, gets help, lives happily ever after.”

“Oh. I left the self-harm attempts out of this perfectly normal story. Kind of a downer, y’know?”

“Yup. I thought the slit wrist deserved a spot in mine since it was kind of a big deal.”

“Yeah. I left out me almost jumping off of Stark Tower. After pulling out half my feathers.”

“Well. We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, Dad said I got his mental health issues and sense of humor.”

“Fun.”

“Don’t think I got his brains.”

“Well, he can’t do art worth anything, so you’ve got him there.”

“I mean, he’s a scientific genius, and I’m a history buff.”

“You don’t need to be exactly like him. You’re your own person.”

“Obviously. But seriously, he built practically every piece of tech in the tower. He’s probably listening to us, somehow.”

“Eh.”

“Seriously. Vision? Intercom Guy? Is Dad watching us?” She clapped her hands. “Vision!? You there?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark is listening.”

“Tell Dad to just talk if he wants to. Seriously. Spying is kinda creepy. Even in a business built on spies.”

“Ladies? I can hear you. By the way, that Sigyn lady and her girlfriend are waiting for you in the weapons room. Half of you get to learn hand-to-hand combat with Sigyn, and the rest of you get to throw sharp objects around.”

“I’ll...stick with Nat, thanks.”

“I’m afraid it’s mandatory.”

“Why? I mean...Nat’s my official trainer. And I don’t really think having Asa near Lodie is a good idea. She’s not into….kids who actually act like kids.”

“That’s why Lodie’s with Sigyn.”

“But why not Nat or Sierra?”

“Sierra’s having some issues right now, and Nat thinks it’s good for you to learn other methods as well as hers.”

“But...I know Nat. I’m pretty sure Asa still thinks I’m a whore.”

“Well, Asa seems like she’s just one of those people you have to work with. Apparently, from what I’ve seen, the women of her race tend to be rather… ahem.”

“Ahem as in?”

“...Bitchy isn’t the right word, but it’s close enough.”


	14. Trinity

Trin walked into the gym, her head hanging down.

Asa was leaning against the wall. “Where’s the rest of you?”

“Hmm?”

“I was supposed to have a couple more besides just you.”

“No. Hel’s with either Loki or Peter somewhere, and Lodie and Anai are with Sigyn.”

“Huh. Well, I guess I prefer this anyways.”

“Prefer what?”

“Just one kid instead of a ton of them.”

Trin hand settled on her pistol.

“Put that down… You won’t need it. I’m not going to kill you unless you make me.”

Trin sat it on a bench four feet away. “There.”

“Apparently I’m supposed to teach you knife throwing.”

“I think I’m just fine,” she said, pulling a feather and aiming it at a target.

“Maybe with those, but they’re designed for it. With knives, sometimes it will work and other times it won’t, depending on the size and balance of the knife itself.”

“Point is, I have natural adaptations. Why don’t we work with those?”

“Because you most likely won’t always have access to them.”

In response, Trin flared her wings and raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

“If they’re bound, or you don’t have time to pull one out.”

Trin crossed her arms. “Look, I’ll always have them, even if they’re bound, and if you’re going to be a jerk about it, I’ll just leave.”

“Simply trying to teach you something. If you’re going to be impossible, I don’t see how I can.”

“You’re the one that called me “the biggest whore in the galaxy” yesterday.”

“Was nice to have someone else get the title for once.”

“But, unlike you, I don’t deserve it.”

Almost too fast to see, a tiny knife flew through the air and pierced the wall a centimeter above Trin’s head.

“Well, if you want to play that way,” Trin pulled out five feathers and aimed.

“Try.”

Asatira’s knives clicked off her belt and sprouted blades.

One feather hit her in the shin. Its barbed end sunk in.

The rest were sliced out of the air, not even flinching as she yanked it out and studied it.

As Asa did so, Trin unleashed another round of feathers.

She didn’t even look as she cut them away as well.

Sighing, Trin picked up a knife and flung it at Asa.

The knife wobbled in midair, quickly slanting towards the floor to stick in the mat.

“There. I fought your way. Satisfied?”

“Considering you had no idea what you were doing and I didn’t even need to block it, not really.”

“Well, I already know how to aim a much more...precise barb. I know how to shoot, and how to throw a good punch.”

“Knives work just as well, that one was just not properly made for throwing.”

Trin was already headed for the door. “So are these,” she said, gesturing to her wings.

“I suggest learning the proper knives that actually work for throwing.”

Trin scoffed. “These actually work as well. You bitch,” she added under her breath.

Another small knife pinned her sleeve to the door without even scratching her.

She pulled away, her thin shirt ripping, and slammed the door shut so no more knives would go through after her...and came face to face with a very pissed-off Pepper.

“Pep! Hey!”

“What are you doing, Trinity?”

“Leaving a session.”

“And?”

“There’s not much more to say.”

“Didn’t go well, I take it?”

“Not at all. I’ll...go see Adri now.”

“Look, keep trying. You’ll get it.”

“It’s utterly stupid. I already know how to aim a blade-like thing and kill someone with it.”

“Did you hit a target with a knife?”

“With a feather, yeah.”

“With a knife?”

“So what if I didn’t?”

“Because that was what you were supposed to be learning.”

Trin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, missy.”

“What!? I have what is basically a cabinet of natural knives on my back!”

“Would you go to school and refuse to use a pen to revise because you’d already written it with a pencil?”

“I already write in pen, anyway.”

“Hypothetically.”

“I can erase fine with a pencil.”

“But the teachers want you to use a pen, so that’s what you do.”

Trin rolled her eyes again. “Look, I’m tired, need to take out a tampon, and was nearly assaulted two days ago. Just...give me a minute.”

“Alright, I’ll let it slide this time. But you’re going back to talk to her.”

Trin groaned. “Pep…”

“Trinity Stark- Blair- whichever…..”

“Blair-Stark, but who’s saying so.”

“I am technically your mother, Trinity.”

“Stepmother.”

“I still get to tell you what to do.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk to Banner’s sister-in-law or whatever she is.”

“She’s Zehoberei, like Gamora.”

“Fine. Gamora Lite.”

“You have to.”

Trin sighed and walked into the bathroom.

She walked-or, rather, was walked by Pepper-back into the gym fifteen minutes later.

Asatira was leaning over a table with a rag, about fifty different knives laid out on it. Trin turned to Pepper and rolled her eyes.

Pepper pushed her lightly between her wings. “I’ll take a seat. In case...of negotiations,” she said, shooting a look at Trin.

Asatira’s knives shot out of their sheath to be cleaned. Trin jumped into the air and held one hand to her chest, the other to her collarbone and throat.

She tilted them around, polishing the emeralds set into the sheaths and sharpening the blades.

Pepper sighed as Trin came back to Earth, figuratively and literally.

“Yes?”

Trin sighed. “I’m back, Miss Asatira.”

“Why, exactly?”

“Pep made me.”

Pepper cleared her throat. “To apologize, and to do the lesson properly.”

Trin nodded, still looking rather sulky.

“Well. You can already throw properly, you just need to know how to pick the right knife.”

“I don’t...never mind,” Trin said after a glare from Pepper.

“Earlier, the reason it hit the mat instead of flying straight was because it wasn’t balanced properly for throwing. And a knife that’s too big will be too hard to aim properly unless you frisbee it, which is just ineffective.”

“I’m terrible at frisbee anyway….how do you know about frisbee?”

“The children on Sakaar play it.”

“There are children there?” Trin said, picking up a knife of similar weight to her feathers.

“Of course. I was born there.”

“Doesn’t seem….child-friendly.”

“It’s not.” She said flatly.

“So...target practice?”

“If it’s longer than the distance from your fingertips to the base of your hand, it’s too large. Try balancing it on your fingertip about a centimeter past the hilt to check if it’s well-balanced.”

Trin did so. “How is it?”

“If you don’t have to move to keep it from falling, it works.”

“Alright!” She threw it at the target.

It hit the center. “There you go.”

She retrieved it and threw again.

“I think you’ve got it. Feel free to leave.”

“But you-”

“Didn’t teach you anything? There's not much to teach."

A hint of a smile.

“Sorry, miss.”

“Ah, go play with the others, if Sigyn hasn’t sent them looking for ice packs.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Trin glanced at Pepper.

Pepper nodded.

Trin made her way out, Pepper in tow. “She only made me throw twice. She’s still mad?” 

“I mean, it looked like you had it.”

“You sound like you approve.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Of my “looking like I had it.”

“Well, it’s something you should know how to do. Skills are useful even if you don’t tend to use them much.”

“Yes, Pep. So, how’ve you been?”

“Good.”

“Sorry for being a bitch earlier.”

“Eh, you’re hormonal.”

“...I may have lied about the tampon thing. I’m just feeling...off.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“I’m just a jumble of emotions. But...more jumbly than normal.”

“Huh.”

“But...it’s like, when someone’s pissed off around me, I suddenly feel pissed, even if I was perfectly fine. Same with feeling depressed, happy, anxious.”

“I think Tia mentioned once that certain angels were empaths…”

“Empaths?”

“Able to feel emotions.”

“So, an ability every human has? Wow, it’s a miracle.”

“As in, the emotions of others. Stronger empaths can actually affect them.”

Trin found herself thinking very hard about puppies, trying to see if Pepper would smile.

Pepper patted her shoulder.

“Wait, did you get that?”

“Get what?”

“Oh. Never mind. I was trying to make you think about-ow!”

“What?”

“Can empaths feel physical pain from others?”

“Yeah.”

“Did your devil-child just kick you or something?”

“No. Maybe Asatira cut herself.”

“Miss Asatira? You okay?”

“Yes,” came the reply

“Okay, wasn’t her. Dad, you okay?” She yelled into the intercom.

“Yeah, why?”

“Never mind.”

A crashing sound from the kitchen. Trin ran.

Bucky was on the floor, picking up random shards of ceramic.

“Mr. Barnes! Are you okay?”

“Just broke some plates.”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You sure? I mean, I’m picking up some pain-”

“Oh, Asa cut herself.” That was Sigyn, walking into the kitchen.

“Fading now, but, well...oh, what did Lodie say?”

“She probably didn’t even notice. As for Lodie, she was normal, as far as I can tell.”

“I mean, you seem...pretty pleased?”

“Well, your teammates are quite skilled at combat.”

“Yeah. Lodie’s a little wrecking ball. But Anai did that well?”

“Well enough.”

“Good. She needs better physical.”

“We’re working on it.”

“And has anyone seen Hel today?”

Everyone shook their heads.

From down the hall, a “DAMMIT” could be heard.   
_________

“So, this is your apartment?”

Peter nodded as he opened the door.

“Hello, May,” Hel said, waving slightly.

May waved back. “Nice to see you, Hel.”

“How’s the day?”

“It’s good. How’s yours?”

“I was given a training exemption.” She smiled sadly. “Per usual.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, apparently I’m so fragile I’m not good for much, other than seidr.”

“They just want you to be safe.”

Hel sighed. “I know. I just wish…never mind.” She smirked. “At least I can do this with it.” She conjured an illusion of Jormungandr.

May squeaked, but there was a smile on her face.

“That,” Hel said, taking it away, “is my older brother. One of them.”

“Wow.”

“Yes. I have three of them. He’s not the strangest.”

“Fun.”

“Ah, I get along with them. It’s alright.” Hel squeezed Peter’s hand. “But they are quite protective….as a warning to you.”

She laughed. “I’m simply...what is it, kidding?” she said, pressing a hand to her chest. “Ah! Those cramps again.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor...”

Hel shook her head. “I’m used to it.”

“If it’s so frequent…”

“I’m used to physical pain. Being a dead girl walking does that to you.”

“I suppose…”

“But…” Hel gestured to her left leg. Almost all of the bandages had come unwrapped.

May blinked.

“A while ago...all of that was sloughing off.”

“And now it looks normal. Well, normal as in, like the rest of you.”

“Exactly!” Hel said excitedly.

“That’s good, right?”

“It’s astounding,” Hel said. “The right one isn’t catching up, and it’s still thin, but it’s something.” She smiled.

May smiled back.

“I’m trying to learn how to walk without the crutch It’s….not as successful.”

“How’s that working for you?”

“Lots of tripping. Bruises, cuts. But I’m working on it.” Hel said with a shrug.

“Keep trying.”

“I also contacted the ghost of my mother.”

“...Yay?”

“She was...entertaining.”

“Interesting.”

“But embarrassing.”

“That’s how moms are.”

“As in, enjoyed telling rather risque stories in front of my team.”

“Oh dear.”

“It was….mildly hilarious, I must admit.”

May laughed.

“But I do hope she never does it again.”

“You’ll just have to see.”

“So, Peter. Why did you take me here? We could have gone to the library.”

“Just wanted you to see it, I guess.”

“I mean, it’s a lovely house. So...what do we do now?”

“Whatever you want, I guess.”

Hel smiled and held up a movie. “I’ve heard it won awards.”

“It’s kind of graphic, for a cartoon…”

“May? It was an Oscar nominee.

“Well, you can watch it if you want. I’ll make popcorn.”  
______________________

Hel was grinning like a fool.

“I’m guessing you like it?” said Peter, looking nauseous.

“The fight scenes are realistic. But there’s no princess yet.”

“Not all movies and cartoons are princess movies.”

“It’s called Princess Mononoke for a reason, I presume.”

“Well, she’s not really a princess.”

“I’m simply waiting for her.” Hel said, somewhat impatiently, crunching popcorn. “The heroine is something Asgard doesn’t usually portray, unless they’re a valkyrie. I’m just excited.”

“Usually that’s how it is on earth too, but it’s getting better.”

A woman came on screen. “Is that her?”

“No, that’s someone else. Princess Mononoke has a mask and this white fur cloak thing.”

“I must say, I admire her authority.” Hel said with a nod. “She reminds me of Amma, in her younger days.”

“She’s pretty awesome. She’s supposed to be kind of a villain, but she’s really hard to hate.”

“Is that my brother? He’s supposed to be black.”

‘No, that’s not Fenris. It’s a girl wolf.”

“Why does she have two tails?”

“I don’t even know.”  
_______________

“So, there she is….younger than I thought.”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“She reminds me of Elodie.”

“Yeah, she kinda does.”

“How does she hold her own with just a knife?”

“She must be good at it.”  
________________

“HOLY MOTHER OF SURTUR.”

“Yeah-WHAT TWISTED MIND….? HE IS VOMITING BLOOD.”

“That is typical, in a battle.”

“HOW ARE YOU CALM ABOUT THE BLOOD!?”

“I’m used to it.”

Peter was silent for a moment. “Then what were you “holy mother of Surtur-ing” about?”

“That is a very large boar.”

Peter simply pressed a palm to his face and groaned.

“Is that this...facepalm I have heard so much about?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I am simply saying, it could feed a whole village hall. Not even Vanaheim has game that large.”

“Well then.”

“I’m impressed with the imagination of mortals, to put it bluntly.”

“..Thanks?”

“And I admire the leadership strategies. You know, when I was younger, I wished to be a general.” She paused. “Is it the same, on Midgard?”

“I don’t know anything about Asgard, really... So, maybe?”

“To wish for impossible things when young?”

“That’s the same, yeah.”

“What did you wish?”

“I wanted to be Iron Man.”

Hel laughed. “But there’s only one, and your powers are much more unique.”

“I know.”

“Female warriors, other than Lady Sif, were unheard of, after the fall of the Valkyries.”

“Women couldn’t even vote until, like, the 1960s.”

“Nineteen-twenty.” She sighed. “I know Midgardian history better than a native…”

“Well, that’s when white women could vote. It took a lot longer for other races.”

Hel shook her head. “Afi-err, my grandfather, just patted me on the head and sent me on my way when I told him I wanted a training sword.”

“..Wow.”

“But that was the day Fadir and Amma-my grandmother- started teaching me seidr.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Yes...it was. And I suppose it was a blessing in disguise, the imprisonment.”

“...Was it?”

“I managed to teach myself far much more. Such as glamour.”

Hel put on her favorite one-the one she wore at the museum.

“..Wow…”

Hel raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Just.. that one’s really pretty too....”

“It was my in-public glamour.”

“Well, it’s a good one.”

Hel flickered back to her usual self. “But Fadir doesn’t like it. For reasons unknown to me.”

“I try not to make him mad..”

Hel sat back down. “Why does he prefer a corpse, I wonder….” 

Meanwhile, a massacre was going on on screen.

Peter looked almost sick.

Hel put an arm around him.

Peter was silent.

“Are you alright?”

“Just.. lots of death is all.”

“I was asking you if something was wrong. Is something bothering you?”

“No.”

Hel shook her head. “Please be honest. If you feel nervous watching this, I can turn it off.”

“No, you like it.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. What does matter is if you’re hurt by it.”

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you entirely sure, Peter?”

“I’m sure.”

She kept her arm around him as the Forest Spirit was slaughtered, as Moro died…until the end.

“Are you alright?” Hel whispered. Peter’s eyes were on the screen, staring blankly.

Hel’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly. “Peter….”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

Hel winced at another cramp in her chest.

“May’s right... You should probably see a doctor.”

“It would do no good….I can’t die, anyway. I doubt a little sickness would hurt.”

“Still.”

“You could cut my head off and I’d still recite Victor Hugo.”

“That’s mildly disturbing.”

“But it’s true. Happened before with my arm.”

“...Well then.”

“I doubt a bit of chest pain could stop me.”

“Maybe you should figure out why…”

“I know full well why it won’t stop me.”

“No, I mean, why your chest hurts.”

“Some say….that organs can regenerate.”

“...Yeah?”

“I traded my heart for something long ago.”

“Maybe it’s coming back.”

“I hope. It’s the only way to feel anything, for an Aesir-I mean, a jotunn...sorry...I had to correct myself...”

“It’s okay.”

“I often forget what I truly am. Fadir disguises it so well.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s a yoo- yot- a frost giant, right?”

“Yes. And every jotunn requires their heart to feel. Not to survive. Also, out of all, we’re the only ones to have four natural forms.”

“Yeah?”

“We have our typical forms: Warmskin and coldskin. This is my warmskin. Cold, I’m just blue. Then there is our spirit creature and our soulform.”

She paused. “My spirit creature is a snow owl, in case you were wondering. I haven’t found my soulform yet.” She looked at Peter’s face. “I know it’s confusing. I’m still confused by it if I were to be honest.”

“That sounds pretty cool, actually.”

She let herself go to her coldskin. “Oh!” She threw a blanket between them. “I forgot how sensitive you humans can be. The cold can burn even Aesir skin.”

Peter shivered. “T-T-T-Thanks.”

She quickly found every blanket and threw it on him. “There.”

“B-better.”

“So….apparently that is what I looked like when I was young.”

“Cool,” Peter said, blushing.

Hel shifted back. “What are you blushing about? You have your…. ”I’m hiding something” face.”

“No, everything’s good. Just a bit cold, which makes the blood go to my face.”

“Hmm..,” Hel smirked, right as all hell came through the front door.

“HEL!” 

“Evening, Fadir. How was the day?”

“The day was very well. How was yours? I do hope the Parker boy is behaving himself.”

“He is. We watched a drama film. No need to be so rude.”

“Simply keeping an eye on him, Hel.”

“What? You think you can’t trust this?” She gestured to Peter, who was currently making a ‘puppy-dog-eyes-of-fear’ expression. “For shame, Fadir. For shame.” Hel shook her head.

“No, I don’t believe I can. You may not know much about Midgardian men, but I know what they’re like.”

Hel rolled her eyes. “Fadir, you know which time we got home from my last date was? Ten. Do you really think, for one second...just because you’ve had...experiences-”

“You know little about the world, Hel. I’ve known this place for thousands, hundreds upon hundreds of years. You barely arrived here a few months ago.”

“When I was in Niflheim, I could see all worlds. Freyr made sure of that. I saw all cruelty, all suffering. I, perhaps, know more than you. And I still gave my heart just for my freedom.”

“Perhaps.”

“I saw things that had happened before you were born, Fadir. I saw worlds come into existence, empires fall-”

“You’re not the only one who has seen things, little one.”

“I saw your true mother!”

Well, damn. She’d let another secret slip.

“Oh, have you, drottling?”

Hel sighed and conjured an image. “Here she is. Not Farbauti of Jotunheim. Asta of Midgard.”

“Excuse me?”

“I saw her, Fadir. Look. You have her eyes, hair, coloring….”

“Hel. Go home. I would wish to speak with the boy alone.”

“And what will you do to him?”

“I won’t hurt him. I will simply speak.”

“Very well.” Hel exited the apartment but waited outside the door.

Peter, meanwhile, gulped and looked up at Loki.

“So, Parker. What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Ermm...I..really like, no, love her, sir, and, well, there it is. No...weird agenda or anything. Why…do you think I’d hurt her?”

No answer. “Sir?”

“Because I know your kind, boy.”

“Some of us can be assholes, I agree. But...not all of us. Natasha, Trin--heck, all the femmes, Bruce…we fight the ones who enjoy hurting others-the sociopaths?-and protect the ones who aren’t. That’s her job! Heck, it’s mine. Not all of “our kind”, as you put it, are out to get you… I’m sorry about whatever happened, sir, but, well, that was in the past, sir.”

Silence. “Sir? Are you okay?”

“Get out.”

“This is my house, sir…I don’t think…”

Loki glared at him intensely.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, but I’m sorry all the same.”

“Get. Out.”

“Simply an apology. Good night,” he said as he walked out the door.

 

Loki evaporated into smoke.

Hel simply hugged Peter. “What was wrong? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. But I think there might be something going on with your dad.”

“I will speak to him.” She kissed him. “Farewell.”

________

Hel appeared where Loki had gone. “Fadir?”

“What is it, Hel…”

She sat down next to him, feeling a breath of cool wind ruffle her hair. Tentatively, she put an arm around him.

He barely reacted.

“Are you…? I’m sorry. I am so, so, sorry.”

They sat in silence, for a while, under the cold stars. Finally, Loki spoke.

“I don’t enjoy this place very much. Earth, I mean.”

“Why so? I mean, you can leave if you wish.”

“I’d rather not abandon you to this place.”

“It’s beautiful. Horrible, but beautiful.”

“I’m afraid I’ve mostly seen the worst of this place.”

Hel tilted her head. “I have, too. But it’s no less lovely. Every rose has its thorns, but the flower still blooms despite it, Fadir. Do you not see?”

There was a small tree near the park bench. Hel gently brushed its leaves. “The fact that anything lives here is a miracle. The fact that I’m here is a miracle. And I can appreciate it.”

“It seems your view of the world is better than mine, despite what it’s done to you.”

“I suppose-” Hel froze. A small shudder in her chest. “What-”

Beat. Beat. Beat.

Hel smiled. “Fadir, can you hear?”

“I can, Hel. I can. It seems the siren was right after all.”

Hel felt a familiar sting. Tears poured from her eyes, but there was a Cheshire-esque grin on her face.

Loki patted her shoulder.

“Well, in a world where death has a heart, I suppose anybody can.” Hel said, tears falling onto her dress and melting into the fabric.

“Do you think mayhaps a hug would be possible?”

Hel looked into her father’s eyes. “Yes.”

He hugged her.

She hugged back, nearly squeezing the seidr out of him. “I’m sorry, Papa….”

“Shhh. I’m sorry too.”

“For what? I was the one who showed you the-”

“For everything I did, and everything I didn’t.”

Hel tilted her head. “You did nothing…”

“Perhaps I am overthinking…..”

“What is it, Fadir?”

“I knew you were trapped on Niflheim… perhaps there was something I could have done that I didn’t see.”

He sighed.

“It’s alright. I learned how to fight for myself.”

“I only wish you hadn’t needed to.”

“And I learned quite a bit of history.”

“Yes?”

“Including what I showed you,” Hel said, averting her eyes. “There was more...but I left it out. It would’ve upset you-”

“Naturally? Or was she murdered?”

“Died freezing to death. A handmaiden named Ragna was with her. A friend.”

“I see.”

“She had you in her arms. History repeats itself...but that’s not all.”

“Oh?”

“She said to Ragna to take her children to Midgard. But Ragna, following Jotunn ritual, left the weaker twin behind.”

“I have a twin? A sibling of blood rather than…?”

“Yes. A girl. She sleeps, currently, but not the sleep of death.”

“We ought to find her.”

“I don’t know her name, her warmskin… I don’t know how to find her.”

“Try, Hel?”

“Peter can help.”

“Can he?”

“He has...a library card. We could search records for mysterious disappearances, similar faces…it could work… Fadir?”

“Yes, perhaps…”  
_________

“So, where do we want to go for public records?”

“That should be in the back, near the bathrooms.”  
“Fadir, you should’ve chosen something more...casual.”

“This is perfectly suitable, Hel.”

“For a Gatsby-type rendezvous, maybe.”

“I do not understand.”

Hel slipped him her copy of The Great Gatsby. “Oh, shall we take the elevator?”

“Very well.”  
_________

“There are books here from the thirteenth century!” Hel whispered excitedly in the archives.

“So there are, daughter of mine.”

“We’re sure to find something!”

Two hours passed.

“Peter? Any articles regarding disappearances?”

“Yeah. about a thousand.”

“Any that match?”

“Heck, I don’t know.”

“Fadir? Stop looking at the portrait of the Spanish noblewoman in the low-cut gown and try to help us make sense of this!”

“Hel. Are you capable of scrying the origins of this painting? Who it’s of?” 

“Su Real Gracia Duquesa Ramona de Aragon. Why?”

“Parker, see if you can find anything on this woman. Hel, look closer at her. What do you see?”

“Tall, black hair, high cheekbones…”

“I have a feeling about our lovely Duchess.”

“Says she married some French nobleman. Disappeared in 1542. Still has ancestors.”

“Does she? Perhaps a look in the past could confirm this.”

“Yes. Had a daughter by name of Abela in 1537. Abela grew up, and the story goes on.”

“It does seem like she- the duchess, not Abela- could be the woman we’re looking for.”

More rifling through old portraits. “I found a matching face!” said Hel.

“Yes?”

“Etapalli, a mestiza. Had an Aztec grandmother of some sort.”

“Hmm…”

“So, if we go from there….nothing until the seventeenth century. Different ethnicity, but the face matches.”

“Perhaps she can shapeshift. Or at least cast a glamour.”

“Desire Minter, passenger on the Mayflower. Presumably returned to England at nineteen-no records have been found after that.”

“How odd.”

“Hmm-anything from the revolution?”

“Theodosia Burr-”

Hel looked up. “As in, ‘Dear Theodosia?’”

“Correct.”

“Lost at sea. Presumed dead, but reports still circle around.”

Slowly, they muddled through the beginning of the eighteen hundreds, until the age of Jackson.

“Inola Rain, a Cherokee girl. Wow, I wish I looked like that.”

“Huh.” 

They began to call out time periods.

“Anything from the Civil War?” Peter said, climbing up the walls.

“Saquita Parks. Former slave, supposedly killed, but reports are sketchy on that at best. A few accounts say they saw her wandering around the battlefield for a few days, full of bullet holes, before she disappeared for good. No body was ever found.”

“Hmmm….industrial revolution? Titanic?” Hel said, busy surveying the oldest records she could find.

“Sophia Rosae, a young noblewoman. Disappeared at sixteen from her mansion in New Haven.”

“Wait….Saiide Barbara. Third class on the Titanic. Body never found.”

“This makes no sense!” Peter said, dropping back to the floor.

“What doesn’t?”

“How this one lady keeps popping up every century or so, looking basically exactly the same, and then disappearing again.”

Hel had lined up all the portraits she could find. “She has….a sort of narcolepsy. It’s a condition that affects some nigh-immortals.”

“Huh. Well then.”

“They walk in dreams, and wake up in a new body when or if they ever do. But some things remain similar. Look at the portraits.”

“Got it.”

“Nineteen-forties! Or twenties? Uskit’r, even the sixties would work!”

“Oookay…”

Nothing, for a while. Then the eighties hit.

“Those are some extreme shoulder pads.”

“Ugh. The neon burns my eyes.”

“Courtney Smith, went missing in Delaware.”

“Interesting. Anything in the 2010s or so?”

“No. Nothing. Anything behind the 1400s?”

“They don’t have records there, remember?”

“Uskit’r. But...that means she’s likely awake.”

“Possibly.” 

“Not possibly. Is.”

“Are you quite certain?”

“I have this… mental twinge, when it comes to family. I think….I may tell when she’s awake.”

“I see.”

“So, what do we do now? Do we go after her? Or do we make a plan?”

“A plan would be preferred.”

“Then let’s get to it.”


	15. Elodie

Elodie knocked on a door. She didn’t know who’s door it was, and she didn’t care. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone that rainy afternoon.

Bucky opened it.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Barnes…..I’ll be going.”

“No, it’s fine. You can stay if you want.”

“You simply had the...Bucky glare. The y’know….” Lodie fiddled with her claws. “I’m...sorry. It’s just….kind of…freaky alone.”

“Yeah. The whole…. Winter Soldier thing… It just won’t quite go away.”

Lodie nodded and gestured to her scales. “Same boat, different tickets.”

“And seventy years in between.”

“Titanic and Lusitania, maybe? I mean, both large ships at the bottom of the sea, different ways of getting there….I’m being stupid again, aren’t I? I mean….I’ll see myself out.”

Lodie wrapped her arms around herself and ran to the fridge.

“Hey, Lodie, no. You’re not being stupid.”

Lodie froze. “I just….wanted ice cream. Yep. And I was rambling, and you don’t need to be bothered….”

“It’s fine. As for ice cream, we might need to go get some. Last I checked, Steve had eaten it all.”

“So...we have to go shopping?”

“Probably. We might want to get a list from the others first.”  
________

“Am... I allowed to hold your hand? I mean, this is a really large Target.” Lodie pulled up her hood as some teenage boys passed, an air of cigarette smoke following them.

“Go ahead. The normal one, maybe? I’m… not exactly comfortable with the metal one.”

Lodie nervously took his hand. “So...what do we need to buy?”

Bucky checked the list. “Let’s see. Ice cream, cereal, muffins, pasta, cookies, bread, cheese, fruit, seafood….” He continued listing off different food items.

“Hey, look. It’s Steve’s section,” Lodie said as they passed frozen foods. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Bucky laughed. “That reminds me of when Nat put a sign on the freezer saying “Warning- Ice may be hazardous to supersoldiers.””

“Oh, so...not offended?”

“Definitely not. Also, if you happen to find snacks in the vents someday, they might be Clint’s.”

“Isn’t he...retired?”

“Sort of. He pops in sometimes.”

“Okay….good to know. Also...who’s the person taking care of my supplements?”

“Nat has them in the far left cabinet in the kitchen with the other vitamins.”

“But who’s the one mixing them into stuff?”

“I think it depends on who’s serving the food and cooking.”

“Oh. I was going to try to find the medicine person and say thank you.”

“Just thank whoever cooks.”

“Okay.”

A boy passed, trying to eye up Lodie’s chest inconspicuously.

Bucky gave him the famed Winter Soldier glare.

“What?” The boy said in a rather annoyed tone.

“I don’t appreciate you looking at my daughter like that. She’s only fifteen, which, last I checked, would make you both a child predator and, should you try anything, breaking the law.”

“Hey, I’m barely out of high school! It’s not my fault she’s wearing tight clothes and looks like a senior!”

“She can wear whatever she wants, and no matter how she looks, it is your fault for treating her like an object instead of a person, and your parents’ for not raising you correctly.”

Lodie, despite herself, hugged Bucky’s arm.

Bucky continued to glare the boy down, and slowly rolled his left sleeve up, ever so slightly.

The boy’s eyes widened slightly. He quickly ran out of the store, bumping into one of the decorative red orbs outside on his way to the bus.

“Is he gone?”

“He’s gone.”

“Sorry about that...interruption to our day.”

“It’s fine. Men in my day were at least nice enough to get to know a lady first before staring at her. Seems like society has regressed quite a lot.”

“Yeah. And the price of avocado could pay your water bill. Times have changed.”

Bucky spotted the price tag on a jug of milk. “Milk is four dollars? Why don’t I just buy the whole damn cow and get it for free?”

“We could probably call Clint about that...he has a farm, right?”

“Yeah. Don’t know if he has animals though.”

“Hmm…raspberries? I like those.”

“Put them in the cart.”

Everything was well….until they hit the dessert and baked goods section.

Bucky got a large case of multi-flavored muffins, some bread- including the black bread that haunted Lodie’s dreams- and a few different desserts. When he thought Elodie wasn’t looking, he also took plum dumplings, honey and spice cookies, and bird’s milk cake.

When Lodie thought he wasn’t looking, she jumped into the cart and hid underneath a box of doughnuts. She sighed as a teenage boy passed them by.

She felt the cart begin to move and stayed still as a river stone.

About five tubs of ice cream went in the cart, and then they were headed to the register.

The cart took a turn and began to accelerate. Lodie popped up her head. “What the-Barnes!”

Bucky was laughing, some ways away.

“Hey! Get back here!”

When there was the potential for a crash, Bucky jogged up and stopped the cart.

Lodie found herself laughing, but glared at Bucky all the same. She crossed her arms.

“Look, you can get something at the register to make up for it, alright?”

“Fine,” she said in her most sullen tone.

Bucky started unloading the cart. He picked her up and set her down.

“So...I saw the Captain America exhibit when I was little….”

”Yeah?”

“You were in it. All of your team were. I might’ve gotten Momma to go as, ahem, Miss America that Halloween.”

Bucky snorted. “Once, we were on a mission, and we were trying to be stealthy, but then Steve dropped his shield, and, well, you know that sound? When you drop a trash can lid or something and it makes that roing-roing-roing noise?”

“Yeah….the fact that you described it,” Lodie giggled. “I was Peggy Carter, by the way.”

“Peggy. Fun woman. In our time, a woman with that much power was unheard of.”

“I was a miniature, frizzy-haired Peggy. Anyway….how did the story end up?”

“Well, we got caught. Obviously. But we managed to get out of there with what we needed. And then, that night… Oh god. Steve got up to go grab a drink, and he stepped on the very edge of the shield. You should’ve heard him. He was swearing up a storm, hopping around on one leg… “

“Steve swore?”

“Well, yeah. He swears more than anyone else on the team.”

“He does? Wow. Who’d have thought.”

“Well, we did grow up in Brooklyn during the 1900s.”

“Yeah...what was that like? Was it all depressing and weird? Were there still horse-drawn carriages? I heard you two got into a lot of fights. Bet you started them. Steve’s basically a golden retriever.”

Bucky snorted. “Actually, Steve would start them and I’d have to save his skinny ass.”

“What? Steve, a pissy little jerk? No way in hell.” Lodie said as they carried the bags down the block.

“Steve always had way too much fight in him for his size, and even with the serum, the army only found room for most of it.”

“I bet you have some good stories.”

“I do.”

“Tell me any?”

“That could take a while.”

“Everyone’s busy. You’re alone, I’m alone, and frankly, talking to Vision over comms gets boring. Can you please tell me one?”  
_________

They were back in the tower.

“So...let me get this straight, he was literally defeated by a chicken? Captain Triangle-Torso himself? By an overgrown compy?” Lodie shook her head. “What? How? He had at least ten guys behind him. Explanation. Now. So that I can text it to Claire.”

“It jumped at him and he started freaking out.” Bucky put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Over a...chicken. Mr. Muscle is afraid of chickens.” Lodie paused. “I’ll get him a Rhode Island Red for Christmas. Maybe a Blue Hen and an Austra White. And to top it off, an Ameraucana.”

“Ask him to speak Yiddish sometime. He’s not fluent, but… well, his first language is Gaelic, and the combination of Gaelic, Brooklyn, and Yiddish accents….”

“Oh, you hear mine, right? New York, Southern, Latino, and raptor decided to have an unholy child. I get it all too well. Seriously, I’m surprised you understand me.”

“Also, hurling Steve at enemies is a very enjoyable practice. Not as easy now that he’s taller than me but still fun.”

“Oh, like Get Help?”

“I don’t know what that is, but sure.”

Lodie stuck her spoon into the tub of ice cream. “So….what’s it like, suddenly waking up to iPods and no horses except in the country? Is it like Rip Van Winkle, or is it a process?”

“Kind of a process. To be fair, I was in and out of cryo for like 70 years, so it didn’t go directly from no portable phones to phones that can read your mind.”

“Right. It’s just….is it like being feral for years, and suddenly these people are saying your name?”

“Kinda.”

“And you have no idea what happened or how you got there, or that that’s your name at all, but those faces and sounds are too familiar…that’s how it was for me.”

“That’s exactly how it was for me too.”

“Except my brain tortured itself. I was my own Hydra.” Lodie dug into the ice cream even more. “And I can’t exactly kick my brain’s ass.”

“...Do you want to hear about when the entire Howling Commandos dressed in drag to cross Paris?”

She squinted. “Trying to imagine you in a dress.”

“We had to put Steve in a wheelbarrow full of garbage because he got stuck in his dress.”

“That, I wish I could’ve seen.”

“Also, y’know how he spent months with a ton of showgirls? He did everyone’s makeup. He knew how to contour when none of us even knew what a blush brush was.”

Lodie practically spat out her ice cream. “Anything else of that manner?”

“Well, there was this one time during the prohibition when he got super drunk. Now, you’ll never see this because he can’t get drunk anymore, but drunk Steve… He was wandering around the apartment trying to decide if dark or light colors felt better, so he messed up my hair, and then when I jokingly complained, he defended it and then he punched me. Now, he was small, so it didn’t hurt, but I had to sit on him to make him stop.”

Lodie, meanwhile, had begun to choke on cookie dough.

He thumped her on the back a few times.

“Thanks. I...may have some good stories too. Well, this one time on Nublar, I was on exhibit duty, and we had this male over, and, well, it’s a pack of four females and one sterile male, so…..y’know…..anyway, this suburban soccer mom walks up-”

“Lemme guess- baby raptors in the making?”

“Yes, but this soccer mom starts screaming and covering the kid’s eyes, and starts yelling at me to jump in there and separate them. Separate a hormonal male raptor and a moody female? My god…..how stupid can people get? And when I asked her how exactly I’d do that, you know what she said?”

“What?”

“Nothing. Instead, she literally hands me a pocketknife-which apparently was in her purse the whole time- and tells me to get the hell in there.”

“The heck?”

“I know. I had on concealer, makeup, curled up tail, the whole trick. So I just said I wasn’t qualified.”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Yes?”

“Bucky, we’re thinking about going out tonight. Wanna come?” That was Nat, leaning on the doorframe.

Lodie waved to her. “You go if you want.”

Bucky nodded at Nat. 

“I’d invite you too, Lodie, but it will most likely involve alcohol.”

“So...I’ll be alone again...okay.”

“No, you won’t be. The rest of the Femmes will be staying in too since all of you are underage.”

“Hel technically isn’t.”

“She’s the equivalent of a nineteen-year-old.”

“Okay. Isn’t she with her boyfriend anyway?”

“Pretty sure.”

“So, where’s Trin?”

“In the bunks, I think.”

“So, it’ll probably be just me, Trin, and Anai.” Lodie tried to suppress an ever-so-slightly evil grin.

“Behave. We’ll be back by morning. No guarantees on arrival time.”

“Okay…..”  
________________________

“Hey, Vij! Put on my playlist. Not “let’s kick ass”. Y’know, the ten hour one. It’s gonna be a while.”

Lodie turned to Anai and Trin. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Baking?”

“Makeovers?”

“Trashing the lab?”

“See what happens when they get home? We might get some interesting drunk antics.”

“Oh, Trin? Do you know where your dad keeps the old suits? We could arrange them like they’re at a funeral or a wild party or something.”

“He trashed a lot of them, but even if I know where they are, We don’t have access.”

“Unless….Vij?”

“No, I am not granting access to Mr. Stark’s private lab.”

“You usually let me have it,” Trin pointed out. “I’m a Stark.”

“Not when you conspire with others to mess with his inventions and experiments.”

“Fine….well, I went to the store with Bucky today….and we bought a crap ton of whipped cream…” Lodie sprinted to the fridge.

Two loud, simultaneous shouts of agreement.

“C’mon, girls. Ain’t nobody home tonight!” Lodie said, arming herself with approximately ten cans.

Trin grabbed some more, Anai grabbed the rest.

“So….whipped cream war….or do we get revenge on everyone? Who do we hit first?”

“How about… Tony?”

“YESSSSSSS!”

_____________________________

They had hit every room.

“Wait...we need to hit our own. They’ll be suspicious.”

“Either that or too drunk and hungover to care.”

“I, for one, believe Nat will be even scarier. So….” She grinned and squirted the contents of the can onto Trin’s shirt.

An impromptu war began. Hairspray got included in the chaos, as did perfume and other harmless sprayables.

“EAT THIS, DEVIL IN DISGUISE,” Lodie said, hurling donuts at Trin.

Trin flung the donuts back and slapped Elodie with a pillow.

Lodie found her own pillow and slapped her right back.

Anai, meanwhile, looked to be summoning something. “Hey, Angrboda! Wanna join in the fun? Oh….and, y’know the robot dude? Mess him up a bit.”

The vague sense of disapproval from the semi-visible puff of mist.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t call you “mistress of chaos’ for nothing!”

'Unless you can somehow clean this up before the others arrive… You will get in large amounts of trouble.'

“Aw, screw it-”

The door to the outside opened. 

“Crap, it’s only eight o’clock! They’re already back! Hide the evidence!”

'I did warn you.' She disappeared.

The doorknob rattled.

“Oh...hey…..” Lodie said as she opened the door. “Oh, thank god, Hel, it’s just you! So, we’re home alone, and- Loki! ….How you doing?”

“....This is quite a mess. And what is Anaise doing in the corner?”

The wisp popped up.

“I was….summoning.”

'Loki.'

Loki’s eyes went wide. “Angrboda?”

'Yes. What have you been up to? I heard you tried to take over Earth and Asgard, and died a few times.'

“I…” he shook his head. “I….why are you summoning my wife?” He said to Anaise somewhat sharply.

Anaise just gestured at the chaos. “The more the merrier? She was around, so…”

Loki grinned. “And you didn’t think to invite the god of mischief? Shame on you all.”

“Aww, sorry, Aunt Lokette! It’s just I don’t have a call button for you….”

“Send a raven, at least.”

“We….don’t really have ravens.”

Angrboda simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. 'Aunt Lokette, eh?'

Loki wrinkled his nose at her.

'What? I haven’t seen you in-'

“A few millennia. I know.”

The ghost simply smirked again and gave Loki a peck on the cheek.  
___________

Shenanigans proceeded long into the night. Pranks were given, things were moved around, treats were baked, until about half an hour past midnight.

Trin, using her wings for buoyancy, floated on her back in the pool. “Well, girls, we did good.”

“We did. We sure-” Elodie screeched as Adri, formerly asleep in the kelp, shoved her into the pool.

Hel was being paid a visit by her stingray friend, and Peter was busy petting said stingray. 

“Should we tell him Hel put a starfish on his back?” Anai said from a sandbar, where she laid half asleep on a towel.

Said starfish suddenly released its hold and dropped into the water with a soft splash.

“Aww, let the couple be happy,” Lodie said. Then, they heard a sound that made them freeze. 

The front door opening.

“Everyone, act like we were here all night.”

“Hello?” came Sierra’s voice from the front hallway, followed by an awkward squeak and the sound of something or someone- multiple someones?- falling over.

Lodie hid her smile and paddled over to Trin, resting her head on the angel’s wing.

From around the tower, reactions began.

Most were in that state of drunk confusion, others (those with the ability to think at that time) were more irritated with it.

Lodie smirked. “Let the games begin.”

The sound of people- definitely two of them- hitting the floor happened again.

And from the chaos, individual voices began to emerge.

“Why are there clouds on the ceiling? Did the ceiling fly away?”

“No, Sam. That’s whipped cream-WHO THE HELL DUCT-TAPED MY SHIELD TO THE BALCONY?”

Another thumping noise, accompanied by a startled shriek that could break glass. “THERE’S A DEAD BODY HERE!”

Lodie snickered. “Sorry about using your red paint on one of Tony’s suit mannequins, Trin. I should’ve asked.”

“Nah, it’s okay.”

“NATASHA!” Sierra yelled, once again after the thumping noises.

Tony wandered into the kitchen and started eating their cookies.

Lodie closed her eyes. “Pretend I’m asleep. I don’t want him tracking me down for the Dorito incident.”

Sierra guided Nat into the kitchen, pushed her onto a chair, and started removing weaponry. A pistol, multiple knives, the stinging bracelet things, and various other weapons were placed on the table.

Then Tony walked into the pool room. Lodie made sure her breathing was even. Anai was already asleep, anyway.

Adri stared at him awkwardly, clearly unsure at his odd behavior.

Tony face planted into the pool, and Adri quickly swam backward.

“Hey, Dad,” Trin said sleepily.

Tony poked his head out of the water.

“I couldn’t sleep. Sorry for being awake at this hour.”

“S’okay, Trin.”

Gunfire in the kitchen, as well as multiple people yelling.

Trin looked alarmed. “So….turned out my wings work great as pool floats.” She gestured to Lodie, who was starting to nod off for real.

“Fun. Now, it sounds like Nat might have her gun. Thought Sierra took it.”

“Yeah...should I be concerned? Also...is anyone without clothing?”

“We have prevented any nudity, and as for being concerned… That’s debatable.”

“‘Kay. Vij wouldn’t let me into the lab. He usually does.” Trin shied away from the kitchen. “It was weird.”

“Well, everything else is a mess, so…” The gunfire abruptly stopped, followed by the sound of a struggle between three people.

Trin tensed. “I’d….better go to bed. Things are getting kind of crazy, and lord knows it’ll be crazier tomorrow.”

“Everything is fine, Trin. Nat’s like that when she’s drunk.”

“Yeah….”

“Bucky and Sierra have her. She’ll be out soon.”

“Mm-hmm.” Trin’s eyelids felt heavy. She heaved herself out of the water.

“Go to sleep, Trin. Things’ll be fine.”

Trin hauled Lodie out and half-carried her to the bunks.

Until the shouting stopped, she laid awake, staring at the shadows on the ceiling. But eventually, sleep took her.  
____________

Trin was given a very loud awakening at approximately 5:28 am.

“What the-” She said, rolling over to face the wall.

The sound of voices and a small squabble from the room next door. 

Someone poked her in the face. “Lodie!” She groaned.

“What’s happening?” Something solid and person-sized hit the wall.

Trin simply pulled her blankets over her head.

The sounds stopped, and the soft murmur of quiet voices began.

The door clicked open. Trin hid under her sheets.

“Sorry about that.” Nat’s voice was quiet and hoarser than usual. Sierra coming in behind her, coughing and clutching her throat.

Trin’s wings twitched. She made another unintelligible noise. “It’s five….” she whispered. “Please let me sleep.”

“I know it’s early, but happy birthday! Tony has some fun stuff planned.”

“Oh lord, I almost forgot. I’m not a teen anymore. Yay?”

Her phone buzzed. Trin yawned as she picked it up. “Hey, Mom.”

“Happy birthday, latke. How does being twenty feel?”

“Old. Very, very old. And I kind of want pancakes.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged. Just… Don’t let Tony make them. He can’t cook at all.”

“Good to know. I miss you, Mamicka.”

“I miss you too, latke. Are you behaving yourself?”

Trin glanced at Nat. “...Yes.”

“...No, you aren’t, latke.”

“How do you know I’m not? Also...isn't it time for the yearly embarrassment, Mama?”

“You’ll see. I think I’ll cede the rights to Tony this year because he tells it better.”

“How does he know the great story of How Tia Brought A Child Into This Crazy World While Bleeding from What Used to Be Her Wings? He wasn’t there.”

“I sent it to him. He’s a great storyteller.”

“Okay. Love you, Mamicka. Getting up. Going out the door, and if you make him tell it in front of everyone, there will be blood.”

“Bye, latke. Love you bunches.”

Trin stepped out the door. “Where did everyone else go, Nat? Oh god, he is not-”

He was.

To everyone. And by everyone, Trin was pretty sure every SHIELD operative in existence was present.

“DAD!”

“Hey, Trinity! How’s twenty treating you so far?”

“Horrible, considering you’re telling The Story….” she sighed. “Which part are you at?”

“Pushing you out, as according to the story.”

“Oh, yes, the reason angels have wide hips. Delightful.”

“I certainly thought so.”

“Dad,” she muttered, face planting into a pillow. “Just get it over with. I can recite it at this point, but everyone seems to be having such a damn good time with it…” She banged her head against the couch.

“Alright. Anyway, Tia said she felt like...how did she put it?” He rifled through a page of notes. “Ah, yes. A livebearing chicken.”

Trin let her wings sag. “I remember when she was...ahem, giving me tampon tips, she said not to worry, because it couldn’t feel any weirder than giving birth to me,” She whispered to Lodie, accidentally a little louder than she meant to.

Somewhere nearby, Peter turned beet-red.

“Anyway, she has me, I’m here, the end. Bye-bye.” She said, giving a short wave to the operatives. “Can I just eat now?” She said, turning to Tony. “There. It’s over.”

Tony was giving her a strange look. “Dad?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Are you? You seem….kind of weird.”

“There’s pancakes in the kitchen. I didn’t make them, so they’re actually edible.”

“No, not about the hungry part. I mean, I’m not mad at you about the story. I give Mom all the same crap.”

“Thanks for that. After breakfast is presents, if you like.”

Trin began to walk away. Tony kept looking at her, that strange, sad smile still on his face.

“For God’s sake, please stop looking at me like I have one foot in the grave,” she mumbled. “What? Is it because I skipped the vaguely depressing part? Well, that’s over.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s eat!”  
________

After pancakes came presents.

“So...this is from you?” Trin said, looking at Nat. “Wonder what it could be….”

“Open it and find out,” she suggested.

Trin opened it up. “Aww! Thanks! Now I have a matching set!” Trin held up the silver pistol, identical to the other she kept on her belt.

“There’s something else too.”

“And...what...is...this?”

“I made a scrapbook.”

“Of...what?” Trin said with a raised eyebrow. “My life? My time here? What is it?”

“Your life. The good parts of it, at least.”

“....why is there the picture of the peacock at the zoo chasing me? When I was three and didn’t even know how to say ‘Avenger’?”

“I thought it was funny. I found it somewhere.”

“Somewhere being…..?”

“Just… somewhere.” Nat said evasively. Steve shot Trinity a look that said, don’t question it.

“Thank you for that….Lodie, is that your gift? I can’t read the handwriting.”  
“Actually, it’s all of ours,” Anai said. “We pooled our money.”

Trin opened it.

It was a huge bulletin board, pictures of all the femmes together tacked to it, along with small keepsakes- scraps of fabric, even one of Adri’s shed scales with a small string strung through it.

“Okay….this is one for the room? What do you say?”

Three more.

“From...Sigyn and Asatira?” She looked up.

“Just open it. Questions can wait till later. Despite what she might say, It sounds like Asa might like you. She’s only a year older.”

She ripped it open. “Asa! Your knife! I really shouldn’t-”

“I have over fifty of them. I can afford to give one away.”

“I would hug you...let’s see, this one’s from Pepper.”

Inside the box was a t-shirt and a necklace.

“Aww….wait, the angel wings are a nice touch!! And the necklace…..”

Two angel wings arranged in a heart, a ribbon wrapped around them. 

She hugged Pepper. “Thanks. And this last one is...Loki?”

“Well, second-to-last, but yes,” Tony said.

“Okay…” Trin unwrapped the ribbon carefully.

What was inside made very little sense to her.

“Why did you give me a taxidermied lizard?”

Loki shrugged. “It seemed appropriate.”

“In what ways?”

“It’s traditional to give a taxidermied animal to those reaching their twentieth year on Asgard.”

Trin eyed Hel.

Hel nodded her affirmation.

“Thank….you…..well, that wraps it up! Thanks, guys!”

“Actually, you’ve got one more present.” Tony’s eyes glittered. “Friday, open B-20”

“Huh? What’s B-20?”

“You’ll see. Should be here any minute.”

“Oh, dear lord,” muttered Pepper, hand over her mouth, as she walked to the bathroom. She shook her head.

“So...what did you do?”

Just then, something shot through the open window and attached itself to her back, spreading quickly into a suit.

“What-holy---”

“I did tell you I’d make one.”

“Can I get a mirror?”

“Sure.”

“Oh….we’re keeping my old mask.”

“If you want, yes.”

“Anyway-” A mirror made its way in front of Trin, and she gasped.

 

“You like it?”

“Like it?” Trin sighed, tears in her eyes. 

It was a gold and royal blue vest and leggings of some sort of metal- vibranium? Titanium? It should’ve felt uncomfortable, but somehow she was able to move easily. Matching gauntlets went over her hands and forearms, boots over her feet. There was a dip in the back for her wings.

It was gorgeous.

“Well? I can make improvements if the fit’s not quite right or you need some other adjustment.”

“It’s perfect,” she whispered.

“Happy birthday, Trin. So...up for a test flight?”

Trin grinned.  
__________

“Okay, are you in the suit?”

“Yeah.”

“So...how do you take off? And what are the gauntlets for?”

“You have wings… Basically, the boosters are just to improve your flight. Start going and your AI will do the rest.”

“Okay….” Trin closed her eyes and stepped off the tower’s roof, spreading her wings and gliding at the last second.

Almost immediately, the boosters kicked in and she was flying higher. One flap and she swore she could touch the stars.

A voice from inside her suit. +Warning. Altitude increase, nearing limited oxygen levels.+

“I’m angelic….is Nadya okay?”

+You can call me Nadya if you would like.+

“Anyway, I doubt I could get that hurt.”

+Mr. Stark has given me the job of keeping you safe. Forgive me for being concerned about your health.+

“Dad...why did you make mine basically Tia on an overprotective rampage?”

“Karen is exactly the same with Peter.”

“How you doing?”

“Good.”

“Either flying or emotionally.” Trin felt like she could go on forever. “Sure you’re okay? Also, you never told me what the gauntlets do.”

“Well, for one, they’re bulletproof, along with the rest of the suit.”

“And second?”

“They can be loaded with poison darts.”

“I thought they’d shoot bolts or something.”

She took his hand. 

“So what do you think of your birthday so far?”

“So far!? This could just be my next thirty birthdays, and I’d still be satisfied.”

She saw two kids, gawking in the streets. She took barely a glance at Tony and landed. 

Tony landed next to her, the helmet retreating back into his suit.

“Hey, kids!” Trin said with a smile. She waved slightly awkwardly. “Look who it is!” She gestured enthusiastically to Tony.

One of them shyly retreated behind another.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Trin said, looking down. Tony put an arm around her.

“Mister Stark, who is that?” The braver of the two asked.

“Oh, this is-”

“Iron….Iron Maiden.” Trin said, ruffling her wings. “I’m his new sidekick.”

The little girl peeped out at her. “Are you an angel, ma’am?”

“Oh, yeah...I am,” Trin said shyly. She folded her wings. “These are real. If you don’t believe me…” She gently unfolded a wing and extended it toward them. “You can touch it. It doesn’t hurt.”

The girl reached out and carefully stroked the feathers.

“Is that Miss Pepper, sir?” said the older kid.

“Do I look like Pepper to you?” Trin shook her head.

Tony patted her shoulder. “This is my daughter, Trinity.”

“Mister Iron Man, sir, she’s too old to be your kid!”

“Nah. She’s only twenty.”

The kids gawked at each other.

“You forget that twenty is ancient in kid language,” Trin said, raising an eyebrow. She turned to the kids. “How old are you, hon?”

“I’m five.”

“Five!? Wow, so you’re in kindergarten? What are you learning? You must be pretty smart.” Trin said.

“I can read books, and do some maths, Ms. Angel Lady.”

“And...is that your sister?”

“Yeah.”

“I bet she’s pretty cool, huh?” Trin turned to the older girl, who was squinting suspiciously. “Yes?”

“Do I know you?”

“Maybe? Where from, do you think?” Trin said, with a smile. “I didn’t think I’d have made the news. A few tabloids, maybe-”

“Arizona? It seems likely.”

“I never went near there.”

“Huh. So this isn’t yours?” The girl pulled out a raven-black feather with a sharp tip.

“How did you get that? Fine, maybe I did, but it was months ago...and I wasn’t molting.” Trin glanced at Tony.

“I found it on the rez, out riding.”

“Oh. Visiting NY, I take it?”

“Yes.”

“So, you have a horse? What’s their name? Oh, and you keep the feather if you want.”

“Her name is Haseya. It means, ‘She Rises’.”

“Aww! My mom wanted to name me Snejana, but she thought we might as well keep the t-name thing we had going.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“What is? My name, her name, the feather? And who’s your sister?”

“The name. My sister’s name is Mai, and mine is Shadi.”

“Mai? Isn’t that a Vietnamese name?”

“No. It means Bright Flower. It’s Navajo.”

Trin nodded. “So, I hope you’re having a lovely day. Must be pretty different from down there, eh?”

“It’s certainly much cooler than the rez.”

“Literally or figuratively? And hey, where are your parents?”

“Literally. Our parents are back home. They sent us up here for a week or so to see what city life was like.”

“Alone?” Tony seemed suspicious.

“I have family in Queens.” Shadi fidgeted with a silver necklace studded with turquoise.

Tony nodded at the look of unease in the girl’s eyes. “Do you want us to walk you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Metal screeched nearby, rebar twisting in on itself.

Trin raised an eyebrow with a smile. “Never thought you couldn’t. I was simply thinking about...discussing some things with them.”

“Alright. My mother and father are back on the rez, but my grandmother lives nearby.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about that.”

“She’s a little bit strange. Old-fashioned ideas about what a sixteen-year-old-girl should be doing while on her horse’s back.”  
______

Trin bound her wings and stepped inside the musty apartment. “Excuse me? Is there a Miss….”

“Adakai.”

“Yes, hello. My name is Trinity Blair-Stark, and I-”

“Shadi? Who is that with you? You better not have brought another dog into this household, Chih-keh!”

Trin coughed. “As I was saying, Miss Adakai, I’m Trinity Blair-Stark, and I’m here to-”

“To do what, hm? Consume my granddaughter's soul like the rest of your kind?”

Shadi put a hand on Trinity’s arm. “Ama Sani, calm yourself. All is well.”

Trin mouthed ‘what do I do’.

Shadi motioned for her to continue.

“I’m here to ask about your granddaughter. You and her parents are not on the best of terms, I take it?”

“Bah. Letting a young girl galavant about on horseback shooting deer isn’t proper behavior to teach.”

“Anything besides?”

“Besides my disapproval with my daughter’s parenting, we are on relatively good terms, yes. Why do you wish to know?”

“Fine, then. I simply wish to converse with them. Via telephone?”

Shadi pulled out a phone and pulled up the proper page, handing it to Trinity. “Despite what people might think, we aren’t savages. We have cell phones like any other person.” Shadi said this in a defensive tone.

“I never said that,” Trin said. She called. “Hello?”

“Shadi?”

“An acquaintance of hers. You’re her mother, I take it?”

“Yes, I am. And who are you?”

“My name’s Trinity. Trinity Blair-Stark. I met your daughters today, and, well, noticed something about Shadi.”

“I see. And what would this be, exactly?”

“I believe you, as her mother, would know more than I do, but, well, I have an inkling of what she might be able to do.” Trin glanced at Shadi. “And I’d like to give her an opportunity. You have heard of the Femmes Fatale, yes?”

Silence.

“Miss Adakai? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. As long as she agrees to this, we can send Haseya and the rest of her things relatively quickly.”

“You sound scared.”

“I don’t like the idea of my daughter battling something that could get her killed, but I respect her decisions. She’s nearly grown up, she’s had her Kinaalda, she can do what she likes.”

“Shadi? Here’s the phone, if you need time with your mother.” Trin held it out. “You don’t have to take the offer-”

“I’m doing it,” Shadi said into the phone, but she was looking at Trinity, a challenge in her eyes.

“Yes, Shadi?”

“I’m taking the offer.”

“But at what price? You have a look in your eyes.”

“No price. I’m in.” Shadi turned her attention back to the phone. “Bye, mom. Ayóó'ánííníshní.”

Trin nodded. “Ready to meet the crew?”

“Of course. How quickly can you get a small stable set up if you don’t already have one?”

“My dad can get something set up quicker than blinking. You should see what he did for our siren member.”

“Haseya would appreciate it. I can’t wait to see her again, it’s been too long. Only a week, but it feels longer.”

“So….don't be too alarmed at our little crew.”

“I’ve heard things. I’m basically prepared.”  
_______________________________

Trin knocked on the bunk doors. “Girls, in exchange for your birthday present, I brought something for you!”

The doorknob twisted open all on its own.

“Meet Shadi!”

Shadi nodded at the group, pushing raven-black hair out of her face.

“Welcome to the club,” Lodie said, her tail twitching lazily.

Shadi got a wicked grin, and a drawer flew open, dragged by the handle.

Anai applauded.

Shadi sat down on a bunk, tucking her hair back and adjusting the white feather earrings when they got tangled in it.

“Welcome to the Femmes,” Hel said quietly.

Shadi smiled at her.

“So...we’re now officially five full-timers and two part-timers!” Lodie punched her fist in the air.

The corner of Shadi’s mouth twitched, and she slid a handful of coins out of her pocket, reciting things quietly under her breath.

“Yeah, that one’s a penny, that’s a nickel……” Lodie said.

Anai slammed her head into her pillow.

Without even looking up, Shadi sent the coins rocketing towards Lodie like buckshot.

Lodie barely had time to duck underneath her pillow.

The coins embedded themselves in the walls.

“I was just kidding around!”

“So was I, Elodie. They wouldn’t have done you any harm.” The coins shot back to Shadi.

“Girls! Get out of your spat! I have discovered something magnificent!” Hel said almost hyperactivity.

Shadi glanced at her questioningly.

“So, Fadir got me an...I Phone?”

“And?”

“On this...app called Spotify, I discovered the greatest thing! It’s called Hamilton!”

“Oh, that. It’s pretty popular right now.”

“IT’S GLORIOUS.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Can I play it for you?”

“Go ahead.”  
__________

An hour later, Lodie was facedown on the ground, sobbing.

Shadi watched her with interest, then left to go outside, grabbing something long and wrapped in deerskin on her way out.

“It’s SO DAMN HORRIBLE. ALEXANDER, WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHY!?”

Everyone stared at her.

“HE CHEATED ON THAT ANGEL!”

“Yeah, okay...Do you need a minute, Elodie?”

A muffled raptor shriek.

Someone coughed awkwardly.

“What? It hurts!”

“Do you want snacks?”

“Yes.”

Anai, meanwhile, sniffled in a much quieter fashion.

Trin walked out quietly to retrieve said snacks.

“HAS SHE NO SOUL!?”

“Calm down, Elodie. It’s not that miserable.”

“BUT IT IS THOUGH! HE BROKE HER---PHILLIP!”  
__________

Shadi moved quietly through the trees. She wasn’t used to moving in foliage this thick, but it could be done. She missed Haseya, galloping through open space and bringing down deer for the clan to share as one unit.

Ahead of her, the ground opened up, and she could see a small herd grazing. Slowly, she slid an arrow out of her quiver and aimed for a buck. Creeping as close as she dared, she released the arrow, and it hit its mark.

He was down.

The herd scattered, and she ran over. Murmuring thanks for the buck’s life, she worked the arrow free and slung the deer over her shoulders. It was heavy, but she could handle it. 

It had taken nearly an hour to find one, but now she could cook for the others. Warm blood trickled down her back and stained her top, but she was used to it.

It was a long way back, but she had the sun to guide her way. The base came into view, and she set the deer on the ground, pulling off sticks and burrs.

A wicked idea came into her head, and she picked the deer back up, knocking on the window to the bunks but making sure only the dead deer’s head was visible from inside.

A few loud sobs from it.

Shadi sighed, then knocked on the window again, louder this time.

“Oh deer, Lodie. Seems like we have a John Doe at our door.”

The deer’s tongue flopped out of its mouth.

Anai opened the window. “You realize that I can talk to ghosts, Lodie has killed quite a few deer with her teeth, and Hel...well….you really think a deer carcass will scare us?”

Shadi shrugged. “It could have been interesting to watch.”

“Well, Adri will appreciate it, I bet.”

“Well, there’s plenty for everyone.”

“Lodie can help clean it. Hey, Lodie! Want to drown your sorrows in deer guts?”

An enthusiastic yes.  
____________

“So...why’d you take the offer? I mean, you have a horse, little sis, great mom...the whole package,” Lodie said as they skinned the deer.

“Something new. I’ve been on the rez my whole life, thought it might be a good idea to see something new.”

“What’s it like down there?”

“Hot. There are some mountains, and it’s mostly scrubland.”

“I know what hot is like. I live in Costa Rica.”

“Less humid here.”

“True, true. Ugh, I look like a serial killer.”

“I have blood running down my back from carrying him home.”

“We must look like quite the pair.”

“I’m used to it.”

“Unfortunately, I am too.”

Shadi carefully slit open the deer’s underbelly and started removing the entrails. Lodie wrinkled her nose slightly.

“It has to be done, Elodie. There are many uses for deer.”

“I know. Just...memories I’d rather forget.”

“I think that happens often. Many people want to forget parts of their lives.”

“Everybody here’s got a story. What’s yours?”

Shadi shrugged. “Born and raised on the rez. The worst I’ve dealt with is the whole women-shouldn’t-hunt-it’s-too-risky speeches.”

“Yeah...lucky you.”

“Well, that and white people’s anti-native attitudes.”

Lodie sighed. “Yes, I know. I’m horrible. I get it. I invite you to kill me now.” 

“Not you-” 

“What? I saw how you were looking at Trin. You really think we treat Anai different? Or Hel? I mean, I don’t know what she is, but she sure as hell isn’t white.”

“I’ve had some interesting experiences, all right? Forgive me for being skeptical of the sort of people who think my culture, my way of life, my very existence, is a joke.”

“Did she act like it was a joke?” Lodie raised an eyebrow. “Look, all we did was make some deer puns. We do that to everyone. You’re acting like we went all ‘Apache Tracker’ on you.” Lodie rather angrily pulled out the deer’s intestines.

“I… have no idea what that means.”

“Some white asshole who claimed he used Indian magic. From the town I lived in before…..” Lodie shook her head. “Anyway, that has nothing to do with my point.”

“Most of my experience with white people comes from those who don’t respect my culture or my people, or the stories my ancestors tell.”

“Look, here in the Femmes, we have a deal. Respect me, I’ll respect you. It’s earned, not demanded. And right now….honey, you ain’t getting squat.” Lodie pulled out yet another unidentifiable organ.

“I’m going for a walk,” Shadi snapped, then grabbed her longbow and a handful of something and stormed out.

“Fine. Go ahead.”

Lodie walked back into the base, leaving the carcass behind. “Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, Elodie. Why’s there a partially-disemboweled deer on the kitchen counter? Tony’s going to have a fit.”

“Miss Pocahontas left it behind.”

“We should at least finish cleaning it, I guess.”

“Don’t worry. Already cleaned. I took care of that.” Lodie stormed through the hallway. “And tell her if she’s so offended by Trin offering her a job, getting Stark to build a section for her horse, and not freaking out over her powers, she can just get her own bunk. Or go back to the rez. I honestly don’t care which.”

She almost tripped. “And for god’s sake, tell Nat to not keep weapons in the hallway!”

“I’ll try, but… frankly, Nat is terrifying.”

She kicked the gun. “Thinks she’s such a martyr….”

“Give her time. You barely know her, after all.”

“She won’t even try to follow policy! She’s convinced that Trin-who helped make arrangements with her mom, and is getting Stark to cater to her needs, and gave her the fricking job in the first place- is demon-spawn.”

She kicked the gun again, harder. It skidded down the hall. She hissed and stomped, tail lashing, into the bunks.

Steve sighed and smacked himself in the face.

“What, Steve? What is it? Oh, is it time for Grampsicle to give me a lecture?” Lodie shouted from her room. 

He shook his head and wandered off.

“And, mamma mia, there he goes again,” Lodie muttered.

She walked in to find what was apparently cult activity between Loki, Peter, and Hel.

“Can ONE NOT FIND A SINGLE BITCHING ROOM IN THIS PLACE!?” Lodie said, tilting her head to the sky.

Through the open window, a series of loud thwocking noises could be heard.

“Go ahead and shoot me, dammit! No need to be silent about it.”

Shadi glared over her shoulder, then shot another arrow into the tree she was using as a target.

Lodie rolled her eyes. She picked up one of Trin’s stray feathers and threw it at the tree.

The arrows pulled themselves free and settled back on the ground next to Shadi, just in time for her to spin and shoot one into the windowsill. 

Lodie dodged it, and walked out of the room, mumbling curse words. She went to the fridge and began digging through it in search of food.

Adri came up next to her and started doing the same.

“What’s up, Adri?”

Adri whistled at her.

“Just getting----WHO ATE ALL THE MUFFINS?”

Adri twisted to point in Steve’s direction, or rather, the direction of his rooms. “Steve.”

“DAMMIT, STEVE!”

Adri pulled out a plastic tub of lunchmeat.

“No, Adri. I WANT MY MUFFIN, STEVE!” She shrieked.

Adri shrieked with her, just for the sake of shrieking.

“First that girl, and now my food!? What sort of damned day is this?”

Adri chirped at her. “LoLo.”

“Yes, I know it’s Trin’s birthday. But this may be the fourth worst day of my life.”

“Trin.”

“Yes, what about her?” Lodie said, before realizing it wasn’t Adri who said it.

“She’s not here, is she?” Shadi said lightly. Her complexion seemed duller somehow, less coppery.

“Yeah. She’s out and about, if you care.”

“Of course I care. I’m not heartless, despite what you’d like to think.”

“Oh, I don’t like to think it, but frankly, you aren’t giving me any other options,” Lodie said sharply, reshelving some mustard. “Now, why don’t you go shoot some more targets? Or me?”

“I’m out of arrows, basically, and you’re too easy a target.”

“Very funny. Look, I survived Sorna for years. You’re not a problem, Pocahontas. And before you start ranting, yes, I know she wasn’t from your tribe.” Lodie was exasperated. “Look, I’m going for a swim now.”

“Go ahead. See if I care.”

“Have fun not caring.” Lodie said.

She dipped her feet in the water, brushing Amphitrite’s back with her foot.

The door opened behind her.

“What!?” She snapped.

“LoLo?”

“Oh, just you, Adri. I’m not mad at you.”

“Why mad?”

“Shadi,” she growled.

Adri tilted her head and mimed shooting a bow. “Sharp girl?”

“Yeah. She’s….difficult.”

“How?”

“Bit bitchy.”

“Calm now?” Adri pointed at Elodie.

Lodie sighed. “Not really.”

“Small mad, or big mad?”

“...in the middle, I guess.”

“Swim?”

“What I was planning on.”

Adri dived in, made the shift, tossed the wet clothes on the sand, and dragged Elodie in.

“I can just jump in, you know,” Lodie said, rather annoyed.

“Is in me.” Adri motioned to herself.

“Yeah, I know it’s an instinct-” She heard the door slam open. Lodie paled and dove underwater.

Adri chittered curiously, her tail waving, the deadly barb coming way too close to Elodie’s face.

Lodie surfaced to take a breath before diving again.

Distantly, distorted by the water, she could hear Adri start singing, pulling herself up out of the water.

“Who is it?” She said as she surfaced again.

Adri was entirely focused on a younger man- barely out of teenagerhood- that had apparently come to help clean up. He was walking slowly towards her, apparently captivated.

“Adri! No. NOT FOOD!”

Adri turned and squealed at her, clearly irritated at her for ruining her fun. It broke the spell, thankfully.

Lodie sighed. Out of sight, Shadi walked in.

Adri greeted her with a delighted whistle and swam across the pool, going to poke at Shadi’s squash blossom necklace.

Lodie rolled her eyes. “And there she goes, summoning the colors of the wind,” she muttered.

Adri doused her with water. “LoLo, no! No fun when mad!”

“Well, she’s pissed at me, apparently for all eternity. So, fine. Have fun.”

Adri splashed her again. “Bad girl!”

“Oh, I’m always the bad guy, huh?” Lodie growled. “Have fun with your new best friend.” She stormed out the door.

She ran straight into Steve.

“Let me guess: Now’s lecture time.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Also, as far as Adri, you know she can’t communicate very well. She expresses herself however she can. Don’t get mad at her for trying her best.”

“It’s not her I’m pissed at.”

“Do you know anything about Shadi? Have you actually taken time to get to know her before deciding you hate her?”

“Hey, I tried. But she decided she hates me and Trin. Why? Because apparently, we’ve had life easy due to skin tone.”

“I mean, she is sort of right about that to a degree. And how do you know she hates you? Have you asked her?”

“To a degree? Heh. You’ve seen the scars. There’s a very nice one displayed on my face. Guess what? Problems don’t care what color your skin is. But, hey, she won’t follow policy, and is being..how shall I put it, a wee bit ungrateful.”

Steve sighed. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Point is, acting like she’s tortured just because, gasp, a white person offered her a job. She didn’t have to take it!”

“We don’t know every detail yet. This group may be a mashup of superpowers, but one thing we don’t have is a mind reader.”

“Look, I’m just sick of her looking at me like I’m some abomination! I didn’t ask for the scales or the skin color….And I still need my muffins.”

Steve cringed slightly. “Sorry about that. Oh, there might be some in the vents. Clint’s been in and out the last few days, and he likes to hide things in there.”

“I don’t. Want. Vent muffins, Stevesicle.” Lodie growled. “If you expect me to settle for that…”

“There’s nothing wrong with them. They taste the same, the vents are clean, and the air conditioning keeps them cool.”

“Still don’t want ‘em.”

As soon as Steve had left, Lodie quickly unscrewed the top and climbed into the vents.

They were just big enough for her to crawl through, and the metal was comfortably chilly. Different scents came from different passages- foods, maybe a sleeping space…

She considered the vents and kept going. Paper, ink-an office. 

“Hey, Aunt Lokette!” She said, crossing her fingers it was the right office.

“Elodie? Where even are you?”

“.......Asgard. No, wait. Sakaar. Somewhere you can’t see me. So….how’s life?”

“Good. I’ve found some absolutely delectable muffins.”

“Wait, where?” Lodie unscrewed the office vent and poked her head down. “Give ‘em over, Odinson.” 

He passed up a half-empty plastic box.

She took it. “YES! THE CINNAMON APPLE ONES!”

He laughed.

“You’re literally my favorite aunt. Also my only aunt, but hey… sorry, been having a crappy day.”

“We all have those.”

“New member’s giving me hell,” Lodie mumbled through a mouthful of muffin. “Also, speaking of hell….what were you, her, and Peter doing?”

“Just general talking and such. Checking the past, that sort of thing...Trying to locate my twin sister.”

“You mean...I have another aunt? Let me in on this.”

“Apparently, I have a twin sister that I didn’t know about until a few days ago.”

“Man...my life is becoming a soap opera.”

Loki snorted. “Also, watch for the bird man while you’re in the vents. If he’s here, he might peck you.”

“I doubt he’s that much of a bird.” Lodie pulled herself back into the vents, snaking her way through on her stomach.

Distantly, the sound of Trin and Shadi laughing echoed into the vents.

“At least someone’s getting along,” she muttered. Then the vent came loose and she fell.

Shadi shrieked, a sound like some sort of injured eagle, and the metal vent cover went flying across the room.

“Morning,” Lodie deadpanned. “Erm, afternoon.”

“Ah, Elodie, it’s just you. I thought we were being attacked.”

“Not as often as you’d think,” Lodie said, still chewing a stray bit of apple.

“The rest of my things should be here tomorrow. I’m going to put up a temporary paddock for Haseya, seeing as the pasture and such most likely won’t get done today. Would you like to assist?” 

“No. I won’t contaminate your things with my horrible, clawed hands.”

“Forgive me for what occurred earlier. I could use the help. It quite literally takes a village to build even a small paddock for one horse.”

“Aw, give Trin a break, okay? It is her birthday…..”

“Trin is getting a break. I managed to rope Steve into it too, so that probably counts as about ten people in one.”

“I suppose he does.”

“Come on. It shouldn’t take long, with him helping out. I’d just let Haseya run loose, but with the city so close, it’s not exactly safe.”

“Same excuse I use for myself,” Lodie said with a chuckle.

Trin walked by. “Same thing my mom says. She got arrested for public exposure once.”

Shadi awkwardly patted Elodie’s shoulder and coughed. “Well then…” she turned red.

“It wasn’t, like, dirty or anything.”

“Well, that’s preferable.”

“I was tiny, she was nursing me, and some guy gave her crap about it, so she just took her shirt off and said ‘enjoy the show’.”

Shadi snorted. Loudly.

“Nat paid bail.”

“Well, that’s to be expected.”

“Also...where’s Dr. Banner?”

Shadi shrugged. “Out.”

“Lodie? The phone? Or earpiece? Whatever you call it. Where is it?”

Lodie pressed the button, pulling it out of her pocket. “Hey, Bruce? Where you at?”

“Lodie, give it.”

Lodie handed over the radio.

“Dr. Banner, I know you don’t really know me, but this is Trinity Mara Blair-Stark. I’m calling-oh, dammit, something in my eye-I’m calling to say thank you.”

Silence. 

“Sorry to interrupt your day.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I owe the last twenty years to you. Just so you know, I’m grateful.” Trin felt herself choke up.

“It was interesting to deliver you. Your mom refused meds, so she was swearing like a sailor, and on top of giving birth, she also split open one of the scars on her back, so she was bleeding everywhere.”

“Yes, hear about it every year. What I was saying is that Nat told me you were the doctor, and..just wanted you to know I’m semi-okay.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“I hope you’re having a good day.”

“I am. You?” 

“It’s twenty years since I was technically dead. It’s a good day.”

“Well, go enjoy yourself. It is your birthday, after all.”

“I have been. I just finally got to say what I wanted to say to you.”

“Happy birthday, Trinity.”

“You too--I mean, thank you, Dr. Banner.”

She clicked off the phone.  
_______________________________

 

Outside, Shadi was lashing long sticks, stripped of bark, to trees and sapling to make a makeshift paddock.

Lodie, meanwhile, was pretending to be a Jedi.

Shadi snapped a thin twig off of a stick and tightened it against the trees.

Lodie focused, and managed, in a puff of green light, to make it twirl on its own. She grinned. “Check this out!”

Shadi glanced at her, then tied another branch into place.

“Are you not entertained?”

“Not horribly. I’ve seen similar things.”

“I’m working on my magic with my aunt.”

“Ah.” 

“This is the biggest spell I can manage, though.” Lodie sighed. “I mean, I can lift a few, if you want.”

“If it isn’t too much to ask, while I get them tied in place, then yes.”

Lodie took a breath and lifted.

Shadi tied them into place.

“Okay…..how many more?”

“Oh…. five, or so.”

Lodie wrinkled her brow, and managed to lift all five.

Shadi secured them into place and stepped back, pushing the gate back and forth to make sure it would hold.

“Any good?” Lodie said, sweat on her brow.

“It’ll work. Haseya would rather run loose, but she’ll stay in the fence.”

“Letting a horse run free as the wind sounds like a good idea...until she hits downtown Manhattan.”

“Exactly my point.”

“Speaking of which….Tony and us girls are planning to go to the Met-biggest art museum there is here. Wanna come with? Or would you rather go to the Museum of Sex?”

Silence. “Oh, by the way, that is a real thing.”

Shadi’s face was blank. “I would prefer the former, if you don’t mind.”

“Me too. There are things called jokes, y’know.”

“Sometimes it’s very difficult to tell with you.”

“It’s called sarcasm.”

“English isn’t really my first language, so I won’t always get it.”

“Anyway, point is, want to come?”

“I don’t see why not.”  
_____________________

Anaise explored the Egyptian section.

“So, they do have mummies here, right?” She said, turning to Lodie with a grin.

“Yeah.”

“Who’s ready to summon...what does it say here….the mummy of Lady Nephthys?”

“...Let’s not.”

“It could be really interesting! And it’s just a ghost!”

“I’m pretty sure that would count as tampering with the artifacts, which is against the rules and would get us banned for life.”

“Since when have you cared about rules, Lodie?”

“Since ancient powerful magic ghost people became a possibility of a thing that exists.”

“You aren’t scared of Angrboda, are you?”

“Well, no, because she’s Hel’s mom.”

“Then this can’t be that bad…” Anai pricked her finger.

A security guard arrived almost immediately. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to stop with the cult magic and such.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry…” Anaise said, blushing.

Elodie rolled her eyes. “I told you.”

“I just thought it’d be good for me to practice something, since I’m so useless to the rest of you.”

“You’re not useless. Just better for information than the whole slicing-and-dicing part.”

“But that’s what matters.” Anai said, quickly walking over to a room of Monet paintings.

“Anai, without intel, we’d get our asses kicked a lot more frequently.”

“But I’d rather be the one doing the ass kicking.”

“Still. If anything, you’re more important than those of us who fight the battles. Sure, we save the world and stuff, but we need you to tell us where to go and how to handle things.”

“I’m supposed to be part of this! Not just your comic relief!” Anai almost yelled.

“You are a part of this, Anaise. Believe it or not.”

Anai shook her head.

“You are, Anai.”

Shadi awkwardly patted Anai on the shoulder.

“It’s just hard…”

“Most things are. I suppose that’s just life.”

“Oooh, a Frida Kahlo painting!”

Shadi’s phone rang, and she stepped out to take it after checking the screen.

“I love that crazy lady,” muttered Lodie.

“She is pretty cool, isn’t she?”

“....why is her head on a deer?”

“I have… no idea.”

“I love the vividness of the colors,” Trin murmured.

“Enjoying yourself, Madame Monet?”

“Yeah, Dad. I am. And don’t you dare buy me anything from here.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.”

“I had a phase where I imitated pretty much every artist in this room.”

“How interesting….”

“You do not want to see my Picassos. Trust me on that.”

“Now I do.”

“Artistic nudity meets cubism. Not very fun.”

“I can appreciate artistic nudity.” Tony’s mouth quirked.

“Dad…..” Trin pressed her fingers to her forehead. “If you make one joke about Mom-”

“Well, I could say many, many things in that category, for sure.”

“Do I want to know?”

“She’s a remarkable woman. The wings could be problematic at times, but we found ways around that.”

Trin’s blush had gone nuclear. “Dad….if you say one more thing…”

“Would you like to elaborate?”

“On what? My birth story? I know you’re very sad you weren’t the one staring up her-”

“I’m not horribly put off by it, since, well... “ he coughed. “I’m going to choose not to continue that sentence, lest you silence me.”

Trin raised a brow. “Anyhow….well, my angelic powers showed up. And I couldn’t help but notice...you were really….how shall I put it...depressed this morning.”

Tony snorted slightly. “What else is new?”

“No...I mean, more than usual.”

“That happens sometimes.”

“I mean, if I triggered it, I am so sorry.”

Trin then became very invested in a rather abstract Jackson Pollock painting. She reached toward it, then grabbed her own hand. “Right. Museum. No touching.”

“Nah, it had nothing to do with you.”

Shadi came back into the room, tucking her phone into her pocket. “Ahiga is about half an hour out. He’s got Haseya and the rest of my stuff. Should probably be there to meet them.”

“Yeah. We’ll head out in a minute.”

“Alright.” Shadi seemed to push down some sort of emotion- happiness? Excitement?

“Now, Dad….what’s in that bag?”

“A present. Here you go.”

“Tell me you didn’t steal a Monet.”

“Ah, c’mon, you know I’m better than that. I at least try to buy the buildings before I destroy them.”

As they walked out, Trin opened the bag. “My favorite type of watercolors…..that you can’t find in stores in Iowa.”

“Happy birthday,- again- sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Dad.”  
_____________

There was a mud-coated, partially rusted horse trailer in the driveway when they got home, with an equally dusty man leaning on the side of it.

“Wow. Trailer needs a good scrub. So, you Shadi’s….relative?” Lodie said.

An awkward pause as he tried to find the word. “..Yes. Ah, Shadi! Yá'át'ééh, Ąąʼ haʼíí baa naniná?”

“ʼÁh nístsʼííd, Ahiga. Haseya?” Shadi responded

“Neviem, čo hovoríte, ale pridám to,” Trin said.

Ahiga laughed when an impatient whinny was made from inside of the trailer. “Shoohá, Haseya. Shoohá.”

He opened the trailer, and the horse in question picked her way down the ramp, shaking out her mane.

Lodie squeaked slightly.

Shadi walked right up, puffing air onto the mare’s muzzle. “Hoozhǫǫh, Haseya. I missed you, girl. Tʼáá íiyisíí ahéheeʼ, Ahiga.”

Lodie made a raptorian shriek.

Shadi turned and tilted her head at Elodie. “Something is wrong, Elodie?”

“No, just contributing to the linguistic mishmash.”

Shadi laughed and fed Haseya a baby carrot she’d apparently had in her pocket.

“She’s pretty.”

“Isn’t she? She’s rather unusually colored for a wild mustang. Usually they’re more brown, and shorter.”

“I thought they all really liked Bryan Adams music.”

“I have no idea who that is.” Shadi laughed as Haseya lipped at her hair, the mustang’s chest pressed lightly against her back.

“You know that movie Spirit...which I watched way too much?”

“I remember it, vaguely, from when I was little.”

“He did the songs.”

“Ah.” 

Ahiga said something they didn’t understand, Shadi’s stuff sitting in a small pile on the porch.

“Ah, Aoo', Ahiga. Nizhónígo ch’aanidíínaał. Hágoónee'.”

Ahiga climbed into the truck and started it, carefully backing out of the driveway and driving off.

Trin turned to Tony. “Thanks for the trip….y’know...I used to get this paint every Christmas and birthday….”

Tony’s mouth twitched. “Is that so?”

“You’re...really good at feigning surprise, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Trin hugged him.

He hugged her back, at least until an impatient equine nose smacked into her upper shoulder.

“Oh, hello,” Trin said.

The mare snorted at her, then trotted back over to Shadi to ply her for treats.

“You’re less of a crappy dad then you think they are.”

“I like to send mysterious presents, when the moms let me.”

“....Moms, plural.”

Tony coughed awkwardly. “Yeah. I guess I kinda jinxed myself with that conversation with Tia. About… consequences and stuff.”

“Consequences?”

“Yeah. Of… y’know.”

“Right…” Trin flattened her wings.

“Well, she hadn’t exactly been given the talk, obviously. She lived in a society that was largely based on parthenogenesis.”

“Yeah….I get it..”

Haseya rudely shoved her way between the two, almost knocking Tony over and stepping on Trin’s foot.

Trin made a small whimper of pain. 'Just an accident' was practically written on her face.

Shadi nodded at her. “Yes, it hurts, and it’ll probably happen a lot. Be glad she didn’t actually stand on it, because she has done it to me, and it’s ten times worse.”

“Yeah…” Trin nodded. It wasn’t the foot that really pained her.

Tony grabbed her shoulders. “I know what you’re thinking, Trin. I don’t regret you, and neither does Tia. In fact, you were what saved her life.”

Trin raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently, they were going to execute her, but it’s illegal- or bad luck, or something, to kill a pregnant woman.”

“Even with hybrid scum?”

“Apparently it’s nearly impossible to tell until the child is born.”

Trin ruffled her feathers.

“Hey. C’mon. I’ll buy you more cake, and you can eat it all until you either feel better or fall into a sugar coma.”

“I...don’t really need sugar.”

“Everyone needs sugar.”

“Not...that much of it.”

Tony smiled. “Maybe not need, but want to drown stress and grief in? Definitely. There’s a german word for it that literally translates to grief bacon.”

“....huh. Share it with me?”

“Kummerspeck.”

“No, I meant the cake.”

“Well, of course.”

“I thought so. So..plans for next week?”

“How do you feel about a camping trip?”


	16. Shadi

“I’m bringing Haseya, Stark. She’ll just show up on her own anyways, more than likely,” Shadi said, leaning stubbornly against the mare’s side, who had an intricate blanket slung over her back and was carrying a small amount of stuff.

“Okay, but if anything shows up….you’ll take care of her spookery.”

“She’s not scared of much. She’d probably decide to kick it just to see what happens. Stupid, but she’s fast enough to avoid the results of said stupidity.”

“Forest saurs are rare, but they’re fast. So is a black bear. So is an angry moose.”

“Again, she wouldn’t be a mustang if she was slow. If worst comes to worst, she knows to run to me, and I can just shoot it. If arrows won’t do the trick, I keep metal on-hand at all times.” 

“Just letting you know. Now, come on, ladies!”

Shadi slid into the car, Haseya climbing into the small trailer Shadi had acquired and hooked up. 

The car trip was….interesting.

“Hey, a dead raptor!”

Shadi barely glanced at it, unconcerned, but Elodie gasped. “Another Audubon’s, eh?”

“Apparently.”

“I need to report that to Claire...Stark, does the van have a movie player?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Dang It.”

Lodie, meanwhile, was singing a heavily annoying song about buses in the rain.

Shadi leaned her head back and started singing quietly, something native to her culture as opposed to the radio. 

Lodie, not to be outmatched, sang it louder….and in Raptori. To the outside world, it just sounded like a heavily sick, demented dolphin.

Shadi stared at her blankly, her mouth twitching at a loud bang from the horse trailer. “It would appear Haseya does not appreciate your singing, Elodie. I would watch yourself when we arrive.”

“That’s just in my native language. No need to be rude.”

“I’m not being rude, just warning you. Retaliation against any horse bites, however, will end very, very badly.”

“I won’t hesitate.”

“And neither will I.” Shadi’s skin seemed to be peeling itself off, revealing somewhat duller skin underneath, the copper condensing into a long, razor-edged blade, of a sort.

“Girls, no murder,” Stark said.

Trin, meanwhile, stared out the window awkwardly.

“So… Trin. what is this… camping mortals speak of?”

“You go out in the woods and stay there overnight.”

Peter was in the back, holding hands with her.

“I see. And what does this usually entail?”

“Campfires. Hilarious stories that get passed down.”

“And animals, I take it?”

“Hopefully they stay away from the tent, but usually yes.”

“Interesting.”

“It’ll be fun. I promise.”

“I’m sure I will enjoy it.”

“Alright….we need to lay down some ground rules, kids.”

“Dad,” Trin groaned. “Just get it over with.”

“Okay. Rule one- Shadi, put the knife away, please- is no murder. Or littering, which is basically the same thing.”

Lodie looked at Peter. “Okay. Fairly sure I can manage if her demon steed doesn’t kill me first.”

“Rule two- no stupid stunts. Don’t try to ride moose, don’t provoke bears, et cetera.”

“I ride raptors back home,” Lodie stated. 

“Moose are not something you can communicate with.”

“Okay...number three? How many rules do we have?”

“Third rule, basically behave yourselves and try not to destroy the forest.”

“Okay...anything else?”

“That’s pretty much it.”

“Now I really want to ride a moose,” Lodie muttered. “And seriously? No warnings to the lovely couple?”

“They’ve already been briefed.”

Lodie raised an eyebrow at Peter. “Really? I can’t trust that face…..”

Peter blushed.

“No...definitely can’t. Girls….”

“I dunno, we might have to leave him in the car to prevent shenanigans.”

“But aren’t cars hotbeds for shenanigans?”

“Not if Hel’s in a tent somewhere else. Who volunteers to sleep on top of her to prevent sneaking out?”

Lodie raised her hand. “I’m the heaviest, and also her cousin, so it’s less weird.”

The car stopped. “Alright ladies, let’s set up camp. Shadi, please don’t bite me for this, but if you could work on some of the whole setting-up-a-camp thing, that’d be great.”

Shadi rolled her eyes, but slid out of the car.

Meanwhile, Hel wandered off, book in hand.

Haseya hopped out of the horse trailer and followed Shadi like a dog, the panniers bouncing lightly against her hindquarters.

Elodie helped with a fair amount of camp setup, but wandered off with Anaise.

“Hey, I’m going to find something for dinner. Want to join?” Shadi asked, riding up on Haseya, bareback and bridleless with her bow in her hand and her quiver tied around her waist.

“I’ll help eviscerate it, sure.”

Shadi got a wicked grin. “How about hunting it down? Just chase it out of the woods towards me and see what happens.”

“Show-off,” Lodie joked.

Shadi shrugged. “It takes practice. Haseya enjoys it, which is...strange, considering she’s partially related to deer and such.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to explore nature without murdering any of it.”

Shadi shrugged. “You don’t have to come.”

“And now you sound disappointed. Typical of you, but nonetheless disturbing.”

“Hunting is more interesting in groups.”

Lodie looked strangely upset. “Look...I’ve had enough hunting for one lifetime.”

Shadi nodded. “I’ll be back soon.” She wheeled Haseya around and trotted off.

Lodie took a deep breath.

“You okay, Lodie?”

“....Memories, I guess.”

“Yeah. I can see how that might happen out here. Personally, I kinda want to watch Shadi do her thing.”

“Have fun with that….”

Lodie began scratching patterns in the mud.

Loud whooping and the pounding of hooves came from a nearby open area.

She started drawing the Femmes with a stick. 

The sound of an arrow digging into flesh, and two somethings hitting the ground. A whinny from Haseya.

Lodie cringed. She’d been working on the drawing of herself. She scribbled over it.

Quieter hoofbeats headed away now.

Lodie closed her eyes, claws digging into her skin. No. No. Not this time.

Silence, but for the quiet chatter and chirps of birds and squirrels.

“Is she done yet?”

“Yeah. It was… really awesome, actually. She was going super fast, practically standing up on that horse’s back before just jumping off onto this deer without even slowing down after she hit it.”

“Yeah..really...great. I should check on Hel.”

“Last I saw Shadi was headed back, so if you don’t want to mess with the dead deer…”

Lodie had already sprinted away.

Hel was wandering through the woods, looking at plants and anything that would stay still when she approached, which wasn’t much.

Lodie glanced at Peter. “What’s she done?”

“Touched some stuff, basically. I think some of it might have been poison ivy or nettles or something.”

“Anything else?”

“That’s basically it.”

“So, she hasn’t-WHAT THE?”

Peter followed her gaze, his jaw dropping. “Hel! Back away...slowly…”

Hel was half-crouched about ten feet away from a black bear, holding out her hand and murmuring soothingly.

“What’re the rules for black bears again? Do we climb trees or play dead?”

“...I think we’re supposed to look big and yell a lot.”

“In that case….” Lodie let out a loud raptor shriek.

Somewhere in the not-too-far distance, a pack shrieked back.

“Oh damn.”

“So… what do we do, exactly?”

“Your girlfriend’s immortal. Let her play Snow White. I’ll be in the car.”

She slowly backed away, dialing Tony.

“Stark?”

“Yeah, LoLo?”

“One, that is Adri and Owen use only, and two...I found out why this neck of the woods wasn’t booked...” Lodie gulped. “That roadkill we saw was an omen. There’s a pack here...and from the sound of it, a big one.”

“Unless you can somehow get through to them, I suggest we pack all of our crap up and get out of here.”

“Including the deer carcass? Oh...and Hel’s busy trying to become a Disney princess via black bear.”

An exasperated sigh. “And yes, including the deer carcass, because Shadi’s already got it half butchered already.”

“Okay….” she switched it off and turned to see how Peter and Hel were.

Hel was petting the black bear’s nose.

“Hel….I know you like your new friend, but we’re getting our asses out of here.”

“Ah, very well,” Hel said goodbye to the bear and walked over.

The sight that greeted them back at camp was equal parts nerve-wracking and interesting.

Shadi had a multitude of small, razor-edged pieces of metal floating around her, and when one of the raptors growled at her, she growled right back.

“Oh god…..” Lodie jumped into the fray.

'Not prey, bastards!' She chittered. “Everyone….get to the van.”

Shadi picked up the deer and carefully moved Haseya into the horse trailer, putting the deer in there as well before latching the back shut.

“Is that in a cooler?” In raptor, she chirped, 'Leave us alone. We mean no harm.'

“It is.” Shadi didn’t put the layer of copper back over her skin, letting the metal shards continue to hover, ready to fly at the slightest move to attack.

'Take our prey.'

“Shadi….hand the deer over. Their ribs are jutting.”

Shadi sighed, but went back in the trailer and got the cooler, then tossed huge chunks of venison towards the raptors, closing the trailer latch behind her.

'Satisfied, aleph?' Lodie murmured.

'Trespassers. Thieves, also.'

'We are sorry, and take our leave.'

Lodie quickly hopped into the van. “We got everyone?”

“Yeah.”

“Then drive like hell, Stark.”

He floored it.  
______________________

It had been an hour. No one had spoken.

Hel piped up. “Mr. Stark...do you have a...cortisone?”

“Why…?”

“I was inspecting a clearing of lovely plants-”

“Three leaves, hairy stems?”

“Yes…?”

“That would be poison ivy. We’ll deal with it when we get back. Also…” he said, lowering his sunglasses, “You broke the bear rule. What did I say about breaking the rules?”

“I’m immortal, and it was adorable, Sir Stark.”

Trin sighed and dialed her phone. “Hey, Pep! Guess who’s coming home early from the Great American Camping Trip?”

“Couldn’t keep him occupied for even one day, hmm?”

“More like ‘turned out an angry pack of raptors and bears inhabited the area, and Hel thought she was Snow White.’ Oh, how’s Bean doing, by the way?”

“Adorable. Getting bigger every day.”

“Wow? Ultrasounds that often? But, anyway, there are claw marks on the windshield, fresh venison-and Shadi-in the horse trailer, and Hel has a nasty case of poison ivy.”

A derisive laugh over the phone.

“What? Can’t tell which part you’re laughing at. Oh, and have you found out if Bean’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“A little girl.”

“So….I get a sister? YES! Erm…..anyway, the camping trip failed. Badly.”

“So it seems.”

“And everyone’s traumatized now. Bye!”

Trin patted Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m good, Trin.”

Trin raised an eyebrow. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault it failed horribly. That honor goes to...really, all of us.”

“Well, what did we expect? We’re the sort that attracts trouble no matter what.”

“Hey...we have a hell of a story for Bean. And for the entire crew tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“Look...we can just binge some bad movies?”

“Sure.”  
______________

Hel groaned as they walked her in.

“I know, Hel. I know.”

“Who created that vile botany!?”

“....Nature?”

“But who decided Nature should create it? If it was Fadir….”

“I… have no idea. I think it’s supposed to be a defense against microbes that is also a deterrent to things that might eat it.”

“Fadir!?”

“It was supposed to be a harmless joke, to use against my brother. It escaped to Midgard and well...”

Hel fixed him with a, well, hellish glare.

“Okay. Who volunteers to go get something from the pharmacy on Main for Hel’s poison ivy?” That was Stark.

Trin raised her hand, as did Elodie. “Alright, you girls head out. Hel, hop in the bath and get off as much of the oils as you can, then wear different clothes.”

“But, Sir Stark….I only brought one dress.”

“I’ll see if I can find something in Nat, Sierra, or Wanda’s closets. They might be around your size.”

As she walked to the bath, Hel muttered a curse directed at Loki.


	17. Elodie

“So… Lodie, do you know where this pharmacy is?”

“Haven’t the faintest clue.”

Up ahead, a blonde girl in a green hoodie was waiting at the stoplight, turning her head back and forth and holding a slim white stick.

“Huh,” Lodie said. “Hope the drivers stop for her.”

There was a brief break in traffic, and she started to move quickly across the street, checking the ground in front of her with the stick. Behind her by a few yards was a guy in a hat and a dark jacket.

Lodie eyed Trin. “Picking up signals from that guy?”

“..Yeah. We should probably make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“.....ah.” A dark look in Lodie’s eyes. She adjusted her hood. “So...try to be inconspicuous?”

“Yeah. C’mon.”

They followed him through alleyways and side streets. 

“Is it murder time yet?”

Suddenly, the blonde girl paused, turning around and facing the general direction of the man. “Here will do. You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Lodie eyed Trin.

“Should we help?”

“See what happens? I’m getting a weird feeling.”

The man pulled out a small knife. “What kind of freak are you?”

The girl smiled, more cruel than happy. “Would you like to find out? Come a bit closer.”

The man stumbled forward, suddenly seeming scared.

Lodie tensed and took Trin’s hand. “What now?”

“I mean, he was going to mug her… Or worse.”

At the implication, Lodie hissed.

The blonde girl moved forward and placed her hand on his forehead. His expression shifted into terrified, and he screamed without a sound.

“What is she doing?” Lodie seemed almost in awe.

Suddenly, the man went limp and hit the pavement with a dull thunk. Her head turned towards them. “Feel free to come out now. He is no longer a threat, nor will he become one again.”

“It wasn’t him we were scared about. Rather, we were scared for you.”

“It's really me that should make you nervous. Unless you intend harm, we won’t have a problem….. Trinity Blair. Elodie Harding.”

Trin narrowed her eyes. “First….Blair-Stark. And secondly….just who are you?”

“Isabella Green.”

“Friend or foe?”

“Depends on who it is.”

“...to us.”

A peculiar sensation, like having her brain slowly, painlessly flayed open.

“Please get out of my head.”

“Friend,” Isabella decided. “It’s easier to tell that way. Words can lie, but thoughts… It’s more difficult to hide things.”

“I don’t really enjoy being violated, thanks,” Lodie said with a growl.

“Mm. You’re very interesting, you know.”

“Get. Out!”

“I’m done, I’m done.”

“Good. So, we’re done here. Let’s get to the pharmacy.”

“Oh, one more thing. Do you mind letting me touch your face? I’d like to know what you look like.”

“....why? Not planning on meeting you again.”

Isabella shrugged. “It could happen quite sooner than you think. I have other ways of finding out, but you likely wouldn’t enjoy them much.”

“Only if Trin participates in the facial assault as well.”

“She will.”

“Fine…..” Lodie leaned in. “Get it over with.”

Isabella reached out and found her cheek, running her fingers carefully across Elodie’s face with the gentle patience of someone who’s spent her entire life in the dark.

Lodie tensed as the hand reached her forehead. Where the scales were. 

Carefully, Isabella brushed her fingers across them, not reacting at all. 

“So, what do you think?”

“Certainly different, but that’s to be expected, what with all of what went on.”

Lodie hissed at her.

Isabella ignored her, delicately sniffing the air before turning towards Trin. “Your turn?”

Trin blinked. “Oh, did I forget deodorant?”

“Not like that. Everyone kind of has an identifying smell to them. Yours is kind of like mountain air.”

“Okay. Just get a good feel for it.”

Isabella gave Trin the same treatment, carefully feeling out her features.

Trin leaned back. “So, we done?”

“We’re done, unless you’d like to do something else.”

“Please don’t let her follow us home,” Lodie whispered.

“Not sure I could stop her.” Trin whispered back.

“You do realize that, while your average seeing person couldn’t hear you, I can, right?”

“Don’t kill us!”

Isabella raised an eyebrow. “I only kill people who deserve it.”

Lodie backed away. “Sorry. Hate having my every mood and word in someone else’s head.”

“You do realize it’s a conscious thing for me, right? I’ve got blocks up. If I heard everything from everyone in the area, I’d go mad.”

“Sorry. I’m going mad, too.”

“I could fix that, technically.”

“Don’t touch me!” Lodie said with a hiss. “And don’t mess me up any more than I already am!”

Isabella snorted. “It would be entirely your choice, if you wanted any sort of memories removed or emotions altered.”

Lodie simply backed away. “All I need to know is where we can buy poison ivy treatment.”

“You do realize you’re talking to a blind woman, right?”

“Well, sorry. I may have forgotten that while you were rifling through my memories!”

“I’ll see you again, I think.” Isabella turned and abruptly disappeared.

“Well…..Trin, to the pharmacist?”

“Yeah. Do you have any idea what just happened?”

“...........no. But I don’t wanna have it happen again.”

“I’m undecided. She seems nice enough, if a little freaky and intrusive.”

“I don’t like intrusive. Neither do you.”

“Well, yeah, but at least she didn’t….” Trin gestured vaguely at the body in the alleyway.

“Still.”  
_________________

Hel, to put it bluntly, was having a very bad day.

She had poison ivy, and now she felt like something had stung her hand in a thousand different places.

She groaned and hit her face into a pillow.

A jar or tube of something hit her lightly on the back of the head.

“What….?”

“Itch cream. For the poison ivy.”

“THANK YOU…………….” Hel trailed off, her nose wrinkling.

“....What?”

“Someone’s been using mind magic on you.”

“You can tell? Wasn’t a fan.” Lodie wrinkled her own nose.

“Oh, I can tell. Personal experience.”

“Yeah. Freaky blind chick. Showed up, killed this guy that was gonna mug her or something, chatted, and then kinda just vanished.”

Hel sighed. “She shouldn’t have gone that deep into your memories, though.”

“Refused to take our word for being friendly. Yeah, I agree with you there. Didn’t appreciate it, and neither did Trin. Felt like being flayed open from the inside, but without the pain.”

“Exactly, though mine didn’t bother with painlessness.”

“....It was pretty terrifying, what she did to that guy. He kind of deserved it, but…”

“I can guess.”

“She didn’t even flinch, just…”

“Again, I can guess. I didn’t see her, but I spent the evening scrying.”

“Yeah?”

“Business for Fadir.”

“Ah.”

“Regarding my aunt.”

“Oh. Her.”

Trin, meanwhile, looked confused.

“Oh. Loki has a twin sister we didn’t know existed. That sum it up?”

“Yep...so, Trin? Is the Quinjet...booked?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Because...we were headed for Seville, last I saw.”

“Ah.”

“And...well, didn’t know if you’d all like to go on the grand European tour.”

“I’m in if you want.”

“We’ll be mostly in Spain, France, Ireland….”

“Slovakia?”

“If you wish…”

“Just... it’s my childhood home is all.”

“In that case, definitely.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”  
_______________

“THIS PLANE IS THE WORST.”

“Hey, blame Steve for taking the Quinjet. At least Stark got us first class with no other passengers.”

“BUT I GENERALLY HATE ALL PLANES. EXCEPT FOR THE QUINJET.”

“Again, blame Steve.”

“DAMN YOU, STEVE,” Lodie shrieked.

A flight attendant looked at them awkwardly. “...Peanuts?”

Lodie looked at her. “No….”

Trin took over. “She means ‘no thank you.’”

“Then, can I get you a menu? Something to drink?”

“Yeah. A ten-gallon bottle of vodka.”

“Again, she means a can of sprite would be nice.” Trin looked at Lodie pointedly.

Lodie rolled her eyes as the flight attendant left as quickly as possible.

“It isn’t her fault you hate flying. But seriously, you live on an island in the middle of nowhere. You use helicopters, right?”

“Sometimes. Boats, usually.”

“Then what is so different about a plane?”

“A plane is a giant metal tube with no leg room that’s crammed full of people and flown by a stranger.”

“And what about helicopters? How is that so different?”

“Faster, mostly empty, plenty of legroom, and I actually know the pilot.”

Trin shook her head. “Now, I have some music, if you want.”

Lodie sneered. “With your music taste? No thanks.”

Trin turned and gave Hel a flat look, silently begging her to knock Elodie unconscious for the duration of the flight.

Anai poked Lodie. “I don’t mind her music. What’s so bad about Bastille? Or Coldplay?”

“They’re too slow and pretty irritating.”

“Well, your songs are way too shrieky. Not to mention, long. Seriously, the only thing I like on your playlist is that one Imagine Dragons song.”

“Hey!”

Hel looked up from her book. “I have Broadway showtunes.”

The plane rattled, dipping suddenly.

“That’s normal. Turbulence is normal,” Trin said to a shrieking Lodie.

Hel winced, almost unnoticeably.

Trin tensed. “Hel….what?”

“It’s nothing, at the moment. However, it could become something of note in the coming days.”

Trin raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Lodie, meanwhile, was quietly repeating, “We’re all gonna die.”

“It seems someone is trying to bring an outside force into the Nine Worlds. Such an action is disrupting air currents, tides, even the flow of energy.”

“Please tell me it isn’t one of your brothers.”

“No. They know better, and besides, likely wouldn’t have the power to do such a thing on their own.”

“You sure, sweetie?”

“I’m sure. A working of this magnitude… Only the Allfather or someone of equal or greater power could do such a thing. A rift into the Nine Realms is no simple feat.”

“Personally, I think your dad could kick your granddad’s ass, but that’s just me,” Lodie said.

“In his prime, most certainly not. Now, of course, that’s a different matter. Not to mention, my father is quite dead," Loki cut in

“You could’ve, though.”

“Could have, as he aged. But I know better than to cause potentially world-destroying events.”

Lodie raised an eyebrow.

Loki raised one right back. “I’m over a thousand years old, Elodie. Anything I’ve done more recently, while interesting, did not run the risk of dissolving the Realms. This does.”

“But who is doing it?”

“Pinpointing the source would take time we likely do not have. The ones capable of it would be… Freyr, Ran, Vidar, and possibly Idun. And myself, but as you can tell, I am not currently ripping a hole in reality.”

“Who’d have a beef with you?”

Loki shared a glance with Hel.

“Besides Freyr?” Peter seemed genuinely curious.

Hel sighed. “Ran, as well.”

“Oh, right. Atla was her daughter.”

“Yes.”

“What about Idun or Vidar? Any reason they’d hate you?”

“Idun is unlikely. She may have the power, but she wouldn’t use it that way. Vidar…. He is a patron of vengeance, and Odin’s brother, so it’s difficult to say. He definitely doesn’t like Fenris, but myself or Hel, it’s hard to say.”

“Why Fenris?”

“It’s complicated. Even the short answer would take a few hours.”

“....Millisecond answer?”

“Does not exist, I’m afraid.”

“Ten-minute answer?”

“The shortest answer I can give would still take hours.”

“We have many hours on here.”

“Alright. Get comfortable.”  
____________________

“So….what did Fen do, again?”

“Vidar took his puppy bites a bit too seriously. To be fair, he was twice the size of a horse at the time. That’s nowhere near accurate, but it’s the shortest summary I can give.”

“....over play nips?”

“Very hard play nips. He drew blood, and nearly took off Odin’s hand.”

“....awwwww.”

The plane started to decrease in altitude.

“Did we make it?”

“So it seems.”

“So….what are we waiting for? Let’s find your sis!”  
__________________

Esperanza sat on the streets of Seville, watching the city wake up.

People would watch her as she walked by. “There goes the madwoman,” they’d whisper. 

But she didn’t mind. In fact, she pitied them. She heard the music and saw the colors nobody else noticed. 

The sunrise reminded her. It was time for her morning job.

She arrived at the stables. “Hola, Maria!” She said, waving to one of her favorite mares.

The mare whinnied, pressing against the stall door.

“Sorry, love. I don’t have your stall today.”

The mare turned around, presenting her tail to Esperanza.

“Thanks, love. I have...Sebastian today.”

She went up to the stallion. Strikingly colored and an excellent racer, he was considered the barn’s champion, but he could be rather...hostile. For some reason, he liked her.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel pathway. “Inkeri?”

She took out her currycomb and began to brush Sebastian, deliberately hiding behind the stallion’s bulk.

“Inkeri… I need to speak to you. Please…. Sister.”

“I don’t know who you’re looking for, sir. Please go to the main office.”

She scratched Seb’s dappled neck.

To her surprise, he shifted away and stretched his neck towards the strange man.

He walked right up and fed the stallion an apple. “Ah, you recognize her, don’t you, Sleipnir?”

“Excuse me, sir. I need to take care of him if you don’t mind.”

“Inkeri. If it’s quite alright, I’d like to speak with you. Learning of a twin sister can be quite the shock, and I’d like to know what I’ve missed.”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid you’ve made a mistake, sir. I’m Esperanza Cordova. Again, I request you go to the office.”

“Are you?” He raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Sebastian. “You can show her, my son. It’s safe.”

“Are you his owner? They always said he was...odd.”

She continued brushing Seb.

“Own him? No. I gave birth to him, which is quite different. It was... Not a pleasant experience.” He made a face.

Seb shook out his mane and stamped a hoof, nickering quietly at the man.

Esperanza blinked. “Very...nice.” She began to braid the stallion’s mane.

He stroked the stallion’s nose and shook his head. “Sleipnir, what you’re doing in a riding stable in Spain… Drop the glamour, son. She’s your aunt, even if she doesn’t remember who she was before.”

Sebastian whinnied loudly as if protesting.

Esperanza took Seb’s mane in her hands. “Come, Seb. Time for some exercise, eh?”

“Don’t give me that, Sleipnir. Hel’s here if you would like to see her.” He walked at Seb’s shoulder, seeming to have a silent debate with the horse.

“Seb? Want to go on a trail?” Esperanza said. It was her job to exercise the stallion.

With a deep, horsey sigh, the stallion seemed to shimmer. The man patted his shoulder. “That’s better, son. I’ll go fetch Hel, hmm?”

“Well...he left. Now, come on, Seb. Let’s ride the Riviera.”

He snorted and stamped the earth, an unusual two-toned sound coming from it.

She clucked her tongue.

He held steady, tossing his head up and down and stamping again.

For a moment, she could’ve sworn he had more legs.

“C’mon, Seb!”

He reared, legs flailing obviously a foot from her face.

“Canter? Or gallop? You want to go fast today, I can tell.”

He dragged her into a secluded space, then shimmered, seeming to change color slightly. 

“Yes….come on!”

In a last ditch effort, he pushed her over, forcing her to eye level with his hooves.

“...I’ve always seen strange things. While it’s odd...you’re still just as handsome, old boy. Now, quit being stubborn and canter.”

He seemed to take a deep, uncomfortable inhale.

“Sebastian…,” she said warningly. “You never do this. Don’t start now.”

She was immediately thrown off. When she got up, it wasn’t a horse in front of her, but a young man.

“Sebastian! You…..what. The. Hell.”

“Sleipnir, if you don’t mind. Not Sebastian.”

“In any case….what the hell?”

“I’m usually stuck like that, but I managed to get enough power together to shift. If Mother’s right, you’re kind of stuck too.”

“What was in that coffee?”

“Nothing, Inkeri. You’ve simply forgotten.” A different voice, female, from behind her.

“My name is Esperanza! Now, leave me alone! Except you, Seb. I never finished braiding your mane.”

He sighed, then looked over at the woman. “Ah, Hel. how’s my little sister doing? Staying out of trouble, I hope.”

Esperanza shook her head. “I’m calling in sick.”

“Well enough. It’s been centuries, brother. How’ve you been? Getting spoiled, it appears.”

The man shook his head. “Sister, sister. Better than being Odin’s steed.”

Essie shook her head. “Now I know I’m mad.”

“Are you, Aunt? Come back to New York with us and relearn millennia of forgotten selves. We mean no harm.”

“I am not a horse-thing’s aunt. And I am no one but Esperanza. Now, good day.”  
______________

An hour later, Essie had clocked out and was now walking the streets, a bocadillo in hand.

The man from earlier that morning was out, on his phone.

She rolled her eyes and walked faster.

The last thing she felt was a gentle hand on the back of her head and a pulse of energy. 

Everything went dark.

_________________

She woke up to the strange man staring at her.

She punched him.

Her fist went straight through with a green shimmer. “Well, that was rude. Really, Inkeri, that’s how you greet your brother?”

“I don’t know who you’re looking for, but kidnapping a woman? Really?” 

He glanced across the room. “Ms. Green? Anything?”

“Not yet. I could tell more if I was touching her somehow.”

“Get off!” Another point-blank punch.

This time it hit.

Her fist stalled on the next attempt, forced back to her side, and soft clicks started.

Another voice. “Erm... Aunt Lokette…...seriously?”

“I thought Ms. Green would be of use in this situation. Her power rivals mine, at least, in the sort she specializes in.”

“Seriously? Kidnapping the poor girl? Give her a little time!”

A girl, whose hawkish nose, overly large eyes, and full lips seemed too large for her thin face, came into view. She held out a gloved hand. “You’re okay. I’m going to help you up.”

“What is going on? Let me up!”

“That’s why I’m holding out my hand. As for what’s going on…..” The girl glared at the stranger.

“She may not remember, but this is the twin we’ve been looking for. Inkeri. That’s why Miss Green is here as well.”

“Kidnapping? Why can’t you just hold a normal, non-spontaneous conversation?”

She took Esperanza’s hand and pulled her up. 

“I’m Elodie,” she said with a grin.

“...Esperanza.”

“Good to meet you. Are you hungry? Tired? Having an existential crisis?”

“The latter, mostly. What is going on?”

“It’ll take a while. Now, I’ll get you out of the basement. How’s the kitchen sound?”

“..Better, I guess.”

A blonde girl got up and started walking, then paused, turning her head this way and that and lightly swishing a long white cane until it tapped Essie in the leg.

“Don’t torture the poor kid, Bella.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Ellie.”

The girl led her up the stairs.

They went into a rather large kitchen area. 

“Morning, Steve. Bucky. Steve….why did you take the jet?”

“Had a mission in SoCal. How’s…” He coughed.

“Oh, right. This is Esperanza, she’ll be here for a bit.”

“Nice to meet you. Where’s Izzie?”

“Izzie?” Elodie seemed just as confused as Esperanza was. “Oh, Bella? She’s downstairs.”

“The stairs she probably can’t locate on her own yet.”

“You know nothing about her, Steve. Besides, Loki’s with her. The more important issue….” She gestured to Essie.

“Well, that’s better. As for knowing nothing about her, she’s been here for hours. Spent some of it helping us out with various… things.” Steve paused. “Right. The narcoleptic twin goddess lady.”

“Shh. Remember when you woke up, Steve? It’s all been kind of a shock for her.”

“Right. So… Ink- Esperanza. How’s life?”

“Very strange. And everyone keeps calling me things I am not.”

The other man-Bucky-nodded, then eyed Steve, as if to say ‘Are you kidding me?’

The strange man- Loki?- came upstairs, carefully guiding the blond girl. “There you go, Ms. Green. We’re in the kitchen now.”

“So….I understand this is all very strange,” Lodie said. “Any questions?”

“Kind of… What do all of you do exactly?”

Lodie struck a pose. “Have you ever heard...of the Avengers?”

She continued posing rather awkwardly.

“Vaguely. Once.”

“Well….we are they.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Izzie coughed. “Esperanza? I was told that you had... Forgotten your identity. How do you feel about getting it back?”

“Identity? I am myself. Is that not enough?”

“I got a vague sense of it while you were out, but I didn’t want to do anything without your permission. If there’s something important to you or your well-being, wouldn’t you want to know about it?”

“There’s nothing that I wish to know, other than why this madman is after me.”

“Loki? Perhaps getting back your memories could clear that up for you. If he’s right, well, things will be a lot easier to understand.”

“I don’t believe I’m an amnesiac.”

“If there’s nothing there to bring back, well, it’s not a problem. It won’t hurt, just might be a little weird feeling.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Izzie shrugged. “If he’s right, and I think he might be, I get to reunite a brother with a sister.”

Esperanza rolled her eyes. “If it makes him feel better….but I wish to leave, as soon as possible.”

“Alright. Sit down, I don’t want you to faint and fall over.”

Lodie took Esperanza’s hand. Essie could practically feel her glaring at Izzie.

“She’ll be fine, Elodie. Sit.” Izzie found her way over to a pair of chairs and pulled them out, pushing one in the general direction of Essie and sitting down in the other one right across from it.

Lodie whispered, “Close your eyes and try not to think too hard.”

“Elodie. Really?” Izzie’s voice was dry as she took off her sunglasses to reveal clouded sea-green eyes that seemed to look through people instead of at them.

“Just giving her tips, Bella.”

“Sure.” Izzie felt around for Esperanza’s hand.

And the world went dark again.  
__________

'Yeah, sorry about that. It happens. Now, where….' Izzie’s voice, inside her head.

'Dammit, I’m here too? Right, I was holding her hand….' Lodie’s voice echoed.

Something seemed to tug slightly, like a string starting to slide free from a knot. 'Ah, here. Let me just untangle this… There’s a block here, but I think I can get rid of it.'

'I know it’s creepy. Just stay with us,' Lodie said. 

Another smooth tug and something seemed to silently unravel, fading into nothingness. Somewhere, something made a small sound. 'I almost have it. Sit tight. Okay, and… Esperanza, are you ready? This might get a little overwhelming. It’ll come rushing back in all at once, and since there are a couple thousand years of memory here…'

'Thousand?'

She felt Lodie squeeze her hand. 'I’m in for the ride.'

Something quietly shattered, and images came crashing back in.

'Hot damn. This is insane…' Lodie muttered.

A flood of lifetimes, of snow, of icy water and jeweled crowns. They all came rushing back, and she couldn’t stop them.

'There we are. It’s done.'

Light once again. 

“You okay, hon?”

“As good as can be expected….” She blinked back tears.

Izzie squeezed her hand. “That was more than I was expecting. I only caught the backlash from it, but even that was… complicated.”

“...I never said goodbye.”

Izzie pursed her lips slightly. “I know.”

She looked at the grey-skinned girl from across the room. “Tell me...what happened to Abela?”

“A peaceful enough life, though she missed you terribly.”

Essie--no, Inkeri-dropped her eyes. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“She married, had a daughter of her own, passed peacefully in her sleep. She missed you, but not so much so as to keep her from living her life.”

“... So….one of my favorite horses turned out to be my nephew.”

“Yes. You have two others, Fenris and Jormungandr.”

“.....I rode him in competitions. Multiple times.”

Elodie tried not to laugh.

“I’m very sorry. Also, you have many, highly-successful grandchildren.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. Highly successful show horse with striking features...what can I say? I...didn’t really know….”

“Well, I can’t say he wouldn’t be the first of my line to do such a thing.”

“So, yes. You have grandchildren. Yay.”

“And you have grand-niblings, it seems. Sister.” He gestured to Elodie.

“Yeah. Also...I saw all your memories……..you could’ve done way better than that guy in the sixteenth century.”

Inkeri shrugged slightly.

“So, Aunt Inkeri, meet Hel.”

Hel waved. “Hello. It is a great honor to meet you, my aunt. May I ask, do you like Midgardian literature?” Hel twirled her hair nervously. “Sorry. Never had an aunt before.”

“It’s quite alright. I love books. History texts and fiction, mostly.”

“Oh.” Hel quietly hugged her copy of Alice in Wonderland.

“Perhaps you have some book suggestions? I’d like to catch up on my reading.”

Hel’s eyes lit up.

Inkeri smiled at her.

“Do you have….a few hours?”

“I can carve something out for my favorite niece.”

“The only niece.”

Inkeri grinned at her.  
_______________________________

Two hours later, Inkeri was nearly asleep.

Izzie came in, tapping her stick against the frame.

“What?”

“Just making rounds. There’s so many here that have trouble sleeping, or nightmares… I try to help where I can.”

“I was...where is Hel?”

“Sleeping with the others.”

“....word it better. Please. And secondly, please stay away.”

“Understood, Inkeri.” Quiet taps, announcing her departure.

Inkeri looked at her hands. Hands that had seen so many eras, been part of so many lives….only to have them whisked away and forgotten.

She began to weep.

She began to cry, to herself.

A strange feeling rippled across her skin, like static, almost, but… not quite, and accompanied by a strange sort of nausea.

“I didn’t mean to leave you….” she whispered to herself.

The feeling came again.

“Oh, norns dammit!”

Around the base, people started getting up. Someone retched in the bathroom nearby.

Loki appeared in the doorway. “Inkeri?”

Inkeri glared, ever so slightly.

“Did you feel that just now?”

“Yes….” Inkeri’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s something we should probably discuss. I’m sorry for shoving you into this so quickly, but we don’t have much of a choice.”

Inkeri’s eyes burned with anger. “You really think I’m happy about this? You think that I’m okay with leaving my life behind and winding up here?”

“I don’t believe you are, but the fate of the Nine Realms is at risk here. Someone- Freyr, Ran, both- is trying to tear a hole in reality in order to… bring something through, or let it in.”

“I don’t even know or care who they are!” Without warning, she slapped him.

This time, he didn’t dodge. Instead, he kept her hand where it was. Blue spread from the contact point across both of their bodies, enveloping his pale skin, her dark tan.

“What in the name of-”

“Is this proof enough for you?”

“I wasn’t looking for proof! I was simply frustrated.”

“Frustration and sibling drama is something I can understand.”

“It doesn’t explain why I’m suddenly taller and a smurf, but alright.”

“Well, neither of us are truly Aesir. Jotnar would be the proper term, so that explains that. Our contact forced us into our coldskins, it appears.”

“So, no sibling hugs. Not that I’ll need any reminders.”

“One moment. I’d like to try something if you are not averse to the idea.”

Inki raised an eyebrow.

“According to some old texts, it is possible for twins, of either Jotunn or Aesir blood, to share magic. I’m curious as to whether or not it’s true.”

“That sounds...slightly wrong and vaguely worded.”

“Apparently upon contact, twins gain access to the other’s magic, and can use it like they could their own.”

“In that case….” Inkeri closed her eyes. Her skin shifted.

“There we are. And now, I have something to share with you. It may be a bit uncomfortable, just to warn you, but it’s important that you realize what’s really going on.”

“After the horse, I don’t think I can be that uncomfortable.”

“Alright. You are prepared?”

“...yes.”

A peculiar feeling, like being dragged down through a liquid that got thicker as it went down. And then, a sound. Almost screaming, and the pained creak of a branch about to snap.

“What is it?”

“Yggdrasil. She’s screaming, fighting against whoever is trying to open a rift.”

“So...you said either an ocean goddess or the god of life itself. What would he want with you?’

“Ran is only a possibility because of her power and vendetta with Hel. Something like this isn’t exactly in her nature. But Freyr… When Hel was about ten, just coming into her powers, she had a friend. Atla, daughter of Freyr and Ran. She... died. The story is Hel’s to tell, not mine.”

“She killed her? But she seemed so sweet!”

“Not on purpose. Hel represents death, and she couldn’t control her power yet. These powers manifested themselves randomly, and they were unpredictable.”

Inkeri nodded slowly. “I don’t sense the sea’s presence.”

“Nor do I. Only Yggdrasil herself.” Loki rested a hand on the rough bark of the tree, carefully.

“There’s someone behind her…”

“I sense him too, Inkeri.”

“Freyr, is it? Why would the god of life be so...hell-bent on destruction?”

“Freyr is not at all as pleasant as you’d think.” Loki shot her a wry smile.

“Besides parental intervention...is he really that unpleasant?”

“More so.”

“Example, please? A little hard to believe.”

“Let’s begin with what he did to Hel, shall we? He left her to rot in Niflheim, chained up for centuries upon centuries, and made her trade her heart for freedom. And that barely scratches the surface.”

“And that’s the son of a bitch we’re up against?” Inkeri sucked in a breath.

“Yes. Do you understand the gravity of the situation now?”

Inkeri nodded gravely. “How long?”

Loki paused for a long moment, still touching the tree. “Yggdrasil is fighting him, but I don’t know how much longer she can last. Three days, perhaps. A week at the most.”

“How does he fight? Is he like….as we call him, The Raisin?”

“No. Physically, he’s as strong as you or me. He’ll rely mostly on magical attacks, and… this rift means he’s trying to summon something through. So we’ll have that to deal with as well, whatever it may be.”

“So...would it be systematic? Or ‘blow-up-the-planet?”

“...Systematic, I’d think. He’d most likely prefer to leave the non-humans and the plants alive.”

“....why kill the humans?”

“He’s always seen them as something of a blight.”

Inkeri rolled her eyes. “When will we get rid of those types? Anyhow...would it be best to gather your children in one place?”

“It would, but the possibility is low. We could get Sleipnir and Hel, and maybe Fenris, but Jormungandr would be nearly impossible.”

“Can’t he shift?”

“Not for another century or so. It takes a great deal of power, and he wouldn’t be able to hold it for more than a few hours.”

“At least get him near Long Island?”

“That could be managed.”

Inkeri nodded. “So...it’s war?”

“It is.”


	18. Elodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch, people! Probably only 2-3 more chapters before I wrap up book one. But book two will be coming, promise! (It's literally 386 pages on google docs, and nowhere near done.)

Lodie had heard the words from the next room.

She called Steve.

“You there, Rogers?” She said. 

“Yeah. Something up, Lodie?”

“I...heard some news. Time to break out the suits.”

“Explain.”

“An Asgardian douche is incoming.”

A sharp intake of breath. “We’ll deal with it. If you’re involved at all, it’ll be evacuating cities.”

“Hell no.”

“Hell yes. You are nowhere near trained enough to deal with this.”

“Rogers, old bastard, if you think I’m going to be sitting back and watching your asses get kicked…”

“No. That’s final, Elodie. Either settle for what you get or stay at the base.”

“Fine.”

She paused. “Aunt Lokette?”

“I agree with the captain, Elodie.”

__________

The next day, Anaise was out by the docks.

She needed to think, and Lodie’s protesting and Trin’s worried mumbling weren’t helping whatsoever.

The water rippled. Anai tilted her head. “Jormungandr? Back again?”

Adri surfaced, dragging herself up onto the docks easily and letting her tail swish in the water.

“Oh, just you. Can you believe that we might not be here tomorrow?” Anai whispered to both Adri and herself.

“Want… to help.”

“I do, too. But I’m….” The nauseous sensation again. “Adri….”

Adri crooned at her in concern.

More rippling.

Anai pulled Adri out of the water, throwing a long jacket over her. “Something’s coming,” She said, as they backed away.

Adri shifted, biting back her irritation at the jacket, and hissed loudly at the water.

Anai pricked her finger. “I know you aren’t a spirit. But may I ask, who are you?”

A serpentine head rose from the water.

“Jormungandr.”

Adri eyed him, then jumped back in the water and threw her wet jacket at Anai.

“A pleasure to meet you, Angrbodason.”

“Lokison. It’s linked to paternal lineage.”

“Sorry. I was told Fenris goes by that-”

“He does, but that’s not his surname.”

“You’ve come back to New York, I see.”

“Yes. For the coming battle.”

“How close are….” She paused, seeing the woman sitting on the serpent’s back. Anaise furrowed her brow and readied her needle.

“No need for that. I don’t mean harm.” The woman said in a voice soft as down. Light brown, soft curls framed her pale face, and she wore a circlet of red coral, with a black pearl in the center.

“Ran….” Anai hissed.

The woman inclined her head. “So you’ve heard of me.”

“Yes, and of your consort. We’re ready for this war.”

“No. You are not.”

“Then I’ll die on the front lines,” Anai said. “An ambush, hmm? I bet you’ve brainwashed him.”

“I have no part in this. Freyr acts alone, based off of something that should have been over and forgotten millenia ago.”

“I’ve seen vengeful mothers before. Don’t lie to me.” Anai said, keeping her needle held high, as a reminder of what she could do.

“Millenia seems a long time to hold a grudge, no? It’s not in my nature to try to destroy humanity.”

“Then why is it in the nature of life itself?”

“Life and Death have always been enemies. If I had to guess, he intends to overwhelm and therefore destroy the one who represents it, therefore ensuring that Life is the only thing that remains unchallenged.”

“And why won’t you help your husband?”

 

“He is not my husband. A consort, once, in my youth, but never a husband. As for the why… Well. In a way, I am tied to Yggdrasil. Her roots and my seas rely on each other. What he is attempting could destroy Yggdrasil irreparably, and me with her.”

“Why would he risk it all, for a child?”

“Little Atla only gave him an excuse. He has always wanted power, and had no qualms about chasing darker paths in order to take it for himself.”

“So...it was never about his own daughter.”

“For a time, it was. But now… I wonder if he even remembers her. She’d seen barely a century when she died.”

“Wasn’t Hel...ten? How old was she?”

“In mortal years, yes, she was about where a ten-year-old would be as far as growth. In truth, she was maybe… a century? Two? Age for us is a complex thing. We grow quickly, the first few centuries, and then more slowly, a human year of growth perhaps a thousand years.”

“...what was she like? I read only one mention of her in the Eddas….Hel made us read them, even though, according to her, they’re inaccurate.”

“A sweet, playful girl. I loved her very much.”

“...I’ll remember her. Hel does, too.”

Ran smiled softly. 

“We have an aquarium for Adri back at the tower. We have eagle rays-the spotted kind. Hel calls one ‘little Atla’... my point is, she misses her too. And...Lady Ran?”

“Yes, Anaise?”

Anai shivered. She knew her name. “What did Freyr do to her? She won’t talk about it, and barely even told Loki about it.”

“I only know the basics- we separated not long after- but… he chained her in Niflheim, the coldest and most damaging of the Nine Realms.”

“What an asshat--forgive me, my lady.”

Ran’s mouth twitched.

“Are you joining us in the fight?”

“No. I must do my best to keep Yggdrasil alive. If she perishes, so will the Nine.”

Anai sighed. “Alright. We have Lady Sigyn, anyhow.”

Ran nodded and faded into seafoam.

Anai yelled. “Oh, one question?”

The water rippled quietly as if listening.

“Do you know where Glut of Muspellheim may be?”

“I do not.”

“She’s Sigyn’s half-sister. And, in that case….a little trip to hell can’t be that bad.”

“It can be very, very bad. Even if you survived, Glut carries almost no power. She would be useless to you.”

“But according to Sig, she’s an adept healer.”

“Yes, but it’s not worth dying. If Yggdrasil lives, she is the best healer in the known universe. If not, there will be no need of healers anyways.”

“Sigyn says she has peculiar magic. Stronger than Eir.”

“It would not help you fight him. Prepare for the end of your world, and do not die. If you do, I fear we are lost.”

“My point is...we need the Muspell, Lady Ran.” She shakily held up a necklace, one that Sigyn always wore.

“No. You don’t. They’d be just as happy to join Freyr as fight him. They are of destruction, not safety. Take a token from Yggdrasil. I have some of her healings stored away.” A large oilcloth sack floated to the surface and bobbed over to Anaise.

Anai took it. “Just what I need.” Then she touched the red bead on the necklace and murmured, “Muspellheim.”

The world twisted sickeningly, and she was gone.  
_____________

Anaise laughed to herself. “They call this hell?” 

She had endured worse heat in the Louisiana summers. 

She was near what she presumed to be an outpost of some sort.

Nearby, chains clanked, and something growled.

She turned. “Hello!” She said, trying not to sound scared out of her wits.

The thing growled again, and flaming eyes bored into her soul.

“Okay….not a Muspell. Who’s your owner, cutie?”

Chains rattled and slithered against the stone.

“....dragon, eh? Sigyn told me they use you like horses.”

“A more apt description would be guard dogs. What’s a delicate little thing like you doing here?” A rough, grating voice from inside the cavern.

“I’m looking for a woman by the name of Glut...and what’s your dragon’s name?”

“I’m afraid I have to bring you to our queen. Silence yourself.”  
______

Anaise was led into an obsidian palace. Liquid magma flowed down the walls, and pits in the walls, roof, and floors belched boiling steam, smoke, and fire.

She kept herself silent but looked around with interest.

Her escort lifted her up and back by the scruff of the neck, and one of the pits belched fire an inch from her nose.

One of her curls was on fire. She quickly patted it out.

She was dropped back on the floor and shoved forwards again.

She looked up at the queen of Muspellheim.

The vaguely female apparition curled her lip, legs crossed delicately as she lounged on the throne. Her skin was black as night, seemingly cracked with lava flowing through her veins.

Anai kept her lips closed, but bowed her head.

“Brandr, what have you brought me this time? She’s a bit small for a snack.” The queen chuckled slightly at the dark joke.

Anai looked up as if to say “may I speak now?”

“Leave us, Brandr.”

“But, my queen-”

“I can handle a pathetic mortal whelp. Besides, I’m not truly alone, am I?”

Behind her, something large and coiled that Anaise had taken for a statue shifted, with a sound like the rustle of wet silk.

The guard left. Anaise sighed.

“Well? Speak, human.”

“Your majesty, I am Anaise of Midgard. I’ve come seeking Glut of Muspellheim.” She didn’t make eye contact with the queen. “...Yggdrasil is breaking. We need her aid.”

“Daughter.” The queen’s voice was loud, a summons for someone nearby.

“She’s your….?”

“Yes.”

The coiled shape shifted, raising itself to unblock a doorway behind what appeared to be its foreleg.

A slight, petite figure, as compared to the behemoth in front of her, stepped through. Fiery red curls, reddish-brown skin with the same lavalike seams-but somehow more human.

Anai bowed her head to the princess.

“Daughter, this human seeks your aid. What is your decision?”

Anai looked at Glut, desperately. “Please. Yggdrasil is breaking apart.”

Glut glanced to her mother. “Mother… if what the human says is true, perhaps I should stay and help hold Muspellheim. Let the Aesir do their duties.”

Anai felt a tear on her face. “Sigyn needs you. The Aesir have fallen. It is an Aesir we’re fighting. Other than a scant few, there are none to do their duties. We need a healer. And I’ve heard of your works.”

“Sigyn… I haven’t heard anything of her for a millenium. How is she?”

“Well. But...Freyr….he’s gone mad. She may not be here. Muspellheim may not be here, come tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll go.”

“...wow. That easily?”

Glut shrugged elegantly. “As you say, come tomorrow, the world as I know it may cease to be.”  
_______

As they were escorted out of the palace, she turned to Glut. “How are you and Sigyn related, exactly?”

“Through our mother, the queen. Her father was Aesir, mine was Vanir.”

“....isn’t Freyja Sig’s mother?”

“Adopted mother, or stepmother if you’d prefer. Sigyn chose to live with her father on Asgard.”

“Sorry. I would’ve thought it was a cheating consort.”

“No. Mother and Od had a bit of a fling, and thus..” Glut gestured to herself.

“And...Sig?”

“Another fling, with Tyr this time.”

“Wow. No wonder she kicks ass. But...wasn’t expecting a regal queen to be a ….”

“She prefers not to be tied to anyone. She was the wife of Surtur, for a time.”

“Surtur Bitchson?”

Glut’s mouth twitched. “The one and only.”

“So….she told me you brought water to Muspellheim. Literal Hell. And anyone who can do that…”

“Is powerful indeed? Not really. The combination of Vanir and Muspell magic created some interesting abilities is all.”

“Still. Best since Lady Eir, I’ve heard. And we’re going to need someone to help keep Yggdrasil steady. Ran can’t do it alone.”

Glut dipped her head in a sort of nod.

“Think you can do that? I mean…”

“I can keep the World Tree alive, at the very least. I cannot say her injuries will not be felt in any of the realms, but I can keep her alive.”

”You won’t be alone. Hopefully, that will minimize damages.”  
_______

Anai walked back into the base, her hair singed and burns on her back and arms. “Sigyn?”

“Anai? What’s happened to you?”

“Got myself a ticket to hell,” she replied.

“That was a terrible idea and I’m fairly sure you’re aware of that.” 

“Buuuut….” She gestured to Glut.

Sigyn nodded politely at her. “Hello, little sister.”

“You and I both know I’m only an hour younger.”

Anai wrinkled her nose. “How? You had different dads.”

“It’s complicated, and not terribly odd. One Aesir was simultaneously birthed by nine different mothers. Another was licked into being by a primordial cow.”

Anai made quite a hilarious face.

The earth quivered, like a dog trying to throw off a flea. Sigyn paused for a long moment. “Yggdrasil.”

“Is it time?”

“Yes. That.. earthquake, I suppose it could be called, was a sign. A rift has opened, and Yggdrasil has lost. She still lives, but….”

“Glut….please try.”

She sprinted down the hall and burst into the bunks.

She shook Trin’s bed.

Trin was up immediately, and then Elodie soon after. Shadi rose quickly, with a shriek of steel.

“This is it, girls….” Anaise paled. “Where is Hel?”

“Last I saw her she was with Adri.”

“But...I passed the pool...I didn’t see her.”

“...That’s probably not good. Isn’t this the massive asshole who tortured her?”

“Exactly…”

Lodie made whimpering noises.

Trin stood up. “First order is finding Hel. Femmes, move out.”

Serena was sitting in the hall, a mechanical bow across her lap. “It’s about time.”

“Where did you get that? And why are you here at midnight?”

“I got a call-in from Clint. Wants me to cover your asses while you evacuate.”

“I’m pretty capable of defending myself,” Trin said. “Anai, Shadi, go get Adri or Isabella and find Hel. The rest of us….” Trin took a breath. 

A barely-felt vibration swept out through the facility, and another one bounced back from Adri’s lagoon. “She’s in. Says Hel headed out the back towards the woods.”

“The woods? I’ll do a quick flyover. The rest of you….”  
_______

Lodie was new to this whole evacuation business.

Shadi twisted a loudly-protesting combination of rebar and patio furniture from a small restaurant behind them, making a blockade. “This sector’s empty. Keep moving.”

Lodie spotted a nearby apartment building. She took out Xavier and rappeled up. She, quite awkwardly, knocked on the window.

Faces glanced out, curious and wary. Below, people flooded out towards the countryside, under Isabella’s control. And above, storm clouds gathered, flashing blue or purple-white deep in charcoal-grey bellies.

“Something’s coming. We need you to evacuate.” Lodie said.

The people grumbled but headed for the stairs. Someone mumbled, “Why is it always New York? Why not… Chicago? Or Palm Springs?”

A child, left alone in the ruckus, shied away from her.

Thank the lord for makeup, she thought as she took off the mask. “Come on, sweetie.” She reached out a hand.

Tentatively, the child reached out and grabbed onto Elodie’s arm.

“Where’s your mama?” Lodie said.

“Dunno. She went on a trip.”

“Your dad?”

The earth gave a horrible tremor. Metal creaked.

Shadi forced it firm, and then ever-so-gently sent a coil of steel to wrap around the child’s waist, carrying them down to the crowd below.

Lodie took a flying leap, using Xavier to land. “Anyone missing? Anybody know whose kid that is?”

Isabella appeared. “That’s everyone. I encouraged the police to help. The city’s clear.”

Another creak of metal….this time much louder.

Shadi paused, searching for the source. A lightning bolt crashed to earth towards the city’s center.

“Sierra!”

Serena yelled down from a short apartment building. “Something’s coming through!”

Lodie looked up to see something..well, she couldn’t describe it. All she knew was that it was coming for civilians.

She growled and held out her knives.

Another two bolts crashed down in quick succession, followed by gunfire.

Lodie ran to the side. “Hey! Asshat! Why don’t you try me on for size?” She shrieked at the thing. A war cry.

It was abruptly speared through the chest with a copper pipe.

She looked at Shadi. “Am I not allowed to do anything?”

She shrugged. “It was getting close.”

“I can fight for myself.”

“I’m sure you can, Elodie. But this is really not the time to argue over who gets to kill what. It dies, we go after the next one.”

Lodie responded by firing Xavier into another creature’s skull.

High above, a skyscraper swayed, tilting back and forth threateningly.

Lodie scooped up a small child, retrieving Xavier. “Shadi….”

“I can’t stop it from coming down, but I can at least keep it from falling on us.” Steel supports buckled, mainly on the inside of the tower, forcing the building down vertically instead of sideways.

And then a scream that seemed to come from the earth itself.  
_______

“No…” Hel choked out.

“Hel, if you’d like to explain instead of being vague, that’d be great, thanks.” Shadi tossed over her shoulder, still busy with the skyscraper.

“He’s here…”

“Oh, well that’s just wonderful. As if our lives weren’t hard enough already.”

For the first time, Lodie saw genuine fear in Hel’s eyes.

“Hel, if you want to stay away, I honestly don’t blame you. Escort the others out of the city.”

Hel simply looked up to the sky. “It’s me he wants,” she whispered. “The rest of you don’t deserve this. Go home.”

“This is our world, Hel. We can’t just leave it to die. Besides, you’re our friend, and he’d kill you.”

“If he did...the strain of retrieving a curse that powerful would kill him as well.”

“She’s immortal, in case ya’ll’ve forgotten,” Anai said from afar.

“But only through a curse. If uncursed...I may fall, but it wouldn’t be in vain.”

“We are not letting you kill yourself for this, Hel.”

“But someone needs to face him….and it will be me,” she said with the voice of an empress. “I am the catalyst. And if I burn, so be it.”

“Yeah, no.”

“But I have to face him. Honorably is preferable.”

“Face him? Sure. But you are not getting your dumb ass killed, got it?”

“Alright...I shall call him, to a place far away from here. Who will go with me?”

Everyone raised their hands, minus Adri, who was busy elsewhere, holding the waterfront.

“Not all can go with me.”

“Okay, so as far as firepower… Probably Shadi and Isabella pack the most punch magically, but out of all of us, who’s the best actual fighter?”

Lodie raised her hand tentatively.

Hel glanced at Isabella. “I could knock her out of the...park, as you call it. I’m fine, magically. But….Lodie, you do understand he may try to use you as bait for me?”

Isabella quietly raised her hand. “I could probably keep him from getting a hold on her mind, at the least.”

Hel shook her head. “Isabella, you’re too kind. But I can fend for myself. The people need you….I suppose they need you too, Lodie.” Hel pursed her lips. “I suppose I shall have to go alone.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. To all of you.”

An arrow pierced the ground by her feet. “Yeah, that’s not happening, ‘kay?”

Hel turned around with a piercing stare. “You do not defy a goddess. Especially not one such as I.”

A rather loud noise from behind them.

“Yeah, I’m gonna say that’s not good.” Serena gestured to the source of the noise.

Hel turned, apprehension turning to a grin. “Fenris!”

“Oh. Friend of yours?” Serena said, tucking the arrow back into her quiver and lounging on the edge of the building.

“My brother.” She glanced at him. “You’ve come, I see.”

“Yeah. Got a little concerned at the fact that my baby sister is about to try getting herself killed.” He shook off the last of his wolfskin, glancing about. “Say, nice archer. Practically Valkyrie material.” He turned to Hel with a sly grin. “Is she single?”

“She is right here, and the answer is no,” Serena said, sweeping her hair back off her shoulder.

“Almost everyone but her and your sis is, though.”

Shadi loudly rolled her eyes in the background.

“Wait….you’re with someone, hellion?”

“Is this really the time to be having this conversation, Fen?” Hel said flatly.

“No, I’m not, Elodie, and can we table this discussion?” Shadi said in the background.

“Probably not, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have it while we do other things. It’s called multitasking,” said Fenris

Hel let a bolt of magic fly at one of the enemies. “Yes, I’m dating someone.”

“Anyone I know? Lemme guess, it’s a civilian, and I don’t know him. Or her? What is your taste, exactly, sister?”

“Wrong on the first count. He’s on duty somewhere.”

“Okay, If you’re someone I actually can tolerate, I suggest you move. Might get a little toasty.” Shadi said, shredding some sort of metal into razor-thin strips.

Hel quietly stepped away. Someone grabbed her shoulder.

“Oh, little hellmingr-blota… You should’ve known better, hmm?”

Out of sight, an explosion blossomed.

Hel whipped her head around with a snarl. “Freyr.”

“And here I’d thought I’d been forgotten.” He inclined his head, a motion more suited to court than war.

Suddenly, he let out a pained hiss and dropped her, reaching over his shoulder. 

A voice from above. “Really, god-dude? You’re going after her? Well, that doesn’t really fly with me.”

Hel bared her teeth. “You think I could forget this?” She gestured to her blinded eye.

He took a threatening step towards her, and received another arrow to the arm. “Rude.”

While he was distracted, Hel sank her teeth into Freyr’s arm. He backhanded her, throwing her into a wall. “You insignificant little… Your world will burn, and only you will live to watch it.”

“So sure about that?” came a voice from behind him. Before he could react, Xavier was sunk into his back.

Lodie grinned.

“Really, Hel, you didn’t invite us?” called Isabella, hanging back while testing Freyr’s mental defenses, unnoticed.

“And didn’t even bother to let me know?” came a familiar voice.

Hel gave a weak smile as she got up. She focused her eyes on Freyr, practically seeing the strands of seidr going from his body to hers.

A rain of barely-visible steel needles came raining down, punching their way through flesh to stick in bone. Freyr glared around. “Who is doing that?”

Just in time for a handful of silver-tipped feathers and a round of bullets to hit him in the side.

A rush of magic sent thick roots bursting through the concrete, lunging for anyone in sight.

Trin quickly scooped up Lodie, carrying her as high as was safely possible.

She managed to tap her earpiece against her suit.

“How are we holding up in downtown? This is the Maiden, calling from the Bronx.”

She deposited Lodie on top of a building, then went down for Isabella.

“Widow from HQ. Get done with that and then help us shut this thing.”

“Um….the trouble’s down here, actually.”

“It seems pretty balanced, considering we can’t close this big rift thingy and there’s a lot of stuff coming out of it.”

“No.….Fr--the ultimate vegan is here.”

Nat cursed loudly as a response. “Sending Asatira and Sigyn your way. Sierra too.”

“Alright--” A loud noise made Trin whip her head around.

“Um… Guys? Something kinda big is coming, so could we hurry this up?” Serena, from the rooftop.

“Sorry, Nat. Have to go.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

Down below, a rain of dagger-like wood scraps flew, not exactly aimed, but deadly all the same.

Trin jumped into the fray. 

She took the knife and threw it.

Freyr winced and yanked the knife out of his back. “Really, Sigyn? Still with the knife-happy, pine-scented whore?” He glared over at Sigyn, who had arrived surprisingly quickly.

“It wasn’t her…” Trin whispered as she put her silencer on her gun.

She fired.

And missed.

“Damn,” she whispered.

Something small and black flashed past, glinting claws ripping the back of Freyr’s calf to shreds. The cat trotted over to Sigyn and shifted, turning into Asatira.

Something interesting was happening to Sigyn. Her eyes seemed to glow, and spark flew from her fingers.

Quietly in the background, Shadi was shaping a pair of steel support beams, twisting them together into a long spear.

Overhead, Trin swooped over to Sigyn. “How are they holding up?”

“As well as can be expected against a never-ending alien swarm.”

Trin shuddered away. Sigyn’s skin was almost burning. “Sig?”

“Careful, you might get your feathers singed.” Asa dragged her back. 

Suddenly...the thing in front of them wasn’t Sigyn anymore. 

It was a being of living fire, with fine strands of obsidian for hair, and six burning wings behind it.

“What the….”

“Yeah, she does that sometimes.”

Freyr grunted, glaring down at the four-inch-thick steel braid in his gut.

“Sigyn...you’re angelic?”

“Nope.”

“How…?” Trin fired another round.

Freyr slowly sunk down, fighting against the multiple attacks. The steel piercing him shimmered, coated in blood and something silvery.

Sigyn shook her head. “Not time for questions.”

Trin nodded. “Got my back?” She said as she took a running start.

“Of course.” Sigyn nodded, and Asa took off next to her, her blades out and unsheathed.

Trin took to the air and circled around, firing feathers, bullets. Anything that would hit and wound.

A flash of lightning shot down, striking Freyr in the chest.

Asa leaped in, blades flashing, accompanied by a swarm of tiny shards of metal that bit into Freyr’s skin.

Lodie’s mouth was bleeding. One of her teeth had come out after biting Freyr in the back of his neck.

For a moment, it looked as though the battle was won.

And then the distant sound of buildings falling, accompanied by a small laugh from Freyr. “You won’t be able to close it, you know.”

A scream from somewhere.

Trin’s gut clenched.

And a small, choked whisper from Hel.

“What have you done?”

A body was next to her.

“I think you know, hellmingr-blota.” 

“... my name,” she said, anger mixing with tears in her voice, “is Hel.” She got up, her eyes burning, never once leaving Freyr.

Freyr started laughing, interspersed with screams as Isabella walked over.

Hel launched herself at Freyr.

He didn’t even notice, too occupied- tortured- with what Isabella was doing to his mind.

Too occupied to notice that Hel had her nails sunk in his shoulders. Draining him.

Too occupied to see Sigyn launching a ball of flame, then, ever so lightly, wrapping a razorlike strand of obsidian around his wrist.

Too occupied to feel the arrow as it slid into his spine, releasing acid-coated tendrils into his skin, or the vibranium knife flickering against his throat.

Isabella released her hold, and he saw red eyes burning into his mind.

“What’s the difference between life and death?” Hel hissed at him, pulse ringing in his ears.

….Pulse?

“Answer me!” She said, shaking him.

“People don’t fight life. Life is wanted.” Freyr rasped at her, with a bloodied smirk.

“...But Death has a heart,” she whispered, as she drew a dagger across his throat.


	19. Hel

It had been two weeks.

Death was in mourning.

She sat in her room, her usual, simple white dress replaced with a faded, patched back cloak. She kept the hood up.

She barely spoke.

A door opened. She barely looked up.

“Hel?”

She said nothing. She laid back down, a tear in her eye.

Silence, until she managed to choke out “Who is it?”

No answer.

“Isabella.”

“Oh. You,” Hel mumbled. “I thought it was Fadir, with food again.” 

She looked out the window. Her eye had healed up. Both were red as rubies. She still covered one.

“If you... Need anything. Food, water… something to help with the pain...” Isabella quietly trailed off.

“I need nothing.” Death lies on him like an untimely frost, and even the one who rules over cannot stop it. “Your cure will only bring more pain.”

Isabella nodded slightly. “I just wanted to ask.”

“Your request has been denied. Now, good day.”

“I have… one other thing to tell you. Your brothers are here.”

“Alright…” Hel mumbled.

Isabella seemed to bleed calm, a soothing sensation that wasn’t aimed at any particular person.

Hel looked at her hands. “Isn’t it funny, how even Death can’t take anything back?”

“That’s just how existence is. Once something’s happened, it’s almost impossible to return it to how it was. It’s like trying to… unbake a cake, or uncook a steak. It doesn’t work.”

Hel shook her head. “When’s the memorial?” There hadn’t been much of anything left when Freyr went down.

“Tomorrow.”

“Alright…I’ll...like to be left alone. I’ll see my brothers later.”

“At least eat something first.”

“I’ll get something on my own, thank you.” Hel waited for her to leave. Then she pulled out a phone that Tony had given her.

She dialed.

“....May?”

The phone kept ringing, then clicked slightly. “..Yes?” May’s voice was quiet, shaky.

“It’s...Hel….” She felt tears prick her eyes. “I am so damn sorry.”

May’s voice cracked. “It wasn’t your fault... I told him not to go.”

“...I’m the one who brought that tik-sonr here. It’s my fault he’s….” 

She broke down, and as soon as she started, so did May.

“I--I can’t-”

“It’s not your fault.” May sobbed quietly.

“I just wanted to tell you--what if--I’m not sure I can make it tomorrow.”

“It’s-- okay.”

“I--my brothers are over...and I’m not sure if the public would want me around.”

“They won’t-- It won’t-- hurt anyone. You being there.”

Hel made a small, humorless laugh, trying to change the subject. “I still wear my hair in that--ridiculous-- he thought it was-”

“He loved you so much, you know… I only wish…”

“I….I know...it’s good to speak with you, May.”

“It’s good to talk to you too.”

She hung up and stumbled out of her room. “Fadir?”

Loki materialized almost immediately, hugging her. “....minn elska. How are you doing? Have you been eating?”

“I...don’t really need it,” Hel said, taking off her hood.

“You’re getting too thin, Hel. You still need food like the rest of us.”

“Fine. So...my brothers want to see me.”

“Yes. And you might walk to have a talk with Fenris as well. He’s more likely to listen to you than he is to me.”

She walked into the living room, pulling her cape around herself. “Fenris, leave her alone.”

“It’s fine, Hel. Really.” Shadi said, doing her best to mask her discomfort.

“Fenris...if you wish to speak with me, do so now.”

“Just. How are you holding up, Hel? I know it must’ve been hard. I remember when Modir died…”

“...first day out of my room...do Jormungandr or Sleipnir have anything to say? If not….I’ll just try to choke something down and go back to the bunks.” Hel said. “And leave Shadi alone, will you?” She shook her head.

“Jor’s in the kitchen making something for you, and Sleipnir’s out talking with Haseya.” Fenris gave her a small smile.

“Really, Hel, it’s okay. He’s fine, I’m fine, everything’s.. Fine.” Shadi insisted.

Hel simply glared at Fenris and walked slowly into the kitchen.

“Jor...you can shift again.” Hel said with barely any surprise.

“Yes. We all can, now that the bastard’s dead.”

Hel nodded. “At least one good thing came from….I guess I felt I had to had to have my revenge.” She felt the words choke her. “....dammit.”

Jor hugged her, carefully petting her hair.

“And now...he’s gone for eternity. The only person who could’ve done so was Freyr….and I wouldn’t have let him. He would’ve…..” Hel shook her head. “And even though I’m no longer eternal….they’ll all be gone, and now I can feel it…” she broke down again. “Now...I guess it’ll just be waiting and seeing them all drop down.”

“Shh… You’ll be okay, Hel. Maybe not for a month, or a few years, but you will be okay.”

“At least you can still talk to Modir….he left nothing behind. Freyr made sure of that.” Hel said, tears in her eyes. “I….just….if you’re making something, you might want to minimize the recipe.” She said, with a pained attempt at a joking smile.

“You need to eat it, Hel. I made your favorite, from when you were little. You’d always ask the palace chefs to make it, every single night.” Jor smiled weakly at her.

“The blackberry cakes? Those are...too sweet.”

“That’s not all of it, but yes, I made blackberry cakes. I’m not sure how they’ll hold up since the blackberries aren’t from Vanaheim, but we’ll see.”

“It--it’s fine.” Hel lightly traced the shapes of runes on her arms with a fingertip.

Jor took her arm carefully, looking at the runes, and then at her.

“Yes, brother? It’s...a simple grieving kenning. To….help me. I don’t necessarily need Isabella…...brother?”

“I know how strong you want to be. But it’s okay to let go of that strength. Especially now.”

“I’m not asking her. And….you know full well the runes are wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter for me, Hel. I just wanted you to know that.”

Hel shook her head and traced a rune that was a strange combination of is-ice-and creord-fire. After it, she traced her name and the earth rune.

“It’ll be okay, Hel. Trust me?”

She didn’t look at him. She traced aesc-ash-and sisel-sun. Then the tiwaz, Tyr’s symbol, with the beorc--the symbols for a Valkyrie. Then siefu-a gift. “Almost complete,” she said to herself. She paused, then put fehu--wealth--and jera--year-together. Then, her sigil again, with pynn-joy. “There. Now, brother, how many millennia does one bite of your fangs take away?”

Jor raised an eyebrow. “What, exactly, are you asking?”

“....it’s a spell I know. It rarely works, but if it does…” A wistful look. “But there must be blood and sacrifice.” Hel held out her arm, small, faint chalk-like rune marks on it.

“You want to bring him back.”

“Do it, Jor. Before I change my mind.”

“There is a possibility you aren’t exactly immortal anymore, Hel. Keep that in mind.”

“Still. I know how long I have left. And believe me when I say I can spare a few centuries.”

“And you’re sure you want to do this?”

Hel nodded stiffly.

“Alright.”

“Now!”

Jor’s mouth shifted, and he grew long, razor-edged fangs.

He sunk them into Hel’s arm.

Hel screamed. The pain burned its way up her arm. The runes turned a sickly whitish-green.

Almost immediately, Loki rushed into the room.

“Jor! Stop biting your sister, and WHY are you doing dark magic in the kitchen, Hel?”

Hel groaned in pain. “Asked him to...don’t be angry with him.”

“Jormungandr! I told you to let go of her, young man!”

“Asked him to!” Hel shrieked through another onslaught of burning.

“I leave you alone for one second, Hel, and you decide to pull a stunt like this?”

The glowing runes left her arm, leaving smoking scars, and formed a circle in the middle of the floor. A portal.

And a silhouette against it.

“Peter...elska?” she whispered hoarsely. “Are you there?”

Silence. Hel’s heart sank.

“Hel, close it.” Loki said calmly.

She did so. “Peter…?” she said again.

“It’s possible he came through somewhere else on earth. But… if you had left it open, there was a good chance that Freyr could have come through instead. It could have been his plan all along.”

Hel wept. “I’m sorry, Fadir. I just wanted-”

A familiar voice.

“Hel? You okay? I mean...your arm is...was on fire? And...you’re crying on the floor?”

Loki pinned him with an intense glare.

“Yes, sir?” His skin paled.

“Peter Parker… you will regret your death and what it has done to my daughter.”

“I died!?” Peter’s eyes widened.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Clearly that much has escaped you.”

“I...how’s May? Oh my god, Hel, I…”

Hel tackled him in a hug. “Don’t scare me like that again,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, wincing at the pain in her arm.

“Hel.. what the heck did you do?” He asked, looking at her arm.

“Got myself a tattoo,” she said dryly. “Runes are in fashion, as of late. Now, what do you remember?”

“We were fighting that big jerk dude and now I’m here. That’s pretty much it.”

“Well, the past few weeks-”

Loki interrupted. “Do you even know what my daughter put herself through for you?” He practically hissed. “She could have died as well!”

“Fadir--” Hel said warningly.

“I’m mad at you too, Hel. Dark magic? What were you thinking? And Jor, why did you agree to help her with this?”

“The children of Loki must help each other, Fadir, as no one tends to help us themselves,” Jor said, tying his hair back.

“You should know better than this, Jor! Bringing someone back from the dead? Do you know what the consequences could be? It very easily could have killed her too, or brought back someone else we wouldn’t want to deal with. A portal like that is a free-for-all to any soul who sees it!”

Hel looked away from Loki. “Peter….your funeral’s tomorrow.”

Peter stared at her. “Okay, so I’m happy to not be dead, but your dad… He kinda has a point.”

“THANK YOU,” Loki said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yes...my apologies, Fadir…,” Hel said, before kissing Peter again. “So….want to go to your own funeral?”

“...Okay?”

She looked straight into his eyes. “And I regret nothing.”  
_________

They stood outside the doors of the funeral home. 

“Ready for putting the fun back in funeral?” Hel said.

“Yeah. Yeah, o-okay.”

“...are you okay, Peter? Oh, and that’s crooked.” She adjusted his tie, which was stolen from Tony, as was the suit.

“Just… showing up to my own funeral seems awkward, kinda.”

 

“But it’s very dramatic. And besides...everyone will be so happy to see you,” she said as they walked in. 

To the director, she said “I’m--we’re here for Mr. Parker’s ceremony. Show us the way, sir?”

“Of course, miss.”

They walked down the hall. 

“Now, let’s open the door. They’ll all be so glad, and Lodie will be able to get out of her dress. She hates it.”

She took his arm. “Lead the way…oh...should we announce it or listen to the things they say until they spot you in the audience….Peter?”

“Let’s just listen. May’s gonna kill me anyway for dying, so…”

_________

They took a seat in the back.

“Who’s that speaking?” She said, pointing to the person delivering their part of the eulogy. “Friend of yours?”

“I think it might be a relative? I have no idea who that is.”

“And we’ll miss him dearly,” said the relative, stepping down.

Tony stepped up.

“We’re gathered to say goodbye to my favorite intern….” He scanned the audience. Then, suddenly, he froze.

“Peter? How in…..”

Peter awkwardly pointed at Hel.

“Hel, you little-”

May turned around.

Hel simply smiled at her. “Surprise...”

Gradually, the audience turned around.

From the corner where Lodie sat, a “PETER, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” could be heard.

May squeezed Peter in a rib-cracking hug.

From the corner where Steve sat, a “LANGUAGE.” could be heard as well.

Tony stepped down. “Forget it. Funeral’s canceled.”

“Free food? At least?” someone asked.

“That can be arranged.”

Hel looked at Loki, who was glaring from the other corner. “Sorry,” she mouthed.

People slowly dispersed into the reception area.

“May…..I am deeply sorry for this...embarrassment,” Hel said. She eyed Peter and mouthed ‘I shouldn’t have done this.’ “I….should’ve done this in private.”

“I’m not mad, just grateful for what you’ve done.”

“....you aren’t going to kill him for dying, right?” Hel said. 

Loki was still glowering at her, but there was the faintest trace of a smile.

“No.”

“You’re safe, Peter. So...what do we do now? I mean, no need for a funeral now.”

“I guess… we move on with our lives. Keep fighting evil and stuff.”

“No, not long-term. I meant today.” Hel said. 

“Take advantage of free food.”

“Sounds excellent.”

______

It had been a week since the Funeral that Wasn’t.

It was another movie night.

This time, the entire group joined in.

“I CALL PIXAR!” Lodie shrieked at Tony.

“Come on! We have Alien! Ten times better.”

“Tony….” Pepper raised an eyebrow, hand on her growing belly. “We don’t want our daughter becoming a horror movie junkie.”

“Aw, Pep, one movie won’t make her like them. Besides, she’s a baby. She’s blind and pretty much deaf right now.”

“Besides...frankly, that movie scares me. Saw it once. Never again,” Trin added from a couch.

“Fine, fine…”

“Oh, that documentary seems interesting.”

“Yeah, we can watch that.”

“What’s it about?”

“I think it’s a dinosaur documentary series.”

Lodie perked up. “Hey, Steve, it’s about you and Buck! Up for it?”

Silence. “Steve? Get it?”

A loud groan.  
_______

“Aww, babies-HOLY--”

Lodie watched calmly as Steve freaked----fruck?---out. “That’s a discredited theory. Also, hate the CGI,” she said to Anai.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously….they couldn’t find ACTUAL coelos? You can find ten of them walking near a dumpster.” Lodie threw popcorn at the screen, then looked over to see Hel snuggling with Peter. “Hey, velcro couple!”

“Yeah?”

“Check out your competition,” she said, gesturing to Shadi and Fen.

“When did this happen? Who even is that?” Peter asked, staring at the pair awkwardly.

“One of my other brothers,” Hel said.

“Oh, now the pteros are going at it!”

“Fun.”

“Yeah….” Lodie raised her eyebrows at the pair.

Peter turned beet red.

“So……” Lodie said, looking at them and curling the tip of her tail innocently.

“So I guess we just… keep watching movies until the world needs us again?”

“No. Hel, you hoarded him in your room, right? What happened?”

“I did a little bit of magic is all.”

Lodie raised a brow at her. “Whatever you say….”

Lodie then glanced at Isabella. “Did they….?”

Anai smirked. “Hey, Sleipnir! You should be Peter’s sidekick! I mean...spider-horse.”

Sleipnir raised an eyebrow while Isabella shook her head no.

“Alright, gals. Peter has passed the good dude test. He is now an honorary femme.”

“Just….Spider-Horse. Pairing the two spiders….wait, we’re letting him be an honorary femme?”

“Well, yeah. He’s kind of earned it.”

“Alright….” Trin walked up to Peter. “Hand on your heart and repeat after me….I, Peter Parker, solemnly swear to be loyal, courageous, accepting and true, so as to be an example for the good people of America and any femmes-or hommes-that follow after me. If I don’t uphold these rules, then Ladies Natasha and Sigyn-praise be-have the holy right to throw me in Siberia for as long as they see fit. I understand these terms, and take the oath of the femmes.” Trin raised a brow, waiting for him to repeat it.

Peter took the oath, stumbling awkwardly over some of the words.

“Anaise Rivet...do you have the ritual cosmetics?” Trin said imperiously.

“Of course, Trinity Blair-Stark,” Anaise said, passing a tube of lipstick.

She then drew a small symbol consisting of two winglike lines, two small curves, a Norse rune, and a few small dots around it on Peter’s forehead. 

She pulled a clean tube out of her own bag and handed it to Hel. “It must be sealed with a kiss, as you know. Care to do the honors, Hel, daughter of Loki and Angrboda?”

“Yes, Anaise Rivet.” She gently kissed his forehead.

Trin took the lipstick. “Behold, another joins our ranks! Praise be to Lady Natasha!”

“Praise be!” echoed the girls, stomping on the floor twice.

“It is done.” Trin capped the lipstick.

Tony clapped. “Who knew you were a cult?”

Trin turned around awkwardly. “.....THERE WAS A WITNESS! WE MUST TAKE HIM CAPTIVE!”

Almost immediately, the girls stood up and rushed towards Tony.

He fake screamed and ducked into the hall.

“What are you going to do with him?” Pepper asked, mildly alarmed.

“A SACRIFICE!” The girls yelled in unison.

“Oh no! At least let me say goodbye to my wife!” Tony said, touching a hand to his chest dramatically.

Shadi peppered him with coins, shaped into smooth balls.

“Farewell, my beloved!” Pepper said with an exaggerated sob.

Tony pretended to fall to the floor, dead.

“Lady Natasha has struck him down! Now...for the preparations.” An evil grin. “Sister Anaise….the cosmetics.”  
____________

‘Lady Natasha’ had returned.

“So, Stark. I think we’ve got a good group here. With a bit more training, they might just be able to replace us when the time comes.”

Tony, wearing a very attractive shade of red-gold eyeshadow, raised an eyebrow. “Replace? I’m not planning on dying anytime soon.”

“Well, at least back us up when we need it. Half of us are going to outlive everyone else, so…”

Tony nodded. “So….there’s been trouble?”

“None yet, but if there is… They’ll be ready to face it head on. Good job, Stark.”

“And what exactly did I do, besides be their fashion designer? If anything, thanks goes to you.”

“Just accept it, Stark.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m proud of them too. Now….where’s the makeup remover?”

________

Yggdrasil glanced out across the realms, her creations. She was battered, cut and bruised, but she still lived. It had been so long since her birth from the void. 

She was tired of watching her children war and die at each other’s hands. If she could have died long ago, without them dying with her, perhaps she would have.

But it wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO that was a ride! And, in the words of Lady Yggdrasil, it isn't over yet. Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
